The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman
by Kuroyuki9
Summary: Ashura(Naruto) dan Kirito(Kazuto) adalah pemain terbaik di game kematian SAO dan memperoleh skill spesial disana. Mereka mendapat julukan Black Swordman karena jubah mereka berwarna hitam/Full Fantasy/Full Adventure/(aLittleLemon In Ch9)/RnR/NoLikeDon'tRead...[HIATUS]
1. The Beginning

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:saya harap pembaca bisa menikmati dan menyukai cerita yang saya buat ini, dan juga saya mohon maaf jika ada persamaan cerita dengan author lain, juga untuk para Reader atau Author yang kurang suka dengan fic saya bisa anda tidak membacanya**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 ***Prologue***

Tampak seseorang berambut Silver agak panjang(model rambutnya seperti soma di God Eater) ia sedang melihat Stream MMO dan melihat sebuah buku panduan tentang sebuah game bernama Sword Art Online.

Setelah selesai dia membungkus kepalanya dengan sebuah helm bertuliskan nerve gear. Sebelumnya dia melihat ponselnya dan terdapat pesan dari seseorang

'Aku siap'

Begitulah tulisan dari sms itu. Lalu dia tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya. Kemudian dia mengatakan

"Link Start"

Dalam sekejap pandangannya berubah menjadi putih, lalu berwarna. Lalu dia memilih bahasa kemudian memasukkan akunnya. Dan pada akhirnya terdapat tulisan 'welcome to Sword Art Oine' setelah itu pandangannya berganti menjadi sebuah tempat yang terdapat banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan juga banyak cahaya yang muncul pertanda datangnya seseorang.

Kini penampilannya berganti menjadi berkaos ungu berlengan panjang, lalu bercelana hitam, rambutnya juga berwarna pirang jabrik. Dia memiliki iris biru sebiru lautan dan yang paling penting di sebelah kanan pinggangnya terdapat pedang sejenis katana

"Akhirnya aku kembali ke dunia ini, selanjutnya aku akan menemui Sasuke"

 **Naruto POV**

Namaku adalah Naruto Uchiha, atau bisa dipanggil Naruto. Aku mengganti nama belakangku dikarenakan aku sekarang tinggal di mansion uchiha dan menjadi anak angkat oleh Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha saat usiaku 10 tahun

Aku diangkat sebagai anak mereka karena aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Meskipun aku sekarang adalah anak mereka, aku cenderung mengurung diri di kamar (Hikikomori). Dan aku lebih menyukai dunia game daripada dunia nyata terlebih berbau fantasi.

Ada seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha yang suka memperhatikanku dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Tak jarang manusia pantat ayam ini selalu bersamaku ketika berbicara dengan game berbau RPG

Dan pada akhirnya impian kami dikabulkan oleh seseorang bernama Akihiko Kayaba orang yang berhasil mengembangkan sebuah game menjadi dunia virtual reality dengan bantuan alat yang disebut Nerve gear, di dunia virtual ini seseorang dapat merasakan sensasi yang berbeda karena playernya adalah manusia itu sendiri

Di game yang bernama Sword Art Online ini namaku adalah Ashura, Saat ini aku berlarian di sepanjang jalan untuk menemui seseorang

"Tunggu, kakak yang ada disana!" Terdengar suara seseorang sedang memanggil, dan ternyata orang yang memanggilku dari arah belakang.

"Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku memainkan game ini, jadi aku masih belum tahu apa-apa. Bisakah kamu mengajariku?" Tanya orang itu kepadaku

'Wanita?'batinku. Yang sekarang kulihat adalah seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna merah dengan pakaian tak jauh berbeda denganku, hanya saja dia memakai rok. Tubuhnya hanya setinggi se dahiku.

"Kamu berlarian, seolah-olah kamu mengenali tempat ini, apakah kamu seorang beta tester?" Tanya gadis itu sedikit menyimpulkan

"Oh iya. Aku beta tester"

"Bisakah kamu mengajariku tentang sword skill? Aku mendengar banyak orang-orang yang membicarakan tentang Sword skill. "

"Hm baiklah" ucapku menyetujui permintaannya. "Arigatou gozaimasu"

"Namaku Kurama yoroshiku" ucap gadis itu yang diketahui bernama kurama

"Aku Naru-Ashura" hampir saja aku menyebutkan nama aslinya. Didunia game seseorang dilarang menggunakan nama aslinya karena itu menyangkut masalahnya di dunia nyata.

"Eh?" Tampaknya gadis tersebut bingung mengenai namaku yang aku ucapkan secara tergagap

"Namaku Ashura" ucapku membenahi. Dari namanya bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang yang dihadapanku adalah karakter perempuan yang ada di game, meski begitu sebagai beta tester kewajibanku adalah mengajari newbie atau pendatang

"Oh. Ashura-kun ya" katanya menambahkqn suffix,'kun' pada namaku, dan itu membuatku sedikit blushing dan memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya

"Yosh, sebelum kita latihan aku akan mendatangi seseorang, apakah kamu ingin ikut?" Saranku dan mendapat anggukan darinya

-Beginner Town 16. 30-

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu terlihat sedang menyerang sesekor babi monster. Matahari sudah condong kebarat mrnandajan sebentar lagi malam tiba

"Hyaaa"

Crassshhhh pyarrr

HP milik si babi terkuras hingga dirinya hancur menjadi butiran cahaya.

"Menakjubkan" ucapnya senang

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini fantastik" balasnya

"Tapi kenapa kamu berada disini? Seharusnya seorang perempuan tidak berada di dunia ini. Dunia ini tidaklah cocok untuk para wanita" Sasuke berkata

Kini dia menggunakan baju putih berlengan pendek, bercelana hitam lalu rambut panjangnya dia gunakan untuk menutup mata kirinya. Yang paling penting adalah sebilah katana terpapar di punggung Sasuke yang terbungkus dengan sarungnya.

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan hal yang luar biasa ini" balas Kurama.

"Yah terserahlah. Baiklah Na-Ashura aku ingin menemui Sakura jam 7 nanti, jadi aku log out dulu" ucapnya lalu menggeser udara dengan telunjuknya

"Yosh-"perkataanku dipotong oleh suara Sasuke

"Ashura" panggilnya menyebut namaku. "Apa?" Tanyaku

"Tombol log outnya menghilang" ucapnya panik

"Tidak mungkin, jika seseorang akan log out harus melalu tombol-" aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku, melain digantikan dengan mataku yang bergetar

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Kurama kaget yang sedang berada dibelakangku

"Apakah ini sebuah bug?" Ucap Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin ada bug. Jika ada maka GM akan segera memperbaikinya"

"Ini aneh" gumamku

"Tidak mungkin. Sakura" ucap Sasuke tertunduk

Dunggg Dunggg Dunggg Dunggg Dunggg...

Terdengar suara lonceng dari pusat kota

Dengan mata terbelalak sebuah cahaya biru menelanku dan mengirimku di tempat dimana pertama kali aku log in yaitu di starting city

'Teleport paksa?' Batinku. Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00 pada bar

 **Normal POV**

Terlihat awan memerah dengan tulisan'warning' yang samar-samar, seketika muncul sosok dari langit melalui celah-celah langit.

Makhluk tersebut berbentuk raksasa dengan tubuh berjubah merah tanpa muka

 **"Perhatian untuk seluruh player.!"**

 **"Selamat datang di duniaku"** ucap makhluk tersebut. "Duniaku?" Gumam Naruto

 **"Namaku Kayaba Akihiko"**

 **"Dan kini, akulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengontrol dunia ini. Pasti banyak player telah menyadarinya yaitu hilangnya tombol log out dari daftar menu utama"** jelas Akihiko sambil menggeser kebawah udara lalu muncul menu

 **"Aku jelaskan, ini bukanlah bug melainkan fitur dari Sword Art Online yang baru. "** lanjutnya

"Apa maksudnya dengan fitur terbaru itu hah?" Geram Sasuke. Kemudian dia menggeser ke daftar pertemanan. Matanya terbelalak

"Sakura masih online" setelah berbicara seperti itu Sasuke membuka peta lalu berlari ke arah lain. Ketika aku akan mengikutinya banyak orang yang berdesakan sehingga jalan yang Sasuke lewati tertutup player lain.

 **"Tak ada cara lain dari luar maupun dari dalam game. Jika seseorang dari luar mencabut Nerve Gear dari kepala kalian maka, terdapat transmitter dari microwave kuat yang akan menghancurkan otak kalian dan mengakhiri kehidupan kalian"** jelas Akihiko

"Cih"

"Apakah itu benar? Apakah kita tidak dapat kembali Naru-kun. Apakah kita akan mati di dunia ini?" Kurama berkata

"Entahlah, tapi tentangtransmitter Microwave yang dia katakan benar" Simpul Naruto

"Pasti dia akan menjelaskannya" lanjut Naruto

 **"Sayangnya, beberapa teman, keluarga tidak menghiraukan peringatan ini, peringatan ini sudah aku tulis di sisi kanan Nerve Gear. Dan akibatnya 213 player meninggal di Aincrad maupun di dunia nyata"**

"Aku tidak mau percaya ini" eluh Kurama, tampaknya dia sangat ketakutan

 **"Jadi keberhasilan mencabut Nerve Gear dari kepalamu adalah 0%. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menghidupkan kembali player yang telah mati. "**

 **"Jika HP mu telah mencapai angka 0 maka kamu akan menghilang dari Aincrad dan mati di dunia nyata secara bersamaan"** jelas Akihiko memperingati

 **"Hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar yaitu menyelesaikan game ini. Kalian saat ini berada di tingkat terbawah yaitu lantai 1. Untuk menyelesaikan game ini hanyalah selesaikan seluruh lantai dan kalahkan boss untuk ke lantai selanjutnya hingga 100 lantai, dan disana kalian dapat mengalahkan boss terakhir dan keluar dari dunia ini"**

 **"Aku juga telah menambahkan sebuah item di inventory kalian jadi lihatlah"** lanjutnya.

Naruto dan Kurama menggeser kebawah dan muncul menu, lalu mereka membuka inventory. "Kagami?(cermin)" gumam Naruto, tiba-tiba terdapat teriakan-teriakan dari para player yang dilahap cahaya biru begitu juga dengan Kurama dan dirinya sendiri

"Akhhhhhh.." teriak Kurama

"Kurama!" Teriak Naruto memanggil nama Kurama tetapi dirinya juga dilahap cahaya biru

Sekarang pandangannya remang-remang, dia mengerjapkqn matanya berkali-kali guna memperoleh pencahayaan yang tepat untuk matanya

"Eh kamu siapa?" Ucap Kurama. Penampilan tubuhnya berbeda. Rambut merahnya terlihat panjang dan digerai, jika dikira-kira umurnya sekitar 16 tahunan

"Kamu siapa?" Ucap Naruto. Penampilan naruto juga berbeda kini hanya rambutnya yang berubah yaitu silver panjang yang poninya dapat membelai kedua sisi pipinya, lalu kumis-kucing di kedua pipinya juga hilang. Dari perawakannya dia berumur 17 tahunan

Lalu Naruto melihat wajahnya dengan cermin, dia agak kaget melihat rambutnya tidak jabrik dan di pipinya tidak ada mading-masing tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing, melainkan sosoknya yang ada di dunia nyata

"Jangan-jangan"

"Kurama? "

"Ashura-kun?"Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang penampilan tubuhnya berubah melainkan semua player SAO yang masih hidup

"Jadi scan itu membuat wajah kita terkenali tapi berat dan tinggi kita..?"

 **"Tujuanku sudah terpenuhi aku membuat dunia ini adalah untuk bermain di dalamnya. Dan ini adalah akhir dari Tutorial dari peluncuran official Sword Art Online"**

 **"Aku berharap baik untuk kalian semua"** setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Kayaba Akihiko akhirnya menghilang dan langit kembali normal yaitu senja

Setelah itu semua player berteriak histeris bahkan Kurama sekalipun

"Tidaaakkkk!" Teriaknya seiring suara ricuh mewarnai kegelapan yang perlahan muncul

"Kurama ikut aku" Naruto menyahut tangan Kurama lalu mengajaknya lari dari kerumunan player lain

Dan pelariannya berakhir di sebuah jalan sempit yang sepi dari orang.

"Kurama aku adalah seorang beta tester, kali ini aku akan pergi ke desa selanjutnya. Ikutlah bersamaku" ajak Naruto

"Eh"

"Yang dikatqkan Kayaba Akihiko adalah benar. Untuk bisa menyelesaikan game ini hanya satu yaitu dengan mengalahkan 100 bos di Aincrad ini jadi ikutlah bersamaku"

"Tapi?"

"Apakah disini kamu punya teman?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku, sebagai beta tester yang berpengalaman aku akan melindungimu. Jika bisa aku akan membuatmu lebih kuat jika aku nantinya akan mati juga di game ini"

"Apa yang kamu katakan, jangan bilang begitu. Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu" ucap Kurama menyetujui ajakan Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Kurama tengah berlarian di sebuah jalan yang disekitarnya hanya padang rumput.

Sreezz

Muncul serigala liar dihadapan mereka. Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya jadi dia menebas serigala itu dengan cepat dan hilanglah serigala tersebut.

"Hyaaaa"

Crassshhhh pyarrr

'Sugoi' ucap Kurama mengagumi gerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat

"Ayo"

'Untuk menjadi kuat, untul bertahan hidup di dunia ini, dan untuk menyelesaikan game' soraknya dalam hati lalu berlari kencang menuju ke desa dihadapannya bersama Kurama.

 ***TBC***

 **Note: yo saya pendatang lama dengan akun baru. Capek jadi Reader akhirnya jadi ikut-ikutan ngeramein SAO deh hehehe...di sini ceritanya hampir sama dengan Canon (SAO) dan Kirito dan Asuna juga ada(ya iyalah orang pairnya udh ada)**

 **Yah emang nih author kurang berpengalaman jadi, ikut canon deh -_- juga untuk para Dragon Nest mania pasti akan tahu tentang sistem fic saya. Bocoran: Nightmare Sword dan tentunya karakter spesial Dark Avenger beserta skilnya, dari game Dragon Nest**

 **Mohon Review ya...Review sebanyak-banyaknya...**

 **Jaa na**

 **matta na**


	2. The Hacker and The Beater

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:Setelah saya baca fic saya kemarin ternyata masih ada yang typo yaitu Kurama memanggil Naruto dengan Naru-kun, seharusnya Ashura-kun. Jika ada typo lagi Reader bisa me-review dimana letak typo saya, nanti saya akan benerin. Terima kasih juga untuk yang Favs atau follow atau review fic saya ini. Insya Allah fic ini saya tamatin :) , Sesuai judulnya fic ini mempunyai dua tokoh utama yaito Ashura/Naruto sama Kirito/Kazuto. Jadi, POV nya dua tokoh tsb, tambahan:Latar dan waktu berasal dari pemikiran Author sendiri.**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***The Hacker and The Beater &**

 **-Beginner Town, 10 Desember 2022:13.30-**

Terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di Beginner Town. Sekarang kirito sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon untuk berteduh dengan berdiri dan kaki kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya

 **Kirito POV**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu, hari ini adalah hari pengadaan pertemuan, letaknya masih di lantai 1. Sepertinya Para beta tester lainnya juga masih belum bergerak untuk mengalahkan boss lantai, salah satunya adalah aku.

Meskipun aku ini dulunya seorang beta tester aku belum menemukan persembunyian boss lantai. Dalam satu bulan ini Ribuan nyawa melayang. Ada yang bunuh diri karena stress, ada juga yang masih trauma karena game ini, dan ada juga yang berusaha untuk membentuk guild untuk berusaha menyelesaikan seluruh lantai.

Akupun berjalan pergi dari sana ke sebuah tempat.

Setelah berapa lama akhirnya aku sampai di tempat. Tenpat itu seperti arena pertunjukan. Banyak player lain yang berdatangan, bisa diperkirakan 30 -an Player. Dan disana di bawah sana terdapat seseorang berambut biru cerah panjang lengkap dengan baju ksatrianya dan juga tameng di punggungnya.

"Perhatian semuanya! Namaku Diavel, dan disini jobku adalah Knight" ucap pria disana yang bernama Diavel. Kelihatannya umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan

"Ahahaha"

"Tidak ada sistem job disini"

"Hahaha"

Para player dihadapannya menertawainya karena perkataannya

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah serius,

"Hari ini teman partyku telah menemukan ruangan persembunyian boss di puncak menara." Ucap Diavel. Sontak itu membuat raut wajahku yang tenang berubah menjadi serius.

"Kita harus mengalahkan boss sampai ke lantai dua, dan untuk meyakinkan para player yang berada di Beginner Town bahwa, kita bisa menyelesaikan game ini" katanya dengan tegas

"Dan semua yang berada disini harus berpartisipasi, benar kan semuanya!" Lanjutnya, dan mendapat sorakan meriah dari seluruh player disana, aku hanya memasang senyuman.

"Tunggu!" Seseorang datang menghentikan sorakan dari para player lain. Lalu melompat turun ke arena

"Namaku adalah Kibaou" ucap dari player itu. Menilik dari wajahnya dia berumur 30 tahunan.

"Perhatian untuk semuanya. Beberapa dari kalian harus meminta maaf untuk ribuan player yang telah mati"

"Aku yakin beberapa dari kalian adalah beta tester, maka mereka harus meminta maaf dan menyerahkan item yang telah mereka kumpulkan. Jika tidak mereka tidak dapat dipercaya sebagai teman party" cetus Kibaou dan itu membuatku ketqjutan dan gemetar

Lalu sebuah suara menenangkanku

"Maaf, aku tahu maksudmu tapi kita masih beruntung!" Ucap seseorang berambut putih panjang yang rambutnya bisa membingkai wajahnya dengan tenang

"Ishh. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibaou sedikit tidak suka

"T-tunggu Ashura-kun" tapi seorang perempuan bersurai merah menghentikan langkahnya

"Daijoubu (Tidak apa-apa)" balas pemuda itu sambil melepaskan tangan gadis itu yang menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian dia melompat ke bawah

Syuutt tap

"Namaku adalah Ashura, kita masih beruntung karena para beta tester memberikan buku ini, buku ini adalah buku yang berisi mengenai boss dan monster di dungeon yang dibuat berdasarkan pengetahuan dari Para Beta tester untuk para beginner dan ini tersedia gratis di Item Store" jelas pemuda itu sambil menghadap ke player lain

"Huhhh" aku menghela nafas lega

Kibaou telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut. Akhirnya dia pergi duduk dengan rasa malunya. Sedangkan Pemuda yang bernama Ashura tersebut memilih kembali naik dan duduk di sebelah gadis yang tadinya menahannya

"Berdasarkan petunjuk dari buku ini, boss yang akan kita hadapi bernama Illfang the Kobold Lord yang dikawal oleh tiga Ruin Kobold Sentinel" jelas Diavel mengenai informasi tentang boss dari buku tersebut

"Illfang menggunakan kapak dan tameng, dia mempunyai 4 bar HP yang jika HPnya berubah menjadi merah saat bar yang terakhir atau keempat hampir habis"

"Dan saat itulah dia akan mengganti senjatanya menjadi pedang besar melengkung bernama Talwar dan pola serangannya juga berubah menjadi lebih ganas" lanjutnya

"Ini adalah informasi terakhir untuk mengakhiri pengarahan singkat ini. Tambahan, Item secara acak disebarkan. Siapapun yang mendapat Item tersebut dapat menyimpannya, lalu Party yang terakhir menyerangnya atau dikatakan mengalahkannya akan mendapat EXP. "

"Untuk tambahan. kita akan membuat party, setiap party berisi 6 orang. Karena party biasa saja tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan boss" setelah Diavel berkata seperti itu Aku langsung gelagapan dan menengok ke segala arah dan kulihat seseorang di samping kiriku, yang tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jubah yang berhood berwarna coklat tua, sehingga menyusahkanku untuk melihat wajahnya

Aku pun bergeser ke sampingnya.

"Apakah kau juga tidak mendapatkan party? " tanyaku. "Aku bukannya tidak mendapatkannya. Aku mundur karena merasa semua orang terlihat sudah saling mengenal. " ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu berpartylah denganku. Sendirian itu mustahil. Hanya sekali ini saja" ucapku

"Hm" balasnya singkat. Lalu akupun menggeser menu dan menginvitenya untuk menjadi partyku dan dia menyetujuinya

"Apakah kami juga boleh ikut?" Tanya seseorang dari arah kananku, setelah kulihat ternyata itu adalah pemuda yang turun tadi. Dengan cepat aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Mochiron(tentu)" ucapku

"Arigatou" sahut gadis di sebelahnya berterima kasih kepadaku

" Perhatian semuanya. Setelah kalian membentuk party, aku harap kerja sama kalian. Kita akan berangkat besok jam 9 pagi. Apakah ada yang keberatan?... jika tidak segera Bubar!"

Setelah semuanya bubar Diavel dan Pemuda yang bersurai putih yang nembingkai wajahnya itu saling melirik

 **Kirito POV end**

'Diavel'

'Ashura'

Begitulah kata yang mereka katakan dalam hati sambil mengulum senyum

'Jadi dia ya Ashura/Diavel' pikir mereka berdua. Naruto pun melirik Kirito yang melihat kepergian player berjubah yang baru menjadi party mereka.

"Ada apa Kirito?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kirito.

"Tidak" jawab Kirito. Dari view Kirito pemuda bersurai hitm ini sedang melihat bar HP miliknya, lebih tepatnya bagian bawah HP miliknya

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Ayo Kurama" Naruto pergi dari area tersebut

"Tunggu Ashura san" panggil Kirito kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto menoleh kearah Kirito

"Jangan 'san', Ashura saja lebih baik" balas Naruto. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto heran kenapa dia dipanggil

"Tujuanmu datang ke kota ini untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Yang aku tahu cuma membuat Kurama menjadi kuat, agar dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa ada aku, mungkin tujuanku hanyalah untuk menjadi diriku sendiri karena itu adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk mencari temanku yang menghilang" jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar

"Menghilang?"

"Hm. Namanya adalah Sasuke"

"Begitu ya". Gumam Kirito.

 **Skip Time**

 **-Beginner Town, Lantai 1 : Hanum Forest Dungeon. 15. 20-**

Tinggg Tinggg Tingggg

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan seorang pemuda sedang melawan seekor serigala berwarna hitam

Bukan mereka melainkan hanya sang gadis saja yang melawan serigala tersebut. Kurama menyerang serigala itu dengan lincahnya mengunakan rapier berwarna putihnya, belum sampai lima detik serigala tersebut telah kehabisan HP

Pyaarr klingg

Setelah hancurnya serigala itu muncul sebuah notifikasi di menu Kurama. "Sekarang kamu telah menjadi kuat Kurama" ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan katana hitamnya

"Kita kemana lagi Kurama? Apakah mau lanjut?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama

"Tentu saja lanjut sampai levelku genap 15" sahutnya

"Hahh memang levelmu berapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Tiga belas, tinggal dua lagi kita ke penginapan" balas Kurama sambil memasang wajah menyeringai dan itu membuat Naruto mendesah pasrah.

Sebenarnya level Naruto tidak jauh dari level Kurama yaitu tujuh belas, tetapi karena ini adalah dunia virtual reality maka exp yang didapatkan harus melebihi dua juta untuk menaikkan level dari level lima belas menuju enam belas

"Baiklah kita akan lanjut sampai levelmu melebihi target"

"Ne Ashura-kun boss itu bentuknya seperti apa?" Tanya Kurama di samping Naruto yang mulai berjalan

"Tentu saja bentuknya seperti monster" jawab Naruto

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu apa?"

"Illfang the Kobold itu seperti apa? Bukankah kamu sudah tahu karena kamu adalah beta tester"

"Di lantai satu bukan aku yang melawannya, aku hanya melawan boss lantai tiga yaitu Ancient Mutated Poison Spider, aku mengalahkanya tidak sendiri melainkan dengan bertiga"

"Lalu siapa yang dua orang?" Tanya Kurama kepo

"Sasuke dan orang yang menimpin acara penaklukan boss besok, Diavel" Jelas Naruto. "Jadi orang yang memimpin kita dalam mengalahkan boss besok sebenarnya adalah seorang beta tester!" Kurama berkata dengan raut muka terkejut

"Ya dan perhatikan di depanmu" Kurama pun menolehkan pandangannya. "Salah satu dari mereka adalah monster berbintang, mungkin itu akan menjatuhkan rare item" ucap Naruto

Di depan mereka terlihat ada tiga anjing tipe pelacak, dua diantaranya berwarna biru sedangkan ditengah berwarna merah yang di samping bar HPnya terdapat bintang tiga

"Masa?"

"Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan nya sendiri kan!" Goda Naruto dan mendapat balasan pedas dari ucapan Kurama

"Tentu saja dan jika HP barku sampai kuning setelah mengalahkan mereka, maka aku akan memotong burungmu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Kurama mengaktifkan Sword skill berwarna merah yaitu Sword skill tingkat S, dia melesat lalu menebas dua anjing berwarna biru dengan cepat yang melompat kearahnya

'Kamu sudah semakin kuat Kurama. Kurasa kamu sudah hampir setara dengan Hinata' batin Naruto mengulum senyum untuk Kurama

 **-Beginner Town, 10 Desember 2022: 19.20-**

Kini tampak Seseorang yang memakai jubah berhood tadi, kelihatannya dia sedang memakan sesuatu

Kirito kemudian mendatanginya "apakah itu buruk untukmu?" Tanya Kirito, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menoleh tanpa melihat wajah Kirito

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? " Player berjubah itu hanya menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri tanda memperbolehkan Kirito untuk duduk disana

"Apakah kamu menyukainya?" Tanya player bernubah itu.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku harus makan agar MP ku berkurang karena kelaparan" jawab Kirito dengan santainya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah roti yang teksturnya keras, seperti yang dimakan player berjubah di sampingnya.

"Pertama kalinya aku memakan ini, rasanya seperti memakan batu. Untunglah aku mendapat sebuah item pengubah tekstur untuk makanan" Kirito berkata sambil menggeser menu dan mengeluarkan sebuah item yang bentuknya seperti toples

"Ini. Cobalah"

"Letakkan makanan itu diatasnya, nanti tekstur dan rasanya akan berbeda" lanjutnya. Player berjubah coklat tua itu lalu mengarahkan makanannya di atas toples itu. Seketika makanannya bercahaya lalu makanan tersebut berubah menjadi roti isi dengan krim di tengahnya

Sebelum dia memakannya, player tersebut memandang Kirito yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama lalu memakannya dengan tenang seolah-olah menikmatinya.

Dan benar saja setelah gigitan pertama dikunyahnya kesan pertama yang firasakannya adalah lembut dan manis. Lalu dia melahapnya dengan cepat

Pyarrr

Toples yang terletak di antara mereka menghilang karena waktunya sudah habis

"Item itu aku dapatkan setelah menyelesaikan misi di belakang kota. Jika kau mau aju bisa menunjukkannya" cetus Kirito yang terus memakan roti itu.

"Aku datang di kota ini bukan untuk makan. Karena itu bukanlah tujuanku"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? " tanya Kirito yang telah menelan kunyahan roti terakhir.

"Aku disini hanya untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Dari pada mati di Beginner town di dalam penginapan karena tidak berdaya" jelas player tersebut. Sontak itu membuat dia mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Ashura/Naruto

'Mungkin tujuanku hanyalah untuk menjadi diriku sendiri karena itu adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk mencari temanku yang hilang' itulah kata yang sempat Naruto ucapkan

"Naru hodo (jadi begitu)"

"Sepertinya aku mendapat pelajaran tentang hari ini ya" gumam Kirito

"Pelajaran?"

"Hm. Memang, menjadi diri sendiri itu adalah hal termudah jika dilakukan. Karena kita bisa mengatur tubuh kita dengan keinginan-keinginan kita sendiri" jelasnya

 **-Beginner Town, 11 Desember 2022: 10.00. lantai 1 Forest Field-**

Tampak Diavel dan para Party yang terdiri dari A-F team sedang berjalan menuju dungeon, bukan bahkan mereka sudah berada di dungeon

Di bagian belakang sendiri terdapat team F yang terdiri dari Kirito, Ashura, Kurama, dan Player berjubah coklat tua berhood

"Kau tahu strateginya kan kita sebagai tim F bertugas untuk mengurus pengawal Boss, yaitu Ruin Kobold Sentinel" ucap Ashura di depan Kirito

"Ya"

"Pertama aku akan menggunakan sword Skill untuk menangkis kapknya lalu Ashura akan menyerang dengan Switch" balas Kirito

"Switch?"

"Uh? Apakah ini adalah kali pertama mu dalam party?"

"Hm" jawab gadis berjubah tersebut. Lalu Kirito berhenti sejenak dan mengeluh. Kemudian Naruto, Kurama, dan Player berjubah tersebut juga berhenti

"Sudahlah Kirito, switch adalah pergantian pemain penyerang dengan player pertama yang menyerang digunakan sebagai umpan, lalu berganti menjadi player selanjutnya untuk menyerang secara penuh" kini Naruto lah yang menerangkan nya

"Kita akan membagi dua tim, karena dengan dua atau tiga orang lebih mudah untuk switch" titah Naruto

"Tim F-1 aku dengan Kurama, sedangkan tim F-2 adalah kalian berdua. Mengerti! !" Lanjutnya dan mendapat anggukan dari dua player di belakang nya

Kini Diavel dan seluruh party telah berada di depan pintu ruangan boss.

"Aku hanya dapat memberi satu perintah..."

"...Kita Harus Menang!" Ucap Diavel dengan tegas

Kriieetttt Dammm

Pintu ruangan telah terbuka

Setelah itu seluruh dinding bercahaya membiaskan semua warna dan jauh di depan sana terdapat tiga monster kecil dengan Monster berkulit merah.

Mereka bertiga melompat bersamaan lalu muncul bar HP masing-masing seiring nama mereka muncul

"Seraaanggggg"

Semua team party berlari maju dan berusaha menumbangkan boss sedangkan tim F bertugas mengalahkan Ruin Kobold Sentinel, yaitu monster kecil berhelm ksatria yang mengawal Illfang the Kobold Lord

Tinggg tingg

Kirito menahan kapak salah satu dari Ruin Kobold lalu menebas pedangnya ke atas sehingga hammer ruin Kobold terlempar

"Switch"

Tap tap tap

Gadis berjubah itu lari dan menebas rapiernya dengan cepat secepat kilat

"Tiga tebasan mematikan"

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Pyarrr

Dengan entah berapa tebasan Salah satu Ruin Kobold musnah

'Meskipun tadinya aku pikir dia adalah seorang newbie tetapi ternyata dia mengagumkan, kecepatan pedangnya sangat cepat jingga aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas berapa sayatan yang dikeluarkan nya' batin Kirito takjub akan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto dia tengah mengalihkan pandangan salah satu Ruin Kobold yang tersisa

Tingg

Dia menebas katana hitamnya ke tameng ruin Kobold setelah itu dia berlari ke arah belakang Ruin Kobold

"Switch,"

Kurama melompat sambil mengayunkan rapiernya ke punggung Ruin Kobold, dia mengeluarkan Sword skill tipe s lagi dan menyebut nama skillnya

"The Goddess slash"

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Dengan sekali tebasan vertikal tubuh Ruin Kobold Sentinel mendadak seperti terdapat dua sayatan yang tersisa lalu monster itu menghilang

Belum sempat Kurama berdiri, Ruin Kobold Sentinel yang tinggal seekor menyerang Kurama dengan menyabetkan palunya ke tubuh Kurama hingga terpental

Debb sreekk

"KURAMA! !"

Tap tap tap

Naruto lari kearah Kurama yang telah terpelanting tidak jauh darinya

"Aku tidak apa-apa kita lanjutkan" Kurama langsung berdiri dari acara tersungkurnya lalu berlari menebas Ruin Kobold Sentinel dengan skill tadi tetapi berhadil ditahan oleh tamengnya

Tringgg

"Switch"

Naruto mengeluarkan Sword skill berwarna biru dan langsung menebas Monster tersebut dengan beberapa sayatan

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Pyarrr

Akhirnya semua Ruin Kobold Sentinel telah berhasil di musnahkan

"Sekarang tinggal dia"

Groooaaarrgghhhh

Sekarang Illfang the Kobold Lord telah menyisakan HP merah pertanda tinggal sedikit lagi serangan maka mereka bisa menuju ke lantai berikutnya

Illfang melempar Kapak beserta tamengnya ke sembarang tempat dan dia mulai mencabut seseuatu yang tajam di pinggang belakang nya.

"Sepertinya informasi itu memang benar" Kibaou berbicara

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" Tiba-tiba Diavel berlari ke bagian depan, berhadapan dengan Illfang sembari mengeluarkan Sword skill berwarna kuning keemasan

Sringgg

'Itu bukanlah talwar, itu Nodachi' batin Kirito

'Nodachi? ' batin Naruto dengan mata terbelalak

'Itu berbeda dengan versi Beta tester' sambung Kirito dalam hati

"Jangan, mundur sejauh yang kamu bisa!" Teriak Kirito dan itu membuat Kibaou beserta Naruto menoleh kearahnya

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Diavel yang sudah menerima banyak tebaan hingga terlempar

"Diavel" Kirito berlari kearah diavel sembari mengeluarkan HP potion dan memberikannya pada diavel

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya sendiri bukankah kita harus mengepungnya sambil menyerangnya!"

HP potion yang dibetikan Kirito ditahan oleh Diavel, sehingga membuat Kirito tersentak HP milik Diavel juga sudah sampai angka nol

"kau beta tester kan?kamu pasti tahu" Diavel berbicara. "Rare item yang kamu dapatkan ketika serangan terakhir..."

"...jangan-jangan kamu juga beta tester? " simpul Kirito dan mendapat anggukan dari Diavel.

Tap tap tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari cepat kearah Kirito

"Diavel, kenapa kamu ceroboh, sendiri itu berbahaya" cetus Naruto yang kelihatannya marah meskipun matanya berlinang

"Khehehehe. Ternyata kau itu tampan ya dari pada si jabrik berkumis kucing"

"Tolong, kalahkan boss. Jika ada kalian makan itu akan menjadi mudah. Gunakan teknik kita saat di lantai lima kau ingatkan Ashura.."

Tubuh Diavel mulai meredup seperti telah kehilangan cahayanya

"Kau tahu...kau juga tampan dengan wajahmu ini dari pada si Kenshin. Aku masih ingat tentang itu..." balas Naruto

"...Untuk semuanya..QuiqSilver"

Pyaarrr

Tubuh Diavel berubah menjafi butiran butiran kaca yang mengecil dan menjadi cahaya kemudian menghilang

"Diavel, kamu tidak berubah sampai saat ini, sungguh Bodoh" gumam Naruto berdiri sambil menunduk. Surai silvernya menutupi wajahnya

Sementara Kirito madih syok dengan kematian Diavel.

Tap tap tap

"Ashura-kun" panggil Kurama menyebut nama dari Avatar Naruto. "Seperti kata Diavel, kalahkan boss Kirito, Kurama dan gadis disana.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu Ashura-kun"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bar HP boss tinggal sedikit sekitar dua puluh ribuan" kata Naruto sambil melihat bar HP Illfang yang tinggal 20046/1000000

'Aku memang masih ingat tentang skill kombinasi kami selama melawan boss di lantai lima. Tetapi tidak mungkin bisa seseorang mempelajari skill kombinasi dengan waktu satu menit' pikir Naruto

Tap tap

Kini tiga orang berkumpul di depan Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto saat berhadapan dengan Boss lantai

Di samping kiri terdapat Kurama yang terdapat bayangan Naruto sendiri, di bagian kanan terdapat Gadis berjubah dengan bayangan Sasuke, lalu di bagian tengah terdapat Diavel.

Bayangan Diavel berambut hitam panjang yang diikat di bagian bawahnya (mirip Itachi), bajunya berwarna biru cerah dengan pedang biru langit

Mata Naruto melotot tidak percaya dengan gambaran itu.

"Ayo"

Wushhh

Tiga orang saling switch menebas boss dengan telak

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh ting ting ting

Trang

Kurama terpental kebelakang, untunglah dia mempunyai reflek bagus sehinggga dia tidak tersungkur lagi

Tibg tkng ting

"Switch" Kirito menangkis Nodachi milik Illfang lalu berganti menjafi gadis berjubah itu

Wushhh

Crassshhhh

Mata Illfang melotot

"Asuna" teriak Kirito memperingati gadis tersebut. Dengan menunduk Jubah yang dipakai gadis tersebut robek dan hilang, menampakkan sesosok gadis bersurai karamel yang cantik membuat Kirito terpana

"Hyaaaa" setelah beberapa detik terhenyak Kirito kembali sadar lalu saling beradu pedang dengan Illfang.

Ting ting ting

"Gawat"

Jlab

Karena gerakan Illfang sangat cepat, Kirito terkena tebasan dan membuatnya terhempas ke belakang menabrak gadis bernama Asuna

Bruukkk

Grrrrr

Illfang bersiap menebas Kirito secara vertikal tetapi cahaya merah menangkis sayatannya

"Phoenix" ucap Kurama lalu melompat ke depan Kirito.

Wusshhh

Tap

"Biar aku saja. HPnya tinggal dua belas ribu"

Dengan mwmasang kuda-kuda menusuk Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menahannya setelah itu dia melesat dengan cepat.

"Line Drive"

Jreeezzzzzzz

Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah Illfang meninggalkan aura biru seiring retaknya tanah yang dilewati nya

"Finish Attack"

Braaaarrrrrr

Dengan tebasan vertikal muncul gelombang besar dari tanah seperti gunung meletus

Sringggg

Naruto memasukkan katananya ke sarungnya

'Dan inilah kombinasi serangan terakhir yang kita lancarkan Diavel'

Mata Naruto melebar ketika Illfang tidak kujung pecah dan dilihatnya bar HP milik Illfang ternyata masih tersisa tiga puluh empat

"Hyaaaaaa"

Crassshhhhhhhhhhhh

Blarrrrr

Kirito melesat sambil merobek Illfang dengan vertikal ke atas dan kemudian meledak.

Pyarrr

Setelah hancurnya Illfang semuanya bersorak senang kecuali Naruto yang memandang player lain dengan datar

"Congratulation. Kemenangan ini milikmu" ucap pria dewasa berkulit coklat gelap

"Tidak"

"Kirito" panggil Naruto tanpa menoleh kearahnya melainkan ke player lain yang bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa!"

"Kenapa. Kamu membiarkan Diavel terbunuh" tutur Kibaou menghentikan kemeriahan atas kemenangan mereka

"Membiarkannya terbunuh?"

"Benar, sejak awal kamu mengetahui teknik tentang boss, jika kamu memberi penjelasan tentang boss dengan jelas mungkin Diavel tidak akan mati" teriak Kibaou

"Dia pasti beta tester"

"Pasti ada beta tester lainnya"

Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya pada notifikasi di menunya

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Diavel jadi diamlah" sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Dan ternyata dia adalah Naruto yang sedang bersandar di penyangga ruangan dengan bersedekap

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Kibaou

"Aku adalah seorang beta tester dan Diavel adalah teman party ku selama dari lantai satu hingga lantai ke sepuluh"

"Apa?"

"Biar kuperjelas, peluncuran SAO dengan versi betanya sangatlah berbeda. SAO sudah berubah Seharusnya nenurut buku informasi yang dibuat beta tester pedang melengkung talwar dipegang oleh Illfang tetapi nyatanya malah Nodachi pedang boss lantai lima yang dipegang oleh The Lunatic White Werewolf. Sekarqng semuanya sudah diubah oleh Kayaba Akhiko" tutur Naruto dengan tegas

"Pasti dia tidak sendiri"

"Benar"

"Pasti ada beta tester lainnya"

Suara ricuh kembali terdengar tetapi tidak mengenakan di hati Kirito maupun Naruto

"Beta tester lainnya? Aku bukanlah sampah seperti mereka..."

Tap tap tap

Kirito berjalan ke tengah tengah dengan gontainya

"Dari seribu beta tester, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahu cara leveling. Kalian semua lebih baik dari mereka" ucapnya disela langkah kakinya

"Asal kalian tahu aku adalah orang yang mencapai tingkat tertinggi selama beta tester, selain itu aku juga mempunyai informasi lebih" lanjutnya

"Apa itu lebih buruk dibanding Beta tester. Ka-kau cheater benar kan" bentak Kibaou sambil menggeram

"Beta tester dan cheater jadi Beater"

"Beater? Itu lebih baik"

"Mulai sekarang jangan samakan aku dengan tester lainnya"Kata Kirito sambil menombol menunya dan memakai coat yang baru saja dia dapatkan

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan tentang ini?" Saran Naruto tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Apakah kalian tidak curiga kepada ku?" Tanya Naruto tetap tidak ada yang menjawab. "Baiklah kini levelku adalah enam belas dan aku telah membuka lebih dari dua puluh skill, apakah kalian tidak merasa heran?" Jelas Naruto tanpa jeda

"Di banding dengan Kirito aku lebih parah, aku adalah Hacker" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kurama kurasa ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamamu. Kau sudah menjadi kuat dan lincah. Seperti nama skillmu kau sudah sehebat dewi perang " lalu Naruto menyodorkan tangannya seperti ingin bersalaman dengan Kurama

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Anggap saja aku meminta maaf karena telah melukaimu. Di dunia ini, di SAO tidak ada tempat yang aman bagi para Beta Tester kecuali dungeon" Kurama menerima salaman dari Naruto

"Jadi maafkan aku. Jika kau ingin menemuiku lagi berusahalah untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan capailah level 100" lanjut Naruto lalu melepas salaman mereka lalu pergi dan naik ke tangga diikuti Kirito

Tap tap tap

"tunggu" suara feminim terdengar dari arah bawah Kirito.

"Ada apa?"

"Kanu memanggil namaku saat bertarung tadi kan?"

"Benar maaf karena memanggilnya terlalu akrab, ataukah ada yang salah saat pengucapannya?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengetahui namaku"

"Di sekitar bar HP disana tertera namamu dan juga nama partymu di bawahnya" jawab Kirito

'Kirito? , Ashura? , Kurama? '

"Ahahaha ternyata selama ini ada disana ya" ucap Asuna tertawa garing

"Uh?" Ekspresi Kirito kini telah berubah menjadi terkejut

"Suatu hari nanti kamu akan menjadi kuat, jadi jika ada yang mengundangmu dalam guild maka jangan mengecewakannya" ucap Kirito menasehati. Di menu yang Kirito membubarkan diri dari party begitu juga dengan Naruto yang melihat asuna dengan datarnya

Asuna menoleh ke bar hp dua nama menghilang dari bar HP dan kini tinggal Kurama saja. Asuna pun menengok Kurama

"Ayo Kirito"

"Hm"

Glamm

Pintu terbuka dan dua sosok itu memasukinya kemudian hilang dalam kegelapan

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Note: ceritanya memang canon tapi mungkin Chapter 4 dst akan sedikit saya masukkan cerita hasil pemikiran author. Semoga para reader tambah semangat membaca fic saya :-V . Jika ada yang nanya tentang penggambaran tokoh Naruto dengan Kurama bisa Review.**

 **Keterangan Skill**

 ***The Goddess Slash: serangan dengan sejali tebas yang tetapi terasa seperti tiga tebasan**

 ***Line Drive: gerakan menusuk dengen kecepatan sebagai tumpuan utamanya dan membengkokkan angin sehingga seperti mendorong angin**

 ***Finish Attack: gerqkan menebas secara vertikal yang menyebabkan tanah retak dan menimbulkan angin besar muncul dari tanah seperti menyembur.**

 **Mungkin itu saja dulu, Saran dan Kritik singkong saya tunggu di depan Koramil?**

 **Saa ja naa**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》** ***jangan menyerah...jangan menyeraaahhh...tak ada yang abadi...pasti Pulsanya abissss**

 **#Njirrr**

Kuroyuki Log Out


	3. Meet with new Friends

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Kemungkinan ke depannya akan ada banyak OC dan Unknown Place yang saya buat untuk mengisi chapter-chapter semasa di Aincrad dan pastinya banyak kejutan juga**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu:**

 **One Ok Rock-The Beginning**

 **One Ok Rock-Ketsuraku Automation**

 **One Ok Rock-Sonzai Shoumei**

 **One Ok Rock-Cry Out**

 **One Ok Rock-Suddenly**

 **One Ok Rock-Lets Take it Someday**

 **One Ok Rock-Chaos Myth**

 **One Ok Rock-Wherever You Are**

 **One Ok Rock-Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer**

 **One Ok Rock-The Same As**

 **P.T.P ft One Ok Rock-Voice**

 **Aimer-Brave Shine**

 **LiSA-Crossing Field**

 **Tomatsu Haruka-Courage**

 **Eir Aoi-Chynthia no Hikari**

 **Oldcodex-Feed A**

 **Go Shiina ft. Naomi-Kouhai Chi**

 **All Ghost Oracle Drive Song**

 **Aoi Eir-Innocence**

 **Tomatsu Haruka-Yume Sekai**

 **Flow-Sign**

 **Motohiro hata-Toumei Datta Sekai**

 **Ikimono Gakari-Blue Bird**

 **Ikimono Gakari-Hotaru no Hikari**

 **TK from Ling Toshite Shigure-Unravel**

 **TK from Ling Toshite Shigure-Unravel (Accoustic)**

 **Note:Semua lagu diatas adalah daftar favs. Mp3 Author. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi tapi yang saya cantumkan diatas adalah yang berbintang. Jika berkenan silahkan download dan rasakan de javunya. Dan untuk para Reader/Author yang biasanya main Game Dragon Nest bisa download lagu (Yamashita Tomohisa-One In a Million) untuk dancenya dan dari sebagian lagu One Ok Rock bisa kalian buat untuk insert buat nge-Nest. *kenapa jadi curhat Sih***

 **Pertama saya berterima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah favs, Follow, dan Review Story dan saya telah menerima semuanya. Saya akan membalas Review sebagian dari kalian**

 **Kenapa pake skill DN Line Drive sama Finish Attack padahal untuk Katana terdapat skill mirip Line Drive? Ya karena itu skill Ekstra milik Naruto sendiri, sebenarnya Line Drive di Fic saya ini Line Drive saya gabungkan dengan Ex Deep Straight Gladiator, jadi Line Drive tidak hanya menusuk musuh seperti menembus tetapi juga mendorong Angin**

 **Lalu saya akan membuat akting Naruto dan Char lainnya lebih lama di Aincrad dan kemungkinan lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan Canon. Dan saya nanti tidak akan memasukkan Naruto ataupun Kirito di GGO, sebagai gantinya Saya akan mempertemukan mereka dengan Sinon(Asada Shino) di New ALO**

 **Untuk Naruto dan Kirito nanti gimana apa yaaa! Nanti aja deh pikir-pikir dulu**

 **Saya pikir yang nge-fans berat cuma saya, ternyata masih banyak di luar sana. Soalnya di sekolahan saya yang Animers cuma saya seorang, meskipun ada paling cuma dua atau tiga orang. Futekusareeee...!**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Meeting with new Friends and Guild-**

 **-11 Desember 2022, Lantai 2: Bayern Manor, Tempat Penginapan. 18:25-**

Terlihat Seorang gadis bersurai merah yang tergerai, kini dia duduk di kasur di salah satu tempat penginapan

Dari raut mukanya, bisa dikatakan dia sedang bersedih

Tes tes

Air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan menetes di lantai.

"Ashura-kun hiks, kenapa?...kenapa kamu tega meninggalkanku sendirian? Hiks" Gumamnya disela tangisannya

 _"Kurama kurasa ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamamu. Kau sudah menjadi kuat dan lincah. Seperti nama skillmu kau sudah sehebat dewi perang"_ Kurama teringat dengan perkataan perpisahan yang Naruto katakan saat di ruangan boss. Kemudian Kurama tersenyum kecut

"Baka"

 _"Jadi maafkan aku. Jika kau ingin menemuiku lagi berusahalah untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan capailah level 100"_

Kurama teringat lagi perkataan Naruto berikutnya.

"Lihat saja aku akan mengikutimu Ashura-kun" tekadnya berbicara sambil menghapus air matanya

Ting

Sebuah notifikasi dari windownya muncul, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk

 _Kurama, jujur saja saat pertama kali aku melihatmu berubah setelah melihat cermin yang diberikan oleh Kayaba, Kamu sangat cantik sehingga aku terpana oleh kecantikanmu. Dan juga kamu adalah seorang player perempuan yang mempunyai bakat di bidang kenjutsu, karena dalam satu bulan kamu telah bertambah kuat._

 _Semoga saat kita bertemu nanti kamu telah melebihiku, kekuatanku bukanlah berasal dari diriku melainkan dari kecurangan yang aku buat. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mati karena aku seorang hacker. Dengan begini niatmu untuk bertambah kuat telah terkabul_

 _Sayonara_

 _Ashura_

Begitulah pesan dari window Kurama yang telah dibacanya dan ternyata dari Ashura/Naruto.

"Ashura-kun. Jujur saja kamu saat itu juga tampan, aku tidak peduli tentang apapun. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersamamu, karena itu membuatku nyaman" Ucap Kurama dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

 ***Lantai 2:Dungeon***

Di tempat lain di tempat Naruto tepatnya, dia dan Kirito berada di dungeon lantai dua bertujuan untuk leveling. Asumsinya jika boss lantai 1 saja harus berlevel serendah-rendahnya level 10 jika berparty maka boss lantai dua harus berlevel kurang-lebih 25 level.

Tetapi mereka terus melakukan leveling dan mengambil waktu sedikit untuk istirahat dan makan.

Ting ting crasshhh

Kirito dan Naruto sedang menghadapi dua orc sehingga mereka melawannya dengan membagi musuh.

"Hyaaa"

Crasshhh plaarrr

Dengan gerakan menebas dari empat sisi sambil mengelilingi orc tersebut Kirito mengakhirinya dengan tebasan pada punggung orc lalu muncul sayatan yang membentuk persegi di sekeliling Orc tersebut hingga hancurlah monster itu.

Blammm

Crasshh crasshh crasshhh

Naruto menghindari paluan dari Orc dengan melompat kebelakang. Kemudian dia menebas kedua tangan Orc itu dengan cepat. Lalu dia menebas orc tersebut dengan mensayat miring ke kiri bawah hingga hancurlah Orc tersebut

Pyarrr

Kling

Lalu muncul notifikasi di window mereka masing-masing

Kirito naik level dari level 15 ke 16 sedangkan Naruto naik dari level 18 ke 19. Jadi mereka sama-sama naik level

Pagi harinya Naruto dan Kirito pergi ke penginapan untuk sekedar beristirahat di Beginner Town di lantai 1. Tujuannya adalah agar tidak bertemu dengan Kurama

Tap tap tap

Suara dari pedagang membincangkan tentang adanya guild yang telah berhasil mengalahkan boss di lantai 2 sehingga gerbang teleport ke lantai 3 telah terbuka

"Sepertinya lantai 2 telah dikalahkan, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Meneruskan leveling sampai 40 atau ke pantai 3?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kirito

"Lebih baik di lantai 3 saja, lalu kita leveling di sana. Karena exp di lantai 3 lebih banyak dibanding level 2. Lagian aku sudah level 28 dan kau sudah level 32" balas Kirito

"Baiklah"

 **-15 Maret 2023, Lantai 11:Taft-Dungeon-**

 **Naruto POV**

Sudah tiga bulan aku dan seluruh player masih berada di game ini, meskipun begitu terdapat kemajuan diantaranya, Terbangun dua guild besar yaitu KoB atau Knight of Blood yang dipimpin oleh Heathcliff, dan Holy Alliance Dragon

Berkat guild-guild besar tersebut kini telah mencapai lantai 27.

Aku dan Kirito pun masih setia dengan dungeon. Setiap lantai baru telah terbuka pasti kami akan pergi ke dungeon yang baru terbuka tersebut.

Meskipun aku dengan Kirito itu selalu bersama kami biasa dengan terdiam tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun meskipun itu mengenai pertarungan dengan boss di lantai lima dan tujuh waktu itu.

Tetapi meski kami selalu terdiam kami biasa dengan pertarungan entah itu melawan boss, monster dungeon, bahkan dengan player saat duel. Kami selalu kompak, padahal kami tidak berusaha untuk bekerja sama. Ketika di lantai tujuh saat berhadapan dengan boss bernama Lunatic Djinn yang bentuknya menyerupai iblis bertubuh besar nan gagah dan mempunyai sayap naga, dia berkulit merah, senjatanya dual Great Sword berwarna merah bersisi hitam

Saat menyerang Boss itu kami menyerangnya dengan brutal tetapi tetap berpikir jernih, sehingga tanpa kusadari aku telah melakukan combo kolaborasi dengan Kirito seperti Kolaborasiku dengan Diavel, bahkan lebih baik. Belum sampai sepuluh menit boss itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping menjadi butiran kristal yang beterbangan

Sekarang Kami berada di dungeon bertujuan untuk leveling sekaligus melakukan pemetaan yang pada akhirnya hasil dari pemetaan tersebut kami jual dan mendapat untung bisa ribuan core karena informasi itu sangat penting

Tap tap tap

Dengan gontainya kami berjalan dengan tenang sambil melihat ke kanan-kekiri untuk mengetahui posisi monster berada agar saat monster itu menyerang, kami sudah siaga

"Akkhhhhhh...!"

Terdengar suara teriakan wanita di hutan itu beserta dengan teriakan-teriakan laki-laki lainnya

"Ashura" panggil Kirito menoleh ke arahku kemudian aku mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya.

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Kami berdua berlari cepat menuju ke sumber suara teriakan. Ketika sampai kami melihat seorang gadis tengah terduduk ketakutan dengan tameng kayu yang diarahkan kedepan agak ke atas guna menjadi pelindung dari serangan monster berbentuk belalang yang menyerangnya

"Hyaaaa"

Crattsshh pyarr

Seseorang yang memegang palu dan tameng tampak memukul belalang itu dengan sword skill Rank A hingga monster belalang itu kehilangan salah satu tangannya

Belalang itu masih bisa bergerak lalu menyabetkan pisau yang menyatu dengan tangan kanannya ke arah pemuda bertameng itu

Drabbb

Pemuda bertameng tersebut terpental ke belakang ketika sabetan keras itu menebas tamengnya

"Line Drive"

Jreeesszzzzz

Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menembus perut belalang raksasa itu dengan sekali tusukan sampai monster tersebut terdorong kebelakang dan ambruk. Sedangkan tanah di bawahnya terlihat retak seperti diterjang oleh benda keras dengan berat puluhan ton

Brukk

Pyarrr

"Daijoubu ka?(apakah kalian tidak apa-apa)?" Tanya Kirito memberhentikan langkah kakinya

"Sepertinya begitu, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan kami" ucap pemuda yang memakai baju merah kecoklatan berarmor

"Doumo (sama-sama)" balasku

"Apakah kalian sedang melakukan leveling? " tanyaku, "iya kami sedang leveling tetapi kami masih saja lemah" jawab Pemuda yang memakai penutup kepala, berbaju kuning berarmor yang memiliki jubah tanpa lengan (Cape)

"Kalian tidaklah lemah. Dalam seni berpedang atau yang dinamakan senjata tajam harus ada keindahan dan juga kerja-sama, saling melindungi satu sama lain, itulah kunci dari kemenangan" sahut Kirito membenahi

"Begitu ya"

"Ngomong-ngomong kita kembali ke kota saja. Kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk tanda terima-kasih kami kepada kalian berdua yang telah menyelamatkan kami"

"Eh?" Akupun terkejut, tiba-tiba saja langsung diadakan pesta hanya karena telah menyelamatkan mereka dari monster belalang

"Oh ya nama kalian siapa?" Tanya pemuda yang membawa tameng dan palu besar

"Kirito.."

"...Ashura"

Begitulah yang Aku dan Kirito katakan

 **Naruto POV end**

 **-Lantai 11:Taft -**

"Untuk Kita Kuroneko dan Ashura-san, serta Kirito-san yang telah menyelamatkan hidup kita..Bersulanggg..." Sorak pemuda berjubah kuning tanpa lengan

"Terima-kasih untuk kalian yang telah menyelamatkan kami" Ucap pemuda berbaju coklat berarmor

"Terimakasih"

"Sankyou"

"Berkat kalian kita terselamatkan"

Berbagai ucapan terimakasih dilontarkan oleh lima orang di hadapan Kirito dan Ashura

"Perkenalkan namaku Keita, dan gadis di sampingku ini adalah Sachi" ucap Pemuda yang memakai baju coklat berarmor sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis di sampingnya.

Gadis itu bersurai indigo sebahu, dia memakai baju berwarna biru muda berarmor. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita di guild kecil tersebut.

'Dia mirip dengan Hnata' batin Naruto

"Yah beginilah guild Kuroneko, anggotanya memang tidak banyak tetapi kami adalah teman di sekolah juga"

"Jika boleh aku berusul, bukankah kalian ini solo player jadi jika kalian berdua ingin kalian bisa bergabung dengan guild kami, jika tidak ya tidak masalah" lanjutnya

Mendengar penuturan dari seorang player yang bernama Keita sekaligus leader dari guild Kuroneko itu, Naruto dan Kirito saling berhadapan lalu mengangguk

"Baiklah kami akan bergabung dengan guild ini" ucap Kirito

Mendengar pernyataan setuju dari Kirito dan sebuah anggukan dari Naruto, para anggota Kuroneko tersenyum dan bergembira. Karena dua orang kuat kini bergabung dengan guild mereka

"Arigatou. Sebenarnya aku selalu takut saat berhadapan dengan monster. Tetapi meskipun begitu kewajibanku sebagai player di game ini mendorongku untuk berusaha menyelesaikan game ini. Tapi pada akhirnya percuma aku tetap saja takut..." tutur Sachi curhat

Sedangkan Kirito hanya bengong melihat Sachi seperti itu

"Daijoubu, kita akan Menyelesaikan game ini dan akan kupastikan kalian selamatdan kembali ke dunia nyata" sahut Naruto dengan mantapnya

"Yosh kita akan leveling besok di Wild Forest lagi" seru Keita

"Oh ya mungkin ini tidak sopan, berapa level kalian sekarang?" Tanya Keita

"Sekitar 30 an" jawab Naruto bohong

"akupun sama" terus Kirito

Tetapi di View milik Kirito levelnya adalah 50 sedangkan Naruto 54. Mereka berdua berbohong hanya untuk beradaptasi dengan player lain meski seorang Solo player tidak mudah berinteraksi dengan player lain apalagi keramaian.

"Wahhh kalian malah lebih tinggi 10 level dari kami, apakah solo itu secepat itu?" Kagum Keita sembari bertanya

"Seorang solo itu hanyalah menargetkan musuh dan itu tidak efektif jika dilakukan dengan party, sebenarnya menjadi solo itu sulit, karena dalam game kematian ini kita bisa saja mati terbunuh oleh monster meski monster itu berlevel kecil sekalipun" jelas Kirito

"Dan lagi prioritas menjadi solo bukan hanya mengincar musuh saja tetapi kita harus memperhatikan HP dan MP kita terlebih saat kita kehabisan potion atau kristal disaat HP kita telah berada di zona kuning maka itu akan menyulitkan kita sendiri dan berujung pada kematian" ucap Naruto menimpali perkataan Kirito

"Sesulit itukah menjadi solo?" Gumam Pemuda yang berpakaian serba kuning dan satu-satunya memakai _cape_ di sana

"Sou(benar)" balas Kirito

"Kalian kembali ke penginapan dulu, kami akan melakukan leveling lagi " Ucap Naruto dengan datar sambil berdiri

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok" tambah Kirito, kemudian mereka beranjak keluar

Terlihat tiga orang bertarung melawan belalang yang ditangannya terdapat pisau yang bentuknya seperti sabit yang menyatu dengan tangan hijaunya

Ggrrrroooaaarrggghhhh

Belalang tersebut meraung di depan sachi dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Drappp

"Aaaakkhhhhhh..." Sachi terjatuh berteriak dengan tameng di arahkan ke arah atasnya

"Sachi" panggil Kirito menyebut nama Sachi sembari berlari kearahnya. Kemudian Kirito berhadapan dengan monster berbentuk belalang tersebut

Aarrrggghhhhh

"Hyaaaaa"

Jrasshhh Jrasshhhh

Dua tangan milik belalang tersebut terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat tebasan yang Kirito berikan kepada makhluk itu. Satu tangannya menancap di tanah, satunya lagi menancap di salah satu batang pohon kemudian kedua tangan tajam itu pecah bersamaan

Pyarrr pyarrr

"Tetsuo, Switch"

Kirito lalu mundur ke belakang. Dari belakang belalang itu terdapat pemuda yang memakai tameng serta palu yang disertai dengan sword skill berwarna ungu yaitu Sword skill level S tergantung pada penggunanya

Jraaabbb

Pyarrr

Klingg

Di notifikasi milik Tetsuo, dia naik level dari level 24 naik ke level 25

"Yatta" sorak Tetsuo yang akhirnya naik level. Kirito yang melihat orang dihadapannya sedang gembira itu hanya mengulum senyum. Sepintas dia teringat dengan Sachi.

Kirito menoleh ke belakang lalu dia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Daijoubu ka, Sachi?" Tanya Kirito menanyakan tentang keadaan Sachi.

Di tempat Naruto srkarang mereka berempat sedang melawan monster yang berwujud tanaman pemakan serangga. Di dungeon ini lebih tepatnya di SAO ini tanaman yang sedang dilawan Naruto memiliki kepala 3, dengan sulur tiga pasang, bukan itu saja monster ini memiliki sepasang mata di setiap kepalanya dan bertubuh tinggi besar

...The Glorious Reaper...

Itulah nama monster ini

Naruto dan empat teman-temannya dari guild Kuroneko kini tengah mengepung monster itu

Syattt

Keita menyerang duluan dari belakang monster tersebut. Tetapi karena monster tersebut lihai maka Keita hanya dapat menebas salah satu sulur yang seperti tentakel milik si monster

Lalu kemana si monster berad?

Dia menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri membiarkan satu sulurnya tertebas.

"Hyaa..."

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menebas semua tentakel atau sulur monster itu

"SEKARANG!" Seru Naruto. Seketika pemuda yang membawa tombak kini melesat dengan cepat sambil melapisi Tombaknya dengan sword skill level C berwarna kuning

Jraabbb

Pyarr

Akhirnya monster berbentuk tanaman itu pecah, lalu di notifikasi milik Pemuda yang membawa tombak tersebut terdapat angka yang menunjukkan levelnya naik dari 25 ke level 26

"Akhirnya"

Semua anggota Kuroneko sangat senang merasa salqh satu temannya naik level

Tik

Naruto telah menyarungkan katananya kembali.

Tap tap tap

"Ano..Ashura. kenapa party kita hanya kami bertiga? Kenapa kamu tidak ikut berparty ?" Tanya Keita mendatangi Naruto

"Aku hanya melakukan leveling dengan cepat. Kau tahu bahwa exp di satu party akan dibagikan secara rata?"

"Hm" jawab mereka bersama

"Karena itulah sebagai anggota yang berlevel lebih tinggi aku mengambil cara ini, dengan begini kalian akan mudah naik ke lavel berikutnya dengan cepat" jelas Naruto

"Oh begitu ya" ucap laki-laki yang memiliki tombak sebagai senjatanya

"Satte, Ayo kita lanjut" ajak Naruto

"Yoshhaaa..."

Saat ini Naruto dan Kirito sedang berada di sebuah kamar penginapan, waktu sudah menunjukkqn bahwa hari sudah malam. Rembulan telah bersinar dengan terangnya, menerangi Aincrad.

"Ashura" panggil Kirito yang kini sedang membelakangi Naruto dan tempat tidurnya yang terpisah dengan pemuda berambut silver panjang itu

"Apa?" Jawab Naruto, dia kini sibuk dengan menu di windownya. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya yang jelas pakaiannya dan pedangnya juga telah berganti

"Kenapa kita tidak jujur saja tentang level kita yang sebenarnya? " tanya Kirito

"Tapi hanya dengan beginilah cara kita dapat berinteraksi dengan lainnya, yang terpenting adalah 'siapa kita yang sebenarnya' mereka tidak boleh ada yang tahu" jelas Naruto sambil melirik Kirito yang berada di belakangnya menggunakan ekor matanya

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memastikan Kuroneko, tidak maksudku semua anggota Kuroneko harus dapat kembali ke dunia nyata" ucap Kirito

"Benar, ini adalah salah satu kesalahan kita sebagai Beater dan Hacker" sambung Naruto

Mereka berdua kemudian saling berhadapan

"Ayo" ajak Kirito

"Hm. Ayo" bolas Naruto

Naruto dan Kirito kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi dungeon di field sekitar lantai 30

Di hadapan mereka kini terlihat sekelompok orang sedang menggiring Seekor Monster Serigala berwarna merah yang dipunggungnya terdapat duri seperti tulang yang mencuat, bukan itu saja serigala tersebut memiliki ekor berapi api sebanyak dua.

"Klein?" Gumam Kirito sambil melihat seseorang di bawah sana yang memegang katana di depan monster serigala tersebut seperti mengiringi dengan berlari

"Kau kenal dengannya" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Naruto meskipun dengan ekspresi datar

"Iya, dia adalah seseorang yang pernah memintaku untuk mengajarinya Sword skill" jawab Kirito

"Sword skill ya" gumam Naruto sambil mengingat saat dia mengajari seorang player wanita berambut merah sebahu di field lantai satu di Beginner Town bersama Sasuke

Jrasshh

Pyarrr

Dengan beberapa tebasan monster berwujud serigala tersebut hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan kristal biru yang beterbangan

Lalu Pria tersebut menoleh ke arah kiri agak keatas sebab tanah di sana agak landai. "Kirito ya" gumam Pria itu sembari melihat sosok pemuda berumur sekitar 16 tahunan berambut hitam yang didampingi oleh pemuda berambut silver agak panjang

"...dengan siapa dia?" Gumamnya lagi lalu dia menyarungkan katananya kemudian menghampiri Kirito dan Ashura/Naruto

"Kalian selesaikan sisanya ya" perintahnya ke teman-temannya

"Ya"

"Ho"

Jawab mereka. Seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan ikat kepala lengkap dengan katananya kini berjalan mendekati Kirito

"Kau melakukan leveling sampai selarut ini kahh? Dan siapa dia oi" ucap Klein pria yang mendatangi Kirito dan Naruto

"Oh tidak juga. Perkenalkan dia adalah Ashura, Ashura ini adalah Klein" ucap Kirito mengenalkan diri Naruto dan Klein

Naruto dan Klein pun berjabat tangan pertanda mereka saling mengenal

"T-tunggu tanda itu?" Tanya Klein kembali kepada Kirito

"Bukankah kamu solo tapi kenapa kalian bisa bergabung dengan guild yang sama?" Lagi-lagi klein bertanya

Kirito yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kami sebenarnya adalah solo player sejak beta test" kini yang menjawab bukanlah Kirito melainkan Naruto

"Beta test? Jadi kalian ini beta tester?" Klrin terkejut mendengar pernyataan seperti itu

"Benar. Dan soal guild kami berdua diajak oleh seseorang yang telah kami selamatkan saat berada di dungeon" cetus Naruto

"Sou ka!" Klein hanya manggut-manggut paham

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa klein" tiba-tiba Kirito mengakhiri obrolan ini dengan pergi seenaknya saja. Begitupun dengan Naruto

"Baiklah klein-san aku pergi dulu" pamit Naruto kemudian menyusul langkah Kirito

'Sepertinya kau masih memikirksn itu ya' batin Klein menatap kepergian dua Pemuda berbedq warna rambut khususnya Kirito

Kreett

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu terbuka dengan deritan kecil. Dua prang bersurai beda yaitu silver dan hitam memasuki ruangan yang seperti kamar penginapan itu *emang tempat penginapan Vroh*

Di ruangan itu bukan hanya Naruto dan Kirito saja melainkan para anggota Kuroneko lainnya tengah berkumpul di sana

"Okaeri (Selamat Datang kembali)" ucap Sachi dan Keita bersamaan sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing

"Yah kami kembali" kata Kirito sambil tertawa kikuk

"Baiklah sekarang anggota guild Kuroneko telah berkumpul. Langsung ke intinya saja, dari perburuan terakhir kita, kita mendapat sekitar 80.000 core..." ucap keita dengan semangatnya seolah mendapat wibawa karena menjadi leader di sana

"Wahhh dengan begini kita bisa membeli rumah baru! Sorak pemuda berjubah tanpa lengan berwarna kuning

"Jika kita akan membeli rumah enaknya di lantai berapa?" Tanya Tetsuo

"Lebih baik di lantai 22. Disana terdapat banyak lahan kosong dengan panorama yang sangat indah" Ucap Kirito memberi saran

"Bukankah disana terlalu mahal Kirito? ?" Tanya Keita khawatir jika uang yang terkumpul akan terbuang percuma atau bahkan tidak bisa membeli rumah di lantai 22

"Tenang saja biar kirito yang menanggung sisanya" sahut Naruto tanpa rasa tanggung jawab. Menyerahkan semua urusan yang berat kepada teman sedangkan untuk dirinya adalah masalah yang sepele

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli perlengkapan untuk Sachi saja?" Usul seseorang berbaju hijau berarmor

"Tidak baik mengandalkan Ashura dan Kirito untuk melindungi kita terus" sambungnya

"Aku sih tidak masalah" ucap Naruto dengan yakin

"...itu biar aku saja yang melakukannya" sahut Naruto. "Tapi Ashura-" perkataan Sachi dipotong oleh ucapan Naruto

"Tidak masalah, seorang solo pastilah kaya akan uang" dengan senyum yang dipalsukan Naruto dengan yakinnya membanggakan dirinya sebagai seorang solo player yang kaya raya, sikapnya kini berdiri sambil membusungkan badannya seolah-olah binaragawan yang gagah

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, besok aku dan Tetsuo akan membeli rumah baru. Sedangkan kalian nanti setelah selesai leveling sampai level 40 kita kembali ke kota dan membeli peralatan untuk Sachi" putus Keita dengan mantap

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yo SAO and Naruto lovers gomen up-Nya lama dikarenakan tidak adanya kuota dan males-malesan ketika sampai di tengah-tengah cerita tapi tenang saja itu semua bakal berlalu. Mungkin Chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang amat sih moga aja Reader san tidak pernah bosan-bosannya memberi saran lewat Review.**

 **Di cerita chap depan coba tebak bakalan seperti apa chapter 4. Apakah sama dengqn di canon? (Mungkin) tetapi tidak juga. Perjalanan Naruto dan Kirito masih panjang. Nantinya bakalan ketemu sama Sasuke lagi kali ya**

 **Salam Dragon Nest dan Selamat Hari raya Idul Adha**

 **Yah begitulah intinya. Yang penting SKILL AWAKENING Woyyy. Baru tiga Class sih tapi ada tambahan di semua class pertama yaitu dash. Sekarang semua Class entah itu Assasin, lancea, Sorcerer, dll bisa lari layaknya warrior class**

 **Untuk yang udah pensiun jangan marah yaaaa...khehehe...bercanda C*eg**

 **Kini Dragon Nest INA makin cepet aja Update nya. Sekalian Update in Monk (Exorcist) sama Necromanser/Warlock**

 **GLADIATOR JOB AWAKENING:**

 **-...Dodge (saya lupa tapi tahu penggambarannya)**

 **-...(lupa lagi tapi tahu penggambarannya)**

 **-Line Drive**

 **-Triple Slash+2 hit jadi Five Slash**

 **-Break**

 **Yah inilah Yang Author Gaje ini ingat. Silahkan reader pilih yang mana paling bagus diantara pilihan-pilihan Skill Awakening di atas yang cocok untuk Kirito dan Naruto**

 ***bentar Kok malah ceramah sih...hadehhhh...ya udah...see you***

 **Review naa**

 **Ada sate sapi ?(Ada Aqua Sponsor)**

 **-Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha-**

 **Saa**

 **ja naa**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

 **》**

Kuroyuki Log Out


	4. The Dark Avenger is Come

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:Satte, jumpa lagi dengan Kuroyuki, di Chap berapa ini? Oh ya Chapter 4 kah?:-!. Untuk jadwal Update kira-kira tap hari antara selasa atau Rabu JIKA TIDAK BERHALANGAN. Noh garis bawahin tuh**

 **Oke itu cukup mainstream mengingat hari selasa aka kembarannya hari senin yang konon katanya adalah hari menyebalkan, menyusahkan, merepotkan dan wes apalah itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi**

 **Kuso darou**

 **Saya lupa mau nyampein bahwa Sachi di fic saya, saya buat model rambutnya bob tetapi udah agak panjang, kira-kira setengah punggung lah. Demi keinginan para Reader yang menginginkan buat Lanjut maka saya akan mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa:**

 **INI SUDAH LANJUUUUUUUTTTTTT VRRROOOOHHHH**

*Puas you*

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 4:The Dark Avenger is Come**

 **-20 Maret 2023·Lantai 11·Taft-**

Sang mentari telah terbit dari ufuk timur dan mulai menyinari Aincrad, Pagi hari ini diawali dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Itulah yang dilakukan semua player di game Sword Art Online ini.

Meskipun ini adalah game dengan kategori Kematian banyak player yang menikmati hidup di Aincrad layaknya hidup di dunia nyata. Diantaranya; ada yang menjadi merchant, Smith, bahkan menjadi Ksatria di guild-guild besar seperti KoB atau Holy Dragon Alliance

Terlihat pemuda bersurai silver dan hitam sedang berjalan di plaza dengan malasnya. Di depan mereka tampak beberapa orang yang berdiri seperti mengiring seseorang yang akan pergi jauh. Sedangkan di dalam Plaza terdapat dua pemuda yang melambaikan tangannya, lambaiannya juga dibalas oleh beberapa orang yang berada di depannya sebelum cahaya yang berbentuk bola berwarna biru menelan mereka dan mengantarkan ke lantai dimana tujuan kedua orang itu berada

"Kirito, bagaimana kalau kali ini kita leveling di lantai 30? Dengan begitu Exp yang kita dapatkan lebih banyak. " ucap Pemuda yang satu-satunya berjubah tanpa lengan berwarna kuning

"Bukankah dungeon biasa saja itu lebih baik kan?" Sanggah Kirito

"Tidak apa apa lagi pula level kita sudah setara bukan!" Seru pemuda berjubah tanpa lengan tersebut

"Benar juga Kirito" sahut yang lainnya yaitu pemuda yang membawa tombak sebagai senjatanya.

"Tidak apa, kita akan melindungi mereka" tambah Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kirito sembari mengulum senyum

"Hahhhhhhhh baiklah" jawab Kirito malas

 **-Lantai 30·Eledenia·Dungeon-**

Tap tap tap

Serombongan orang tengah berjalan di sebuah ruangan yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai Dungeon yang tinggi monsternya tidak lebih tinggi dari 5 meter

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa apa kan!" Seru pemuda berjubah tanpa lengan disana. "Dari tadi kita belum menemukan seekor Monster pun" Gumam Kirito

"Bukan seekor tapi sebiji jika mengenai dungeon yang sekecil ini" sambung Naruto

"Sama saja kan" balas Kirito

"Ahahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

Khahahaha"

Akibat pembicaraan Naruto dan Kirito yang bisa dibilang lucu membuat orang lain disana tertawa renyah*kerupuk apa!-_-*

Sreeezzz

Sreeezzzz

Sreeezzzz...

Tiga cahaya-bukan, lebih dari itu, terdapat cahaya yang sama tercipta dari depan guild itu

"Persiapan bertarung!" Titah Naruto bagaikan semi Leader yang menggantikan tugas sang leader

"Siap"

"Dimengerti"

"Wakatta"

Jawab mereka semua mengambil kuda-kuda dan menajamkan pandangan mereka. Sachi pun juga begitu, kini dia sudah agak mendingan maksudnya dia sudah mulai tidak takut. Entah apa yang diajarkan Kirito kepadanya hingga kini gadis tersebut terlihat percaya diri

Naruto yang berdiri paling depan mengomando untuk menyerang

"SERANG!"serunya mengacungkan katananya lurus keatas

Greb greb greb...

"Hyaaaa"

Kirito dan yang lainnya membantai semua monster di sana. Bentuk monsternya berbeda

Monster itu terdiri dari dua jenis. Pertama, monster itu seukuran dengan tubuh Sachi tetapi bertubuh kekar dan senjatanya adalah dua kapak di kedua tangannya. Kedua, monster berbentuk harimau tetapi berekor kepala ular, besar tubuhnya seperti harimau pada umumnya

Kirito dan Ashura/Naruto melawan monster yang tubuhnya kekar, sedangkan Sachi dan tiga orang lainnya melawan pasukan harimau yang mungkin jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 15 ekor. Dan itu tidak sebanding dengan jumlah orang yang sedang melawan monster harimau berekor kepala ular itu.

"Kirito, bantu Sachi dia dalam kesulitan" Perintah Naruto kepada Kirito untuk membantu Sachi melawan Harimau berekor kepala ular tersebut

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Monster kekar itu lumayan ganas ditambah lagi dengan jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak" bantah Kirito

Tink

Pedang Kirito menangkis salah satu kapak dari monster yang mirip manusia itu

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan meremehkanku, kau sendiri sudah tahu kan aku ini siapa!" Ucap Naruto dengan Santainya sambil menebas dua monster di hadapannya dengan sekali tebasan

Jrasss Pyarrr

"Baiklah, Makaseru (Aku mengandalkanmu)"

Kirito lari ke arah Sachi berada, kemudian dia melompat menebas secara vertikal ke salah satu monster harimau

Jrass Pyarrr

Satu monster telah menghilang, tinggal sisanya lagi.

Grooaaarrggghhh...

Semua monster harimau mengaum lalu menerjang ke arah Kirito, saat itu pula Kirito menebaskan pedangnya yang telah ia lapisi dengan Sword Skill berwarna Hijau keputihan yaitu sword skill tipe penghancur rank S yang langka

'Bagus' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum

Naruto ingin segerq mengakhirinya sekarang juga, tubuhnya sedikit ia bungkukkan, lalu pedangnya sedikit ditarik kebelakang memutar, sehingga tubuhnya ikut memutar sedikit tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan kearah segerombolan monster

Sword skill berwarna merah menyala di katananya

"Hyaaaa"

Naruto nenyayat semua monster itu dengan Shockwave merah yang terayun dari kanan bawah ke atas kiri sehingga tampak seperti miring.

Serangan Naruto tidak berhenti di situ saja, dia menutar tubuhnya sekali ke kanan sehingga muncul satu shockwave lagi secara mendatar melayang ke arah segerombolan monster yang tersisa.

BLAMMMRRR

Ledakan terjadi dan itu mengakhiri pertarungan yang mungkin sudah berpangsung selama 5 menit .

"Hyaaaaa.."

Jrasshh jrasshh

Pyar

Kirito menebas dua monster dengan sekali tebasan

Jrasshhh jrasshh jrasshh jrasshhh jrasshhh

Tapi kini dia telah menebas 5 kali dalam satu detik. Sudah 10 monster hancur dan kini tinggal dua lagi

Pyarrr

"Aku ingin mencobanya"

Ucap Sachi lari lalu melompat kemudian menukikkan tamengnya dan menghujam ke salah satu monster harimau. Sachi menebas harimau yang satunya dengan gerakan memutar ke kanan

Bruuukkk Crassshhhh

Pyarrr. ...

Sachi berhasil.

Dia berhasil mengalahkan dua monster dalam kurun waktu dua detik. Padahal sebelumnya gadis itu adalah orang yang penakut dan orang yang sangat ingin menghindari yang namanya Monster

Tapi dari manik sebiru lautan itu, Naruto dapat melihat keberanian dan Semangat telah menyelubungi tubuh Sachi. Naruto sempat terkejut melihat Sachi yang telah mendapat kemajuan yang pesat dalam waktu seminggu

'Kirito benar-benar hebat. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya hingga Sachi memperoleh keberanian ini' pikir Naruto lalu menyarungkan katananya diikuti semuanya.

Naruto berbalik arah, dari ekor matanya dia sempat melihat Kirito yang cukup Akrab dengan anggota Kuroneko

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" peringat Naruto berjalqn ke arah depan menuruti jalan

 **Naruto's POV**

Dua menit berlalu. Anggota Kuroneko telah banyak yang naik level sampai 39 kecuali Sachi yang baru 30, oleh karena itu aku selalu memperingati Kirito untuk menjaga Sachi

Sekarang kami telah berqda di ruangan yang berbeda tetapi di dungeon yang sama. Ruangannya serba merah dan di dinding terdapat banyak obor, Di depan kami terdapat pintu yang terdapat kode seperti sirkuit yang amat rumit, terlalu rumit untuk di amati

Aku melihat di samping pintu terdapat pemicu

'Itu...'

Mataku sedikit menyipit

'Gerbang yang tidak terlalu besar, pasti bukan ruangan boss. Meskipun begitu aku yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalamnya. Di dalam beta test tidak ada ruangan yang semacam ini' pikirku dengan keras

Jeklek

Aku menarik pemicu itu kebawah dan akhirnya sirkuit itu bersatu di tengah dan membentuk sebuah puzzle yang belum sempurna. Rupanya tim Naruto aka timku harus berpikir keras untuk bisa menyusun permainan puzzle ini menjadi susunan yang benar

"Hahhhhh...sepertinya tidak mudah untuk masuk ke sana ya" desah Sachi mengeluh akan kejadian ini

"Kirito, bantu aku, lainnya juga" cetusku. Lalu kulihat puzzle yang terpisah di sudut kanan atas dan sudut kanan bawah lalu kulihat sudut sudut yang lain

"Sebentar" alihku, lalu kusentuh tombol di saming sudut kanan atas yang terdapat seperti titik berwarna putih

Lalu muncul sebuah notifikasi

 _'Suatu yang sedang kita pijaki , tetapi bentuk luarnya bagaikan tabung dan beberapa melayang di sekitarnya '_

Itulah tulisan yang terdapat pada notifikasi tersebut

Apa maksudnya ini. Tetapi terkadang teka-teki itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dekat dengan kita, hanya saja tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh kita

Aku bingung, sebenarnya ini teka-teki atau pertanyaan?

Hahhhh bodoh amat pertama sesuatu yang kita pijaki itu berarti tanah, akan tetapi luarnya adalah berbentuk tabung, dan terdapat benda lain yang melayang

Pertanyaan yang cukup memilukan untuk orang yang tidak banyak berpikir seperti diriku. Aku kemudian memperhatikan gambar puzzle yang belum tersusun

'Sebuah benda yang melayang'

Pikirku saat melihat benda do tengah melayang. Mataku melebar karena baru tahu bahwa itu adalah bagian dari...

"Aincrad" Ucap Kirito searah dengan pemikiranku

"Eh?"

"He"

"Benarkah?"

Suara dengan nada terkejut menghujam Kirito, mungkin agak atau sedikit keras

"Benar, ini bukanlah teka-teki tetapi pertanyaan, pasti banyak orang yang mengira bahwa ini adalah teka-teki jika mengenai kosa katanya yang agak membingungkan... " sambungku

"Kastil melayang, Aincrad, Itulah yang kita pijaki sekarang ini..." lanjutku

"...dari luar tampak seperti tabung dan terdapat pulau yang melayang di sekitarnya.." terusku melanjutkan perkataanku

"Benar, dan kita akan menyusun puzzle ini sekarang" ucap Kirito seraya menggeser benda yang bergambar pulau melayang dari tengah ke samping

Oh ya, dan petak-petak puzzle itu terdiri dari 10 petak. Ini akan sedikit mudah

Sekitar 3 menit kurang lebih, kami bisa menyusunnya dengan benar

Setelah puzzle itu tersusun, sirkuit lain berwarna biru cerah terhubung ke arah puzzle. Garis lurus berwarna birupun tercipta bagai membelah gerbang atau pintu

(sulit menjelaskan, diartikan gerbang tetapi di dalam tuangan tertutup. Sedangkan diartikan pintu terlalu besar untuk ukuran pintu )

Gerbang terbuka dengan suara *Dam* menggema di seluruh ruangan. Aku dan Kirito waspada untuk mengantisipasi monster berlevel lebih tinggi menyerang. Tetapi apa yang kami pikirkan salah, di tengah tengah ruangan agak menjorok ke belakang terdapat sebuah peti

Peti?

Anehh ada peti di ruangan kosong yang berukuran besar

Para anggota guild Kuroneko selain aku, Kirito, dan Sachi melesat ke arah peti harta karun tersebut dengan wajah/ekspresi kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang diberi tiga bungkus permen(bukan bungkusnya saja tetapi terdapat isinya juga vroh) oleh ibunya

"Itu pasti harta karun!" sorak pemuda yang satu satunya berpakaian serba kuning

"Itu benar!" Seru satunya lagi yang memegang tombak. Kulihat Kirito yang ekspresinya sulit ditebak

Terkejut...

Curiga...

Merasa anehh...

Sama seperti ku

"Tunggu kembali lah" Sorak Kirito ketakutan sekaligus khawatir

"Mungkin, Dia benar itu adalah harta karun. Jika itu adalah sebuah jebakan pasti para monster itu dudah mengerubungi Dua oranh itu" Sachi berkata sambil berjalan pelan menyusun kedua pemuda yang kegirangan itu

Aku menatap peti kecil itu

Coklat...

.

.

Tua...bergaris...

.

.

.

.

.

SILVER!

.

Mataku terbelalak terkejut. "KIRITO ITU JEBAKAN!" Terikku kepada Kirito

"CEPAT KELUARKAN MEREKA" lanjutku menitah Kirito sambil berlari kencang sebelum peti itu sempat terbuka

Grepp

Grepp

Duakhh

Syuutt

Brukk Brukk

Aku dan Kirito menendang dan menarik baju kedua pemuda yang telah berhasil membuka peti itu

Gawat!

'Gawat'

Sayangnya peti telah terbuka

Duakkhhh...

Aku menendang Kirito secara tidak sadar dengan keras supaya dia berhasil keluar bersama dua pemuda lainnya. Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah mengeluarkan Sachi, tetapi Kirito dan Sachi telah berganti atau bertukar tempat terlebih dahulu

Tcih!

Aku salah sasaran

Damm damm

Sreekk srekk srekkk

Pintu masuk tertutup sendiri lalu pintu lain bergeser dari dinding. Sebelumnya terdapat pintu besar terbuka dan menampakkan monster wereeolf berwarna kuning gelap dengan pedang bergerigi di tangan kanannya

Sial!

Sekarang apa!

Bukan itu saja peti harta karun itu bisa bergerak dan melayang-layang sambil mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya seperti monster yang kelaparan

Sekarang kami berdua terkepung oleh kawanan werewolf berwarna hitam tanpa senjata logam kecuali cakar mereka yang tajam, ditambah satu monster peti harta karun dan satu lagi Werewolf kuning gelap denfan pedang bergerigi bagaikan gergaji mesin

"Sachi siapkan tameng dan pedangmu, dan juga penglihatan dan pendengaranmu. Mereka berlevel 50" ucapku khawatir

"Hai" jawab Sachi singkat

Sring tep

Sringg

Sachi mengeluarkan pedang dan membenarkan tamengnya

Sedangkan aku mengeluarkan katana hitamku sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

Grrooaaarrgghhh

Mereka, monster-monster itu menyerang dan mengeroyok kami

"HYAAAAA..."

Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh

Dengan sekali tebasan aku bisa membunuh tiga monster were wolf itu.

"Hyaaa"

jrasshhh jrasshh

Sachi berhasil membunuh peti harta karun itu dengan dua kali tebasan, agak sulit memang karena sachi baru sampai level 37 sedangkan aku sudah berlevel 70

Sial! Sachi setengah level dariku dan merupakan level terkecil di Kuroneko

"Kuso ga"

Jrasshhh jrasshh jrasshh...

Tebasan demi tebasan kuciptakan sambil melirik ke arah Sachi

Tetapi bukannya berkurang malahan semakin banyak Werewolf yang bermunculan. Ternyata setelah kulihat Werewolf berwarna kuning itu menggunakan metode seperti pertapa

Jadi itu ya

"Sachi hati-hati terhadap bagian belakangmu dan juga jangan lengah" suruhku kepada Sachi, lalu aku menebas dengan gerakan memutar

Jrasshh Jrasshh jrasshh. ...

Lalu aku memasang kuda kuda menusuk. Angin serasa memenuhi pedangku yang kini telah berganti menjadi merah menyala. Jadi, angin itu menambah kobarannya

Sreeezzzz

Lantai dungeon yang kulewati retsk tak karuan dan meninggalkan cahaya mereka dari Sword skill ku

Aku terkejut! Serangan dengan menghabiskan setengah mana itu tidak berhasil membunuh Werewolf ini. Dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik bar HP milik Werewolf ini telah kembali 100 persen entah kenapa

Aku terkejut minta ampun hingga mataku bergetar

Kuat sekali dia!

Kuso!

Aku melompat salto kebelakang lalu berdiri, kemudian aku menutup mata, mengambil nafas secukupnya lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Lalu aku melakukan jurus lainnya bukan jurus lama akan tetapi jurus baru

Yang berasal dari...

.

.

.

Kegelapan dari diriku...

.

.

.

Kebencianku...

.

.

.

Dan...

.

.

.

Kemarahanku...

.

.

.

 _Untuk apa aku diciptakan_

 _Untuk apa aku hidup_

 _Untuk siapa aku hidup_

 _Untuk apa aku mengenal jika pada akhirnya akan melupakannya_

 _Untuk apa pertemuan jika ada perpisahan_

 _Untuk apa awal jika ada akhir_

 _Untuk apa aku mati nanti_

 _Lalu kenapa yang kurasakan hanya benci meski aku menutupi rasa itu serapat rapatnya dari orang lain untuk mendapat kebahagiaan_

 _Dan_

 _Pada akhirnya aku jatuh juga_

 _._

 _._

 _._

BLLAAARR

Aura merah mengelilingiku dan kedua tanganku hingga ke siku berubah menjadi hitam dan mengerucut di bagian siku

Angin berdesir kencang memutari tubuhku dengan aura panas yang entah dari mana itu. Tiba-tiba dari aura panas itu berubah menjadi aura dingin yang membekukan hati siapapun yang merasakannya

Aku membuka mata

Jika aku bercermin kemungkinan aku terkejut dengan perubahan mataku

Merah menyala, berpupil vertikal dan di kornea yang tadinya putih menjadi hitam seperti telah di celupkan ke dalam tinta

Sachi terkejut melihatku yang entah telah menjadi siapa. Bukan Sachi saja yang melihatku melainkan semua Werewolf

Dengan begini tidak ada yang menyerang Sachi lagi. Kulirik bar HP milik Sachi dengan ekor mataku, kini bar HP Sachi telah di zona kuning

Blaamm

Aku menghilang ke arah Werewolf berwarna kuning yang satu- satunya memegang pedang disana dengan kecepatan yang sulit di bayangkan hingga hanya menyisakan angin yang berputar putar mengelilingi tempat berpijakku tadi

Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan

Aku menebas ke atas dan munculan sesuatu semacam seburan air atau bisa dibilang lava. Dan membuat Werewolf kuning itu terpental ke atas bersamaan terbangnya diriku ke atas

Gelombang itu tidak hanya berhenti segitu saja. Benda itu bagaikan meleleh dan menyisakan sebuah pedang raksasa melayang dengan bagian ujung pedangnya ke arah atas

Werewolf itu bangkit, tetapi belum sempat sepenuhnya berdiri aku menebas dengan banyak sekali Shockwave yang sangat cepat mengarah ke Werewolf itu

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

 _Deathknell_

Itu adalah skill istimewa yang hanya dapat dilakukan sekali dalam sehari olehku

Blammmrrr blammmrrr blammmrrr blammmrrr blammmrrr blammmrrr blammmrrr ...

Ledakan demi ledakan tercipta setelah shockwave itu mengenai sasaran

Dalam keadaan terbang itupun aku membungkukkan tubuh, tangan, dan kakiku seperti seorang bayi srlama masih di kandungan. Bedanya tanganku kini menyilang

Aura hitam menyelubungiku dalam bentuk garis, hingga membuat bola hitam yang pekat tetapi masih dapat dilihat dari luar karena celah-celah yang terbuat oleh garis-garis tersebut yang tidak teratur

Swussshhhh

Kreeekk

Pedangku berubah agak lebih besar (atau memang besar dikarenakan berubah menjadi Greatsword) dan lancip seperti Greatsword pada umumnya. Kini pandanganku mulai blur, menghitam setelah itu aku ditelan oleh kegelapan

 **Naruto's PoV end**

Great sword yang dipegang di tangan kanan Naruto bentuknya aneh. Di pembatasnya terdapat tiga permata berwarna merah dengan pembatas yang berbentuk seperti sayap burung berwarna hitam. Lalu di bagian dasar gagangnya terdapat kristal berwarna merah juga, kemudian bagian tajam pedang itu bergerigi seperti taring naga tetapi mengarah ke samping sehingga terlihat rapi, dan terakhir di ujungnya berbentuk capit yang tajam dan siap mengoyak apapun yang terkena benda ini

 _AAAAARRGGHH..._

Suaranya terasa samar-samar saat itu. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah Werewolf kuning dengan roll depan sambil menyayat pedang besar nan _gaul_ itu secara vertikal

Blaammmrrrrr

Groarrgghh groargghhhh...

Dia berubah bentuk secara fisik, membentuk sosok yang lebih berbeda saat menegakkan tubuhnya setelahnya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekelilingnya, sudah tidak ada lagi Werewolf lagi bahkan si kuning bersenjata pedang gergaji itu

Naruto mempunyai sayap hitam yang terlihat terbakar-bakar oleh api hitam, atau memang api hitam itu adalah sayapnya sendiri? , kulitnya berubah menjadi putih pucat tetapi sebenarnya dia tidak sedang sakit, kecuali bagian tangannya yang menjadi hitam yang di sikunya mengerucut menambah kesan sangar. Di wajahnya-maksudnya bentuk telinganya meruncing seperti peri atau bangsa elf

Rambut panjang silver miliknya juga tidak menggelambir di kedua sisi kepalanya dan digantikan dengan warna hitam berstyle raven, meski tidak mirip Sasuke melainkan rambutnya kini seperti rambut api yang bergejolak. Tubuhnya atau jubahnya mendadak seperti retak-retak seperti gunung berlava yang berpusat di dadanya yang terdapat kristal berwarna merah

Brukk

Dia terjatuh terduduk

Perubahan pada dirinya perlahan juga menghilang bagai meresap pada tubuhnya, matanya kembali pada safir lautan yang menenangkan dan berpupil bulat, dan juga rambut silvernya mulai membingkai wajahnya lagi. Pedangnya juga berubah menjadi katana kembali hingga kujatuhkan saat aku terduduk lemas

Hahhh hahhh hahhh

Nafasnya memburu serasa dikejar anjing atau mengejar anjing, ngos-ngosan bagaikan kuda yang lari marathon 5 km.

Keringat mengucur deras dan sebagian jatuh membasahi lantai dungeon yang telah kembali normal seperti sebelumnya

"Ashura, tadi itu apa?" Tanya sachi mendekati dirinya, dalam beberapa detik ia membiarkan tidak menjawab karena masih mengatur nafas beratnya

Hening

"Itu tadi hebat tetapi... mengerikan..." desis Sachi di sampingnya sambil mengambilkan katana miliknya yang jatuh tidak terlalu jauh dari tubuh pemiliknya

"Ini" Naruto menerimanya lalu menyarungkannya di pinggang kanannya

'Kurasa sudah cukup aku akan menjelaskannya' batin Naruto

"itu tadi sebenarnya adalah skill yang berjenis Ultimate dengan durasi 24 jam. Berbeda dengan extra skill yang hanya sekitar 120 detik cooldown" jelasnya

"Hebat sekali, tapi kurasa perubahan itu bukanlah Ultimate" balas Sachi

"Perubahan?" Tanya Naruto terkejut. "Kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Sachi agak terkejut dan Naruto mengangguk

"Yang ku lihat sebenarnya hanyalah kegelapan setelah mengeluarkan Ultimate" balasnya jujur.

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Sachi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Jangan-jangan ada efek tentang penggunaan skill Ultimate ku" gumam Naruto manggut manggut dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya disentuhkan di dagu sambil manggut-mangut

 **Kirito's POV**

Aku ditendang dengan keras oleh Ashura ke luar pintu sebelum pintu tertutup, sebenarnya aku tahu Ashura banyak pikiran sehingga tidak sadar kalau aku dan Sachi bergeser posisi

Sebenarnya aku tahu yang Ashura lakukan adalah menendang Sachi ke luar, tetapi justru sebaliknya Sachi dan Ashura masih di dalam ruangan yang berisikan perangkap itu

"Aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja" gumamku pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh dua orang di samping kananku

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Kenapa Ashura menendang kami?" Tanya pemuda yang memegang senjata tombak

"Yang jelas dia tidak ingin kita terluka, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau itu perangkap tapi aku kurang yakin. " jelasku kepadanya saat aku mengucapkan kata perangkap dalam hati aku membenci kata itu, Sangat membenci kata itu

Kata dimana semua akan mati jika mendekati itu

BLLAAARR

Apa itu ledakan? Apa itu yang dilakukan Ashura? atau monster di dalam sana memang besar-besar dan berlevel tinggi? Sehingga dapat membuat ruangan ini bergetar layaknya gempa bumi?

Mataku terbelalak. Semua pertanyaan muncul di pikiranku dan membuatku tidak tenang. Aku menginginkan mereka berdua selamat, tidak ada lagi yang mati

Blamm

Pintu terbuka kembali menampakkan dua player, satu wanita yang bar HPnya sudah di Zona kuning sedangkan si laki-laki tampak seperti orang yang sangat kelelahan dan berjalan dengan di rangkul wanita itu. Bar HPnya juga di zona Kuning, mungkin saja dikarenakan kehabisan MP

Yokatta mereka berdua baik-baik saja

"Khehehe tadi itu lumayan !" Ucap Ashura dengan nada kelelahan dan sedikit terkekeh. "Seperti apa monster itu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Lumayan bisa membuat orang gila, " jawabnya

"Sekitar level berapa?" Tanyaku kembali masih dengan rasa penasaran

"Gojuu (50)" jawabnya, itu sukses membuat orang membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena terkejut, bayangkan saja mereka berdua terkena jebakan yang levelnya lebih dari level 50, padahal monster di sekitarnya barulah berlevel 40-an

"...Sepertinya yang menghabisinya kau saja ya, Ashura" ujarku

"90 persen benar tetapi 10 persen salah" balasnya membuatku kebingungan dengan mengangkat alis sebelah kiri

"...Sachi kah?" Ucapku lagi "benar" jawabnya melepas lengan kanannya dari leher Sachi dan kembali ke posisi berdiri

"Kalian bertiga duluan saja, aku dan Sachi akan berparty untuk melakukan leveling buat Sachi agar setara dengan kalian" Balasnya sembari mengeluarkan HP Potion

...sesuatu yang dapat membuat HP seseorang bertambah sekitar beberapa persen tergantung pada ukurannya

Small HP Potion-menambah HP sekitar 10 persen

Medium HP Potion-menambah HP sekitar 30 persen

Large HP Potion-menambah HP sekitar 50 persen

Selain Potion, ada juga benda lain semacam Kristal yang berwarna merah jambu yang menambah HP sekitar 100 persen, untuk kategori ini hanya bisa dibeli oleh orang yang benar-benar kaya dalam game ini atau bisa dibilang rajin

Selain Kristal ada juga Potion yang dapat menambah HP maupun MP sekaligus. Namanya adalah ELIXIR

seperti HP potion, Elixir juga ada tingkatannya yaitu'

Small Elixir-menambah 20 persen HP dan MP

Medium Elixir-menmbah 50 persen HP dan MP

Large Elixir-menambah 80 persen Elixir, dan jarang digunakan oleh kebanyakan player karena harganya sangat mahal harganya 20 persen lebih mahal dibanding HP kristal

Warna dari potion ini adalah Ungu

Tetapi ada satu benda pemulih HP dan MP yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah didapat oleh player-player karena cara mendapatkan benda ini sangatlah sulit yaitu harus membunuh/mengalahkan ICE DRAGON

Konon menurut rumor Komandan Heatcliff pernah mendapatkannya, benda ini disebut Supreme Life Crystal

Supreme Life Crystal-memulihkan HP dan MP 100 persen. Bukan itu saja Crystal ini juga mempunyai efek buff menambah STR 500, VIT 500, INT 500 dan Critical atau Fatal 500

Sesuai nama naga yang mendrop item ini, warna dari benda ini adalah Biru cerah(kembali ke cerita)

"Baiklah kami menunggu di penginapan seperti biasa" balasku kemudian sembari mengajak dua pemuda lain yang berada di samping kananku

.

.

.

Dua jam kami menunggu Ashura dan Sachi di penginapan, tepatnya kami berlima sebab Tetsuo dan Keita sudah kembali kurang lebih sekitar 1 jam sebelum aku dan dua orang lainnya kembali

Tap tap tap...

Kudengar langkah kaki yang bergantian, empat kaki...manusia. ..

Krieettt

"Tadaima" ucap Ashura mencairkan suasana karena tegangan ini

Huft

"Bagaimana ? Keita? Sudahkah kita membeli rumah baru?" Tanya Ashura kemudian

"Tenang saja kita sudah membelinya, akhirnya kita mempunyai rumah baruu!" Sorak Keita senang, berteriak seolah-olah dia telah memenangkan lomba balap karung se-Asia(Konyol)

"Baguslah, ikou minna kita segera pindah lagi ke tempat yang lebih baik" Sahut Sachi dengan gembiranya

"Eits, matte aku masih belum membelikan Sachi perlengkapan" Ujar Kirito menginterupsi

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan melakukannya. Simpan uangmu baik-baik Kirito. Kau masih ingat ketika kita mengalahkan boss di lantai satu?" Ucap Ashura sekaligus bertanya

"Yang mana?" Aku kebingungan dengan ucapannya, ingat tentang rencana penakhlukan boss di lantai satu? Kira-kira yang mana ya?

Tap tap tap

Ashura berjalan ke arahku lalu membisikiku

 _"Karena aku adalah Beacker, Beta tester dan Hacker" bisiknya_

Aku sedikit tersentak tapi dalam beberapa detik aku bisa kembali ke posisi normal

"Satte, aku dan Sachi akan membeli peralatan dulu. Oh ya asal kalian semua tahu...m" Ashura berbalik membelakangi kami berlima dan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Tetsuo

"...Kini Sachi telah memiliki level tertinggi di antara kalian selain Kirito..." Sambungnya lagi-lagi dia menggantungkan perkataannya

"...dia berlevel...55" Lanjutnya, membuat orang-orang disekitar kami JawDrop karena kaget

"...b-bagamana mungkin dalam 2 jam bisa naik 20 level sekaligus?" Kataku tanpa sadar

"Karena ada rahasia lagi di ruangan jebakan tadi, disana terdapat sebuah benda mirip telur, ternyata benda itu adalah perwujudan dari sebuah syrup yang menambah 100 persen Exp" cetusnya

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua orang dibuatnya bisu dengan perkataannya

.

 **Kirito's POV end**

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai Silver yang panjangnya dapat membingkai wajah tan-nya. Dia tidak sendiri melainkan ditemani oleh seorang wanita cantik yang memakai baju biru cerah tanpa lengan yang di dadanya terdapat armor tetapi mempunyai ekor seperti jubah, ekornya bergaris putih tebal vertikal dan putih horizontal tipis di tengah . Di punggungnya terdapat garis putih bergambar tameng yang ditengahnya terdapat gambar pedang yang bagian tajamnya di atas, sekaligus di pembatasnya berbentuk sayap burung.

Di lengannya terdapat kaus tangan yang panjang berwarna biru cerah. Sepatunya berwarna putih tetapi stocking-nya berwarna biru, kemudian dia memakai rok selutut berwarna biru bergaris putih horizontal. Selain itu juga di lehernya terdapat semacam cincin besar yang tidak terhubung dengan bajunya dan di tengahnya terdapat bola permata berwarna biru cerah, bedanya cincin tersebut bukanlah semacam perak atau emas

Dia mempunyai Rapier di pinggang kirinya berwarna biru, di pembatasnya berbentuk pola mirip Fuuma Shuriken terpatri di sana

"Yo Kirito" panggil pemuda bersurai silver kepada pemuda lain yang berada di depannya, memunggunginya menghadap ke danau

Dia, pemuda yang memegang pedang berbentuk aneh di pembatasnya aneh mirip kapak mini(Pedangnya sudah di switch)

"Oh ternyata kau Ashura dan ka-eh?" Suara dari balasan Kirito terhenti ketika melihat gadis yang berbaju serba biru di samping Naruto

"Siapa?" Tanya Kirito seolah tidak mengenalinya

"Kalau begitu aku kenalkan Ojou-san ini kepadamu. Na Wa Sachi(Namanya Adalah Sachi), dari Guild Kuroneko yang kini telah memiliki perlengkapan yang sempurna, jika kita sedang memainkan game PC biasanya orang menyebutnya Full-cash" jelas Naruto panjang lebar sampai kehabisan Nafas

Kirito memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan menganga tak percaya

"Sachi? Benarkah kamu Sachi? " tanya Kirito ragu

"Tentu saja ini aku, Kirito" jawab Sachi dengan muka cemberut

Memang, Sachi tampak berbeda selain segi pakaian tetapi penampilan juga. Rambutnya kini dikuncir ponytail dengan pita berwarna hitam dari Naruto, meski rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang tetapi tetap saja jika seorang gadis yang dikuncir menambah kesan plus dari penilai/yang ngelihat

"Oh ya aku belum mengatakan ini saat kita di penginapan tadi siang..." ucap Naruto

"Apanya?" Tanya Kirito.

"Kini Sachi memiliki Skill ekstra..."

"...The Moon Blade Dance" lanjut Naruto

"Mungkin dengan begini kita bisa menuju ke dungeon level 50 -an di lantai bawah," ujar Naruto

"Kemana?" Tanya Sachi penasaran

"Lantai 21:The Guardian Sanctuary" Balas Naruto dengan wajah menyeringai senang

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:Yo Matta Deatta ka? Oke lanjut**

 **Bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian tentang cerita saya ini? Maklum lama, saya cuma bisa Upt satu chapter perminggu (kelamaan whoyy)**

 **Oke-oke, Sesuai namanya saya telah menampakkan Dark Avenger mode untuk Naruto sisanya BSm nanti akan muncul untuk Kirito, enaknya chap depan judulnya apaan yah? (Pusing amat)**

 **Apakah Readers menganggap ini sebuah kejutan? Dark Avenger udah posting, trus Keita dkk udah membeli rumah baru di lantai 22, lalu...*loading o Lama*... SACHI TAMBAH CANTIK SAJAAA...(dasar Author Kesurupan tapi bner juga sih)**

 **Sachi telah memakai perlengkapan yang benar-benar complete, mungkin jika levelnya sudah di atas 80-an dia bisa memasuki guild besar KoB hehehe.**

 **Mungkin ini aja dulu ya...**

 **Jumpa lagi di Next Chapter**

 **Read And Review na...**

Kuroyuki Log Out


	5. The Black Swordsman

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:yo minna Hishashishi buri na! (Baru juga seminggu). Tidak ada kata selain terimakasih untuk semua Reader atau Author lain yang telah mem favs, Follow, bahkan yang me-review fic buatan saya.**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi kepada tim Naruto ketika berada di dungeon berlevel 50 yang merupakan tempat yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh player lain kecuali mereka yang ingin'setor nyawa' tapi tenang saja ada dua orang yang bakalan melindungi Kuroneko khususnya Sachi...**

 **Satte, waktunya pertunjukan...Roll Action...!**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***The Black Swordman***

 **-22,Maret 2023·Lantai 21·The Guardian Sanctuary-**

Terlihat semua anggota guild Kuroneko sedang menelusuri sebuah lorong yang merupakan sebuah dungeon bernama 'The Guardian Sanctuary'

Mereka semua terlihat lebih waspada dan berpengalaman semenjak bersama dengan Kirito dan Ashura

Meskipun di dalam sebuah game, kita juga harus belajar entah mengenai perasaan, politik, strategi, bahkan berdagang. Tidak hayalnya sebuah game menjadi dunia yang nyata. Player dapat menyentuh player dengan tangan mereka sendiri, bergerak bebas semaunya tanpa dibatasi sistem yang mengurung, skill yang datang begitu saja, mengerakkan tubuh untuk berperang, sampai ada juga yang membunuh player lain dikarenakan Trauma atau hanya sekedar kesenangan. (Fokus ke cerita)

Di depan Ashura-Naruto terdapat sebuah gerbang yang agak besar tetapi tidak sebesar ruangan boss lantai. Di bagian depan terdapat dua makhluk yang mirip prajurit berpakaian baju perang dan memakai pedang type great sword di kaki gerbang. Sayangnya mereka memiliki kursor merah yang berarti musuh

"Monster?" Desis Sachi mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedangnya. Ada yang ganjil, Kirito mengernyitkan alisnya waspada. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan dari monster penjaga gerbang itu. Naas tidak ada yang mengetahui jika ada puluhan monster mendadak menyerang dari belakang dengan ganasnya

Grooaaarrgggghhhh

Kreeeoooo

Sepuluh kadal biru yang memiliki armor, pedang, dan tameng menyerobot ke arah Naruto dkk,

Bruuaaakk

Mereka kocar-kacir termasuk Naruto sendiri

"Cih" Naruto mendecih karena tidak menyadari ada puluhan monster yang menyerang mereka. "Kirito, lanjutkan, biar aku yang melawan ini" Naruto menyuruh Kirito untuk memimpin

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Ashura! " Kirito dkk bangkit dan berlari ke pintu besar di hadapannya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya?,

Naruto juga meliriknya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto yang juga melirik Kirito menggunakan ekor matanya.

'Aku mengandalkanmu' batin Naruto lalu melirik ke puluhan kadal di hadapannya

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda menusuk ala Samurai,

Jrreeesshhhh Jresshhh Jressshhhh

"Triple Line Drive"

Tiga gerakan tusukan cepat terlepaskan hingga membuat lantai di bawahnya retak seperti dilewati oleh benda bermuatan lebih dari satu ton. Naruto membuat tusukan itu menjadi bentuk segitiga jadi, dia kembali ke posisi semula

Grrrressshh

Dalam jangka waktu satu detik, tercipta sayatan-sayatan bebas yang bentuknya seperti jarum berwarna biru cerah.

Sayatan tersebut berjalan dengan cepat dari jalan yang Naruto lewati dan menghancurkan para monster kembali ke cahaya. Namun masih banyak lagi monster yang menunggunya

Di sisi lain Kirito, Sachi, dan Keita melawan salah satu dari guardian sang penjaga gerbang atau koridor atau pintu. Sedangkan Tetsuo dan lainnya melawan guardian yang satunya...

Sebentar, Keita dan Tetsuo? . Kenapa Keita dan Tetsuo bisa disana dan menyerang monster yang levelnya 10 level lebih tinggi dari mereka!

Bukan, sebenarnya Mereka berdua telah memiliki level yang setar dengan guardian itu. Kenapa? Karena Kirito dan Naruto membuat party dengan mereka dengan dua party

Keita dengan Naruto...Kirito dengan Tetsuo...

Mereka berparty seharian full sampai malam sehingga mereka memiliki level yang sama

.

.

.

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku semakin mengeratkan gagang pedangnya, sepintas aku melihat Kirito dan yang lainnya masih di sekitar pintu besar itu. Jujur saja aku mulai bosan dan ingin segera membantai monster kadal di depanku dengan cepat hanya saja niat itu aku urungkan karena tidak mungkin aku mengeluarkan skillku yang sebenarnya, takut nanti semua anggota guild Kuroneko alih-alih membenciku...

Tapi. ...

Hanya dua orang yang pernah melihat skillku ketika di dungeon, bukan Skill perubahan Dark Avenger tetapi hanya Dark yang artinya kegelapan. Dua orang itu tidak lain adalah Kirito dan Sachi, mereka menerimaku apa adanya padahal aku ini hanyalah orang busuk yang menipu orang lain

Jika Kirito adalah Beater maka aku adalah Beacker...

Perkataan yang bodoh dan ceroboh dan juga penuh dengan ke angkuhan. Aku menyadari itu tapi tidak bisa bergaul tanpa topeng...itulah yang disebut manusia yang sebenarnya...

Trank

Aku menepis serangan sword skill dari kadal yang menyerangku

Blarrr blarrr

Aku melirik ke belakang, dan akhirnya Kirito dan lainnya telah memasuki gerbang ...lalu setelah memasukinya tak lama pintu tersebut menutup...

Sejujurnya aku dan Kirito tahu tentang tempat ini, hanya saja kami berdua menutupinya dari semua player. Pintu tersebut hanya terbuka selama 5 detik, mayoritas monster diluar dungeon hanya satu jenis yaitu kadal yang sedang kuhadapi. Di bagian dalam hanya terdapat guardian sampai di pintu ke tiga, disana terdapat monster yang bentuknya mirip manusia tetapi seluruh matanya berwarna merah, dan memegang pedang melengkung Talwar

Oke, kini mereka telah tidak terlihat di pandanganku, semoga Kirito masih hafal rutenya dan dia melindungi semuanya.

Deb

Aku menendang kaki kadal yang panjang tubuhnya hampir dua meter itu dan ambruk di depanku. ketika yang lainnya akan menyerangku, terlebih dahulu aku melompat kebelakang mengantisipasi...

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan aku sedikit tenang. Kugeser jari tangan kananku ke bawah di depan dadaku. Notifikasi menu terlihat disana, aku berpindah ke list skill

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan...

"Nightmare" cicitku, jika aku bercermin mungkin aku akan kaget karena mataku berwarna hitam, beriris merah, berpupil vertikal dan seringaian keji

Wussshhhh

Aku sudah berada di barisan belakqng kadal-kadal bersenjata itu, detik berikutnya semua monster itu tubuhnya sudah terpisah menjadi dua dengan bekas sayatan hitam.

Pyarrr Pyarrr Pyarrr Pyarrr. ...

Akhirnya aku menyelesaikannya juga, masih dalam mode yang sama aku berlari ke arah pintu dimana Kirito dan lainnya memasukinya

Tiba-tiba dua guardian muncul dari cahaya bitu cerah dan siap beradu pedang denganku. Sayang, aku tidak ingin menggores katanaku yang indah ini

Syuuttt Syuuttt

Blammmrrr blammmrrr

Dua shockwave cepat kulancarkan sambil berlari, dua shockwave itu masing-masing mengarah ke tubuh guardian dan meledak begitu saja

Blarrr

Pintu terbuka, kemudian aku memasukinya

 **Kirito's POV**

Tak kusangka di depan kini terdapat banyak sekali Guardian, tetapi dengan keteguhan hati aku meluncur dengan cepat

Swusshh

"Hyaaaaaa"

Jrasshh

Satu baris dari guardian telah aku robohkan, kira-kira lebih dari 6 guardian yang berhasil ku hancurkan.

Sringg

Mata para guardian menoleh ke arahku dengan warna merah menyala.

"Aarrgghhhh"

Aku meneguk ludah kecut

Gleg

Dammm

Pintu Koridor terbuka menampilkan tubuh Ashura dengan jubah berwarna hitamnya dan surai silver panjangnya.

"Hyaaaa" dia berlari lalu menembus semua guardian sebanyak 5 kali hingga membentuk lambang bintang segi lima.

Jreessshhh Jreessshhh Jreessshhh Jreessshhh Jreessshhh

Setelah itu muncul sayatan-sayatan yang bentuknya sama dengan jarum yang merambat dari tempat Ashura menusukkan pedangnya hingga kembali ke tempatnya. Dalam jangka waktu satu detk munculah tebasan-tebasan tersebut membentuk pola bintang

Grressshhh

Aku tercengang dengan tindakan Ashura, begitu juga dengan seluruh anggota Kuroneko. Hampir seluruh guardian terkena tebasan yang bisa kuartikan 'Universal attack' namun, masih banyak lagi sekitar sepersepuluh guardian lagi yang tersisa

"Biar aku saja" Ujar Sachi lalu berlari, melompat kemudian...

"Dia mengeluarkannya" terukir seringai di wajah Ashura lalu kulirik Sachi di atas sana

"Moon Blade Dance"

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Lebih dari 20 sayatan tercipta oleh Sachi, dan sachi mengakhirinya dengan tebasan vertikal membuat sebuah Shockwave vertikal yang berukuran besar menggilas guardian yang tersisa

Aku tercengang dua kali

Semenyeram itukah Skill milik Sachi?...

Itu lebih mengerikan dibanding melawan boss sendirian

Tap

Sachi mendarat dengan sempurna

"Kau hebat Sachi" tak kusadari kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, dan Sachi hanya memandangku sambil tersenyum

"Ayo, minna" ajak Sachi, Pintu lain terbuka berdebum. Sachi dkk pun berlari ke arah Pintu di sana kecuali aku dan Ashura

"Oi Ashura, bagaimana mungkin Sachi memiliki skill seindah itu?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Aku mengajarinya melompat-lompat tapi dia mempunyai kolaborasi sendiri" jawabnya

"Jangan bohong Ashura" Tuntutku

"Hehehe, kau ini terlalu serius baiklah dia mengkolaborasikan Skillnya dengan Skill Ultimate ku. Lalu muncullah skilk tersebut di list skill miliknya dan itu adalah karyanya" Ashura berkata sembari berjalan melewati pintu yang Baru Sachi lewati

"Tetapi kelemahannya adalah menguras 20 persen MP. Jika tidak diminimalisir akan berdampak buruk bagi Sachi, dan untunglah aku menyuruhnya hanya menggunakan paling banyak tiga kali sehari" lanjutnya

"Hmm, aku percaya itu, ayo" Ajakku berlari menyusul Sachi

 **Kirito POV end**

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Kami telah berada di ruangan yang agak besar. Pintunya juga berbentuk persegi jika digabungkan. Di tengah garis pemisah pintu terdapat ukiran yang berbentuk sulur, membentuk sayap kupu-kupu

"Perhatian! Tetap waspada, kemungkinan besar monster di dalamnya berlevel tinggi dibanding guardian yang barusan kita lawan" alih Kirito

"Tetap tenang dan jangan terburu-buru" tambah Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya

Kirito dan Naruto menyentuh pintu dan perlahan-lahan membukanya,

"Kita masuk" ucap Naruto

Tap tap tap

Hening...

"Tetap tenang, jangan gegabah...apapun yang terjadi"

Wushhh

Portal berwarna biru cerah tercipta dan menyerap Kirito dkk.

'Kenapa ada Portal disini?bukankah disini ada Guardian pemegang Talwar?' batin Naruto

"Aaaaa..."

"Aaarrrggghhh..."

'Kita terserap' batin Kirito disertai teriakan-teriakan Sachi dan anggota guild Kuroneko lainnya

Wusshhh

Mereka sepenuhnya tertelan oleh portal tersebut tanpa ada yang tersisa

.

.

.

Brukk Brukk Brukk Brukk...

Kini mereka terjatuh tersungkur di lantai dungeon yang berbeda, di sebuah hutan yang dingin dan serba putih

'Dingin' itulah yang Naruto dan Kirito serta orang-orang yang berada disana rasakan.

Tes tes tes

Itu bukan air maupun hujan. Benda itu berwarna putih, lembut, berukuran mikro. Mungkin ukurannya sekecil tubuh semut. Dan...

Jatuh dari langit

' Yuki?(salju)' begitulah yang mereka pikirkan mengenai benda tersebut

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sachi heran. "Kita tertelan portal dan dikirim ke tempat ini" jelas Naruto

"Kira-kira kita dimana ya?" Suara Kirito mengalihkan perhatian. "Kita harus pergi dari sini" Ucap Keita tergesa-gesa, "tenanglah, kita akan keluar dari sini..." balas Naruto

"...Kemungkinan besar kita berada di dungeon" terusnya

Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara

Wushh Seeessss

Di depan mereka tampak sebuah api berwarna biru yang perlahan membeku karena dibalut oleh salju yang berjatuhan membentuk sesosok monster. Monster tersebut berbentuk seperti boneka salju tanpa tangan, kaki, maupun telinga. Hanya ada kepala dan tubuh saja

Meskipun hanya kepala dan tubuh saja, monster tersebut tampak lebih lucu dibandingkan monster. Monster berbentuk boneka salju itu memiliki kepala mirip labu halloween tetapi menyala berwarna biru dan bertanduk rusa, lalu terdapat syal yang terbuat dari salju berwarna biru juga.

"Wahhhh Kawaii..." seru Sachi tidak takut malahan senang

Apakah makhluk dihadapan mereka itu bisa disebut monster?

"Apakah itu boneka salju?" Ucap Naruto Sweatdrop tak hayalnya Kirito juga sama.

Wushhh

Monster berbentuk boneka salju tersebut melayang ke arah Kirito,

"Kirito, mau berdansa?" Desis Naruto yang hanya dapat di dengar Kirito saja.

"Hehh, boleh saja.."

Jreessshhh

Naruto lebih dulu menyerang boneka salju itu dengan menusuknya

Grrooaarrgghhhh...

Bar HP monster boneka salju itu baru berkurang seperempatnya

"Hyaaaaaa..." teriak Kirito lalu menebas vertikal dari bawah ke atas,

Blaarrrr swusshhhh...

Kirito berhasil menebasnya hingga terbentuk wave berbentuk bulan sabit vertikal menembus Monster salju itu

Tap

Kirito melompat mundur dengan salto kebelakang

Naruto menghindari bekas tebasan Kirito dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan.

"Finishh Attack"

Blaammrrr

Naruto melompat lalu menebas Boneka salju tersebut dengan tebasan vertikal lalu tercipta ledakan setelah pedangnya bersentuhan dengqn objek itu. Dengan jurus ini Naruto mengakhiri kehidupan monster tersebut

"Ini terlalu mudah untuk kita, Ashura" Kata Kirito. Tiba-tiba saja dari tubuh Monster tersebut muncul sesuatu, semacam potion tetapi berwarna hijau

"Apakah itu racun?" Sachi yang tadinya terbelalak terkejut telah kembali sadar dan bertanya kepada Kirito yang mengambil dan memegang Potion tersebut

Sringgg

Ketika Kirito menombol sesuatu di pucuk Potion tersebut tanpa sengaja muncul cahaya berpendar hijau

Sebuah pedang...

Ya sebuah pedang berwarna hijau dengan gagang berwarna biru cerah...

Klek

"Karena aku yang telah mengalahkan monsternya maka aku yang akan memutuskannya. " ucap Naruto

"Ehh?"

"Kirito, berikan itu pada Keita, dia adalah leader dan menjadi seorang leader harus bisa bertanggung jawab mengenai anggotanya. Salah satunya adalah menjadi kuat" cerocos Naruto menceramahi

"Baiklah, leader tidak boleh lemah bukan!" Kirito berkata sambil menyerahkan pedang hijau yang diberikan Naruto itu kepada Keita dengan tersenyum

"Apakah ini tidak berlebihan?" Ucap Keita Sungkan menerima pedang yang diberikan Kirito. "Tentu saja tidak Leader" sela Naruto

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertujuh menelusuri hutan bersalju tersebut, melewatinya dengan berjalan lurus entah kemana. Kristal teleport juga tidak dapat dipakai entah ada bug, error atau area anti Kristal teleport.

Wushhhh...

Ada portal lagi di depan mereka dengan warna yang sama

"Itu dia..." sorak pemuda berjubah dan berpakaian serba kuning disana. "Kita bisa kembali.." Seru Sachi lalu berlari diikuti Keita dkk kecuali Naruto dan Kirito yang tetap waspada

"Kirito..." panggil Naruto kepada Kirito, " apa?" Jawab Kirito

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus melindungi mereka semua" ucap Naruto seperti tekad atau itu memang tekad?

"Benar, kita harus melindungi mereka" balas Kirito

Tap tap tap

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berdua berakhir dengan berlari kecil menuju portal dan dihisap oleh portal tersebut. Sebelumnya Sachi dan yang lainnya telah memasuki portal tersebut

.

.

.

Drap drap

Dua pasang kaki mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah tempat yang berbentuk silinder ke atas. Masih sama, mereka tetap dibawah guyuran salju putih yang dingin. Tapi anehnya tak ada sesuatu yang akan mereka lawan

Swusshhhhh

Akhirnya sesuatu-bukan, tiga api berwarna ungu bergaris tepi hitam mengepung mereka. Dalam hitungan tiga detik api tersebut berubah menjadi sosok menakutkan.

Tiga sosok itu berbeda. Dari arah depan terdapat Kerangka Minotaur, di sudut kiri belakang terdapat monster berwujud Orc yang memakai senjata sabit mirip jangkar kapal, di sudut kanan belakang terdapat monster berbentuk bayangan bermata satu berwarna merah berpupil vertikal, tubuhnya agak bungkuk dan kering kerontang tetapi tubuhnya panjang dan tinggi

"Tiga monster raksasa, sebesar boss" Ucap Keita, tangannya gemetar karena terkejut sekaligus takut

"Tiga monster yang paling ditakuti" desis Kirito

'Sial' batin Tetsuo

'Skeleton Minotaur,HellShadow , Typhoon Kim' Batin Naruto menggertakkan giginya sampai bergemelutuk sama dengan Kirito

"Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupan kita?" Kata Sachi ketakutan melebihi ketakutan yang Keita rasakan

Mereka bertujuh kalut dengan pemikiran masing-masing antara ketakutan dan kematian

"sudah kubilang, TETAP TENANG DAN JANGAN TAKUT..." gertak Naruto

"Kita akan melawan, kita akan bertarung, kita akan menang, kita akan menyelesaikan game ini" seru Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda, pedangnya ia gantungkan di sebelah kanan, ujung pedangnya juga ia hadapkan ke belakang

"Hyaaaa..." Naruto melompat ke arah Makhluk yang serba hitam dan bermata satu di hadapannya melesat dan menebas

Jrasshh jrasshh jrasshh

Serangan pertamanya berhasil dilepaskan. Lalu dia bergeser ke kiri agar terhindar dari cakaran monster tersebut

"Line Drive"

Jrasshh

Grasshhhh

Dengan sekali tusukan, Naruto menembus HellShadow lalu muncul sayatan-sayatan tipis dari jalan yang barusan dia lewati

'Masih belum berkurang seperempat? Sebenarnya sekuat apa dia ini'Gerutu Naruto dalam hati lalu dia beralih ke mode menganalisa

'Apa? Level 70? Kenapa bisa? Seharusnya monster disini paling tinggi berlevel 60!..." pikirnya terkejut

'Begitu ya, gara-gara portal sialan itu..'

"Hyaaaaa..."

Dari arah lain, Kirito berlari ke arah Typhoon Kim yang konon katanya Orc legendary dari seluruh orc, satu-satunya orc yang memiliki senjata Scythe yang bentuknya seperti jangkar dan ditengahnya berukir tengkorak kepala manusia

'Aku harus melindungi semuanya' tekadnya, dia berlari lalu menebas-nebas tubuh Orc yang tubuhnya berwarna merah tersebut,

Jrasshh

Percuma, serangannya masih terlalu amatir untuk melawan monster sebesar boss itu. 'Mada-mada (masih belum)' teriaknya dalam hati

"Kita harus membantu mereka, bagian kita Skeleton itu" Seru Keita mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah tengkorak Minotaur yang mempunyai mata merah di hadapannya

Klek

"Ikuyo minna" sorak Sachi menyemangati, tangannya mengeratkan pegangan pada pedang sejenis rapier miliknya

'Sisa dua lagi' pikir Sachi

Swussshhh...

Sachi melompat tinggi di udara lalu menebas udara. Seketika muncullah bekas sayatan-sayatan biru berjumlah banyak mengarah ke tengkorak di depannya

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Naruto makin geram terhadap monster bayangan di hadapannya. 'Tidak ada cara lain' Naruto melompat tinggi ke udara kemudian membuat bekas sayatan-sayatan berwarna merah bergaris tepi hitam yang meluncur ke arah bayangan bernama HellShadow dan mengenainya.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Hampir sama seperti Sachi, hanya saja yang membedakan adalah warna bekas sayatannya dan cara pengakhirannya

Naruto mengakhiri skillnya dengan menyelimuti katananya dengan aura hitam kemudian menebas HellShadow dengan gerakan vertikal

Swusshhh

Blammrrr

Ledakan besar tercipta dengan aura hitam kelam membakar salah satu dari ketiga monster yang mengepung mereka

Groaaarrrggghhh

Sayangnya...Gerakan penalty Naruto tidak membuat mati Bayangan yang memiliki mata satu tersebut. Masih tersisa sekitar 20 persen HP. ...

'Sial'

Di sisi lain, Kirito sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dia terus menebas dan menebas dan perjuangannya yang melelahkan dan menguras banyak MP tersebut dibayar dengan berkurangnya HP si Orc sekitar 60 persen

'Sepertinya aku juga harus seperti Ashura, melakukan skill penalty...' batin Kirito kesal, Kirito melompat mundur dengan salto ke belakang

Dilihatnya Orc itu tidak merubah gerakannya dan hanya terdiam dengan mata merahnya sambil menenteng scythe nya. Kirito mulai menggeser menunya dan menyentuh sebuah tulisan

Sringg

Sebuah pedang muncul di punggungnya. Sehingga di punggungnya menyilanglah dua pedang yang berbeda bentuk tetapi bertipe sama yaitu Longsword

"Yosshhh..."

Kirito berlari lalu menebas Typhoon Kim dengan cepat sambil memutari tubuh Orc tersebut untuk meminimalisir jarak serangan Orc

Jrasshh jrasshh jrasshh swusshh jrasshh...

Tap tap tap...

"Hyaaaaa.."

Jrasshhh..

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Kirito juga mengakhiri gerakannya dengan tebasan vertikal

Grrrroooaarrgghhhh...

Skeleton Minotaur meraung keras. Bar HPnya tersisa kurang lebih 50 persen. Tiba-tiba sebuah aura hitam digenggam oleh kedua tangan Tengkorak Minotaur tersebut.

Sebuah Kapak besar berwarna hitam dengan bagian tajam berwarna silver. Kapaknya berbentuk seperti kapak viking, dua sisi tajam dan besar.

Minotaur tersebut menarik kapaknya ke belakang. Naruto yang melihat itu berteriak mengalihkan dengan mata terbelalak

"MINNA! MENGHINDAR SEJAUH MUNGKIN! JANGAN ADA YANG MENDEKATI TENGKORAK MINOTAUR ITU!" Sorak Naruto dengan keras, Sachi, Kirito dkk langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Jarak Naruto dan Skeleton kerbau itu memang jauh tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi, yaitu HellShadow masih belum dikalahkan

"Sachi aku mengizinkanmu menggunakan Moon Blade Dance dan hancurkan HellShadow! " perintah Naruto langsung kepada Sachi dan mendapat anggukan dari sang empu. Sachi melompat tinggi di udara lalu melangsungkan serangannya

"Hyaaa"

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Jrasshh

Sachi mengakhiri puluhan tebasannya dengan tebasan vertikal dan sukses menghilangkan HellShadow

Jraasshhh...

Tidak disangka Tetsuo terkena serundukan kepala Typhoon Kim dan menghabisi nyawanya.

"Arrrkhhhh..."

"TETSUO" sorak pemuda yang membawa tombak

Jrasshh

"Arrkkhhhh"

Sama halnya dengan Tetsuo pemuda lain yang berpakaian serba kuning terkena gerakan memutar dari Skeleton Minotaur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kemudian menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya biru. Pergerakan Minotaur juga sudah berhenti

"Kuso" Pemuda yang membawa tombak tampak geram lalu menggunakan sword skill dan menusuk tubuh Skeleton Minotaur

Naas serangannya hanya mengurangi 2 persen HP si Minotaur dan tubuhnya yang menjadi tumbal Typhoon kim yang menebaskan vertikal Scythenya

Brakkk

Pyarr

Dan matilah dia

Kini empat orang yang tersisa. Kirito, Ashura, Keita dan Sachi. Mereka masih ternganga dan mata yang melotot karena terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya

"Cih"

"Ck"

Naruto dan Kirito mendecih dan berdecak kesal

"Keita, tolong jaga Sachi. Naruto ayo kita habisi dua monster itu"Kirito berkata dengan mata berkilat tajam. "Bukan habisi tapi bantai! !" Tambah Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kirito

"Ikou"

"Ikuzo"

Wushhh wushhhh

Tap tap tap...

Dua pemuda itu dikelilingi oleh kemarahan dan serangan mereka juga bertambah menyeramkan ditambah aura kelam menyelimuti katana Naruto dan Sword Skill berwarna hijau menyala di kedua pedang Kirito

Jrasshh jrasshh Jrasshh. ...

Wushhh

Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh. ...

Pertama Naruto dan Kirito menyerang Skeleton minotaur karena Hpnya masih setengah selain itu cara mengalahkannya mudah

Klap

Naruto terjun dari atas tubuh Minotaur dan mendarat tepat dibelakang tubuh Minotaur

"Triple Line Drive"

Naruto memberikan sword skill berwarna merah sama seperti Kirito tetapi kini dibalut oleh aura kelam dari pedangnya

Jreessshhh Jreessshhh Jreessshhh

Tiga kali tusukan dan kembali ke tempat dilakukan oleh Naruto. Satu detik kemudian, muncul bekas sayatan-sayatan berwarna merah kehitaman dari tiga baris yang dilewati Naruto secara bersamaan

Grrassshhhh

Pyarr

Akhirnya usaha yang dilakukan Naruto dan Kirito tidak sia-sia

Swung

Brakkk

Naruto terpelanting agak jauh ketika terkena tebasan vertikal Typhoon kim yang menghancurkan lantai dungeon untuk kedua kalinya. Dilihatnya HPnya dari hijau yang berkurang 10 persen, kini berubah menjadi kuning 35 persen.

Kirito tercengang melihat kejadian tersebut. Dia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sachi dan Keita Kususnya Naruto yang menerima serangan kejutan tersebut

Tap tap tap

"Keita jangan pergi" panggil Sachi kepada Keita tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Keita.

"Aku akan membantu" serunya

"Jangan lakukan itu uhuk...baka.." Sorak Naruto memperingati Keita tapi juga tak dihiraukan olehnya

"Kau pernah berkata, sebagai leader aku harus melindungi anggotaku dan kali ini aku akan melindungi mereka semua dan dengan pedang pemberianmu ini aku pasti bisa melakukannya" seru keita lalu dia melesat ke arah Typhoon kim yang mengancang ancang menebas secara vertikal lagi

"Awas" alih Kirito sambil berlari menyusul Keita

Keita yang mendapat peringatan seperti itu ia langsung menghindar lalu menyerang Typhoon Kim.

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Tiga kali tebasan berhasil mengurangi 6 persen HP Typhoon Kim

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh...

Serangan Keita diteruskan oleh Kirito yang berada di udara. Dia menebas secara acak, diapun berhasil mengurangi sampai 10 persen HP milik Typhoon Kim. Pergerakan aneh juga terjadi pada Typhoon Kim sendiri

Swusshh swusshh swusshhh...

Serangan memutar dilancarkan oleh Typhoon Kim. Gerakan yang sama persis dilakukan oleh Skeleton Minotaur beberapa menit lalu

Grasssshhh

Kirito berhasil melompat mundur hingga sampai di samping tubuh Sachi. Namun naas, kehidupan Keita direnggut oleh jurus Typhoon kim sebagai tumbalnya.

"KEITA"

"KEITA"

"KEITA"

Kirito, Sachi, dan juga Naruto bersorak untuk Keita. Setelah putaran yang Typhoon Kim lancarkan berhenti, Naruto segera berhenti ke arah Keita sebelum dia Hancur menjadi Butiran Cahaya

"Keitaaaa..."

Tap tap tap

'Ashura?' batin Keita

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghindar?" Tanya Naruto. Sayangnya sudah tidak ada lagi bar HP milik Keita

"Tidak"

"Oh ya aku kembalikan ini, Tolong jaga Sachi dan berjanjilan untuk menyelesaikan game ini" pesan Keita sambil mengembalikan pedang berwarna hijau itu kepada Naruto

Pyarrr

Klingting

Dengan pandangan Nanar Naruto mengambil pedang hijau yang tergeletak di lantai. "Kirito mau berdansa?" Ujar Naruto

"Boleh saja"

Tap tap tap

"Ini aku berikan untukmu dan hancurkan dengan skill Nitoryuu(Aliran pedang ganda)mu yang sebenarnya" perkataan Naruto terasa seperti api yang tersulut dan siap membakar apapun bahkan untuk semangat(?)

Swushhhh crap

Kirito membuang pedangnya ke arah Typhoon Kim dan menancap tepat di lengannya lalu mengambil pedang hijau milik Naruto

"Aku menerimanya"

Klek

Groarrgghhh

"Kali ini, aku untuk saat ini adalah BLACK SWORDMAN" sorak Kirito sambil mengeluarkan sword skill berwarna merah

Wussh

"Hyaaaaa"

Kirito melompat tinggi sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menebas vertikal dengan kedua pedangnya sampai menyilang

Jrasshh

Serangannya berhasil mengenai telak tubuhnya.

"Star Burst Stream"

Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh. ...

Sayatan beruntun dalam satu tempat dilancarkan Kirito. Puluhan Sayatan membekas di tubuh Typhoon Kim dan menguras semua MP dan HPnya

Grasshh. ...Blammmrrr

Kirito mengakhirinya dengan jurus yang sama dengan Naruto, tetapi sedikit berbeda. Kali ini Kirito membuat serangan berputar-putar tetapi serasa terbang dan menyatukan pedangnya kemudian dia menebas secara vertikal, lalu tiba-tiba muncul bongkahan es yang entah turun dari mana

"Punishment Attack"

Blummrrrrr

Efeknya sampai membuat badai salju

Pyarr

Akhirnya semuanya selesai

"Apakah sudah berakhir?" Gumam Kirito lalu bersimpuh di lantai dengan HP bar tinggal 10 persen dengan MP yang terkuras Habis

"Huhhh..." Sachi mendesah lega meskipun di hatinya masih sakit karena ditinggal mati oleh teman-teman dekatnya yang merupakan satu sekolah

"Sachi maaf...aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka. ..." Naruto menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi apa yang seharusnya ia lindungi

"Hmmmm, tidak apa-apa" Sachi mengulum senyum lembut dan itu membuat Naruto tenang. "Kirito setelah kamu pulih kita kembali ke rumah" Ucap Sachi

"Ya" jawab Kirito lalu berjalan keluar bersama Naruto dan Sachi, sebelumnya ia meninggalkan pedangnya yang sebelumnya ia lempar ke arah Typhoon Kim tergeletak di lantai dungeon dan memasukkan dua pedangnya di punggungnya

*TBC*

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:Akhirnya Owatta...Nahh itulah siaran langsungnya:-V**

 **Naruto kini dapat membuat Triple line drive bahkan lima Line Drive dan membentuk bintang (Wow). Sachi telah mengeluarkan skill moon blade dance nya yang dibatasi 3x penggunaannya. Kirito juga telah mendapatkan pedang baru dari Naruto yang sebelumnya diberikan pada Keita. Naas Keita, Tetsuo dkk udah Shinda**

 **Keterangan pedang Hijau milik Kirito (sekarang):pedang berwarna hijau muda dengan gagang dan pembatas berwarna biru cerah, Bertipe long dari pedang ini adalah*Aoyuki* Macam skillnya adalah**

 **dapat mengeluarkan es dengan hentakan**

 **menambah damage 20% pada penggunanya, tetapi boros MP**

 **pedang ini mengeluarkan uap sama seperti es.**

 **Penjelasan mengenai tiga monster besar yang dilawan Naruto dkk**

 **Typhoon Kim:Monster bertubuh Orc (emang Orc) berwarna merah dengan Scythe berbentuk jangkar dengan ditengahnya terdapat ukiran tengkorak kepala manusia (ini saya ambil dari game Dragon Nest)**

 **HellShadow:Monster bayangan bertubuh manusia yang kurus, kering kerontang yang panjang dan tinggi serta cakar yang tajam, berekor, dan mempunyai mata satu besar berwarna merah beriris vertikal(ini imajinasi dari Author sendiri)**

 **Skeleton Minotaur:Tulang Minotaur yang hidup. Bermata mwrah dan mempunyai Kapak besar yang dua disinya tajam semua (Skeleton Minotaur dari game Dragon Nest sedangkan Kapaknya berasal dari Imajinasi author sendiri)**

 **Okelah cukup sampai disini aja dulu**

 **Jaa na**

 **Mohon Sarannya Naa!**

Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo Da


	6. Dark Elucidator

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:yo jumpa lagi sama Author gaje se-indonesia ini...haha...bercanda, maaf minna-san Ore telat mengupdate ch 6 ini dikarenakan word dalam penulisannya masih belum pada ketentuannya dan sekali lagi gomen...**

 **Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada orang yang telah membaca, review, favs, dan follow fic saya. Dan semoga saja saya bisa membuat kalian lebih penasaran lagi tentang fic saya ini.**

 **Saa Read this Story...**

 **Kamera Roll Action...**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Dark Elucidator***

 **-23, Maret 2023 ·Lantai 22-**

Pagi ini terasa hangat dengan sinar surya yang kini telah menyinari sebagian Aincrad, sebagai bukti, terdengar suara burung yang berkicauan, membangunkan para player untuk mengawali kegiatannya. Udara sejuk dari embun di pagi hari ini terasa menyentuh kulit, merasuki pori-pori kulit untuk membantu membangunkan player-player menuju ke alam sadarnya.

Tetapi berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai panjang disana. Dia tengah melawan monster berbintang berbentuk manusia tetapi kedua telinganya runcing dan kulitnya pucat retak-retak seperti Zombie serta bersayap burung gagak. Dengan tangguhnya dia menepis atau menahan serangan berupa sihir dari Iblis bersayap gagak itu, dengan lincahnya dia menyerang dengan bertubi-tubi menggunakan pedang hitam bercorak dan bagian tajam berwarna merah ruby

Namun, pedang itu lebih mengerikan dari pada melihat serangan combo boss lantai sekalipun. Pasalnya pedang miliknya di bagian sisi tajamnya berwarna merah, berbentuk taring naga yang di kedua sisinya mengarah ke belakang berwarna merah juga, ujungnya berbentuk capit tajam, pembatas pedangnya berbentuk sayap burung gagak yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat tiga permata berwarna merah serta di dasar pedang terdapat kristal berwarna merah ruby juga

Pedangnya bertype Greatsword dimana pedang itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar meski beratnya minta ampun. Pemuda itu menangkis, menghindar, dan akhirnya dia menyerang juga

"Finish Attack"

Dia melompat lalu menebaskan pedangnya vertikal ke arah monster bersayap yang dapat melayang disana

Blaamnmrr

Ledakan tercipta, aura panas disertai angin yang keluar dari dasar lantai menambah kesan mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang melihat atau terkena serangan mematikan itu. Di SAO, yang hanya dapat menggunakan skill semacam itu diketahui hanya dua orang saja.

Naruto dan Kirito

Dan yang barusan mengeluarkan skill tersebut adalah Naruto, sebab skillnya bernama 'Finish Attack' sedangkan Kirito 'Punishment Attack'. Berbeda penyebutan tetapi cara mengeluarkan jurus tersebut sama, yang membuatnya berbeda yaitu dari segi nama dan aura yang dikeluarkan.

Milik Naruto, hanya angin biasa yang datang dari lantai dan menyembur ke udara dengan keras serta efek gelombang mirip badai tornado, yaitu memutar dengan ukuran yang terus melebar dengan cepat dan menghilang dengan cepat pula.

Sedang Kirito, mengeluarkan cahaya biru cerah dari kedua pedangnya lalu menyatukannya menjadi satu kemudian mengentakkan tebasan vertikal ke tanah dan seketika muncul bongkahan Kristal es raksasa dari lantai dengan gelombang angin lingkaran yang terus menyebar dan menghilang.

"Huffff...pulang aja deh" desisnya bosan lalu mengubah bentuk pedangnya kembali ke bentuk katana dan menyarungkannya kembali ke sarung pedang hitam di kanan pinggangnya. Mengapa Naruto bisa mengeluarkan Greatsword mengerikan itu sebelumnya padahal dia belum mengetahui pedang itu? Itu karena setelah pulang dari dungeon berlevel mematikan yang telah membunuh tiga bahkan empat anggota guild Kuroneko itu Naruto memutuskan pergi ke dungeon yang biasa dia melakukan hunting sendirian semalaman/seharian sendirian pula

Dari sinilah Naruto bisa mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyinya. Dia menebas seluruh monster tidak pandang level dengan amarah tiba-tiba saja pedangnya terselubungi aura hitam kemudian retak dan pecah membentuk pedang Greatsword mengerikan itu.

Di Tempat tinggal Kirito, Naruto, dan Sachi di lantai 22, terlihat dua manusia remaja terduduk diam di kursi panjang berwarna biru, mereka duduk berdua di kursi yang berbeda. Kirito duduk di kursi panjang sedangkan Sachi duduk di kursi di depan Kirito. Alih-alih mereka berdua menyeruput secangkir teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya pagi ini.

Meski di dunia virtual, rasa yang dirasakan player di dunia digital ini sama dengan yang mereka rasakan di dunia nyata. Perusahaan bernama Argus lah yang merancang ini agar pemain benar-benar terasa hidup di dunia ini.

"Sachi, Maukah kau menemaniku untuk memancing?" Tanya Kirito mengawali pembicaraan. "Memancing?" Tanya Sachi, kelihatannya dari ekspresinya dia masih belum tahu kalau ada hal yang disebut memancing di SAO ini. "Ya, apakah kamu belum tahu kalau di SAO ini ada kegiatan memancing?" Tanya Kirito penasaran, Kirito tidak mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari mulut Sachi melainkan digantikan dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan memancing hari ini, ayo pertama ganti pakaianmu kau masih menggunakan baju tidur tuh" ucap Kirito berhasil menyadarkan Sachi yang dari tadi masih mengenakan baju tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"U-uhm aku akan menggantinya dulu" dengan menahan malu, Sachi pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kenapa? Padahal tinggal menombol item di pop upnya dengan sendirinya dia akan berganti pakaian?, salah jika untuk item perlengkapan seperti pedang, tameng atau secondary memang akan berganti dengan sendirinya. Tetapi untuk pakaian berbeda, Pertama mulai melepas Upper (atasan), Lower (bawahan) , dan footer (kaki). Jadi bisa dikatakan bertelanjang terlebih dahulu. *Don't think me about this*(oke abaikan)

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan

Tok tok tok

'Ashura? ' pikir Kirito mengenai siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

Ceklek

Pintu dibuka oleh Kirito hingga terdengar decitan dari pintu tersebut. "Lalu tampaklah seseorang bersurai silver panjang se tengkuk dan poni rambutnya ada yang melewati dagu. "Tadaima(aku pulang)" ucap Naruto dengan nada lelah

"Okaeri(selamat datang kembali), Ashura" jawab Kirito, "sepertinya kau terlihat sangat lelah ya Ashura" Kirito melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan soalnya orang di hadapannya kini terlihat sangat pucat

"Hm"

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan pergi memancing untuk menghilangkan kebosanan" tutur Kirito

"Hm, aku memang akan istirahat lalu kau akan pergi dengan siapa? Bagaimana dengan Sachi? "

"Aku akan pergi memancing dengan Sachi" balas Kirito sambil melirik punggung Naruto yang tubuhnya keseluruhan telah memasuki rumah. Sejenak dia berhenti lalu mengucapkan

"Jaga dia jangan sampai kita mengulangi kejadian yang sama" Naruto berkata sebentar lalu pergi menuju ke kamarnya. 'Tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan Sachi terbunuh' Batin Kirito berkata dengan mantap.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Sachi terbuka menampakkan sesosok gadis yang amat cantik entah dari berpakaian atau penampilannya sehingga membuat Kirito memandang lekat pada gadis itu. "Kirito ada apa?" Sachi bertanya kepada Kirito yang memandangnya seperti memandang artis yang barusan mencium pipinya.

Saat ini Sachi memakai kaos berlengan pendek berwarna biru dengan gambar ditengah kaosnya bertuliskan 'Sword Art Online', sedangkan dia memakai rok sepaha berwarna hitam seperti gadis sekolah biasa, dan dia memakai sepatu hitam yang menutupi mata kakinya. Dan yang terakhir ini yang membuat Kirito tercengang, Sachi menguncir rambutnya dengan pita jepit berbentuk bunga kamelia

"Kirito! " seru Sachi berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kirito, "oh-a iya kita akan pergi sekarang" kata Kirito langsung ke tujuannya. "Tunggu kita belum makan kan! " Sachi memperingati, Kirito menepuk dahinya agak keras karena lupa dunia

"Nanti saja saat di perjalanan" jawab Kirito kemudian. Sachi mengangguk pasrah disertai menghela nafas pasrah juga sementara Kirito langsung melenggang pergi untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya

.

.

.

"Uhhh...Segarnya!" Seru seorang gadis berambut karamel bermata karamel juga dan pakaiannya serba merah dan berdominasi putih. Dia sedang berada di luar penginapannya

"Aasunaaa..!" Seru seorang gadis berambut merah digerai bagaikan api memanggil seseorang di depannya, merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang merdu, gadis yang diketahui bernama Asuna itu menoleh ke sumber suara

"Ada apa Kurama?" Tanya Asuna penasaran, dia menunggu jawaban dari seorang yang tadinya menyerukan namanya mengatur nafasnya. "Apa kamu punya waktu luang atau libur dari kegiatan formal?" Tanya Kurama setelah mengatur nafasnya langsung to the point. Gadis bersurai merah itu memakai pakaian armor layaknya jendral lengkap dengan jubah dan pedangnya. Armornya berwarna perak yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya, dia juga memakai jubah tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan lambang bertuliskan'KoB', di pinggang kanannya terdapat pedang berwarna biru cerah,matanya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, "Iya tapi mungkin besok" tutur Asuna membuat wajah Kurama semakin cerah. "Bisakah kita berparty lagi?" Tanyanya

"Bukannya kita sudah sering berparty tiap seminggu sekali? " ujar Asuna. "Kali ini berbeda kita akan melawan monster berbintang di lantai 25" ucap Kurama dengan disertai cengiran menyeringai.

"Memangnya sehebat apa monster berbintang itu? Aku tidak tertarik" ujar Asuna dengan wajah yang memasang mimik bosan. "Jika dibandingkan dengan player, monster itu lebih kuat 2x lipat dibanding dengan player berpengalaman. Tubuhnya sebesar boss lantai Dan yang kuincar adalah item yang di dropnya, mereka mendrop item langka yang merupakan rare item . Bukankah itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pedangmu yang terlihat sangat ringan dan tak bertenaga itu!" Kurama menjelaskan tentang monster berbintang dengan terperinci

"Kenapa aku mengetahuinya? Karena dulu aku sering melawan mereka, ya meski hanya berlevel kecil" lanjutnya,

"sebegitukah?"

"Sou (benar)" balas Kurama singkat sembari mengulum senyum. Tapi Asuna merasakan keganjilan di antara mereka berdua

'Senyum itu' Asuna dapat mengansumsikan senyuman Kurama yang tadinya tulus berubah menjadi senyum yang dipaksakan. Memang benar jika Kurama adalah gadis yang baik, ramah, lagi kuat, tetapi dilihat dari manapun dia tetaplah gadis yang lemah dan rapuh terhadap sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaan.

"Kenapa dengan senyum itu Kurama" raut wajah Asuna berubah serius. "Apa?-apanya? Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kurama seolah-olah tak mendengarkan apa yang ditanyakan Asuna kepadanya. "Senyum yang kamu pancarkan kali ini adalah senyum paksaan, aku bisa merasakannya Kurama"senyum yang Kurama pancarkan berubah meluntur.

"Maaf..."

Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang Kurama ucapkan.

Pluk

Dua tangan mungil menepuk kedua pundaknya dengan pelan "bicaralah, sebagai seorang wanita kau boleh mengatakannya semuanya yang membuatmu 'SEDIH' " Asuna berucap menekankan pada kata terakhir. "Tidak itu akan membuatku sakit hati" sanggah Kurama tak yakin.

"Jika kamu terus memendamnya bukankah kamu akan malah bertambah sakit ?" Kurama tersentak pelan mendengar penuturan dari temannya itu.

"Mungkin" cicitnya

"Oh ya kamu belum makan kan! Ayo kita makan dulu, tenang saja aku yang akan mentraktirnya" ujar Asuna mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lambat laun berubah menjadi kesedihan

'Ashura-kun' batin Kurama dengan pandangan nanar "hm..ayo" balas Kurama disertai senyuman yang menawan, sedangkan Asuna membalas dengan senyuman yang menawan juga

.

.

.

"Mendoukusai(merepotkan)" eluh seseorang dalam kondisi terlentang. Sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur. Pemuda berambut silver yang rambutnya sampai melewati dagu itu menatap ke arah jam dialog di windownya.

'Masih pagi' ucapnya dalam hati

12.35

"UUAAAPAAAA..."setelah sadar, Naruto pergi ke luar lebih tepatnya ke ruang tamu. Diasana tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Naruto sendiri. "Sepertinya Kirito dan Sachi masih belum pulang ya" gumamnya pelan

Klingg

Naruto membuka menu inventorynya lalu memakai apa saja yang diperlukannya seperti jubah hitam, katana, sarung tangan hitam, dan sepatu hitamnya. "Yoshh...saatnya mengawali pagi yang cerah-ehh pagi gundulmu" Ucap Naruto kemudian dia pergi keluar rumah dan melakukan ritualnya, meninggalkan keheningan di rumah itu.

.

.

.

 **-15, Oktober 2023·Lantai 46·dungeon-**

 **Naruto's POV**

Sudah satu tahun aku berada di dunia ini, di Dunia game bernama Sword Art Online, sampai sekarang aku tinggal bersama dengan Sachi dan Kirito di sebuah rumah yang 7 bulan lalu kami beli.

Hingga kini dua guild besar yaitu KoB dan Holy Dragon Alliance beraliansi dan berhasil mencapai lantai 51. Diantara kami bertiga hanya Kirito yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam gerakan ini. Kenapa aku tidak ikut juga? Karena aku adalah orang yang sulit bekerja sama, lalu bagaimana dengan Sachi? Dia tidak aku izinkan untuk berpartisipasi dalam rencana ini karena kekuatannya tidak sekuat Asuna si Flash dan temannya yang kuketahui bernama Red Kyuubi Goddess. Kenapa namanya Red Kyuubi Goddess? Karena dia mempunyai serangan kilat tetapi tidak secepat Asuna, kata orang-orang julukan itu diberikan karena dia segesit rubah dan serangannya sebanyak sembilan berwarna merah memanjang seperti ekor.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia(Red Kyuubi Goddess) tidak pernah mengeluarkan Sword skill lainnya, hanya satu warna Sword skill yaitu merah senada dengan rambutnya. Karena itulah dia dijuluki 'red' sedangkan kata 'Goddess' diambil dari kuatnya dia dalam pertarungan seperti dewi perang. Membayangkannya saja membuatku teringat akan gadis berambut merah yaitu Kurama, tapi mana mungkin dia menjadi seterkenal itu? Jikapun iya pasti dia telah mendapatkan lelaki yang sangat kuat sekarang

Ada juga sebuah guild bernama 'The Army' yang dengan keras mencoba berusaha mengalahkan boss lantai tanpa bantuan dari pihak lain. Mereka memeras player lain dengan pajak karena bagi army sendiri army telah melindungi mereka dengan alasan gerakan pembebas.

Tetapi bagiku semua yang Army lakukan adalah sia-sia saja, karena selain mereka memeras dari player lain, mereka juga tidak terlatih. Bukan itu saja, pemimpin mereka yang kuketahui bernama Cobatz tidak mempedulikan anggotanya layaknya sebuah mesin tua tak terurus.

Ironis sekali...

Itulah mengapa aku membenci guild sama seperti Kirito, jika Guild kami hanya berjumlah tiga orang saja itu lebih bagus dibanding guild besar tetapi sama sekali tidak diperhatikan.

.

Menyedihkan...

.

Mungkin Kirito telah pergi dari rumah dan menjalani ritualnya kembali hari ini. "Ne Ashura, apakah kita bisa terbebas dari sini?" Ucapnya dengan perkataan yang mengandung pertanyaan. Orang yang bertanya itu adalah Sachi"Pasti, aku percaya itu" tuturku yakin.

Pagi ini-atau mungkin siang ini aku dan Sachi akan pergi ke dungeon lantai 50. Hanya coba-coba saja, levelku telah mencapai 109, Kirito sekitar 105 sebelum pergi ke dungeon, dan Sachi baru 99. Level seperti ini akan mudah untuk menyelesaikan dungeon dan monster berbintang yang sekarang telah banyak diincar player lain.

"Sachi bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke lantai 50?" Tanyaku dengan mantap. "Boleh tetapi di dungeon mana? " tanya Sachi.

"Di dungeon utama saja, jika di dungeon yang lain bisa-bisa kita akan mendapat kejutan yang mengerikan lagi" jawabku agak mengeluh.

"Yoshh..Ayo-" Seruanku dihentikan oleh suara Sachi. "Eitz..Makan dulu Ashura...Atau kau akan menyesal" Sachi semakin hari semakin Tsundere saja, di kepalaku muncul garis-garis lurus yang terlihat berkerut-kerut A. K. A Sweatdrop

'Sepertinya memang harus' dengan wajah hororku, aku membalikkan badan dan tatapanku ke arah seseorang yang tingginya tidak lebih dari hidungku. Yang kulihat Sachi sedang memainkan pisau dapur dengan gerakan memutar-mutar di tangan kanannya yang disertai Sword skill berwarna biru...sambil menyeringai...

Glegg

'Atau kau yang akan kujadikan makanan Ashura...' mungkin begitulah yang Sachi katakan kepadaku di dalam hatinya

"H-Hai' "dan berakhir dengan kata pasarah itu

 **Naruto's POV end**

.

.

.

"Aakkhhhh..." seorang gadis berumur sekitar 18 tahunan berteriak tak kala melihat rombongan monster berbentuk gorila bermata merah ganas. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi tapi

Croaakk

"Pinaa!" Seru sang gadis meneriakkan familiarnya, familiar itu berbentuk seperti burung tetapi terlihat setengah naga berbulu dan bersayap burung dan bulunya berwarna biru cerah

"Aku tidak boleh kalah" tekadnya lalu berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Sayangnya pedangnya terlalu pendek untuk melawan para monster itu

Trank trink trank jrasshhh

Karena dia hanyalah seorang perempuan, dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan para monster yang besar dan kekar berbentuk gorila itu dan terpental ke belakang akibat pukulan dari sang gorila.

Crassshhhh

Brukk

"Pina?"

"PINAAA..."

Pyarrr

Familiar milik gadis itu pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya meninggalkan sehelai bulu unggas berwarna biru yang bercahaya

"Piinaa" gumamnya sambil meneteskan liquid dari sudut matanya. Dia tertunduk lesu dengan isakan-isakan tangisan yang membuncah tanpa suara. Gadis itu sangat sedih, takut, marah, dan menyesal.

Grooaaarrrgghhhh

Raungan itu terdengar menyorakkan sebuah terjemahan bahasa 'aku menang dan kumakan kau' . Gadis tersebut semakin gelisah dan terus ketakutan, akankah dia akan berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini? Entahlan. Dia terus menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil menunggu datangnya kematian itu

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Terlihat sayatan-sayatan berupa bekas tebasan dari Sword skill berwarna biru telah menembus badan seluruh dari para gorila itu.

Groaarrgghhh grooaarrgghhh grrooaarrgghhh...

Pyarr Pyarr Pyarr...

Sekelompok gorila itu pecah dengan sendirinya akibat bekas sayatan angin yang entah datang dari mana dan oleh siapa. Sementara sang gadis disana tampak membelalakkan matanya akibat hal yang tidak biasa itu terlintas di depannya

Sebuah bayangan berwarna...

.

Hitam...

.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok itu sambil berjalan mendekat di dalam kegelapan hutan "A-ano Arigatou gozaimasu..." ucap gadis itu berterimakasih karena nyawanya telah diselamatkan oleh sosok tersebut

Tap tap tap

Akhirnya sosok tersebut terlihat dengan jelas oleh pantulan sinar rembulan yang kala itu bersinar terang. "T-tapi...Pina" gadis tersebut terlihat sangat terpuruk saat melihat bulu berwarna biru cerah bersinar tersebut.

"Coba tekan di salah satu sudutnya kemungkinan ada notifikasinya" ujar seorang pemuda tersebut yang diketahui adalah Kirito.

Kling

"Dia masih bisa dihidupkan kembali" tutur Naruto sembari diberi ulasan senyum. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya gadis itu. "Hm tentu saja di lantai 45 ada bunga yang dapat menghidupkan familiar, dengan syarat meneteskan setetes sari dari bunga itu pada media dimana familiar itu mendrop dirinya ke bentuk lain" jelas Kirito.

"Sepertinya kamu telah menghadapi banyak rintangan ya" Kirito berkata sembari melirik gadis kecil di depannya. "Hm" hanya dua huruf itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya

Kling

"Kalau begitu terimalah ini, pakaianmu tidaklah layak jika berada di lantai 45, bagiku membunuh monster bunga di sana sangatlah mudah tetapi jika kau dengan armormu itu aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu" ujar Kirito seraya menggeser-geser menunya.

Kling

Muncul notifikasi di menu gadis tersebut "kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran, "hmm..jangan tertawa kalau aku mengucapkannya...itu semua aku lakukan karena kamu mirip dengan adik perempuanku" balas Kirito

"Hihihi..baiklah" Gadis tersebut terkikik geli ketika Kirito mengutarakan alasannya.

Kling

Gadis tersebut menyetujuinya, kegiatan Trading pun terjadi. Kirito telah mengirim satu set Baju atau armor serta apa yang dibutuhkan gadis ini.

"Namaku Kirito..." Kirito mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berusaha untuk bersalaman dengan gadis ini. Terkadang berkenalan itu mengucapkan namanya sambil berjabat tangan, mungkin itu sudah menjadi tradisi.

"Watashi wa Silica desu (Aku Silica)" Balas gadis bernama Silica tersebut disertai senyuman, dia juga telah mengusap cairan liquid yang merembes dari sudut matanya.

"Besok kita akan mengambil bunga itu jadi kita beristirahat dulu" ucap kirito" kita ke rumahku dulu, akan aku kenalkan kamu kepada teman dan guildku" Ujar Kirito meneruskan perkataannya sambil berjalan

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sudah pukul 21.11, kuharap mereka belum tidur" cicit Kirito "ada apa Kirito-san?" Tanya Silica penasaran dengan apa yang digumamkan Kirito

"Oh tidak ada" Jawab Kirito

Cklek

"Okaeri" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai indigo digerai sambil memakai baju biasa dengan tatapan membunuh. "T-tadaima..." Kirito tergagap ketika menjawab perkataan Sachi

Sling

Pandangan tajam Sachi beralih ke arah gadis berumur sekitar 16 tahunan disana. Silica yang mendapat pandangan seperti itu hanya tersenyum miris

"Siapa dia Kirito! " pandangannya yang tajam kembali diarahkan ke wajah Kirito. "Hehehe tamu kita" jawab Kirito sambil tertawa renyah

"Sachi ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah" teriakan seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah menandakan bahwa masih ada seseorang lagi di rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Owh jadi namamu Silica-chan ya" ucap Sachi disertai anggukan paham, Silica juga mengangguk sebagai balasan bahwa yang dikatakan Sachi itu benar. "Selama ini kamu melakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto

"A-aku..."Gadis itu tergagap gagap karena agak ketakutan ketika menjawabnya. "Tenang saja jika kau ada permasalahan kami pasti akan membantumu" Ujar Naruto kemudian disertai senyuman

"B-benarkah?"

"Hm, tentu saja" Sahut Kirito, "oh ya, aku belum menperkenalkan diri" ucap Naruto

"Namaku Ashura"

"Dan namaku Sachi, Yoroshiku" Sambung Sachi. "Sebenarnya kami bertiga ini satu guild dan guild itu hanya berisi kami saja sebagai anggotanya" Ujar Naruto lagi

"Kenapa hanya kalian bertiga?" Tanya Silica. "Karena kami tidak memiliki orang yang bisa dipercaya sebagai anggota baru, jadi kami hanya berisi tiga orang, kami juga bukanlah orang lemah yang mengandalkan bantuan dari guild lain" Kata Kirito, kini Suasana berubah menjadi Serius

"Apakah kamu belum makan Silica-chan? " Sachi bertanya mengenai Silica untuk mencairkan suasana yang serius ini. "Uhm...belum" Jawab Silica dengan jujurnya. Sachi berdiri lalu berjalan dengan santainya menuju dapur, akan tetapi langkah kakinya berhenti ketika sebuah suara memaksanya berhenti saat baru saja mencapai beberapa langkah"Aku juga lapar Sachi" Ucap Kirito kemudian disertai cengiran dan tangan yang menyentuh perut.

"Tidak ada makan untuk Kirito karena pulang malam" Balas Sachi dengan tegasnya. "Ehhh...lalu kenapa Silica mendapat makan malam?" Tanya Kirito lagi.

"Karena dia kelaparan, dan juga tamu kita" pandangan Sachi menjadi tajam serta aura di sekitarnya berubah menggelap.

"A-"lagi Kirito tidak dapat berkutik. "Tamu adalah Raja, Raja harus dimuliakan agar dia senang, dan kau bukanlah raja Kirito. Yang jelas tidak ada makanan untukmu" jelas Sachi panjang lebar bagaikan seorang filsuf yang ahli

Tap tap tap

Sachi melanjutkan langkah beratnya menuju dapur. Setelah berada di dapur Sachi kembali mengulum senyum, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum

"Sepertinya aku berperan cukup bagus dalam sebuah keluarga ya, maaf membuat kalian berdua repot.." ucap Sachi pelan.

Di ruang tamu terlihat Naruto dan Kirito sedang berlomba mengatur nafas mereka seperti baru saja di kejar anjing pelacak atau lari marathon sepanjang 10 KM. (Record)

"Ne..apakah Sachi-san pacar dari salah satu kalian?" Tanya Silica tiba-tiba. "Mana Mingkin" jawab kedua laki-laki itu bersamaan. "Dia itu seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai adikku" ujar Naruto.

"Sama" tambah Kirito

"Ow..."

"Hm"

"Hm"

'Adikku yang greget dan menyebalkan" Batin Naruto.

'Adikku yang manis, menjengkelkan, dan Tsundere' batin Kirito sehati dengan Naruto

"Hai, makanan sudah siap" Sachi muncul mengintruksi semua orang di sana agar dapat makan di dapur, "Kirito dan Ashura boleh makan" Ucap Sachi kemudian disertai dengan cengiran. Lalu orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu segera berpindah ke dapur untuk makan bersama. Di meja maksn terdapat berbagai macam makanan yang di sajikan dalam bentuk matang dan hangat. Salah satunya adalah ikan besar berwarna ungu dan kuning yang entah diapakan bisa menjadi ikan goreng yang lezat

"Waahhhh terlihat enak" Seru Silica kegirangan, mungkin ini adalah kali pertamanya dia memakan makanan dari masakan seorang player.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kirito dan Silica pergi ke lantai 45 untuk menghidupkan lagi familiarnya yang bernama Pina, sedangkan Kirito dan Sachi pergi ke lantai 50 untuk Hunting entah mencari bahan makanan lain atau mungkin hunting senjata baru.

"Sachi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Black Dragon Nest?" ucap Naruto sedikit ragu pendapatnya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh teriakan Sachi yang seperti ledakan komet

"Apakah kamu yakin?" Sachi malah balik bertanya kepada Naruto. "Hm" Jawab Naruto, "kalau kau yakin kenapa tidak, selama aku mempunyai perfect guard aku yakin kita bisa" Ucap Sachi penuh semangat

Naruto sempat tercengang melihat tingkah laku Sachi yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Sachi tolong jangan mati" Naruto berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah Sachi.

"Aku akan terus hidup Ashura"

.

.

.

"Di sana" Seru Silica kegirangan ketika melihat objek yang dimaksud, lantas dia langsung berlari ke arah bunga itu "oi jangan berlarian nanti bisa jatuh dan hati-hati " sayangnya perkataan Kirito tidak di hiraukan oleh Silica, dia terus berlari ke arah objek yang dituju

Sruutt

"AWAS..."

Terlambat sulur itu menangkap kaki kanan Silica dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara kemudian tampaklah monster yang menangkap kaki Silica.

"AAAAKKHHHH..." Silica berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena takut akan ketinggian.

Srakkk

Baju bagian bawah Silica turun ke bawah sehingga menampakkan CD nya sedikit, karenanya dia terus menutupinya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Kirito-san tolong aku" racaunya minta tolong kepada Kirito untuk membebaskannya sambil menyabetkan pedangnya ke sembarang arah

"K-kalau seperti itu tidak bisa" desah Kirito sembari menutupi matanya menggunakan jari tangannya.

Sedangkan Silica yang merasa tidak ada reaksi dari Kirito, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"Hyaa"

CCrassshhhh

Dalam sekali tebasan dua sulur yang salah satunya mengikat kaki Silica tertebas olehnya. Dia lalu melakukan tusukan dari atas, bisa dibilang terjun

Jleb

Pyarr

Brukk

"Ukkhhh..."

Silica terjatuh tepat di jalanan. Tak sadar jika CDnya terlihat lagi

"Uhh"

Setelah menyadarinya, dengan wajah yang memerah bagaikan udang rebus Silica dengan segera menutup roknya.

"Apa kau melihatnya? " tanya Silica dengan nada agak tinggi. "Tidak " balas Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Kalau begitu ayo" Silica berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah bunga di sebuah pot (?) Yang tingginya sekitar satu meter.

Tik

Kling

Setelah memetik tangkai bunga, muncul notifikasi info mengenai bunga tersebut. "Wahhh.." Silica tampak gembira, sementara itu, Kirito membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Kirito dan Silica telah sampai di sebuah jembatan kecil. Sesampainya di sana Kirito menghentikan langkahnya.

"KELUARLAH" teriak Kirito entah pada siapa

"Hoho sepertinya kalian berhasil mendapatkannya ya" ucap seseorang yang diketahui berada di balik salah satu pohon.

"Ro-Rosalia-san" pekik Silica menyebutkan nama dari orang yang berada di depannya. "Siapa kau" Kirito bertanya dengan nada ringan

"Aku Rosalia dan dia adalah pembantuku, dan sudah saatnya kau menyerahkan apa yang kamu peroleh hari ini Silica" ucap Wanita itu.

"T-tapi bukankah perjanjiannya adalah seminggu sekali" pekik Silica lagi. "Itu terserah padaku karena aku leader disini jadi patuhi perintahku atau kau akan menyesal" ancam Rosalia

"Namamu bagus..."tutur Kirito

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" balas Rosalia

"Sayangnya, kau menodai namamu dengan perbuatanmu" ucap Kirito agak ditekankan. "Untungnya saja aku tidak membawa Silica ke penginapan, bisa-bisa kau menyuruh seseorang untuk memata-matai kami" lanjut Kirito

"Benar kan Player jingga, Rosalia" Kirito berkata dengan tegas. "Dari mana kamu tahu aku, tapi baiklah itu bukan masalah bagiku..kau adalah penghalang untukku"

Ctik

Dengan isyarat tangan, Rosalia memunculkan bawahannya yang berjumlah puluhan diaertai persenjataan yang lengkap. "Apa kau yakin?" Usul Kirito

"Tentu saja" balas Rosalia

"Baiklah" Kirito tampaknya mulai serius, dia membuka menunya lalu nenarik dan nengarahkan pedangnya ke menu. Seketika pedangnya berganti menjadi warna hitam mengkilap bergaris tajam perak dan bentuk pembatasnya aneh.

 _Dark Elucidator_

"Tunggulah disini"

Tap tap tap

Dengan gontainya Kirito berjalan menuju ke arah tengah jembatan

"Jubah hitam dan pedang hitam satu tangan..jangan jangan" ujar salah satu dari bawahan Rosalia. "Tidak peduli diapa dia yang penting serang dia dia cuma satu sedangkan kita banyak" desis Rosalia geram

"SERAAANGGG" gertak Rosalia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Kirito.

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh. ..

Tebasa demi tebasan dilancarkan di tubuh Kirito. Silica menatap Kirito dengan cemas

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh. ..

'Ternyata aku harus membantu-uh!" Batin Silica, tetapi tekadnya ia hentikan karena melihat HP Kirito berkurang sedikit dan bertambah atau full dalam 3 detik

"Hahh...hah..hahh..."

"Hahhh...hahhh..hahh..."

"Hahh.. ..." semua player jingga disana tampak kesal dan geram karena melihat musuhnya masih berdiri tegak tanpa berkurang Hpnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat-" perkataan Rosalia terpotong oleh sesuatu yang mendekatinya dengan cepat

Cringg

Bruukkk

Kirito tidak mekukai Rosalia melainkan menebas tombak Rosalia agar terlepas dari tangannya. Dan dia menubruk tubuh Rosalia tidak peduli dia perempuan. Kirito berada di atas tubuh Rosalia sedangkan Rosalia hanya pasrah di bawah Kirito

Cringg

Naruto menancapkan pedangnya pada samping pelipis Rosalia jadi, Rosalia tidak terbunuh "lepaskan orang-orang yang menjadi anak buahmu dan kali ini kubiarkan kau bebas tetapi jika kau sampai ke tahap Jingga lagi kupastikan kau akan tersiksa seumur hidupmu" Kirito mengancam disertai pandangan intimidasi.

"Baiklah..dan mau sampai kapan kamu terus berada di atasku hahh..." bentak Rosalia dengan wajah memerah begitu juga dengan Kirito tetapi tak sampai seperti lobster rebus.

"Dan kenapa HPku tidak berkurang? Karena aku memounyai tittle yang menambah HP sebesar 10%(persen) perdetik, selain itu yang dikatakan salah satu baqahanmu benar akulah Beater" Cerocos Kirito.

.

.

Tes

Setetes cairan dari dalam kelopak bunga menetesi bulu unggas milik Pina...

Sresss

Pina kembali hidup dengan keadaan utuh. "Piinaa" Familiar bernama pina itu memeluk tuannya, Silica sendiri membalas pelukan dari hewan peliharaan itu. "Silica maaf, kupikir setelah mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya kau akan ketakutan dan pergi" ucap Kirito

"Tidak bagiku Kirito-san adalah orang yang baik jadi mengapa aku harus takut!" Sanggah Silica. "Apakah Ashura-san dan Sachi-san telah mengetahui siala kamu sebenarnya?" Tanya Silica

"Tentu saja, tidak ada rahasia kecuali perasaan di guild kami, bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga ke dalam guild Kuroneko? " tawar Kirito. Tentang rumah Kirito, tampaknya Naruto dan Sachi masih belum pulang, karena jika mereka berada di Dungeon level tinggi mereka berdua akan pulang malam.

"Hm..aku akan ikut" Silica setuju mengenai ajakan Kirito. "Mungkin aku dan Ashura akan mengganti nama guild Kuroneko" Ujar Kirito

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N: Uaakhirnyaaa Owarriiii...!**

 **Bagaimana minna? Menarik? Menyenangkan? Menyebalkan? Membosankan? . ...Mungkin semua jawaban benar. Sebenarnya Kirito telah memiliki pedang Elucidator yang saya evolusi lagi menjadi Dark Elucidator, meski cuma nama saja, sedikit bocoran aja pasangan dari Dark Elucidator adalah Light Repulsor...**

 **Silahkan Review aja jika perlu adanya perbaikan, typo atau saran...!**

 **Jaa...naa...**

 **Wait me for next chapter in The Dark Avenger and The** **Black Swordman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da


	7. quiqsilver and Tanabata's Festival

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:Khaha...Matta deai...saya kembali desu...ohayou...!**

 **Baiklah karena ada dari para reader yang menginginkan untuk ngelanjutin nih fic, Demi nama Perseus...Zeus (disambar ama Lightning staffnya) ...Poseidon(dihujam Tsunami) ...Hercules...Archilles...Hermes...Hades...Athena...Archangel...Radiant...Ragnarok...Althea...Verathea...Vestinel... sama Void, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini...Yakushoku desu -_- . Yah meskipun bentar lagi saya akan HIATUS agak lama dikarenakan Masalah Author di real world.**

 **Satte, silahkan kalian semua baca chapter kali ini yang agak sedikit ngawur, yang penting pembaca bisa terhibur, jika bisa baca fic ini sambil makan bubur, jangan baca fic ini sambil tidur nanti pandangannya bisa kabur, tetaplah bersyukur, agar tidak kufur, dan saya tetep termasyur... :-V**

 **.**

 **Okelah...lets enjoy it...!**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Quiqsilver andTanabata's Festival***

 **-16 Oktober 2023·Lantai 22-**

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya Sarapan" seru Kirito, kala itu dia sangat bersemangat sekali begitu juga dengan Sachi. Penyebabnya adalah seseorang telah masuk ke guild itu, sedangkan Naruto telah mendapat jubah baru berwarna hitam yang di bagian bawahnya terdapat corak jilatan api berwarna merah, cocok untuk skill Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu" Ucap Naruto datar disambung oleh ketiga anggota guildnya.

"Ittadakimasu" Seru ketiga orang antara lain Kirito, Sachi, dan Silica

.

.

.

10 menit dalam keheningan yang hanya dihiasi oleh suara gemelunting piring dan sendok yang bersentuhan. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Naa Ashura bagaimana kalau hari ini kita rapat mengenai guild ini!" Usul Kirito membuka pembicaraan. "Boleh saja" balas Naruto

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu bicarakan? " tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ubah nama guild ini?" Usul Kirito sedikit ragu tapi dia percaya diri.

"Bagaimana, Sachi?" Tanya Naruto kepada gadis di sebelahnya untuk meminta persetujuannya. "Sulit memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi guild ini memiliki nama yang kuno meskipun nama guild ini mempunyai kenangan yang banyak" tutir Sachi curhat

"Dengan berat hati aku menyetujui pengubahan nama guild beserta lambangnya" Ucap sachi kemudian disertai lenguhan pasrah. "Tapi ngomomg-ngomong nama guild tidak dapat diubah" balas Naruto membuat orang-orang di ruangan tersebut sweatdrop masal.

"UAPAAAA..." Teriak ketika orang di ruangan tersebut secara bersamaan kecuali Naruto.

"Baiklah pembubaran guild akan dilakukan dalam 3 menit" titah Naruto, sebab Naruto adalah leader dari guild Kuroneko yang sekarang ini. Lantas orang-orang dalam guild pun membubarkan diri (khusus untuk yang masih hidup).

"Kita akan ke Beginner Town untuk membuat guild baru" Ucap Naruto, "topik selanjutnya adalah mengenai nama guild yang baru beserta lambangnya" Tambah Naruto meneruskan perkataannya yang sempat ia tunda dalam beberapa detik.

"Baiklah" ucap Kirito, Sachi, Silica bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Si warna Netral ya!" Gumam Naruto saat berjalan bersama Kirito di Beginner town. Tujuannya adalah menemui seorang NPC yang merupakan master guild, disanalah Naruto dan Kirito bisa membuat guild dan memberi lambang guildnya.

"Ada apa Ashura?" Tanya Kirito tiba-tiba ketika mendengar gumaman Naruto yang agak kurang jelas dalam pendengarannya. "Tidak ada, hanya aku tidak tahu tempatnya..hehehe.." balas Naruto disertai cengiran polosnya.

"Menurut informasi yang pernah kudengar, NPC itu adalah seorang kakek-kakek berkumis dqn berjenggot panjang berwarna putih seperti kakek-Kakek pada umumnya, dan tempatnya berada di samping pedagang senjata" jelas Kirito berpose berpikir.

"Begitu ya, dan tumben ingatanmu lumayan encer" tutur Naruto. 'Kau pikir aku ini bubur apa !' Batin Kirito sweatdrip. "Kita lewat sini" intruksi Naruto berjalan ke arah gang sepi tetapi qgak besar disana, sepertinya jalqn itu adalah jalan pintas.

Tap tap tap

Naruto tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi nya dengan memasang wajah serius. "Ada apa Ashura? " tanya Kirito saat matanya melihat ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Pasukan Army... di Baginner Town" Ucap Naruto pelan tetapi dapat di dengar Kirito dengan jelas sebab di sana tidak ada suara player atau benda apapun. Di Beginner town saat ini para player kebanyakan masih berlevel rendah, ada juga player anak-anak kecil yang trauma.

"Kirito persiapkan Elucidator mu" titah Naruto kepada Kirito, dengan santai Kirito memegang gagang Elucidator bersiap bertarung. Sedangkan Naruto, dia memegang katana hitamnya yang berada di pinggang kanannya menggunakan tangan kanannya

Cklek

Naruto membuka kunci katananya dengan mendorong ibu jarinya ke pembatas katana nya tersebut.

Grap grap grap grap...grap

Pasukan army berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan Kirito berpijak. Mereka berdua masih berada dalam kondisi waspada. "Aku Thinker pemimpin pasukan pembebas, Army" Salam orang tersebut. Rambutnya agak keriting, dia memakai pakaian serba silver sebab dia adalah pendiri Army bahkan pemimpinnya

"Adakah masalah? " tanya Kirito memastikan tidak ada kejanggalan dalam negosiasi mereka. "Tidak, kami ingin kerjasamanya. Bantulah kami untuk seluruh player, kami pasukan pembebas akan melakukan sebaik dan sebisa mungkin. "Balas Orang yang bermama Thinker.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, aku ingin melanjutkan pencarian kami. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf" jawab Naruto. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam hormat kepada orang tersebut diikuti Kirito yang membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, pasukan... kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Ucapnya kepada Naruto, lalu memerintahkan pasukannya kembali ke tujuan mereka. "Apakah rumor yang kita dengar benar atau salah?" Tanya Kirito menimang-nimang kebenaran tentang pasukan pembebas Army

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian kita" ajak Naruto yang dari tadi sudah berjalan menjauh. "Eh? Tu-tunggu Ashura!" Teriak Kirito gaje sambil berlari ke arah Naruto

Tap tap tap

Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua ketika melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Beginner town sangatlah ramai entah apa yang terjadi hingga kota yang terbilang sepi ini menjadi ramai. "Indahnya! !" Gumam Naruto dan Kirito secara tidak sadar.

.

Festival Tanabata

.

Festival ini bahkan ada di game VR-MMO, sepertinya Akihiko Kayaba telah mengubah pola pikirnya. Dia tidak hanya menjadikan manusia sebagai player yang harus rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelesaikan game ini. Dia ingin membuat fasilitas SAO semakin baik. Tak lupa dia memberikan hadiah atau bisa dibilang event kepada setiap orang atau player jika telah menuliskan permohonannya di sebuah kertas dan menggantungkannya pada daun di pohon bambu. Tidak semua permohonan terkabul, Permohonan yang terkabul hanyalah yang berkaitan dengan game.

"Hari hampir menjelang petang, kita harus cepat. Apa kata Sachi jika membuat nama dan lambang guild saja sampai malam, bisa bisa telah sampai rumah nanti bisa jadi Naruto dadar sama Kirito Mata Sapi" Ucap Kirito mengajak Naruto untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. *oi Naru sama Kiri bukan teloer loh ya*

"Hm" sekilas Naruto memandang acara yang amat disenangi oleh orang-orang di dunia nyata tersebut. "Tanabata ya" gumam Naruto, setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan beriringan dengan Kirito.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Tadaima" ucap laki-laki berambut mirip uban setelah mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. "Okaerinasai" balas suara melengking dari dalam rumah.

Ceklek

Orang yang mempunyai suara yang melengking tersebut membuka pintu tersebut. "Yo...Sachi" ucap Kirito sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa gadis tersebut.

"Hai" jawab Sachi dengan polosnya, tak lupa dia memasang senyuman manis pada wajahnya. 'Apakah dia kesambet sesuatu sehingga sikapnya berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya?' Batin Kirito sambil memasang tawa miris begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Kau memakai Kimono? Sejak kapan kamu membeli kimono ini?" Naruto melayangkan pertanyaannya ketika melihat pakaian Sachi yang berubah.

"Aku tidak membelinya, ini adalah event hari ini. Pakaian ini berdurasi 24 jam jadi besok aku tidak dapat memakainya lagi" jawab Sachi menjelaskan dari mana Kimononya. "Begitu ya, memangnya event apa?"kini giliran Kirito yang bertanya.

"Ish...memangnya kalian berdua tidak tahu tentang hari ini?" Sachi malah balik tanya kepada dua Pahlawannya tersebut, sedangkan Di Duo Rambut Black and White itu menggelengkan kepala mereka tak lupa dengan wajah bodoh mereka berdua. Sebenarnya mereka berdua telah mengetahuinya tetapi hanya berpura-pura tak tahu agar hubungan mereka bertiga bisa lebih dekat lewat pembicaraan yang tak ada habisnya itu.

"Ini adalah hari para dewa dan dewi turun untuk mengabulkan permintaan seluruh umat manusia! " balas Sachi sambil berpose ala penyair. "Meskipun di dunia game yang dibuat oleh manusia itu sendiri? " Naruto melontarkan kalimat tanya.

"Iya-mungkin" balas Sachi kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Maksudmu Tanabata begitu?" Sahut Kirito. "Benar sekali, dan malam ini kita akan menikmati hari yang sangat istimewa ini semalaman!.." Seru Sachi membalas perkataan Kirito, dan hal itu membuat sweatdrop kedua orang yang bajunya atau armornya berjubah hitam yang letaknya tepat di depannya itu. Pasalnya kedua laki-laki itu sangatlah malas akan sesuatu yang disebut bersenang-senang selain dengan pedang

'Mendoukusai'

'Merepotkan'

'Menyebalkan'

'Sialan'

Rutuk mereka berdua saling bertautan meski dari dalam hati mereka berkata, memasang wajah muram lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sachi yang Bola matanya sedang berbinar-binar sepertinya dia telah terkena demam Tanabata

.

.

.

"Wahhhh..." seru seorang anak berusia 16 tahunan, rambutnya berwarna coklat dikuncir twintail di kedua disi kepalanya. Gadis tersebut memakai kimono berwarna dongker bercorak bunga putih membatik di seluruh kimononya. Kelihatannya gadis tersebut sangat gembira.

"Silica-chan jangan jauh-jauh" teriak Sachi berjalan di belakang agak jauh dari tempat Silica berada. Wanita tersebut memakai kinono biru cerah beraksen bunga berwarna putih dan tentunya sabuk pita yang melekat di pinggangnya. Seperti biasanya Sachi menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya Ponytail. Di Tanabata, seseorang yang akan menulis permohonannya diharuskan mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail, karena itu adalah adatnya.

Disamping Sachi, terdapat Kirito dan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya Sachi berada di tengah-tengah diantara dua laki-laki tersebut. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apakah kita akan mengelilingi Beginer Town terus-terusan sampai pagi?" Tutur Naruto dari tadi hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka, tepatnya melihat player lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Jika saja ada blacksmith yang menjajakan pedang terbaik sekaligus pedang termahalnya pastilah semuanya ludes terjual. Apalagi player yang menjadi Merchant, pastilah dia tidak akan berjualan lagi di hari berikutnya karena telah kaya.

Kini Naruto memakai kimono berwarna ungu, sedangkan Kirito memakai kimono berwarna Hijau lumut. Tak lupa mereka berdua mengikat rambut mereka di ujungnya karena itu merupakan tradisi. Naruto malah terlihat seperti seorang samurai sejati karena rambutnya yang panjang diikat ekor kuda, sedangkan Kirito malah seperti tukang salon yang baru akan melayani konsumennya.

"Sachi, apakah kita akan berputar-putar disini terus? Apakah kau tidak merasa bosan? " tanya Kirito, kelihatannya dia juga mulai bosan terus berkeliling kota.

"Bersabarlah" balas Sachi agak dingin

"Bersabar untuk apa?" Giliran Naruto yang bertanya. "Ya-pokoknya bersabarlah" Sachi tidak menjawab alasannya menyuruh dua pemalas dan orang yang selalu putus asa itu bersabar, malahan dia mengulangi kata-katanya.

Tap tap tap

Pluk

Kirito menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Sachi. "A-apa yang kamu la-lakukan Ashura?!" Sachi tampak kaget kenapa Naruto menepuk pundak Sachi dari depannya. Kedua matanya menatap intens biru safir yang bersinar tersebut.

"Ayolah Sachi-chan, izinkan kedua kakakmu ini pergi sebentar saja, kau tidak ingin aku dan Kirito mati kebosanan kan!" Naruto memohon kepada Sachi agar memperbolehkannya dan Kirito pergi. Dengan jutsu senyum lima jari miliknya dia yakin dia bisa.

'Semoga berhasil Kami-sama' batin Naruto dan Kirito berdoa kepada Kami-sama untuk mengabulkan permohonan mereka karena ini adalah hari Festival Tanabata. Lama-lama sachi memandang wajah tampan Naruto, dia semakin blushing tetapi tipis. "Boleh kan! Sachi-chan!" Ucap Kirito dari belakang Sachi membisiki Sachi agar sedikit terangsang untuk memperbolehkan mereka berdua pergi dari Neraka yang disebut kebosanan.

Wajah Sachi memerah padam, "tenang saja masih ada Silica yang akan menemanimu jadi kamu tidak akan sendirian. Dan pastikan tidak ada orang yang mengganggu kesenanganmu" tambah Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sachi sehingga ucapannya bagaikan desisan.

"Ba-..Maa-terserahlah" Sachi mengubah arah pandangnya agar tidak kelihatan wajah merah padamnya tersebut dilihat oleh orang di depannya.

'Al hail Kebebasan'

'Al Hail Kebebasan'

Sorak Kirito dan Naruto bersamaan karena gembira mereka bisa bebas lagi dari mak lampir di hadapan mereka berdua.

'Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Kawai no Sachi" Naruto berkata sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sachi yang wajahnya semakin padam, Diikuti Kirito di belakangnya.

Wushhh

Mereka berdua kabur entah kemana, sepertinya mereka berdua menggunakan jutsu andalannya.

'Langkah seribu kaki no jutsu' A. K. A Kabur

Sachi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terlintas di hadapannya yang mana Naruto dan Kirito mempunyai kecepatan yang luar biasa ketika terdesak.

.

.

.

"Hosh...hoshh...hosshh..."

"Hosshh...hosshh...hosshh..."

Kirito dan Naruto terengah-engah karena telah melakukan lomba lari sejauh 0,5 KM dalam kurun waktu 3 Menit. Itu merupakan rechord tersendiri. Jika di SAO ada perlombaan lomba lari, pastilah orang yang akan memenangkannya adalah di antara Naruto atau Kirito.

"Sepertinya kita sudah jauh dari Shinigami-chan itu ...hosh..hoshh...hoossh...Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat berakting tadi. "Ucap Kirito kepada Naruto.

"Kita istirahat dulu" usul Naruto menuju ke bangku panjang bercat hijau di sisi dinding pembatas.

"Ya" bapas Kirito membuntuti Naruto ke arah meja panjang bercat hijau

.

.

.

 **Kurama POV**

Di sekitarku kini terdapat kerlap-kerlip lampu hias, menghiasi bambu di sepanjang jalan kota Selmburg. Sebenarnya Penakhlukan boss telah sampai pada lantai 65 oleh ketua guildku Heathcliff. Lalu aku berperan sebagai apa? Aku kini berpwran sebagai pengawal Asuna, Wakil Komandan KoB, tentunya orang yang melindungi haruslah lebih kuat dari yang dilindungi kan! Oleh karena itu aku selalu mengolah kecepatan dan daya tahan tubuhku agar dapat menyamai kecepatan Asuna.

Oh ya di SAO ini aku mendapat julukan 'The Red Kyuubi Goddess' sedangkan Asuna mendapat julukan Senkou alias 'The Flash' . Di awal, perbedaan kami sangatlah jauh. Dia sangatlah cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat melihat berapa tebasan yang dia lancarkan. Dengan usaha berlatih dengan keras, akhirnya sistem membuatku mempunyai skill yang rumit setelah aku mempelajari tentang kecepatan, Skill itu bernama 'Nine Tail Fox' atau Kyuubi, Skill ini muncul dengan sendirinya di daftar skill ku. Mungkin Skill ini muncul saat aku mempelajari tentang kecepatan. Dan karena Skill inilah aku dijuluki Red Kyuubi Goddess.

Saat ini Aku dan Asuna sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Selmburg yang dihiasi oleh gemerlap warna-warni lampu hias dan juga kertas yang digantungkan di daun atau ujung batang pohon bambu sebagai tanda bukti permohonan para player.

"Asuna mau coba?" Ajakku kepada Asuna, berharap dia menerima ajakanku. "Coba apa?" Asuna sepertinya belum paham dengan apa yang aku bicarakan dan arah pembicaraanku.

"Menulis permohonan di pucuk pohon bambu agar permohonan kita cepat terkabul" Ucapku menjelaskan kepada Asuna.

"Jangan gila Kurama-chan, apakah kamu ingin mati muda hah?" Asuna menyanggahku, dia setuju tetapi ide konyolku untuk naik sampai puncak tidak disetujui olehnya. "Kalau begitu yang agak tinggi saja deh bukan dipucuk" tuturku mengubah pendapat sambil memasang senyum ramah

"Baiklah" Asuna melepaskan ikatan pada rambutnya, kemudian dia mengikat rambutnya dengan style pony tail seperti adatnya. Sedangkan aku sendiri telah merubah tampilanku sejak dari rumah baruku di kota ini.

Kimono yang dipakai Asuna berwarna putih bercorak bunga sakura putih lalu sabuk pita yang terpapar di pinggangnya, sementara aku sendiri memakai kimono merah muda beraksen bunga lily berwarna merah dan juga tentunya sabuk pita yang berada dipinggangku dengan warna senada(saya lupa apa namanya ikat pinggang Kimono)

Tap tap tap

Kami pun pergi bersama ke sebuah pohon bambu yang lebih tinggi tentunya, itulah ideku semoga Kami-sama mengabulkan keinginanku. "Ne Asuna apa permohonanmu?" Tanyaku iseng. "Eh! Permohonanku ya...hmmm...Ra...Ha...Si...A..." Jawabnya sambil mengulum senyum. Akupun menghela nafas jengkel dengan kelakuan Wakil Komandan KoB ini, dimana setiap kali aku penasaran dia pasti menjawabnya dengan kata Hi...M...Tsu... yang artinya RHS(dah tau sendirikan)...

"De...Apa permohonanmu Kurama-chan?" Dia ganti bertanya "hm RHS, tidak baik menanyakan permohonan orang lain yang masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia tulis untuk permohonan Asuna" jawabku

"Lalu kenapa kamu tadi bertanya tentang apa permohonan yang akan aku tulis hm?" Sialnya di men-Skak ku, yah tidak ada pilihan lain selain jujur

"Aku hanya iseng saja Asuna, habisnya aku bosan. Dan juga aku ingin Kertas permohonanku bisa berada di pucuk tertinggi pohon bambu, " tuturku secara terbuka.

"Oh begitu ya" gumamnya, suara itu masih dapat kudengar meski bervolume kecil. "Kamu ingin permohonanmu bisa terkabuk dengan segera dengan menaruh permohonanmu di pucuk pohon bambu ya" ucap Asuna dan akupun mengangguk karena perkataannya adalah benar, aku ingin segera melihat permohonan ku dikabulkan.

"Umm..aku tahu dimana tempat yang pohon bambunya tertinggi" Kata Asuna kemudian "be-benarkah?" Ucapku meyakinkan. "Umm benar, kita akan berteleport ke lantai dimana kita pertama kali bertemu" desisnya membuatku geli, memori yang begitu lama tidak kuingat terlintas, membuatku menunduk tak berdaya. Dan saat itulah mataku terbelalak ketika aku mengingat seseorang yang begitu berjasa kepadaku, sebab, jika tidak adanya dia disampingku mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa berdiri sekarang ini karena Trauma atau mungkin aku sudah mati bunuh diri saat itu juga dimana pertama kali pernyataan mengerikan dari sangan Game Master itu dinyatakan.

"..." untuk sekarang aku tidak dapat berkutik lagi, untung saja Asuna sedang mengotak-atik menunya, sehingga dia tidak melihatku dengan keputus asaanku saat ini. Aku telah membuat diriku tegar, aku tidak boleh lemah, pesan itu adalah pesan yang membuat motivasi bukan? Sekarang aku telah mencapai level 105 semoga saja hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan

.

.

Ashura-kun...

.

.

 **Kurama POV end**

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Kirito sedang memasang sebuah kertas permohonqn di salah satu dau di pohon bambu. Kirito memanggul tubuh Naruto untuk memasang kertas tersebut. Menurut mitos, barang siapa permohonannya yang paling tinggi pastilah permohinan itu akan dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

"Ashura-apa-kah sudah-selesai? " Kirito bertanya kepada laki-laki yang di panggulnya tersebut. Anehnya, Naruto tidak jatuh karena kakinya menapak di kedua pundak Kirito. Berhubungan tidak adanya kotoran apapun yang melekat di sepatunya, dia diperbolehkan Kirito untuk naik di pundaknya karena ini hanyalah game yang nyata.

"Baiklah"

Syuut steb

Naruto turun dengan lompat salto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan mulus, menghiraukan tatapan dan sorakan heran dari player yang melihatnya. Anehnya lagi Kirito bahkan tidak terdorong kedepan atau terjatuh setelah menerima tekanan dari gaya dorong yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

"Ashura giliranmu yang aku naiki" ucap Kirito, Naruto pun mengangguk lalu menundukkan dirinya membiarkan pundaknya dinaiki oleh Kirito, selama di dalam game dia memperbolehkan karena tidak adanya sistem kotoran.

"Yoshh "

Stab

Kirito turun dengan salto kebelakang sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya. Kini tatapan dan seruan kagum di kasihkan kepada Kirito. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang" sorak Naruto lalu berlari ke arah jam 9 diikuti oleh Kirito.

Brukk

"Auu"

"Ugghh"

Mereka berdua jatuh, maksudnya mereka yang sedang bertubrukan, "kalau jalan pakai mata tolol" seseorang yang ditabrak Naruto meracau

"Oi yang benar saja teme, dari dulu tuh kalo jalan pakai kaki...lagian aku tadi tidak jalan tapi lari o2n" balas Naruto ganti memaki orang yang ditabrak.

"Naruto! " ucap gadis yang berada di samping pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu. "Siapa? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? " Naruto bertanya karena heran terhadap gadis di depannya ini mengenalnya, apakah Naruto pernah berkenalan dengan Gadis itu?

"Tentu saja Baka Naruto, Aku ini Sakura..Haru no Sakura" Tuturnya membuat mata Naruto melebar. Gadis tersebut memakai kimono berwarna merah bercorak bunga sakura warna merah muda senada dengan warna rambut panjangnya itu, tak lupa Sabuk pita yang mengikat kimononya. Sakura mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail. Sedang, Laki-laki yang ditubruk oleh Naruto bersurai raven dengan kimono berwarna dongker

"Jika kau Sakura maka dia..." Naruto tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena agak diselimuti hawa keraguan diantara mereka. Tak hayalnya dengan laki-laki yang ditatap Naruto intens

"Sasuke-teme ..."

"...Naruto-Dobe"

Ya, Si raven itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, sedangkan Si merah muda itu adalah Haru no Sakura. Mereka berdua mengenal Naruto sangat lama karena mereka bertiga dulunya adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil sampai sekarang, hingga terkurung dan hidup di dunia game ini.

"..."

"..."

Mereka semua tidak menciptakan suara apapun, keheningan menjadi irama pertemuan mereka. Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke yang akan dia cari malah nongol sendiri di depan matanya, begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Oi Ashura, Kau kenal dengan dua orang ini?" Kirito mengeluarkan suaranya berusaha untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari dilema. "Oi Ashura apakah kau baru tersengat tembaga listrik hah? Atau jaringanmu sedang macet?" Merasa pertanyaannya tak kunjumg dijawab, Kirito mendapat ide untuk mengerjai Naruto.

"WAHHH ITU SI SENKOU DAN SI RED KYUUBI GODDESS!" seru Kirito sembari menunjuk ke arah depannya, akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Mana? Mana? " Naruto tampak bingung karena bari sadar dia sedang berdiri di depan Uchiha dan Haruno.

"Waahhh benar!" Balas Sakura, dia dan Sasuke ikut-ikutan menengok ke arah belakangnya. Dan benar saja banyak orang berkerumunan di sisi sepanjang jalan, ternyata yang dikatakan Kirito benar. Di sana berjalanlan dua gadis berumur sekitar 18 tahunan, mereka berdua bersurai Karamel dan Merah darah.

Kirito sweatdrop sendiri karena merasa usahanya gagal, padahal tujuannya adalh agar Kirito tidak dikacangin tali hasilnya nihil 'padahal tadi gue ngomong ngasal, kok yang muncul malah orang yang di asal-asalin' rutuk Kirito menyesali perbuatannya.

"Oi berilah jalan pada nona yang akan lewat" sebuah suara pemuda mengintruksikan mereka untuk segera menyingkir, sepertinya dia adalah fansboy dua gadis tersebut. Lantas Naruto, Kirito, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun segera menepi takutnya malah jadi diamuk Massa karena jalan sang 'Princess' dihalangi oleh player yang mereka anggap tidak bertanggung jawab.

'Jadi ini ya Senkou dan Red Kyuubi' batin Naruto menatap intens mereka berdua yang berlalu menuju ke tengah kota, tepatnya ke arah dimana terdapat pohon bambu tertinggi di seluruh lantai.

Naruto tetap mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah dua gadis terkuat di SAO tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Kirito, tak ubahnya dia memandangi wakil komandan guild itu, kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi datar karena dia tahu memandangi sesuatu yang sama dengan player lain lebih dari satu sangatlah membosankan.

"Mau lebih dekat?" Tawar Sakura, entah mengapa gadis musim semi ini ingin mengikuti dua gadis yang tenarnya minta ampun itu, apakah dia mengagumi mereka berdua? Mungkin saja, dia kan juga Swordwoman yang ingin kuat pastilah dia mempunyai idola seperti dua Swordwoman tersebut.

Greb

Tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Sakura menyahut tangan Sasuke lalu berlari mendekati dua gadis yang terkenal di SAO tersebut.

"Perlukah kita mengikuti mereka berdua?" Usul Kirito agak tidak bersemangat, mungkin itu adalah efek karena dikacangin terus-terusan. "Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi" balas Naruto malas, dia dan Kirito pun akhirnya berjalan gontai mengikuti Sakura dan Sasuke yang telah menjauh.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat gadis berambut merah yang stylenya persis seperti Asuna dan gadis lainnya yaitu diikat ponytail. Gadis tersebut sedang menulis sebuah permohonan, kira-kira apa permohonannya ya!. Gadis ini menulis permohonannya pada kertas dengan raut wajah ceria dan cerah bagaikan matahari yang terus menyinari bumi.

"Asuna, apakah kamu sudah selesai? " Tanya gadis itu kepada wakil komandannya memastikan bahwa Asuna telah siap dan tinggal menggantungkannya di salah satu dahan pohon bambu di sana.

"Aku sudah siap" balas Asuna sambil berjalan ke arah gadis berambut merah membara. "Kita pasangkan ini di tempat tertinggi" ucap gadis berambut merah dan hanya mendapat anggukan sebagai kata ganti iya.

"Bersiaplah Asuna" ucapnya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Asuna mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, kelihatannya dia akan benar-benar melompat tinggi di udara.

"Ikuyo"

.

Tap tap tap tap Stuubb

Wusshhh

Asuna berlari lalu melompat tinggi ke udara dengan telapak tangan gadis berambut merah sebagai tumpuannya.

Asuna terbang tinggi di udara, tak lupa dia memasangkan atau menaruh kertasnya di salah satu dahan pohon bambu. Terlihat konyol memang tetapi entah kenapa bisa masuk akal"Ugh?" Naruto, Kirito, Sasuke serta orang-orang atau para player yang melihat adegan ini pastilah akan menepukkan tangan mereka karena takjub.

'Bagaimana bisa?...Sepertinya kombinasi pedangku dengan Kirito mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya"' batin Naruto, Sebelumnya Naruto terperangah karena kagum lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dalam mode putus asanya. *hmm dasar orang yang tidak mempunyai motivasi*

Stemb

Asuna mendarat dengan mulus meski menimbulkan sedikit membuat gempa ringan akibat terjunnya tubuhnya tanpa ada yang menyangga atau matras sebagai alasnya agar ketika keseleo akan mengurangi dampak buruk baginya. Lalu giliran Gadis berambut merah untuk meletakkan permohonannya.

Seperti halnya yang Asuna lakukan sebelumnya, dia mundur sekitar lima-tujuh langkah agar lompatannya lebih baik. Asuna kini melakukan apa yang sebelumnya gadis bersurai darah tersebut lakukan yaitu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyediakan tangannya agar gadis yang akan melompat di depannya itu bisa lompat setinggi-tingginya..

Tap tap tap stab

Swusshhh...

Gadis bersurai merah darah itu melompat sangat tinggi bahkan melewati tinggi pohon bambu, dia kemudian menaruh kertas yang bertuliskan permohonannya, dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk turun.

"Huwaa..." wajahnya membiru karena takut terjun karena dia lupa bagaimana dia bisa mendarat secara mulus, Asuna bahkan kebingungan ketika melihat temannya yang bertingkah laku konyol di udara.

Syuutt

Blammrr

Asuna terpental kebelakang, sedangkan di tengah sana tercipta kepulan asap bekas terjunnya sang Red Kyuubi Goddess, mungkin dia mendapat julukan tambahan 'The Fallen Red Kyuubi Goddess' tapi mungkin juga tidak.

"Ittai" bukan suara perempuan melainkan suara laki-laki yang mengeluh kesakitan. "Ehh?" Ini baru suara Perempuan. Setelah kepulan asap memudar, tampaklah dua makhluk berbeda gender yang saling tumpang tindih.

'Naruto?' Batin Sasuke

'Naruto?'batin Sakura

"Ashura" gumam Kirito, saat ini Naruto berada di bawah tubuh makhluk berambut merah tersebut. "Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto mengenai keadaan gadis tersebut.

"Uhm aku baik, yang lebih penting lagi kamu tidak terluka kan!" Gadis itu malah balik bertanya, di sisi lain Asuna malah melihat adegan dua spesies yang berbeda jenis itu dengan wajah cengo.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa terluka di dalam game ini, yang ada malah rasa sakit ojou-san" balas Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok punggungnya yang sakit

.

Sebentar...

.

Rambut perak se tengkuk dan poni rambutnya yang membingkai wajahnya, iris biru laut yang kini bersinar di bawah cahaya rembulan, terlebih suara itu...

.

.

Itu adalah..

.

.

Ashura...

.

.

Mata gadis tersebut melebar tatkala ia mengingat siapa orang yang sedang dia duduki perutnya itu.

"A-shu-ra-kun" cicit gadis bersurai merah membara itu pelan. "Apa?" Naruto bangkit dari acara tidur sembarangannya, gadis itu berpindah duduk di samping tubuh Naruto.

"Kamu Ashura-kun kan! Apakah kamu mengenaliku?" Ucap gadis itu pelan, hanya dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura cengo melihat drama secara langsung dan secara terang-terangan sedang klimaks di depan mereka. Sedangkan Kirito mulai mencerna keadaan 'apakah dia adalah gadis waktu itu?' Batin Kirito.

"Kau mengenaliku?...sebentar..."

'Mata merah, rambut merah...jangan-jangan'

"Kau...Kurama-chan" gumam Naruto sampai di telinga Kurama, gadis tersebut tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaannya saat ini. Akhirnya dia menumpahkan semua cairan rindu yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam, sayangnya perasaan itu ketika semakin dalam dipendam maka rasa sakit itu akan timbul dan semakin terasa sakitnya

Pluk

Tak kuat menahan rindu yang begitu dalam akhirnya Kurama langsung membawa dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat itu, entah mengapa dia merindukan pelukan yang hangat ini, seolah-olah dia pernah merasakannya ketika bersama Naruto. Berbagai macam ekspresi tergambar di seluruh wajah dari para player yang melihat adegan Pasangan ini, layaknya dewa dan dewi yang telah berabad-abad lalu berpisah

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar tambahan suffix itu langsung dari bibirmu Ashura-kun" ucap Kurama, sambil memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Ternyata selama dia bersama dengan Naruto dia telah memiliki rasa nyaman jika terus bersama dengan Naruto

'Jujur saja aku...merindukanmu Ashura-kun' barin Kurama sembari mengulum senyum

"Sesuai janjimu, jika aku telah melebihi level 100 maka aku akan dapat bertemu lagi denganmu ya kan" ucap Kurama

"Hm, kita bisa bersama lagi..." ucap Naruto menambahi. Kemudian, dia Kurama menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, entah mengapa Naruto tetap membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Kurama terhadap dirinya. Para player yang melihat adegan kedua makhluk tersebut banyak yang terharu karena ini salah satu drama yang bergenre Romance.

'Mungkin' lanjut Naruto dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:omatase...osoi ka naa...**

 **Maaf Chapter kali ini tidak dapat memuaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam diri kalian, dan juga saya tidak tahu kapan festival tanabata diadakan tepatnya tanggal atau harinya. Kan sudah saya bilang'meskipun ceritanya agak ngawur yang penting pembaca bisa terhibur.'**

 **Maaf terlambat update dikarenakan terkena pemyakit'M'*Mengatuk* entah mengapa Author ini ketika sedang membuat fanfic selalu saja berakhir dengan tidur mendadak dan membiarkan tulisannya setelah di save dan tanpa keluar dari aplikasi. Maaf juga jika ada Typo yg tidak diinginkan, maklumlah bikinnya dan up-nya lewat HP hehehe...**

 **Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab review dari kalian serta saya sangat berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang Rev, Favs, Foll fic saya...Arigatou gozaimasu...**

 **Dengan begini saya bisa HIATUS dengan aman dan tentram, saya akhiri ...**

 **Bye Bye**

 **-::Kuroyuki wa Log Out::-**


	8. Rival

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*Terkadang*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **jeng jeng jeng...Buwahahahahahaha...Saya Kuroyuki telah hadir kembali di fanfiction no sekai yo.**

 **Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik-baik saja kan, hehehe...udah sekitar 3 minggu kalian tidak membaca tulisan Author ini ya (mungkin). Kali ini TDA and TBS akan membawakan cerita yang bergenre *M* and full fantasy jadi pasang Mata anda baik-baik agar dapat mengerti tentang apa yang tertulis di sini. Pkoknya catatannya adalah "No Like Dont Read" and "Read and Review" ...**

 **Chapter kemarin sepertinya agak gimana gitu ya, soalnya Kurama langsung main peluk dengan Naruto. Sebelumnya juga Sasuke tiba-tiba aja nongol gitu aja. Maklumlah namanya juga Author mainstream seperti id gemscool temen saya di real world ini. Et dah malah curhat,...**

 **Okelah Just nikmati tulisan Kuro ya...**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Rival***

Terlihat dua manusia yang berbeda gender sedang berpelukan di tengah-tengah kerumunan player lain di game yang bernama Sword Art Online itu. Tampaknya dua orang tersebut tak menghiraukan berbagai macam ucapan atau ekspresi player-player yang tengah tercengang melihat adegan mereka berdua.

"Oi sampai kapan kau akan terus memelukku seperti ini Kurama-chan," ucap Naruto memperingati bahwa masih ada orang selain mereka berdua di dunia ini.

"Hm?-eeeehhhh...k-k-kenapa aku bisa berpelukan denganmu?" Teriak Kurama yang baru sadar menuju dunia nyata. "Baka, kaulah yang memelukku layaknya guling baru kau beli yang berisikan busa yang lembutnya melebihi sutra dan empuknya melebihi kasur king size sekalipun" ucap Naruto setengah berceramah, menceramahi Kurama yang telah memerah wajahnya karena malu.

"K-k-kenapa bisa aku memelukmu?" Tanya Kurama masih berkutat dengan keadaannya yang setengah sadar

"Jelas jelas kau merindukan ku bukan?" Disertai Sedikit cengiran berhasil membuat wajah Kurama memerah padam karena wajah Naruto yang tampan di hiasi oleh cengiran lima jari sehingga terlihatlah deretan gigi-giginya, ditambah lagi dengan semilir angin yang berhembus sedikit melambaikan rambut silver sedagu milik Naruto.

Tak beda dengan Kurama, terdapat semburat merah di kedua pipi Naruto karena terpaan semilir angin itu membelai rambut merah panjang Kurama.

'Apakah aku ini terlalu jones hah?' batin Naruto

"Ehembb" intruksi seseorang yang ternyata berasal dari perempuan yag memiliki rambut panjang karamel dengn baju kimononya. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua harus menjelaskannya nanti agar aku bisa mencerna keadaan ini Kurama" ucap Asuna sedikit memberikan death notice ke arah Kurama

"Ha-ha-hai" sedikit gugup akhirnya Kurama mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakan wakil komandan KoB itu.

"Baiklah sekarang...BUBAAAARRRR" akibat teriakan Asuna barusan, membuat player yang sedang kebingungan tersebut membubarkan diri disertai umpatan yang mereka gumamkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Lantai 22-**

Brakkk

Terdengar suara gebrakan dari sebuah rumah. Dan benar saja disana terdapat seorang perempuan atau gadis yang sedang menggebrak meja menggunakan kedua tangannya. Di depannya terdapat gadis berambut merah panjang dan laki-laki bersurai silver sedagu dan bagian lainnya membingkai wajahnya.

'Oi pelan-pelan cueg' batin Kirito disana, Naruto kini tengah duduk di samping kurama. Jika di perhatikan lagi Naruto dan Kurama tengah berada di akad nikah yaitu ijab qabul dengan Asuna yang menjadi walinya. Atau mungkin dua pasangan yang meminta restu dari orang tuanya untuk menikah tetapi tidak di izinkan

"Kurama, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan orang ini" tanya Asuna langsung to the point dan sedikit memberi glare kepada Naruto sehingga Naruto agak merinding melihat tatapannya

'Perempuan kalau lagi marah serem amat yak' rutuk Kirito yang kini tengah melihat adegan dua atau tiga player di depannya dari bangku sebelah Asuna.

"A-"

"Kami kekasih" Naruto memotong ucapan Kurama yang akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Asuna, dan dari perkataannya membuat gadis di sebelahnya memerah wajahnya tepatnya di kedua pipinya.

"A-Ashura" eluh Kurama

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Asuna lagi tanpa basa-basi

"Kami a-"

"Sejak seminggu sebelum penaklukan boss lantai pertama" balas Naruto dengan tenangnya lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kurama sebelum ia sempat mengatakannya.

"Tetapi jika kalian pasangan kekasih kenapa setelah penaklukan boss pertama kamu meninggalkan Kurama? "

"Karena aku mencintainya" jawab Naruto dengan tenang, wajah kurama sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan lagi bagaimana ekspresinya yang jelas ekspresi terkejut.

 _Karena aku mencintainya..._

 _Karena aku mencintainya..._

 _Karena aku mencintainya..._

'Ashura-kun' batin Kurama sembari melihat wajah Naruto dengan pipi yang merona

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat Kurama harus merasakan kesendirian hah? Padahal dia sudah nyaman berada di sampingmu"tanya Asuna lagi berusaha untuk memojokkan Naruto

"Karena dengan begitu Kurama bisa bertambah kuat dengan perasaan itu. Padahal kukira Kurama-chan akan membenciku dan mengajakku bertarung setelah menjadi kuat, namun Kurama-chan masihlah belum cukup kuat dengan perasaan ini. " jelas Naruto sambil melihat Kurama yang sudah tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan komentar.

"Seharusnya kau membenciku Kurama-chan" kini Naruto menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat ke wajah kurama detik sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membencimu sampai kapanpun bahkan jika kau lebih mencintai orang lain sekalipun" balas Kurama sambil menenggelamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya yang sudah besar itu.

Narutopun membalas pelukan Kurama dengan mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kurama

"aku..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kalau begitu buktikan jika kamu adalah kekasih Kurama yang setia, Ashura-san"tutur Asuna

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Kurama sambil melirik ke arah Asuna

"S-seperti ciuman gitu" usul Asuna sedikit memelankan suaranya

"Apa?-" Kurama terkejut

"apakah kamu belum pernah berciuman? " tanya Asuna. Melihat dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kurama memang benar jika dia belum pernah melalukan hal tersebut.

"B-belum" jawab Kurama

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah ciuman pertama kalian" sedikit menyeringai berhasil membuat Kurama meneguk ludah berat.

Gleg

Deg deg deg

Jantung Kurama berdegup tidak beraturan, nafasnya tidak teratur, tubuhnya bergemetar. Ini adalah ciuman pertama baginya. Dan juga apakah hubungan Naruto dan Kurama juga adalah sepasang kekasih beneran?

Srett

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya begitupun juga dengan Kurama. Mereka berdua mengambil posisi berhadap-hadapan

"Aku akan keluar dulu Ashura, dan aku berpesan jika Asuna-san jangan memerah jika melihat adegan mesra di depan anda" dengan menyeringai Kirito meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke luar rumah. Sebenarnya diluar rumah mereka telah ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang melihat rasi bintang. Wow sungguh romantis ya, lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto?

"Lakukan sesukamu Ashura" pesan Kirito setelah membuka pintu. "Oi aku bukanlah orang mesum govlok" teriak Naruto tak jelas di disertai seringai mesum dari Kirito dan...

Brakk

'Meskipun tak sepenuhnya salah' batinnya setelah menendang pintu

Pintu telah tertutup rapat. Bukan dari Kirito melainkan tendangan dari Naruto.

"Bfff ahahahaha..." terlihat Kurama sedang cekikikan melihat orang yang mengaku kekasihnya tersebut bertingkah konyol.

Tap tap tap...

Naruto berjalan lalu duduk di kursi bersebelahan dengan Kurama. Mereka berdua akhirnya memposisikan tubuh mereka secara berhadapan.

Awalnya wajah Kurama memerah padam tetapi dari intruksi Naruto dia bisa lebih tenang.

"Kurama-chan tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan, jika belum cukup ulangi lagi hingga kau merasa tenang" tutur Naruto

"Hai" selama satu menit Kurama melakukan hal yang dianjurkan Naruto dan sekarang wajahnya lebih cerah meski masih terdapat semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Lakukan saja Ashura-kun, aku adalah milikmu sekarang ini" ucap Kurama berhasil membuat gadis satunya di ruangan itu memerah padam di bagian wajahnya

"Jika kamu tidak tahan dengan adegan kami kamu bisa keluar" saran Naruto sebelum dua memulai aksinya. Secara perlahan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Kurama, sedikit demi sedikit Kurama mendesis karena perlakuan Naruto barusan.

Sedangkan Kurama melingkarkan kedua tanannya di tengkuk Naruto dan menutup matanya. Asuna semakin memerah padam. Naruto kemudian memeluk Kurama sebelum masuk ke hal tersebut. Dia mengarahkan wajahnya di telinga kanan Kurama.

"Maaf apakah kamu mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya Naruto dengan desisan sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang dapat mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Tentu saja baka, kau ingin tahu siapa dia?"

Deg

Mata Naruto melebar dengan detak jantung yang tidak biasa. Kurama mendorong wajah Naruto, lagi-lagi mereka berhadapan. Meskipun Naruto memasang wajah datar di dalam hatinya dia meracau tidak jelas mengenai siapa kekasih Kurama.

Cupp

Seperti waktu di bawah pohon bambu saat itu, Kurama langsung menghubungkan mulutnya dengan Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Kurama mencium bibir Naruto hanya beberapa detik saja setelah itu ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan kepalanya di telinga kanan Naruto dan berbisik.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya aku adalah milikmu jadi lakukan sesukamu Ashura-kun karena kaulah orang yang pertama kalinya mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnu" bisik Kurama membuat Naruto terkejut sedangkan Asuna yang melihat Kurama berbisik-bisik di telinga Naruto hanya menaikan alis kirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" desis Kurama. Giliran Naruto yang mendorong Kurama. Mereka kembali berhadapan, setelah itu Kurama menutup matanya seolah telah siap dengan segala rintangan yang akan Naruto berikan kepadanya dan...

Cup

Naruto mencomot bibir Kurama, pelukan mereka semakin erat bahkan Naruto melesakkan lidahnya menjilati seluruh permukaan lidah Kurama dan bermain-main dengan lidah Kurama.

Tak lupa dengan erangan dan desisan Kurama yang mengalun indah dan sedikit tertahan di sela-sela cumbuan mereka berdua

Wajah Asuna semakin memerah seakan ingin meledak kala melihat sepasang kekasih itu melakukan ciuman pertama mereka yang panas tersebut. Di dalam mulut Kurama, Naruto memainkan lidahnya sebaik mungkin. Lidah mereka berdua saling menyatu seperti mulut mereka dan saling bergelut indah.

"C-cukup, " ucap Asuna sembari menutup matanya karena tidak tahan terhadap perlakuan dua makhluk dia hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang cukup kalian berdua" namun, teriakan Asuna ini tidak didengar oleh sepasang kekasih di depannya karena mereka berdua telah berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

"HENTIKAAAAANNNN"

Brakkk

Meja di depannya lah yang menjadi korban oleh tangan avatar Asuna di game itu. Lantas dua kekasih tersebut telah kembali ke dunia nyata yang tak sepenuhnya nyata tersebut. Kemudian Naruto dan Kurama melepas tautan bibirnya dan berkata

"Hehehe sepertinya aku membuatmu iri ya Asuna"

Dari ucapan Kurama tersebut, Asuna hanya mengacuhkannya saja.

"Sepertinya Asuna-san harus keluar ya, oh ya temani juga Kirito dkk diluar ya " tutur Naruto sambil memasang tawa canggung

"Baiklah aku akan keluar, puas kau...lagian aku juga tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kalian"

Tap tap tap...

Dengan langkah kasar, Asuna pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

"Akhirnya" ucap mereka berdua setelah Asuna keluar dari rumahnya

"Ano-Ashura"

"Kurama-chan"

Mereka berdua berkata bersamaan jadi membuat kecanggungan diantara Naruto dan Kurama sendiri.

"Kau dulu"

"Tidak Ashura-kun dulu saja"

"Kau saja karena kau mengatakannya duluan"

"Tidak Kurama-chan lebih cepat 0,2 detik dariku"

"Hm..baiklah"

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berada dalam keheningan, setelah itu Kurama mengatakan sesuatu. "Apakah yang-kanu katakan tadi benar?" Tanyanya

"Uso da (bohong)" jawab Naruto entah jujur atau tidak karena dia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar.

'Sudah ku duga' batin Kurama sedih lalu memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Benarkah? " ucap Kurama meyakinkan bahwa yang barusan dikatakan Naruto itu adalah memanglah bohong atau perkataan yang barusan Naruto katakan itulah yang sebenarnya bohong

"Aku memang berbohong, tetapi Uso janai...aku tidak berbohong, mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku Kurama-chan" balas Naruto sambil memeluk Kurama dari belakang dengan erat, kepalanya ia sematkan di pundak kanan Kurama.

Sedangkan Kurama sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Dengan mata melebar dan otak yang sedang dalam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu hanya diam mematung

"Sudah satu tahun ya, " Naruto berkata, pelukannya semakin mengerat tetapi tidam sampai membuat Kurama kesakitan, justru sebaliknya gadis tersebut malah merasa hangat malam yang terasa dingin itu.

"Hm"

Hanya itulah yang dikatakan ileh Kurama, "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu setelah bersamamu sejak seminggu setelah dimulainya game mengerikan ini,..."

"Kau begitu baik, kuat, selalu berjuang entah apapun rintangan yang kau hadapi...bahkan dengan ujian yang aku berikan untukmu telah kau laksanakan dengam baik..."

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini Kurama-chan, kau memiliki rambut merah membara yang indah seperti ibuku yang telah lama meninggal, senyummu begitu indah seperti wanita hayalanku sebelum kau datang di kehidupanku...kau begitu kuat seperti seorang panglima perang di pertempuran...saat itulah aku bisa menerimamu dan tertarik kepadamu..."

"Aku..."

"Mencintaimu Kurama"

Begitulah pidato singkat dari Naruto mengenai perasaannya kepada Kurama yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan gadis yang memiliki julukan Red Kyuubi Goddess atau Dewi Berekor Sembilan Merah tersebut hanya memasang ekspresi sendu meski dalam posisi kepala menunduk.

Sreett

Naruto melemaskan pelukannya hingga dia menarik dirinya kembali, "maaf mencuri ciuman pertamamu Kurama-chan" ucap Naruto meminta maaf kepada Kurama.

Sreett

Kurama memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto, Naruto tampak terkejut melihat Kurama. ..

Dia. ..

Menangis...

Mungkin Naruto telah meracau menyalahkan dirinya atas perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang sepertinya.

"Kamu membuatku menangis untuk kedua kalinya Ashura-kun.."

"Maaf"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud..." Naruto tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurama tersebut, dia adalah orang yang bersalah karena telah membuat seorang gadis menangis

"Kau adalah kekasihku sejak itu pula Ashura-kun, sama sepertimu mungkin lebih cepat darimu Ashura-kun...aku mencintaimu, aku tidaklah terpaksa tetapi aku hanya canggung melihatmu lagi seperti kejadian waktu itu..."

"Aku mencintaimu...sungguh mencintaimu,.."

"Sejujurnya ini adalah kali keduanya aku menangis di dunia ini setelah aku menjadi seorang remaja sepuluh tahun entah di dunia nyata atau di game ini..." kini giliran Naruto yang mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang dicurhatkan oleh Kurama.

"Aku bahkan telah menganggapmu kekasih setelah tiga minggu kita bertemu meski aku belum menyatakan perasaanku karena aku takut jika aku mengatakannya kamu akan pergi dariku...Arigatou"

"Ashura-kun Arigatou untuk semuanya"karena tak tahan dengan perasaannya yang bergejolak, Kurama langsung mendekap tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Melepaskan segala kerinduannya yang tertahan dan melampiaskan dengan pedang, itulah Red Kyuubi Goddess

"Hm..maafkan aku juga karena telah meninggalkanmu dan Arigatou" giliran Naruto yang berkata

"Hm, aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah mikikku Ashura-kun, mulai hari ini kita akan melakukan perjanjian" ucap Kurama.

Lalu tangan kanan Naruto dan tangan kiri Kurama terangkat dan jari-jarinya saling melilit di sela-sela jari mereka

"Hm, Aku berjanji dan bersumpah akan menjaga dan melindungimu dari sekarang dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu selamanya, jika aku melakukan hal yang sebaliknya maka aku akan menerima hukuman dari tuhan, kita akan terus bersama hingga akhir" itulah sumpah Naruto dengan disertai senyuman

"Aku juga berjanji dan bersumpah akan menjaga dan melindungi Ashura-kun dari sekarang dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Ashura-kun selamanya, jika aku melakukan hal yang sebaliknya maka aku akan menerima hukuman dari tuhan, dan kita akan terus bersama hingga akhir" balas Kurama sembari meneteskan air mata karena terharu.

Cupp

Naruto dan Kurama kembali berciuman dengan romantisnya, Naruto mendorong Kurama kebelakang hingga kepala Kurama jatuh di bantal sofa di sana, tubuhnya sekarang berada di bawah sedangkan Naruto berada di atas

Rambut silver Naruto berjatuhan hingga membelai wajah Kurama yang merona itu.

Setelah satu menit mereka dalam cumbuan akhirnya Naruto melepas bibirnya dari bibir Kurama, dilihatnya Kurama sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tengah terengah-engah itu. Keringatnya mengalir melalui dagunya yang indah dan menggoda itu.

Tangan kiri Naruto meraba paha Kurama dan terus naik dan menyilakan kimono milik Kurama hingga menyentuh gundukan yang hanya dibalut oleh kimono saja tanpa ada yang menghalanginya.

Perlahan Naruto meremas gundukan yang berukuran rata-rata itu. Kurama mengerang kegelian tetapi tidak terlalu keras

"Ahh..Ashura-kun a-a apa-yang-ka-mu laku-kan" Racau Kurama tak jelas karena ini adalah pertama kalinya payudaranya diremas oleh seorang laki-laki

Naruto berhenti ketika Kurama berkata. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau adalah milikku Kurama-chan? Dan tadi kau bilang bahwa aku boleh melakukan apapun sesukaku terhadapmu?" Kata Naruto dengan seringaiannya. Kurama telah bodoh mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

"Memangnya aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini setiap hari apa? Tentu saja tidak Kurama-chan, aku akan membahagiakanmu dan aku telah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu kan" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Kurama, sedangkan Kurama hanya diam mendengarkan saja

"Jadi aku mohon malam ini saja, biarkan aku membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

"T-tapi jangan disini Ashura-kun, na-nanti ada yang datang"

"Baiklah ke kamarku saja, tempar ini adalah ruangan kedap suara jadi tidak akan ada yang dapat mendengarkan kita" tutur Naruto

Srett

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Kurama dengan brydal style dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan tepatnya kamarnya tanpa persetujuan Kurama, namun Kurama hanya diam saja dan akhirnya begitulah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari telah terbit dari ufuk timur dan pagi pun telah disapa oleh kicauan beberapa burung yang terbuat oleh sistem. Embun pagi juga perlahan memudar digantikan oleh butiran-butiran air yang membasahi dedaunan dan rerumputan.

Telah banyak player yang bangun dari tidurnya dan memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing selama hidup di dunia ini.

Tetapi berbeda dengan dua player yang berbeda gender yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur itu. Tidur mereka saling berhadapan dan mereka tampak menikmatinya.

"Engghhh.."

Secara perlahan perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tadinya tidur di samping pria berambut silver itu membuka matanya, lantas terlihatlah dua manik berwarna merah ruby.

Sesss

Sekejap kejadian terlintas di kepalanyq. Di kedua pipinya pun terlihat semburat merah. Dalam posisi tidurnya itu juga dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang tadinya tertutupi oleh selimut tersebut untuk membelai wajah pria yang di hadapnya itu. Tangannya menyilakan poni silver yang menutupi wajah tampannya tersebut.

"Ashura-kun" gadis tersebut membelai wajah pria tersebut sambil tersenyum manis

Lalu dia kemudian baru sadar, sebelumnya tangannya itu diselimuti oleh kimono berwarna merah. Dan juga dia baru sadar bahwa dia telah melepaskannya meskipun durasinya masih terhitung mundur dan tinggal sekitar 18 jam lagi.

"Upss"

Gadis tersebut menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, wajahnya bahkan semakin memerah. Perlahan dia membuka selimut dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat dirinya sendiri...

Telanjang...

Dia juga baru sadar bahwa swmalam dia bermain dengqn Naruto hingga lelah dan berakhir dengan acara tidur mereka.

Tep

Masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar Naruto tanpa sangaja memegang paha Kurama dari balik selimut dan itu membuat Kurama mendesis dan merona.

"Engghh" Naruto menggeliat dan mendekati Kurama dalam keadaan berbaring.

Kurama kemudian mengambil posisi duduk, tak lupa dia menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi sesuatu di dadanya itu

"A-Ashura-kun ba-bangunlah ini sudah pagi.." tutur Kurama sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Naruto tapi Naruto tidak kunjung bangun juga dengan mengatakan...

"Lima menit lagi.."

Begitulah ucapnya sambil menggeliat.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain' dengan muka merona Kurama mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang memunggunginya itu. Tetapi apa daya jika dia termakan jebakan...

Sreett

nyutt

Cup

Dua tempat dalam dua kali gerakan. Pertama Naruto membalik tubuhnya ke arah Kurama serta tangan kirinya menarik selimut yang menutupi dada Kurama kemudian tangannya yang menarik selimut itu langsung menempel dan meremas sedikit di dada kanan Kurama, agar Kurama tidak bisa berteriak, Naruto mendorong Kurama dan mencium bibirnya. Sepertinya dia mulai kecanduan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kurama untuknya semalam.

"Emmmpphh..." Kurama semakin menggeliat, dalam hatinya ia ingin berteriak dilain sisi dia juga telah kecanduan dengan bibir Naruto.

"Emmuaahh..."

Kuncian bibir mereka akhirnya terlepas dan meninggalkan benang saliva dari penyatuan bibir mereka. Naruto melihat Kurama begitu ngos-ngosan karena kehabisan nafas akibat perlakuan Naruto yang main nyerobot langsung.

Naruto menjilati bibirnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan salivanya, begitupun juga dengan Kurama. Sepertinya SAO telah memprogram apa itu penyatuan bibir. Contohnya saja terdapat benang saliva itu berarti program tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan dibuat senyata mungkin.

"Hehehe...gomen...ohayou Kurama-chan, sepertinya aku mulai ereksi kembali" ucap Naruto dengan disertai tawa canggung

"Jika kamu lakukan ini sekarang maka kamu akan merasakan sabetan ke sembilan ekorku Ashura-kun" balas Kurama dengan disertai deathglare.

"Kalau begitu satu permintaan saja, boleh yaa..."

"Hm terserah saja tetapi jangan seperti tadi malam aku bisa-bisa mati karena kelelahan tau.."

"A-arigatou..kalau begitu solusinya cuma satu..."

"Lakukan blowjob"

.

.

.

Kurama dan Naruto telah mengganti pakaian mereka seperti biasa. Naruto memakai jubah hitam beraksen api merah di bagian ujung ekor jubahnya dan memakai dalaman hitam juga yang bertuliskan Aincrad. Sedangkan Kurama, dia memakai pakaian gaun one piece berwarna merah.

"Bagaimana dengan tidur kalian?" Tanya Sachi dengan cengiran tepatnya menyeringai.

"Nyenyak, et...eeehh? Kenapa kau tahu jika aku tidur berdua dengan Kurama-chan?" Naruto terkejut bahkan orang disana yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto malah kaget histeris

"WHAATT?"

"Nani?"

"Apa?"

"Kalian telah tidur berdua semalam? " Ucap Silica terkejut. Bahkan dia sampai tidak tahu jika Naruto tidur berduaan dengan seorang perempuan.

"Y-Yah begitulah hehehe..." Kurama malah tertawa canggung di samping Naruto

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak memakai armormu Kurama-chan? " tanya Naruto ketika melihat adanya perbedaan dengan diri Kurama.

"Yah karena hari ini aku ingin cuti dari kegiatan guild dulu, dan untuk sementara aku akan digantikan dengan orang dari guild KoB untuk menjadi pengawal Asuna" jawab Kurama dengan santainya, namun Naruto semakin gemas dengan wajah Kurama yang seperti itu

"Oh"

"Kalau begitu aku dan Kirito akan pergi Hunt dulu, yah iseng aja leveling atau mencari bahan untuk dimasak nantinya" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Kirito yang sekarang ini duduk sembari meminum teh hijau

"Hati-hati Ashura-kun" begitulah yang dikatakan Kurama terhadap kekasihnya tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih atau mungkin khawatir.

"Tentu saja...ayo Kirito..."

"Ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Kirito sedang jual beli serangan dengan kadal hijau kebiruan yang memiliki tameng dan dia dapat berdiri dengan dua kaki serta dia bisa mengeluarkan Sword kill.

Syuutt

Wushhhh...

Kirito menghindari serangan Sword skill dari kadal biru kehijauan bertameng tersebut dengan melompat ke belakang lalu memuncuokan jendela windownya untuk mengambil sesuatu

"Dark Burst Slash" Naruto menyebut nama skillnya, setelah itu pedang hitam bersisi tajam merah berbentuk taring naga tersebut terselimuti aura hitam bercampur dengan ungu dan merah.

Wushhh

Tap tap tap

Naruto berlari menuju ke arah monster kadal tersebut dari samping.

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Tujuh sayatan hitam beruntun berhasil mengenai target dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

Wushh tap

Naruto melompat mundur menjauhi musuh agar tidak mendapat serangan kejutan yang dapat menguras banyak HP atau bisa dikatakan nyawa bagi dunia ini.

"Kirito"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kirito mengangguk dan sesegera mungkin melakukan serangan fatal.

Ckling

Wushh

Tap tap tap...

Kirito menyentuh sesuatu dari menunya lalu menutupnya kembali. Kenudian Kirito berlari mendekati monster yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

Swushhh

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang di punggungnya

Cklek sring

Dia mencabut pedang tersebut. Pedang yang di cabut Kirito berwarna hijau mudadilengkapi dengan uap di sekitarnya dengan gagang berwarna biru cerah.

 _Aoyuki_

"Hyaaaaa...Stars Burst Stream..."

Jrashh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh...

Puluhan satatan diciptakan oleh Kirito dengan cepat dan akurat.

Braaassshh

Monster tersebut hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan tubuh Kirito yang tengah terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas akibat mengeluarkan jurus tersebut.

"Kau semakin kuat saja Kirito, bahkan kau bisa mengeluarkan puluhan sayatan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit" puji Naruto terhadap Kirito yang semakin hari berkembang pesat.

"Ya terima kasih untuk pujiannya Ashura" balas Kirito dengan rendah hatinya.

"Mau lanjut? Kita akan mencari monster berbintang kali ini..." Usul Naruto sambil menenteng pedangnya di pundaknya

"Heh siapa takut!" Bagaikan tantangan Kirito menerima usulan dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat reaksi Kirito hanya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ayo.."

.

.

.

"Asuna-kun, kamu tahu kenapa kamu aku panggil kesini?" Tanya sang pemimpin guild KoB Heathcliff yang dengan gagahnya duduk seperti seorang presiden.

"Maaf saya tidak tahu" jawab Asuna

"Hmm...tadi pagi ada pesan dari Kurama-kun, bahwa dia akan cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Oleh karena itulah aku akan menyuruh seseorang dari anggota KoB untuk menggantikan Kurama-kun" tutur Heathcliff dengan santainya tanpa ekspresi apapun kecuali 'ketegasan'

"Maafkan saya tapi saya tidak membutuhkan pengawalan karena itu akan menyusahkan saya sendiri ataupun orang yang anda suruh, lagi pula saya bisa menjaga diri sendiri" balas Asuna dengan penuh rasa hormat tidak peduli dia adalah wakil komandan tersebut.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasimu, takutnya nanti akan ada penyusup dari guild Laughing Coffin atau jenis penghianatan lainnya. " jelas komandan guild KoB tersebut dan hal itu tidak dapat dibantah oleh siapapun

"Baiklah saya mengerti" balas Asuna dengan sedihnya

"Kuradeel, kau akan mengawal Asuna sampai hari cuti Kurama-kun selesai" titah Heathcliff. Asuna pergi berpamitan lalu berjalan keluar entah kemana

'Sialan ini pasti gara-gara si uban itu, ' Asuna malah menyalahkan kejadian yang menimpanya kepada Naruto.

"Hachuu..."

Naruto yang baru akan menyerang dengan Line Drive ketiga harus terhenti karena flu. 'Kenapa harus sekarang sihhhh...siapa juga yang manggil-manggil nama gue sembarangan bisa gue sate tuh orang' rutuk Naruto dalam hati

"Finish Attack"

Teriak Kirito menyebut nama skillnya sambil melompat tinggi di udara. Setelah itu dia menyilangkan pedang hitamnya dengan Aoyukinya. Kemudian dia hantamkan ke arah monster berbentuk anjing berkepala tiga, bisa disebut juga dengan Cerberus

Brasshhhh...

Kepala yang kedua telah terputus dari lehernya meninggalkan satu kepala yang berada di tengah.

Tampaknya itu termasuk monster berbintang berrarity boss. Kenapa boss? Karena kekuatannya hampir sama seperti boss lantai.

HP milik monster baru berkurang setengahnya, itu berarti harus menyerang secara brutal dan menghindar agar lebih efektif.

 _DeathKnell_

Naruto melompat tinggi di udara setelahnya dia membuat puluhan flame Sword berwarna merah beraksen hitam dengan cepat dan mengenai kepala sang Cerberus dan monster tersebut mengerang ganas karena kesakitan.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kirito berlari lalu melompat tinggi dan

Braashhh

Untuk kedua kalinya Kirito berhasil memotong kepala anjing itu dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping

Wushhh tap

Naruto telah turun dari atas, ada perbedaan dengan diri Naruto sekarang. Matanya berwarna merah, rambutnya berubah menjadi duck style hitam. Bukan itu saja dari sifatnya mungkin dia juga berubah

Swuzzzhhh

Brukk

"Ashura!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto ambruk dan perubahan fisiknya serta pedangnya kembali semula.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang

"Iya sebentar"

Dari dalam rumah ada orang yang menjawabnya.

Cklek

"A-Ashura-kun!, ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa bisa dia tidak sadarkan diri?" Ternyata Kurama lah yang membukakan pintu, dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang tak sadarkan diri

"Kita harus membawanya ke dalam " saran Kirito, dan mereka pun akhirnya membawa Naruto ke dalam

.

.

.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Naruto terbuka dan beberapa kali mengerjap guna memperoleh pencahayaan yang baik untuk matanya

"Ashura-kun!" Teriak sang kekasih memeluk Naruto saat tengah terlentang di kasur itu, dan hanya ada dua orang itu saja yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Cup

Tiba-tiba saja Kurama melumat bibir Ashura. Ashura sendiri terkejut bukan main ketika tiba-tiba ia dihadiahi oleh ciuman dari sang kekasih setelah dia bangun tidur.

Kurama melepas lumatan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menciumku Kurama-chan?dan seharusnya aku masih di dungeon bersama Kirito" Tanya Naruto yang sepenuhnya belum mengerti keadaan.

"Kamu pingsan Ashura-kun" jawab Kurama. "Hahh aku pingsan? Jangan bercanda Kurama-chan aku mana mungkin bisa pingsan dalam dunia game !? Hahahaha..." Naruto malah menyangkal perkataan Kurama mengenai pernyataan bahwa Naruto pingsan.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa disini? " Kurama malah balik bertanya.

"Soal itu..." Naruto tak bisa menjawabnya.

Srett

Kurama menaiki kasur lalu duduk di atas kasur tersebut sehingga dia bisa lebih nyaman dalam keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Kirito-kun yang membawamu kemari...aku ingin bertanya lagi, kenapa Ashura-kun bisa pingsan?" Dengan nada khawatir disertai serius Kurama bertanya

"Hm baiklah...hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku mengeluarkan skill DeathKnell lalu aku kehilangan kesadaranku" balas Naruto dengan nada serius juga

"DeathKnell?"

"Ya, DeathKnell adalah nama skillku yang paling istimewa karena ini adalah skill Ultimate," terang Naruto

"Begitu ya"

"Hm,...jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk skillku tanya saja dengan Sachi" Ucap Naruto. Kurama malah menggembungkan pipinya dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto makin gemas dengan Wanitanya ini.

"Kurama-chan" panggil Naruto. "Apa Ashura-kun?" Balas Kurama

"Mendekatlah dan tatap mataku" Naruto menyuruh Kurama untuk menatap matanya.

Sreett

Naruto membawa Kurama ke dalam pelukannya. Tetapi tampaknya mata Naruto terlalu menghipnotis Kurama sehingga dia tidak protes ketika dia di tarik ke dalam pelukan Naruto

"Ayo lakukan lagi Kurama-chan, "

"Ehh?" Kurama bangkit dan kembali ke dalam posisi duduk dan sepertinya hipnotis mata Naruto telah lenyap dan Naruto berharap kekasihnya ini tidak mendengarnya

"Aku mendengarmu baka Ashura, " Kurama memberi glare dan suasana di sekitarnya menjadi gelap, mata ruby Kurama merah menyala

"Aku benar-benar mendengarmu baka dan aku menantikan ucapan itu darimu Ashura-kun karena gara-gara permainanmu malam tadi membuatku menginginkanmu Ashura-kun no baka" Ucap Kurama dan sedikit melunak lalu mengecup kembali bibir Naruto dan Naruto pun membalasnya dengan lembut.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua melepas kuluman masing-masing setelah itu Naruto berkata

"Aku menginginkanmu Kurama hime-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:muahahahaha ...**

 **Yo minna Hishashiburi naa ...huft maaf cerita tadi terlalu hot dan terlalu yah begitulah. Salah sendiri ada yang request minta diperbanyak romancenya mungkin lain kali gw bikin Lemon sekalian kali ya**

 ***Duakkhhh*(dikasih bogem sama Ignis)**

 **Okelah saya tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi karena saya itu tidak bisa berpidato karena tidak menyukai hal yang disebut pidato ataupun bicara dengan siapapun (kecuali ama Shiro) tapu sama saja.**

 **Yah begitulah kurang lebihnya saya mohon mintamaaf yang sedikit-dikitnya karena kalau besar nanti malah gak bisa dimaafin**

 **Okelah Baaayyyyyyy...**

 **Jaa naa**

 **"**

 **"**

 **"**

 **"**

 **"**

 **"**

 **"**

 ***Jangan tiru adegan di chap ini di dunia nyata karena dapat menyebabkan gangguan mental dan jiwa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***""""""""""""(Kuroyuki Log Out)""""""""""""***

 **.**


	9. Sasuke and Sakura

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **yo...Again and Again and Again and Again and Again and Again and Again and Again...aku bertemu dengan -gak seh cuma ente yang melihat tulisan gw...**

 **Bazieeenggg...Saya tidak menyangka kalau chap kemarin saya kasih rate M+ malah banyak jones yang ngasih request di kolom Review di akun saya...hadehhh...padahal itukan cuma iseng saja. *Jiak author gak nyadar kalau dia juga Jones-eh bukan tapi Hikikomori-desu***

 **Yah begitulah saya yang sebenarnya, biasanya seorang Hikikomori itu tidak menyukai keramaian dan tak suka banyak bicara karena itu sia-sia saja, sayalah contohnya. Meskipun begitu saya tidak suka dengan pergaulan bebas bahkan untuk kenalan dengan orang lain saja 'malezzz' terus saya lebih suka berdiam diri di bangku. Rasanya kalau ada tugas gw ingin nyobek-nyobek LKS alasannya adalah kenapa Cuma Gw seorang pemalas yang dihandalkan Baziengg itu juga penyebab status fb saya cuma terdiri dari satu kata "Mendoukusai" , emang sengaja karena saya sendiri adalah pemalas yang paling malas di sekolahan saya meski IQ saya yah bisa dikatakan satu tingkat di atas rata-rata *sorry Gx Bermaksud Sombong lagian cuma satu tingkat* .Tapi jangan salah sangka kalau seorang Hikikomori itu malah suka ceramah di sosmed atau di dunia Virtual yang disebut Game, apalagi yang bergenre MMORPG.**

 **Vangke...napa ceramah beneran sih kuso...okelah untuk Reader yang telah membaca Chap ke 8 fic ini saya bakalan ngasih chap (NaruKurama) versi dewasa yang *Hard* tetapi di bagian 'Special' nya saja ye...tenang aja pasti ada lemonnya kok meski cuma'Soft'...Penantian ente tidak akan sia-sia, Mehehehehe...Guahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Uhuk-Uhuk-Uhuk**

 **Satte...untuk M. UCUP90, perasaan Nick ente telah tersebar ke seluruh fic ya Bahkan di Fandom HS DxD, hm..Ntap...ternyata ente adalah reader ter GO...OD...karena setiap komentar ente selalu jadi penyemangat sekaligus menyadarkan Author sebelum membuat kesalahan fatal. Tenang saja Review mu kali ini akan terjawab di chap-chap yang akan datang dan juga terakhir atau Spesialnya. Oh ya soal saat naru sama kurama melakukan 'itu' gk ada peringatan sebagai antisipasi pelecehan? Jawabannya tidak ada karena saya ingin menjadikan SAO versi saya ini menjadi se Real mungkin...**

 **Saat di dungeon rambut Naruto emang raven tetapi tidak sama dengan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke jegraknya agak ke atas, sedangkan si duren(nick Canon) entu agak kebawah. Jika belum jelas silahkan ente browsing fotonya'Dark Avenger' Dragon Nest. Oh ya nanti saya akan mengganti nama Naruto menjadi Ashura di SAO ini. Oh ya jika di chapter selanjutnya yang tidak ada lemonnya saya ganti menjadi monsternya yang berpenampilan'vulgar' khukhukhukhu...**

 **Mungkin begitu saja dulu...dan simak berikut! !**

 **WARNING:LEMON INSIDE (18+)**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Sasuke And Sakura***

 **-Lantai 50·Dungeon-**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven berjubah hitam tanpa lengan, dia memiliki kemeja putih sebagai Uppernya dan Celana hitam panjang sebagai Lowernya. Dia memiliki mata beriris merah yang masing-masing di dalam iris tesebut terdapat tanda koma sebanyak tiga.

Ctring ctring

Dia mengayunkan pedang sejenis katana untuk menangkis semua serangan dua monster berbintang yang mengepungnya.

Monster yang mengepungnya yang satu berbentuk tengkorak kapten bajak laut berpedang lengkap dengan topi bajak lautnya dan bermata merah menyala, yang satunya lagi mempunyai bentuk tubuh wanita dewasa berkulit silver gelap yang mempunyai buah dada yang terekspose tetapi tanpa puting dia juga mempunyai rambut mahkota bunga berwarna ungu, selain itu makhluk ini mempunyai sayap kupu-kupu hitam agak transparan, pedangnya terbuat dari tangannya sendiri sehingga tampak dia tidak mempunyai jari-jari tangan.

Syuuttt duakhh krak

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Pemuda itu menendang tengkorak bajak laut dengan keras hingga monster tersebut terhempas agak jauh. Kemudian pemuda itu menyayatkan katananya ke monster wanita bersayap hitam dengan tiga tebasan cepat.

"Aaarrrgghhh..." monster wanita itu mengerang karena HP miliknya menurun. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Pemuda yang barusan menebasnya kembali menyerang berkali-kali hingga monster tersebut pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan program.

Ctaarrr

Krak krak

Setelah mengalahkan monster wanita, lagi-lagi pemuda itu harus kembali berhadapan dengan Skeleton bajak laut.

"Cih" decihnya karena urusannya belum kelar.

Sringg

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh...

Pemuda tersebut menyerang Skeleton itu dengan tebasan-tebasan cepat entah berapa banyaknya hingga bar HP milik monster itu habis atau bisa dikatakan 0 Point.

"Huhhh...akhirnya berakhir juga" keluh pemuda tersebut. "Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke rumah Sakura" kata pemuda tersebut sambil memasukkan katananya ke punggungnya. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dungeon setelah merasa Huntingnya hari ini cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak dua sejoli yang saling berjalan beriringan. Mereka berbeda gender, yang laki-laki memiliki rambut silver panjang yang lurus, sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki rambut merah panjang lurus yang berkilau.

Ashura, nama pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengan sang gadis, seperti biasa dia memakai pakaian serba hutam dengan jubah berwarna hitam yang bagian bawahnya beraksen jilatan api berwarna putih. Sedangkan sang gadis memakai pakaian serba merah, dia memakai gaun panjang berwarna merah, lalu sarung tangan panjang yang hanya sampai lengannya berwarna merah, rambut bagian tepinya dikuncir ke belakang sedangkan sisanya digerai, sehingga menambah kesan cantik bagi si gadis, tak lupa dengan pedang berwarna biru yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya, namanya Kurama.

"Oi Kurama-chan, kita ini akan memasuki dungeon...bukan akan menghadiri pesta" Ashura angkat bicara kepada sang gadis yang mempunyai nama Kurama.

"Memangnya kenapa Ashura-kun?, lagian dengan berpenampilan seperti ini aku masih bisa memainkan pedang dengan baik" Balas Kurama. "Bukan begitu Kurama-chan, aku risih melihat tatapan yang tertuju kepadamu selain mataku" kata Ashura yang merasa risih ketika melihat berbagai macam tatapan yang mengganggu jalannya.

"Oh mungkin mereka mengagumiku" ucap Kurama dengan pedenya. "Ya mengagumimu karena aneh" sambung Ashura.

"Hmm...mungkin armor yang dulu sering kupakai sudah tidak cocok lagi denganku" Ucapnya Kurama lagi.

"Kenapa? "

"Karena itu terlalu berat Ashura-kun" jawab Kurama. "Owh...kukira wanitaku ini orang yang sangat kuat" balas Ashura disertai dengan senyum jahil dan sukses membuat Kurama memerah dan membuang muka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya? " tanya Ashura disela-sela perjalanannya menuju titik teleport.

"Tentu saja menjualnya, lalu membeli yang baru yang lebih ringan, menambah banyak stat dan juga cantik tentunya" balas Kurama disertai senyuman manisnya. Ashura pun membalas senyuman manis Kurama tersebut.

"Oh akhirnya sampai" ucap Ashura membuyarkan lamunan Kurama.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tampak tiga orang tengah menghadapi monster berbintang dengan level sekitar 70 -an. Mereka antara lain Kirito, Sachi, dan Silica. Kenapa Silica berada di dungeon? Karena dia ingin lebih kuat dan mempunyai pengalaman bertarung, dan tentu saja leveling. Inipun juga paksaan dari Sachi yang kasihan melihat Silica terus-terusan berada dirumah dan tidak bisa melihat indahnya di luar rumahnya di lantai 22 bersama Sachi. Oleh karena itu Sachi memohon kepada Kirito yang pada hari itu tidak melakukan hunting untuk mengajak Silica Hunting di dungeon dan melakukan leveling terhadapnya.

"Hyaaa..Hyaa...Hya..."

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Kirito menebaskan pedangnya memutari tubuh monster berbentuk Orc bertameng yang mempunyai senjata sejenis palu.

Empat sayatan membentuk kotak di sekitar Orc tercipta akibat tebasan yang dilancarkan Kirito. "Silica Switch.." Intruksi Kirito untuk mengganti posisinya dengan Silica.

"Ha-Hai" dengan agak bimbang Silica maju dan menebaskan pedang bertype rapier silver yang merupakan pemberian dari Sachi.

Sringg

Pedang itu terselimuti sword skill berwarna kuning, lalu...

"Hyaa"

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh. ...

Dengan lincahnya Silica menebas lalu berpindah tempat dengan melompat guna menghindari serangan dari Orc tersebut.

"Hyaaaa..."

Crassshhhh Ctarrr

Dengan sekali tusukan Silica berhasil mengalahkan Orc yang besarnya tiga kali-bahkan empat kali lipat dari besar tubuhnya.

Cringgg

Congratulations!

Begitukah catatan yang berada di Menu Pop up milik Silica, karena dia telah naik ke level berikutnya...

Ckling

Silica telah mendapatkan item berarrity epic dan juga telah naik ke level 100. Hebat bukan?...dalam satu minggu Level Silica dari level 71 mencapai level 100, ini berkat bantuan Kirito yang mempunyai item yang disebut'Absorb Potion' , kelebihan potion ini adalah menambah drop item menjadi 50%(persen) dan Exp sebanyak 50%(persen). Item ini berdurasi 7 hari atau setara dengan 60.480 detik, bahkan ketika di zona amanpun item ini terus bekerja.

Bahkan di inventory milik Kirito masih tersisa 86 absorb potion. Absorb potion memiliki warna hijau tua.

"Omedeto ne Silica-chan" Ucap Sachi memberi ucapan selamat kepada Silica karena telah naik level yaitu level 100.

"Hai, Arigatou...dengan begini berakhir sudah" balas Silica, maksud dari perkataannya sebenarnya adalah berakhirnya lertarungan baginya melawan monster yang senantiasa bisa memisahkan nyawanya dari raganya, meski bersama Kirito pun dia masih takut.

"Hm kalau begitu kita akan pulang, lagian aku sudah lelah dan akan tidur" ucap Kirito menyetujui ucapan Silica sambil memasukkan pedangnya di sarungnya dan berjalan gontai.

"Hai" ucap Silica sependapat dengan Kirito, sementara Sachi habya mendesah pasrah atas kelakuan teman-temannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam raven yang memiliki jubah tanpa lengan sedang berjalan mendekati sebuah toko seorang smith. Dari logatnya dia sedang mencari seseorang.

Ceklek

Krieett

Pemuda itu membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu terleboh dahulu.

"Sakura!? " panggil sosok pemuda tersebut

Ternyata disana terdapat seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink sebahu dan berpakaian ala smith dengan warna merah. Dia memasang tampang datar karena kebosanan

"Sakura Sasuke datang"

Ceklek

Dari dalam, tepatnya ruang belakang tampak seseorang menyembul dari balik pintu. "Oh Sasuke-kun" kini orang yang dipanggil malah balik memanggil.

Tap tap tap

Gadis dariruangan belakang itu langsung berlari sambil memasang wajah senang.

Pluk

Tiba-tiba saja gadis yang bernama sakura itu langsung memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu, mungkin karena rindu atau apa menyebabkan dia memeluk erat pemuda tersebut dengan erat.

"Aku merindukan mu Sasuke-kun" Ucap gadis itu. "Hm...Tadaima" kata Sasuke sembari membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Oi kalian berdua jika kalian melakukan adegan selanjutnya di dini, akan dipastikan tubuh kalian nanti akan menjadi bahan untuk ku membuat pedang" dengan menyeringai sadis, smith yang satunya melepar-lempar palu di udara yang disertai sword skill pink.

Gleg

"Cepat PERGI DARI SANAAA..." Bentak Smith wanita yang berpakaian merah. Sontak sepasang kekasih tersebut langsung keluar ruangan agar tidak dijadikan bahan untuk ia membuat senjata karena dia adalah seorang Smith "Hahhh...kapan aku bisa seperti Sakura yaa..." tiba-tiba Gadis Smith itu berandai.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman di lantai dua terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengamati danau luas di bawah pohon rindang di sana. Yang laki-laki bersurai hitam yang mempunyai nama Sasuke, sedangkan yang betina-eh..yang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu yang mempunyai nama Sakura.

Mereka berdua kelihatan mesra sekali, pasalnya tubuh mereka berdua bersandar di pohon sedangkan kepala Sakura bersandar di pundak Sasuke, sedangkan tangan Sasuke membelai poni Sakura yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya. Semilir angin menambah kesejukan yang menambah keromantisan pasangan ini.

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kamu bisa menjawabnya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba mulai serius. "Mungkin tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjelaskannya ya" balas Sasuke. Kepala Sakura tidak lagi bersandar di pundak Sasuke, mereka saling duduk tegak laku...

Mereka saling menghubungkan mulut mereka berdua, Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sakura, Sakura pun meresponnya dengan menjilati dan melilit lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya.

Semakin lama permainan mulut mereka semakin panas, kedua tangan Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura erat-erat, bahkan desahan dan erangan manja tertahan di mulut mereka

"Enggghhhh...mmmhhh"

'Sakura tak peduli di dunia virtual atau dunia nyata kau tetap sama, mulutmu sangatlah nikmat' pikir Sasuke

Brukk

Dengan pelan Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan di bawah pohon rindang sana, Sasuke semakin gencar dengan permainan panas mereka berdua. Tak mau menyia-nyiakannya Sasuke langsung mencium mulut Sakura yang telah berbaring di atas rumput itu.

Kesepuluh jari tangannya ia lilitkan di sepuluh jari tangan Sakura dan mengeratkannya. Kini terlihat Sasuke sedang memperkosa Sakura. Tetapi Sakura malah menikmatinya

"Emmpphhh..."

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua melepaskan kuncian mulut mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang bisakah kamu bicara dengan jujur tentang matamu?" Tanya Sakura, Sakura sendiri membelai wajah Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

"Baiklah.."

"Sebenarnya...kakekku dulu adalah seorang pekerja di SAO sebelum SAO di publikasi oleh Argus. Meski telah berusia 60 tahunan, dia masihlah cerdas hingga dapat membuat mata virtual yang memiliki kekuatan besar..." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya" balas Sakura disertai dengan senyumannya.

Sett

Sasuke, bangkit lalu menggeser menunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Kamu sedang apa Sasuke-kun?" Merasa heran Sakura langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menombol menunya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon

Ckling ckling ckling

Sring

Setangkai bunga mawar telah berada di tangan kanan Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke menyodorkannya pada Sakura

"Sakura,...Menikahlah denganku" begitupah ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke pada Sakura meski dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Sakura hanya dapat melongo karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sasuke-kun, kita pasti menikah tetapi setelah kita kembali di dunia nyata dan umur kita telah melebihi 20 tahun" ujar Sakura membenahi namun disangkal oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya di dunia nyata saja kita dapat menikah, tetapi kita juga dapat menikah di SAO ini" tutur Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar jadi kumohon menikahlah denganku dan kita akan selalu bersama" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan permohonan.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, tapi kita harus menentukan tanggal dan harinya bukan?"

"Benar...Arigatou" ucap Sasuke diiringi senyuman yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura, sedangkan Sakura pun membalas senyuman Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali berciuman untuk ke sekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah jalan setapak, terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai silver panjang bertype bob yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang bersurai merah dan bergaun merah.

Mereka tidak tampak kelelahan, danjalan yang mereka tuju justru malah dungeon. Dilihat dari gerak-gerik mereka yang menghunuskan pedang sekaligus memasang tatapan waspada tentu saja ini telah berada di dungeon.

Tap tao tap

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah gapura, dan kini mereka memasuki tempat yang dipenuhi okeh lahar, mereka menapak di batu lava.

Wushhh wushhh wushhh...

Dari atas mereka muncul kadal yang ketiaknya berselaput dan bersisik merah ke jinggaan.

Syuuttt dammm

Makhluk itu terjun tepat di depan pemuda dan gadis yang disampingnya itu. "Kurama-chan berhati-hatilah, semoga gaunmu tidak mengganggu gerakanmu" ucap Ashura merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kurama, namun Kurama bukanlah anak kecil lagi dan pastinya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Ashura-kun, kamu juga" balas Kurama.

Grroiaaarrgghhhh...

Sringgg

Sringgg

Ashura dan Kurama mengaktifkan sword skill yang berwarna sama yaitu merah.

"Sekarang!" Intruksi Ashura untuk langsung menyerang.

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

'Burst Slash' ucap Ashura dalam hati menyebut nama skillnya,

Sring sring sring...

Ashura langsung mengayunkan katananya dan langsung menebas sebanyak sembilan tebasan mendatar dengan cepat ke arah kadal lava tersebut. "Kurama-chan Switch" Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kurama langsung membanru Ashura dengan teknik andalannya. Kurama melompat lalu...

"NineTailed Slash"

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Sembilan tebasan beruntun telah mengenai tubuh kadal itu dari atas.

Groaarrgghhh...

Syuutt

Kurama melompat menjauh dengan kepala monster kadal lava yang dihadapinya sebagai pijakan

"Ashura-kun Switch"

Ashura melompat mundur beberapa meter, katananya dia tarik di samping kepala kanannya lalu..

"LINE DRIVE...!"

Brassshh Brashhh Brasahhh Brasshhh Brasshh

Ashura meluncur dengan gerakan menusuk sebanyak lima kali hingga tanah yang retak akibat lintasannya membentuk pola bintang dan...

Grasshhh

Dari pola bintang itu muncul ratusan sayatan tipis yang acak dan terlihat sangat menyakitkan, untung saja Kurama tidak berada disana, jika dia masih berada di sana mungkin dia terkena efek dari skill yang dikeluarkan Ashura, dan pastinya HP nya akan berkurang drastis

Kurama hanya cengo melihat skill yang belum pernah dia lihat, dan merupakan skill extra yaitu skill yang tidak berada di skill informan.

Ctar

Musuh itu akhirnya pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kaca. 'Me-menakjubkan' batin Kurama kagum. "Sepertinya aku tadi terlalu berlebihan ya" ucap Ashura canggung.

"Mungkin" balas Kurama.

Stap

"Sebaiknya kita meneruskan perjalanan" saran Ashura sambil memasukkan katananya, namun tidak disetujui oleh Kurama, "t-tunggu Ashura-kun kita berhenti saja lagian ini sudah sore tidakkah Sachi-chan menunggu kita?" Sanggah Kurama

"Tidak, " hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ashura. "Kita akan melanjutkan acara kita, jadi aku tidak akan kembali sebelum mendapatkan bahan yang ku cari" Lanjutnya

"Tapi, ini menjelang malam Ashura-kun, kupikir kita harus kembali karena...aku takut gelap..." Dengan nada seperti orang bersedih, Kurama menundukkan kepalanya.

'Lagian apakah bahan itu sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?' Racau Kurama dalam hati

Tap tap tap

Ashura berjalan mendekati Kurama yang berada di belakangnya, karenanya Kurama mengangkat wajahnya sendiri karena merasa kekasihnya itu mendekatinya

Pluk

Tiba-tiba Ashura mendekap Kurama dan Kurama pun sempat terkejut ditambah lagi Ashura langsung mencomot mulut cherry Kurama sehingga Kurama tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya Kurama membalas pelukan Ashura dan juga dia membalas ciuman mesra yang diberikan Ashura.

Tak berapa lama Ashura dan Kurama pun melepas tautan bibir masing-masing, terlihat semburat merah muda yang tersemat di pipi mereka. Untung saja hari sudah mulai menggelap dan pastinya banyak player yang kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka.

"Selama aku berada di dekatmu aku akan menjagamu, tak peduli sebesar apapun monsternya sebahaya apapun sesuatu yang akan menyerangmu akan kuhadapi semua itu...suatu hari nanti aku akan memastikanmu kembali ke dunia nyata...Kitto da (Pasti)" tekad Ashura. Melihat raut wajah Ashura, Kurama hanya bisa terbelalak dan kagum serta senang bisa memiliki kekasih yang perhatian terhadap dirinya. Kurama akhirnya meneteskan cairan liquid dari sudut matanya.

Pluk

Diapun akhirnya mendekap tubuh virtual Ashura, dan menangis tersendu-sendu karena terharu. Meski tubuh Ashura hanyalah tubuh virtual, Kurama bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terasa nyata baginya.

"Kurama...jika kau takut kegelapan maka...itu berarti kau takut kepada orang yang akan terus dan terus melindungimu...karena aku berada..."

.

"...yami no naka de (di dalam kegelapan)" tutur Ashura, mata Kurama semakin terbelalak dan liquidnya membasahi bahu Ashura. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap tubuh Ashura.

"Arigatou Ashura-kun,...Arigatou Ashura-kun...aku sungguh senang bisa memiliki mu di dunia ini" Ucap Kurama berterima kasih kepada Ashura karena baginya Ashura adalah menolongnya sekaligus pelindungnya meski hanya di dunia ini.

"Kau adalah Kurama-chan, aku bukanlah data ataupun program...aku adalah manusia..., sudah kubilang tadi, aku akan memastikannu bisa kembali ke dunia nyata sana. " sanggah Ashura

Kurama melepaskan pelukannya...lalu dia mengelap air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya kemudian tersenyum manis

"Arigatou Ashura-kun" Kata Kurama. Ashura pun membalas senyuman Kurama, lantas diapun memajukan wajahnya dan...

Cup

Sebuah ciuman kasih sayang mendarat di dahi Kurama, setelah itu Ashura memundurkan lagi kepalanya. Lalu tangan kanannya terangkat dan mendarat di ubun-ubun Kurama dan mengacak-acak rambut merah panjang itu sambil memasang cengiran.

"Itu baru Kyuubi'ku'..." ucap Ashura, lantas Kuramapun memerah lagi dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Lalu apakah kamu ingin ikut denganku?" Tanya Ashura

"Tidak..." balas Kurama. "Heeee?" Protes Ashura merasa usahanya membujuk kekasihnya dengan kata-kata manis tadi sia-sia.

"Hihihi...maksudnya aku tidak menolaknya asalkan bersama Ashura-kun tersayangku ini" kata Kurama meluruskan perkataannya yang belum terselesaikan sambil menyentuh dada tengah Ashura dengan tangan kirinya.

'Akhirnya!' Seru Ashura dalam hati.

"Tapi Kurama-chan jika kau terus tersenyum seperti itu rasanya aku ingin segera membawamu ke ranjang" pikir Ashura dengan raut muka tersenyum, meski dibalik senyumnya terdapat seringaian mesum.

Namun, Kurama mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ashura itu, karena dia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat dan digantikan oleh cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang. Cahaya lampu secara otomatis menyala ketika matahari telah tidak menampakkan wajahnya lagi, meski sinarnya masih menyinari langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Sebagian player juga telah singgah di tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing, entah itu di penginapan atau di rumah yang mereka beli sendiri.

Namun, berbeda dengan dua player berbeda gender ini yang justru sibuk melawan monster berbentuk beruang kutub lengkap dengan cakarnya yang panjang nan tajam, sekaligus taring yang terlihat baru dipoles, dia juga mempunyai mata berwarna merah yang menambah sifat ngeri bagi siapa saja yang melihat hewan ini-bahkan bukan lagi hewan melainkan monster karena dia memiliki ekor panjang seperti harimau.

Tring tring

Sia-sia saja serangan katana bersword skill milik pemuda bersurai hitam raven ini berhasil di halau dengan cakar panjang milik makhluk di hadapannya. Tempatnya kali ini berada di sebuah goa bercahaya biru di setiap dindingnya karena dinding goa itu terbuat dari kristal shappire.

"Sakura switch"

Syuutt

Pemuda itu langsung melompat kebelakang ketika akan tercabik-cabik oleh beruang kutub ini, sebelum itu terjadi muncul gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu dengan pedangnya yang berukuran besar untuk gadis sepertinya itu berhasil menahannya.

Sringg

Pedangnya bercahaya menandakan dia sedang mengaktifkan sword skill di sela-sela pertahanannya. "HYAAAAA..."

Sringgg

Blassshhhhh

Gadis itu mendorong dan menebas beruang itu sekaligus dengan satu tebasan mendatar tanpa mengurangi HPnya.

Srutt

Belum sempat beruang itu menyesuaikan diri karena terhuyung akibat tekanan sekaligus serangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu lagi-lagi dia harus menerima serangan berikutnya...

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut bersiap menyerang dengan melompat ke udara, dengan badan miring dia siap mengayunkan pedang long sword yang memiliki panjang sekitar 120 cm dari ujung pedang hingga dasar gagang pedang, dan memiliki lebar 8 cm.

"SHAANNAARROOOO...!" Teriaknya menyebutkan skill extranya.

BRRAASSSHHHHHHH...

Dengan sekali tebasan vertikal, dia berhasil membuat HP milik beruang itu berada di 0 point dan berhasil membelahnya dan juga lantai yang terkena serangan itu pun ikut retak tak beraturan

"He-hebat" puji pemuda Bersurai hitam raven karena bergidik ngeri melihat gadis dihadapannya ini bisa menghancurkan Monster berbintang tidak sampai dalam 5 menit.

"Huhhh..akhirnya aku berhasil juga Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu kepada pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama Sasuke itu.

"Ya" hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda ini, tetapi di dalam hatinya dia meracau tidak jelas karena barusan dia melihat shinigami yang berwajah cantik.

Stap

"Lalu apakah kita harus kembali? " tanya Sakura, gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda itu sembari memasukkan pedangnya yang berwarna merah di bagian pembatas hingga gagang pedangnya.

Stap

"Mungkin ya...kita akan melanjutkannya besok" jawab Sasuke yang tak beda dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura yaitu memasukkan katana hitamnya ke sarungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut silver dan gadis berambut merah panjang yang sedang berjalan beriringan, mereka sedang menaiki sebuah anak tangga yang entah berapa banyak sampai-sampai tidak dapat dihitung. Mereka berdua adalah Ashura dan Kurama.

"Ashura-kun apakah anak tangga ini tidak terbatas sehingga kita tidak sampai-sampai? " tanya Kurama, sepertinya dia kesal sebab dia merasakan jika dari tadi dia hanya melangkah tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas mengapa dia melangkah

"Tenang saja, kita akan segera sampai" Ucap Ashura menenangkan Kurama supaya Kurama bisa tenang.

Sreett

Dia menarik tangan Kurama dan berjalan ke arah kiri yang justru ke hutan. Kurama hanya diam dan menurut saja, Perasaan Kurama jadi tidak enak jika melihat keadaan hutan ini yang gelap dan dingin sehingga dia harus mengaktifkan skill pelacaknya agar tidak menabrak pohon sembarangan. Sebenarnya dia berfikiran jika kekasihnya ini akan'melakukannya' di tempat seperti ini jika menilik kondisinya yang sepi...

Tap tap tap...

Ashura berhenti, sehingga menyebabkan Kurama ikut-ikutan berhenti juga. "Ada apa Ashura-kun?" Merasa penasaran karena Ashura tidak segera menjawab dia memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri ke arah depan sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Ashura.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat apa yang berada di depannya. Dia melihat ada sebuah rumah yang berada di hutan belantara ini dengan penwrangan yang bisa dikatakan sederhana.

"Inilah yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu Kurama-chan...inilah penginapan Grandpa goblin dan kita bisa singgah disana" tutur Ashura menjelaskan tentang apa sebenarnya bangunan yang tersedia di depannya itu.

"Tung-tunggu Granda...goblin katamu?...goblin?"

"Ya disana adalah penginapan milik Grandpa goblin, memangnya ada apa? Aneh memang tetapi tidak berbahaya kok...aku pernah singgah disana bersama Kirito" jelas Ashura mencoba menenangkan pemikiran negatif kekasihnya ini.

"Ayo"

Sreett

Ashura langsung menyahut pergelangan tangan Kurama dan mengajaknya ke rumah bermotif sederhana itu.

.

.

.

Setibanya di dalam ruangan tersebut, Ashura dan Kurama pun melepaskan jubah dan armor mereka serta pedangnya dan berganti menjadi pakaia biasa. Kini Ashura seperti biasa dia menggunakan kaos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, sedangkan Kurama memakai kaos merah berlengan pendek dan juga celana pendek levis dia juga memakai sepatu yang panjangnya sampai menutupi tulang keringnya.

Ashura yang kala itu melihat kecantikan kekasihnya itu kini hanya melongo disertai semburat merah tipis di pipinya, apalagi kala itu Kurama menguncir rambutnya dengan ala ekor kuda sehingga terlihat tengkuknya yang menggoda Ashura, ingin segera ia menjilati bagian itu dan mendengar desahan erotis Kekasihnya itu

Setelah itu Kurama menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya tercinta. Acara makan-makan pun berlangsung khidmat.

"Haahhh...kenyangnya..." desah Ashura sambil mengelus perutnya karena telah makan makanan berkualitas B, biasa memang tetapi jika dimasak dengan benar akan menghasilkan cita rasa yang sangat enak.

Kurama sering membuatkannya untuk bekal dan dijual ke Merchant atau Player merchant.

"Hahh..ternyata aku membuatnya terlalu berlebihan ya" ucap Kurama. "Kau salah Kurama-chan ...3 piring itu sedikit jika untuk berdua, yang menjadikannya istimewa adalah bahan-bahan yang kau gunakan Kurama-chan dan juga makan berdua dengan kekasih" sanggah Ashura, Kurama hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Yosh" ucap Kurama, diapun mematikan lampu dengan menyentuh tombol off. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati jendela yang dibiasi oleh cahaya rembulan. Kurama pun menggeser menunya kemudian terjadilah hal yang tak terduga...

Ckling ckling ckling...

Dengan beberapa sentuhan hilanglah semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Kurama, bahkan sepatunya juga. Sekarang tampak jelas kulit murni seorang gadis yang telanjang bulat.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **xxx###** **WARNING:LEMON** **###xxx**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Note=** **Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca atau tinggalkan halaman atau Skip aja.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Ashura yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kurama akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke arah spring bed yang tak jauh dari meja makan karena terletak di satu ruangan dan duduk diatasnya. Lantas diapun menggeser menu dan menghilangkan semua pakaiannya seperti halnya dengan Kurama.

"Ashura-kun, biarkan aku yang pertama memuaskanmu" pinta Kurama. "Lakukan semaumu Kurama-chan" Dengan anggukan Kurama pun berjalan mendekati Ashura kemudian duduk di depan selakangan Ashura.

Kemudian Kurama mengocok pelan kemudian mengulum kejantanan Ashura hingga ereksi. Kurama terus melakukan hal itu tak peduli dengan erangan kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulut Ashura dan cairan bening yang keluar dari lubang kejantanan milik Kurama

"Aakhhh...Kurama...ini terlalu nikmat" erang Ashura sembari memeluk kepala Kurama, Kurama tidak perduli itu...dia terus mengulum dan memajumundurkan kepalanya yang didukung oleh maju mundurnya pinggul Ashura karena tak sabar.

"Aakhhh" Naruto mengerang melepaskan semua data sperma ke mulut kekasihnya. Dengan senang hati Kurama menelan semua cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik karena dia pernah melakukannya sekali dengan orang yang sama dan ini adalah kali keduanya.

Brukk

Ashura ambruk ke kasur. Kurama melihat kejantanan Ashura yang masih berdiri itu masih mengeluarkan data-data sperma dari pucuk menaranya. Lantas Kurama pun kembali menghisap kuat-kuat agar cairan itu keluar semuanya.

Dikira sudah cukup, Kurama langsung menimbun Ashura dari atas sehingga Kurama berada di atasnya.

Kurama duduk di atas perut Ashura dan memasukkan kejantanan Ashura ke liang senggamanya.

"Engghhh..Aaakkhhhh..." desah erotis Kurama ketika seluruh batang kejantanan Ashura telah seluruhnya masuk ke lubang senggamanya.

Kurama pun menaik turunkan pinggulnya dan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya di atas perut Ashura. Semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan penetrasi untuk liang senggamanya

"Akhh...Akhh...Akhh...Ashura-kunhhh...!" desah Kurama yang ia keluarkan tanpa malu-malu

Gejolak sex kembali menyelimuti tubuh Ashura, dia bangkit kemudian mendorong tubuh Kurama dan kini dia berada di atas tubuh Kurama.

"Ashura-kun! ?"

Ashura hanya diam ketika Kurama memberi peringatan. Dia memeras dua gundukan kenyal di dada Kurama dengan keras dan berkali- kali bermain-main dengan puting Kurama

"Ashhh..Aakhhh... Asshuraahh...Aaakhh.. ..."

"Pelannhh-pelannhhh akuhhhh...tiddaakk...aakhhh..bisahhh...menahannyaaahhh..." racau Kurama, namun Ashura tidak peduli. Dari pada memeras dia lebih suka membuat kekasihnya mendesah erotis dengan memelintir putingnya.

"Aasshhhuuraaa..kunnhh...akuu...tidak...tahanhhh..aakkhhh..."

Saking nikmatnya Kurama merasa vaginanya terasa gatal ingin di penetrasi. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh bahasa tubuh Kurama yang menggeliat itu Ashura pun mencengkram dan melilitkan kesepuluh jari tangannya di sela-sela jari tangan Kurama.

Tak lupa dia juga melumat bibir cherry Kurama agar tidak mendesah keras saat klimaks nanti karena itu menyebabkan gangguan pada telinga Ashura sendiri.

Pemuda ini akhirnya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agak cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari apa yang dilakukan Kurama sebelumnya.

'Sleb sleb sleb...'

Ashura tidak berhenti karena dia belum mencapai klimaksnya.

"EEEMMMPPHHHH..." desahan Kurama tertahan ketika cairan lengketnya membanjiri spring bed sekaligus melumasi vaginanya untuk kejantanan Ashura. Cengkraman kuat Kurama menjadi melemas diikuti melemasnya tubuhnya. Namun, Ashura masih belum klimaks. Dia terus mempenetrasi vagina Kurama, ditambah lagi dengan pelumas dari cairan orgasme Kurama yang lengket itu.

'Sleb sleb sleb'

'Sleebbbb'

'AKKHHHH...'

Ashura membenamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam, kejantanannya telah menembakkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Kurama. Akhirnya tubuhnya melemas dan ambruk disamping Kurama.

Tanpa melepas penyatuannya, Ashura dan Kurama saling berhadapan dengan keadaan tubuh miring.

Cep

Ashura pun kembali melumat mulut Kurama, tangan kanannya memegang pundak kiri Kurama. Mereka saling bertukar saliva dan menelannya itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama dan pada akhirnya melepaskan ciuman masing-masing, terlihat benang saliva menjadi penghubung mulut pasangan ini. Ashura yang masih belum puas kembali membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam, dia juga mencium dahi Kurama sekejap

"Aishiteru Kurama-chan" Ucap Ashura selepas menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kurama.

"Hmm...Aishiteru Ashura-kun" Balas Kurama.

Pluk

Dan pada akhirnya mere berdua berpelukan, mereka berdua diam dalam beberapa menit dan saling memandangi.

Nafsu sex dari Belphegor membuat batang kejantanan Ashura bangkit dan membesar di dalam Vagina Kurama, sontak Kurama pun kaget dengan membulatkan matanya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang bertambah besar mendesak lubang kewanitaannya.

"A-Ashura-kun kamu" dengan tergagap Kurama hanya dapat mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu sehingga keringatnya mengalir pada tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Ashura ingin sekali cepat-cepat menikmati tubuhnya.

"Berbaliklah hingga kau memunggungiku tanpa melepaskan penyatuan kita..." sengan tersenyum Ashura menyuruh Kurama untuk berbalik badan.

"U-uhm" Kurama melakukan apa yang disuruh Ashura hingga ia mendapat pikiran yang mengandung kalimat tanya.

'Memangnya kenapa Ashura-kun menyuruhku memunggunginya?, dan lagi kenapa Ashura-kun celat sekali bangun? -'

Plugg

"Uggh?!"

Kurama terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ashura, Ashura memeluk dirinya dari belakang, kejantanannya juga bertambah masuk ke dalam rahim Kurama, dan juga kepala Ashura bersandar di atas leher kirinya sehingga Kurama merasa geli dengan menutup matanya.

"A..A..Ashu-ra-kunnhhh" Kurama mulai mendesah kembali ketika lidah kekasihnya menjilati lehernya dengan pelan-pelan sehingga dia semakin geli sambik menggeliat namun tubuhnya telah dikunci oleh dekapan tangan dan kaki Ashura.

"Ashurahh-kunnhh...ka-mu...inghh-inhh mem...hhh-perkohhh-sa-ku ...huhh?" Dengan sedikit tergagap dengan rasa geli pada lehernya dia bertanya pada Ashura.

"Mungkin iya...dan ini adalah salahmu karena telah menggodaku dengan tubuhmu yang indah itu sehingga aku membwrikan hukuman padamu" tutur Ashura sambil menyeringai .

Slurrp sluurrpp sluurrpp sluurrpp

"Eenngghhh...engghhh...Akkhhhh..." ledakan desahan keluar dari mulut Kurama bahkan salivanya mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Sett

Ashura langsung menolehkan kepala Kurama dan menjilati saliva yang mengalir tersebut juga melumat bibirnya sebagai hukuman karena tidak bisa menjaga Saliva Kurama agar tidak mengalir.

'Dia benar-benar memperkosaku' batin Kurama pasrah, namun justru itulah yang ia kehendaki dimana tubuhnya merasa nikmat karena perbuatan kekasihnya.

Tapi Ashura langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dan juga mencabut batang kejantanan miliknya. Lantas merasa bingung Kurama langsung membalikkan badannya dan mengambil posisi telentang.

Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika kekasihnya itu sudah berada dibawahnya dan membuka lebar kakinya sehingga membuat dirinya mau tidak mau memerah.

"Ashura-kun jangan lihat" pinta Kurama namun permintaannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Ashura,

Gleg

'Indah' pikir Ashura ketika melihat lubang itu memiliki warna yang menawan. Akhirnya dia meletakkan kedua kaki Kurama di punggungnya dan lidahnya mulai melesak masuk ke liang senggama Kurama.

"T-TIDAAAAAKKKHHHH..."

Dengan mata terpejam dia berteriak ketika lidah itu melesak masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Namun Ashura hanya mengabaikannya, tetapi akibat teriakan keras kurama itu membuat Ashura menjilati lubang senggamanya dengan liar, gadis itu hanya dapat memeras spray dan mendesah.

"Akkhhh..akhhh..aaakkhhh... ...emnggghhhaaahhh..."

Lagi-lagi Cairan saliva itu mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, sedangkan dia merasakan jika perutnya mulai ada sesuatu yang aneh ingin keluar.

"Eemmnggghhh...AAAAAAAAAKKHHHHHHHH"

CROTTSS CROOOTTSS

Cairan orgasme Kurama keluar dan membuat basah mulut Ashura, namun Ashura malah menjilati cairan itu, bahkan cairan yang keluar melewati bibir vagina kekasihnya itu.

Kurama hanya dapat mengatur nafas yang memburu dengan mengambil oksigen dengan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Ashura memasukkan kejantanannya yang telah sangat menegang tersebut ke kewanitaan Kurama.

'Ternyata masih satu lagi' batin Kurama pasrah, padahal nafas Kurama belum sepenuhnya pulih

Sleb

'Aaakkhhh'

Kejantanan Ashura telah sepenuhnya masuk ke liang senggama Kurama. Sepertinya Ashura ingin benar-benar menyiksa Kurama.

Slub

Namun apa yang dirasa Kurama berbeda, lidah Ashura menjilati saliva yang melewati sudut bibir Kurama. Setelah itu Ashura memeluk Kurama dari atas.

Cup

"Atur dulu nafasmu lalu kita akan akhiri ini segera" Ashura mencium kening Kurama lalu berkata demikian. Satu menit kemudian, Merasa sudah cukup Kurama mengangguk siap.

Ashura memajumundurkan pinggulnya namun tidak sekeras tadi, kali ini jarak perpindahannya hanya sekitar 4 senti saja.

"A-Ashura-kun cepatlah-aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini" ujar Kurama merasa tak sabaran.

"Tidak sayang, aku ingin menggodamu untuk sebuah kenikmatan lagi" balas Ashura, tangan kirinya menyentuh klitoris Kurama sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas dada an memelintir puting Kurama hingga mendesah dan tak lupa dia menjilati pusar Kurama.

"Aaakkhh...jangan disitu...rasanya geli"

Kegitan itu berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya Kurama tergoda dan ingin dipenetrasi lagi. Dengan mata teroejam dan tangan yang meremas spray dia berkata

"Ashura-kun aku sudah tidak tahan, cepat...lebih cepat...lebih cepat" Ashura mengangguk, setelah itu kedua tangannya meremas kedua payudara milik gadis bersurai merah tersebut dan bibirnya bertautan dengan bibir Kurama, dan pastinya gerakan pinggul Ashura dipercepat.

"Eemmpphh...emphhh...emmpphh...eemmppphhh...eemmpphhh..."

Crottss

Pertama yang keluar adalah Kurama dan tubuhnya langsung melenas, sisanya tinggal Ashura

'Sleb'

'Sleb'

'Sleb'

'Sleb'

'Sluubbb'

'Crottsss..crottss..crottss...'

Tubuh Ashura ambruk di sebelah Kurama dengan melepas penyatuannya dengan Kurama

"Akhirnya kamu keluar juga Ashura-kun" ucap Kurama kemudian, mereka memposisikan tubuh mereka dengan telentang tanpa jarak sehingga kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Setelah itu Kurama memeluk leher Ashura setelah itu tangan kanannya ia letakkan diatas dada bidang Ashura

"Kyo wa Arigatou (terimakasih untuk hari ini)...Oyasuminasai Ashura-kun" setelah itu Kurama langsung memejamkan matanya namun terbuka lebar karena sesuatu memasuki lubangnya lagi. Ternyata kejantanan Ashura kembali memasukinya agar penyatuan mereka tidak terlepas

"Aku merasa sangat bersyukur memilikimu Kurama...waktunya tidur"

"Oyasumi"

"Hm...Oyasuminasai"

Kedua player itupun mengambil posiai dengan saling berhadapan lalu memejamkan mata mereka hingga keduanya tertidur pulas dengan tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka sebagai tanda bukti cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:**

 **Yatto...Akhirnya Berakhir juga chap kali ini. Yah doain saja supaya saya tidak dicap sebagai Author no Hentai oleh beberapa reader perempuan yang berada di sekitar saya, oh ya gimana'LEMON'nya? nungkin di chapter tertentu saja yang adanya kisah seperti ini. "Yang penting lagi semoga reader perempuan saya tidak lari dari saya dan tetap membaca fict saya meski cuma'BAW' dan juga semoga saja tidak ada reader yang bilang kepada saya'Author no Hentai' cuma memenuhi keinginan reader'hentonger' di sana agar tidak bosan dengan fict saya ini sampai fict ini tamat " Racau Saya dalam Hati.**

 **Kalo ada yang komen lagi tentang lemon karena alasan tidak suka, ngapain juga dibaca, lagian cuma dikhususkan untuk chap ini saya dan chap terakhir, terakhir dalam artian setelah Ashura dkk keluar dari SAO dan telah memainkan New ALO**

 **Terimakasih Buat Semua Manusia yang telah Read, Favs, Follow, and Review untuk fic saya dan Kuro sendiri. Tsubete ni Arigatou. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam mengetik atau typo yang bertebaran yang dapat menghambat jalannya cerita atau terlihat ambigu, dan sedikit tambahan bahwa fanfic** **'TDAnTBS' dan'BaW' updatenya diperlambat menjadi 2 minggu sekali** **. Jangan lupa masukkan kritik and Saran di Kotak Review *begitu lah Bahasa Harfiahnya* di bawah...XD:-V**

 **Jaa**

 **See you in next Chapter. ..**

 **Baaaaayyyyyy...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::Kuroyuki Log Out:::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **K**

 **U**

 **D**

 **A**

 **S**

 **A**

 **I**

 **.**


	10. Battle with Black Dragon

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Haaaaaayyy...**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan tuliaan saya...**

 **\- - !**

 **Ternyata oh ternyata sampai ternyata nyata chap 9 berisi virus tingkat akut, saya baru sadar klo banyak human yang ngacangin gw akibat kesalahan fatal di chap 9. Baiklah,'** _ **adegan lemonnya khusus di chap 9 dan terakhir'**_ **ajha dah...**

 **SIAPA YANG BILANG GW LUCU HAHHHH...MAU GW SATE PAKEK TOMBAK LU!**

 **oke lanjut, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...maaf untuk yang keberatan dengan adegan lemon yang terdapat pada chapter 9 Gomennasasai! !...**

 **Anggap aja 'adegan lemon' yang berada di chap 9 hanyalah bagian OVA di fanfic ini keyy...**

 **Silahkan Di Read and Review ya!...**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Battle With Black Dragon***

 **-Lantai 22 · Sachi's House-**

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah membuka matanya,dan terlihatlah mata beriris biru.

"Oh sudah bangun ya, Sachi" ucap seseorang berjubah hitam dan terdapat pedang hitam yang tersemat di punggungnya. "Kirito?!" Cicit Sachi, gadis itu baru saja bangun tidur

"Uhh?!"

"HUWAAAA...kenapa kau berada di kamarku dasar mesum..." Teriak gadis tersebut yang baru sadar dari keadaannya yang setengah sadar.

Bughh

Dia melempari Kirito dengan bantal tetapi dengan santainya Kirito bisa menangkap bantal tersebut dengan mudah.

"Oi tenang dulu Sachi, apa kau lupa ini hari apa dan jam berapa serta tanggal berapa?" Kirito melontarkan sebuah kalimat tanya secara beruntun kepada Sachi agar Sachi bisa sedikit tenang.

"Pertanyaanmu salah karena tidak urut Kirito, seharusnya Hari dulu, lalu tanggal, kemudian baru waktu " imbuh Sachi membenahi perkataan Kirito yang terdengar ambigu baginya, sepertinya ada hal penting dan mendesak sehingga Kirito tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Biarkan, tetapi sama saja...-yang penting jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi" desak Kirito masih dalam ekspresi datarnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana sebagian player memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di tempat mereka tinggal, lalu tanggal 17 September 2023 , tuh sudah kujawab semua pertanyaanmu dan sekarang aku akan tidur seharian" Balas Sachi dengan nada malas.

"T-tunggu, ini jam berapa ya...oh jam 7 masih pagi ternyata" ucapnya lagi sambil berbaring di ranjang membiarkan Kirito yang tengah berjalan lalu berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu. tetapi- ,

"Tadi, hari minggu tanggal 17 september itu berarti..." gumam Sachi sambil berfikir, "Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku, Kirito serta yang lainnya melakukan Dragon nest Raid, dan berkumpul saat jam tujuh pagi" gumamnya lagi lalu dengan segera dia bangkit dan memakai semua peralatan tempur.

"Hooo...akhirnya sadar juga kau" ledek Kirito sambil tertawa garing, "kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari awal Kirito no Hentai..."kini giliran Kirito yang dibalas ledekan.

"Habisnya kau begitu lucu saat tertidur, kau tahu tidurmu seperti bayi lo Sachi dan itu membuatku lupa pesannya hahaha" Ucap Kirito sembari tertawa ringan, sedangkan sachi dengan muka memerah malu serta marah terpapar di wajahnya yang anggun itu.

"Yang penting kita pergi terlebih dahulu, kasihan Silica yang menunggu dari jam 6 pagi tadi,...kau tahu kita sudah telat tahu" Kirito memperingati, dia berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sachi di belakangnya yang masih dalam mode'Angry Sachi'.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat seperti arena tetapi arena tersebut adalah perpotongan dari sebuah jalan bertangga. Di sisi arena sana terdapat tempat peneleport. Di depan tempat peneleport itu terdapat beberapa player yang sedang berdiri seperti menunggu player lain, player-player tersebut antara lain, Ashura, Kurama, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Seperti biasa Ashura berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah hitam yang bagian paling bawah berpola jilatan api merah, sedangkan Sasuke memakai kemeja silver dengan jubah hitam dan poni rambutnya yang sampai membingkai wajahnya seperti gaya rambut Ashura tetapi bedanya rambutnya berwarna hitam dan jegrag di belakangnya seperti pantat ayam, sementara Sakura memakai pakaian merah hati berarmor, rok merah sampai lima senti di atas lutut, sepatu cokelat yang menutupi bagian tulang kering, rapier hijau pucat ditangannya, dan rambut panjangnya yang di gerai.

Lantas beda lagi dengan Kurama, dia saat ini memakai pakaian merah yang press body dan berekor dua, serta berarmor silver, rok hitam lima senti di atas lutut, sepatu silver yang menutupi tulang keringnya, tangan yang di tutupi oleh glove silver yang kini memegang pedang merah, serta rambut merah panjang yang berkibar, dan tampaklah sang dewi perang.

"Yare-yare, Mendoukusai...kenapa mereka lama sekali sih apa mereka lupa? " gerutu seorang pemuda berambut silver di sana, "sabarlah Ashura-kun pasti mereka sedang bersiap-siap atau mungkin Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju teleport gateway" Hibur seorang perempuan berambut merah tak lain adalah Kurama sang Akai Kyuubi no Megami atau Red Nine Tailed Goddess

"Yah baiklah, tetapi jika mereka tidak datang di jam 8 maka kita tinggal saja mereka," Ujar Ashura yang saat ini moodnya sedang menurun.

Sementara seorang gadis berambut pink memperhatikan mereka dengan lirikan, meskipun cuma lirikan saja itu mempunyai arti yang berbeda.

'Dia mirip seperti Hinata, ...tetapi dia lebih tegas dan pemberani...mungkin dia seperti mantan kekasih Sasuke-kun, Karin" Batin Wanita itu yang kini beralih menatap Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke tengah menatap pintu teleport dengan bosannya, meski dia hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti papan cucuan dibalik pandangan datarnya itu Sasuke menggerutu Gaje, Kemudian Gadis berambut pink tersebut menggelengkan kepala berusaha untuk menghilangkan pemikiran yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkannya.

Sringggg

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, teleport gateway telah memunculkan beberapa orang, diantaranya satu laki-laki dan tiga perempuan.

"Sepertinya kau telah berjaya menjadi raja harem ya Kirito" Sindir Ashura ketika melihat Kirito berada diantara tiga Gadis. Kirito sendiri masih bingung mencerna perkataan Ashura.

"Harem?Apa maksudmu Ashura aku tak mengerti, "

"Hm, lagian kenapa kau membawa pimpinan KoB kovlak" Sindir Ashura lagi, "aku tidak punya pilihan lagi karena Asuna-san ingin ikut melihat naga," Balas Kirito.

"Hanya melihat?" Tanya Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya, "tidak, aku akan membantu juga, asalkan ada Kurama aku bisa membantu kalian" kini bukan Kirito yang menjawab melainkan Asuna sendiri. "Tak apa Ashura-kun, aku yakin kau belum pernah melihat skill orang yang mendapat julukan the flash kan?apakah kau tidak penasaran?" Desak Kurama terhadap Ashura dengan Wajah menggodanya.

"Yah tak apalah, yang memutuskan ikut tidaknya dia bukan aku kan melainkan Kirito karena dia adalah pimpinannya" Ujar Ashura, "oh ya sampai kapan kalian berdua tetap disana?" Ujar Sachi tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan Kirito, di tengah tempat peneleport itu kini tersisa Kirito dan juga Asuna saja dan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk mereka berdua.

"Oh" setelah saling melirik antara Kiri-Suna Kirito berujar dan dia langsung terkejut karena Silica dan Sachi telah pergi dan meninggalkan Kiri-Suna berduaan, "huwaaaaaa" teriak mereka saat wajah mereka berjarak sekitar 10 cm, kemudian mereka berdua memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing karena malu, kemudian Kirito pergi ke arah berkumpulnya teman-temannya diikuti Asuna di belakangnya.

'Apa sebenarnya perasaan ini' begitulah yang mereka bedua pikirkan setelah melalui saat-saat itu yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh perasaan lain.

'Ternyata hanya delapan orang ya, seandainya tidak terjadi hal itu mungkin Hinata sekarang berada di sini dan menjadi ke sembilan' pikir Ashura tiba-tiba, lalu dia sendiri terkejut dengan pemikirannya barusan, 'ke sembilan?...ekor sembilan...Kyuubi?' Pikirnya lagi sambil mirik Kurama, sedangkan Kurama yang merasa di lirik menengok ke arah Ashura lalu tersenyum manis. Setelah itu Ashura menatap ke depan dan berseru,

"Yosh, meski berdelapan kita pasti bisa mengalahkan sang Black Dragon!" Seru Ashura, setelah itu mereka berjalan menaiki tangga dan memulai serangan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ujung Tangga itu, mereka berdelapan melihat area yang sangat luas dan membentuk lingkaran, mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tengah tengah area yang bisa dikatakan berjari-jari 180 meter. Lantai tempat tersebut sangat indah dengan motif dan corak aneh, apalagi terdapat tujuh mulut merapi yang mengitarinya dengan cahaya magma berwarna merah.

"Indah sekali" gumam Silica diikuti yang lainnya.

"Benar ini sangat indah dan..." ucap Kurama dan disambung oleh perkataan Asuna.

"...juga mengerikan" Lanjut Asuna.

GRRRRRRRRR...

Terdapat suara dengkuran dari atas bukit di seberang arena tersebut. Diatas sana tampak seekor naga besar kira-kira berat tubuhnya 500 kg dengan panjang 130 meter, tubuh naga itu berwarna hitam apalagi tubuhnya terlihat kekar dan berotor serta mempunyai mulut seperti paruh burung elang.

Zwussshhhh Zwussshhhh Zwussshhhh Zwussshhhh Zwussshhhh Zwussshhhh Zwussshhhh

Muncul benda-benda tajam raksasa dari mulut merapi dan melayang di atas mulu merapi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian makhluk itu bangkit dan menampakkan mata beriris ungu berpupil vertikal dengan pandangan membunuh.

GRRRRRR...

Zwussshhhh Zwussshhhh

Naga tersebut terbang dan mengelilingi area sebanyak tiga kali dan itu membuat terciptanya hembusan angin acak.

Zwussshhhh Daammmmm

GRROOAAAARRRGGGHHHH...

Setelah itu naga itu turun dan mengaum keras, "JANGAN TAKUT ITU HANYALAH KADAL HITAM SAJA " titah Kirito dengan berteriak karena akibat hembusan dan auman keras Black dragon menyamarkan suara di sekitarnya.

"IKUTI STRATEGI, SERANG DAN BERTAHAN, TETAP SEDIAKAN POTION DAN SALING SWITCH, SEKARANG...SERAAANGGG" Seru Kirito dengan ala memimpin.

'Sialan Ashura, kenapa aku yang menjadi pemimpin...padahal aku dan orang itu tidak suka berteriak...Lihat saja jika aku berhasil membunuh kadal itu akan kucabik-cabik kau' batin Kirito merasa dipermainkan oleh Ashura dengan tetap menyerang.

.

.

 **flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Disana terlihat delapan orang, masing-masing 3 laki-laki dan 5 perempuan.

"Pertama-tama biarkan Ashura yang menjelaskan strateginya" ujar Kirito dengan nada malas dan terus berjalan menaiku tangga dengan lainnya.

"Dasar, baiklah...kita akan membagi grup empat orang, setiap party berisi dua orang apakah ada yang keberatan?" Ucap Ashura,

"Kenapa kita harus membagi party dua orang? Kita kan berempat?" Tanya Asuna, "itu karena dua orang akan lebih efektif dan dengan damage serangan yang besar pula, " jawab Ashura lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan membagikan kelompok partynya,...tim A berisi aku dan Kirito dengan damage besar, Tim B berisi Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kecepatan dan akurasi tinggi, Tim C berisi Kurama-chan dan Asuna-san dengan kecepatan dan Damage tinggi, Tim D berisi Sachi dan Silica sebagai serangan pendukung dengan damage tinggi, apakah ada yang keberatan? " Ujar Ashura membagikan kelompok party.

"Seharusnya tadi kau menyebut tim B dengan Kecepatan, dan damage tertinggi Naru...-Ashura" sanggah Sasuke dan hampir saja sia menyebutkan nama asli Ashura.

"Hoooo, kau keberatan ya Sasuke? Yang kumaksud adalah rata-rata di setiap tim, Sasuke"

Jduaakkhhh

'Ughh'

Dukhh dukhh

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menendang Ashura ke belakang dengan tendangan C dan itu membuat Ashura tergulung-gulung ke bawah sampai 10 meter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Itu karena hukuman karena dia menyebut nama asliku di dunia ini" balas Sasuke dengan tatapan horror

"Hahh...baiklah Madara" Ucap Ashura sambil berdiri dan Berjalan ke atas kembali. "Yare-yare saking sayangnya kau pada Jiji sampai-sampai kau membuat namanya untuk nickname mu" tutur Ashura.

"Jiji?" gumam Kurama, lalu dia melihat mata Sasuke dan Ashura secara bergantian, dan tak lama kemudian matanya melebar.

"Jangan-jangan kalian Bersaudara? " Ucap Kurama, lalu akibat perkataannya mereka yang mendengar membulatkan mata mereka masing-masing.

"""APAAAAAA""""

Plek

Plek

Ashura dan Sasuke pun menepuk keras-keras dahi mereka karena hubungan antara Sasuke dan Ashura terungkap.

"Ini salahmu dasar Naruto sialan" Geram Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ashura dengan tatapan mengerikan, dan dibalas dengan Ashura lalu munculah listrik yang menghubungkan tatapan tajam mereka.

"Ahahahaha...kalian benar-benar Akrab ya hihihi" Kurama yang melihat pertengkaran Antara Sasuke dan kekasihnya itu hanya terkikik geli dan diikuti semuanya.

"Hmm..baiklah kali ini kau menang Naruto,-"

"-Ashura dazar Baka Aniki" Protes Ashura karena merasa tidak dipanggil dengan nama asli di dunia ini.

"Hah...baiklah Ashura adik yang payah, Dan mulai hari ini juga aku akan menggunakan nama Sasuke saja" Tutur Sasuke lalu naik ke atas.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan Ojii-san ya Na-Ashura" Ucap Sakura dengan lirih. "Ya sepertinya dia mewarisi sifat jiji dari Kaa-san" Gumam Ashura lalu kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah semuanya dan juga kakak Bodoh perhatikan,...ketika area dipenuhi dengqn tanda orange dan bergelombang sebanyak dua kali segera mungkin kalian melompat karena akan terjadi serangan kejutan, apalagi serangan tersebut biasanya menyebabkan Stun atau bisa saja Debuff parasite. Oleh karena itu selalu perhatian warna lantainya. "

"Pola serangannya bebas, jadi jangan menghemat skill, tidak usah khawatir dengan MP karena aku akan membagikan potion buff yang menyerap MP sebanyak 5 persen perhit jadi akan lebih efisien" tutur Ashura.

"Aku tidak perlu baka otouto, aku dan Sakura sudah mempunyainya" interupsi Sasuke. "Gak nanya" Balas Ashura dengan wajah datar dan kembali ke topik membiarkan Sasuke dengan wajah sweatdropnya.

"Jangan lupa HP potionnya untuk berjaga-jaga, dan juga tetap waspada pada ekornya dan juga mulutnya karena sewaktu-waktu akan memyembur. Apalagi naga ini adalah naga yang bisa menyerang dengan magic attack" lanjut Ashura.

"Baiklah siapa yang belum mempunyai potion Absorb MP?" Tanya Ashura. Lalu Sachi, Silica, Kurama, dan Asuna mengacungkan tangan,

"aku tidak membutuhkannya Ashura, aku masih mempunyai title Traveler yang dulu dan kemarin telah mencapai Expert Hero, jadi aku tidak membutuhkannya" ucap Kirito

"Ohhh, jadi saat kau melakukan leveling untuk Silica sampai kemarin kau meningkatkan title itu ya" Ujar Ashura

"Ya " balas Kirito.

"Memangnya apa hebatnya title itu?" Tanya Asuna penasaran, "title ini memulihkan HP dan MP 5 persen per tiga puluh detik serta buff menambah Physical Attack sebanyak 5 persen unlimited jika masih di tingkat traveler tetapi jika setelah mencapai tingkatan ke dua belas maka namanya bergsnti menjadi Expert Hero, tambahan MP/HP nya bertambah 30 persen per tiga puluh detik serta 30 persen physical Attack buff unlimited" jelas Kirito panjang lebar.

"Woww sugoi, sampai-sampai telah mencapai tingkatan ke dua belas, bahkan aku saja baru ke tujuh High Alchemist yang mana tambahannya 15 persen per tiga puluh detik, ternyata Kirito-kun memang hebat" Puji Asuna terhadap Kirito.

"Tetapi aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelesaikan quest dari title ini, karena quest ini berasal dari Seorang player" Tutur Kirito lagi, mereka yang mendengar penuturan Kirito hanya terkejut, sebab baru pertama kali bagi mereka mendengar ada quest dari seorang Player.

"Jadi begitu"

Asuna, Kurama, Sachi, dan Silica telah meminum potion absorb MP tetapi Empat orang lainnya tidak meminum potion tersebut. "Ashura-kun kenapa kau tidak meminum potionmu?" Tanya Kurama saat melihat Ashura hanya diam saja tanpa mengeluarkan sebotol potion pun

"Tidak, aku baru sadar bahwa aku mempunyai title Honor Destructor yang menambah HP, MP, physical attack, critical damage yang masing-masing menambah sebanyak 5 persen perhit, jika aku menggunakan line drive lima kali itu berarti 45x5x5 jadi 1125 tambahan per 15 detik. " ucap Ashura, lagi-lagi semua player di sana terkejut dan cemburu karena masih ada saja orang yang mengungguli orang yang hebat,

"Asal kau tahu saja aku juga menggunakan Honor Destructor baka Otouto" Ucap Sasuke, yang berada di belakang Ashura"gak nanya" lagi-lagi player yang tadinya terkejut menjadi terkikik akibat perkataan Ashura yang mencoba mengelak berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Oh kau masih marah ya Naru?" Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Ashura bergidik ngeri dan merinding disko, "a-ampun nii sama" Entah bagaimana bisa dengan sebutan 'Naru' untuk Ashura menjadi obat untuk Ashura lebih tenang. Dengan lirih Ashura menjadi penurut

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan acara utama kita"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GRROOOAARRGGGHHHH

Naga itu mengaum keras sambil melancarkan serangan semacam debuff berwarna jingga kemerahan. Sedangkan tujuh benda yang muncul dari mulut merapi itu tetap melayang.

"Betapa agungnya naga ini sampai-sampai dilambangkan dengan tujuh benda legenda...long Sword, Great Sword, Axe, Lance, Bow with Arrow, Dagger, Scythe, dan Hammer..." Ucap Asuna terkagum-kagum sambil mengeluarkan sword skill hijau pucat khas andalannya.

"Ashura, Code :07(Nana Ban" teriak Kirito kepada Ashura saat pergi mendekati tubuh black dragon bagian sisi kanan tubuh black dragon tersebut.

"Mengerti" Sahut Ashura

Kirito mengeluarkan Sword skill biru, sedangkan Ashura mengeluarkan sword skill merah.

""HYAAAAAAA""

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh. ...

Kirito menebas kaki kanan bagian depan Black dragon dan Ashura menebas kaki kanan bagian belakang milik black dragon.

"Graves"

Ucap Ashura menyebutkan nama skillnya sambil menebas tubuh kanan Black dragon dengan puluhan sayatan berwarna merah seperti milik Murama yang kini melakukan puluhan tusukan cepat secepat Asuna tetapi damage yang dihasilkannya sangat besar.

"Hyaaaa"

Seakan tak mau kalah dengan Ashura, Kirito melakukan hal yang sama bahkan dia menambah beberapa sayatan cepat.

'Sekarang'

'Sekarang'

Pikir mereka sambil melompat ke atas tubuh Black dragon tersebut lalu mulai mengaktifkan skill kombonya.

'Code:O7 (NanaBan) -Dancer in the Dark' batin mereka berdua, mereka menancapkan pedang mereka ke punggung Black lalu berlari secara berlawqnan arah, Kirito ke belakang dan Ashura menuju ke kepala.

"Hebat, bahkan dari tadi mereka berdua tidak berganti posisi dan terus menyerang" Ucap Sachi, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat serangan kombinasi Antara Kirito dan Ashura.

"Hyaaaaa" Kurama juga menyerang bersama Asuna tetapi mereka saling switch untuk mengecoh Naga tersebut. Dia menebas bagian Kiri tubuh Black dragon .

"Asuna, Switch"

"Haaaaa"

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh...

Puluhan sayatan cepat beruntun, lalu setelahnya muncul empat sayatan besar di tubuh black Dragon.

'Square Slash'

.

Kirito dan Ashura terus berlari sambil menyeret pedang mereka, setelah sampai di ujungnya mereka malah melakukan serangan berputar-putar di udara seperti gangsing, akhirnya mereka bisa menebas Kepala serta ekor naga ini dengan sukses.

"Code:06(Rokuban)"

Seru Ashura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kirito. Mereka berdua melompat turun dan kembali menyerang dengan serangan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi,

'Code :06 (Rokuban)-The Slasher'

'Code:06(Rokuan) -The Slasher'

Kirito memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dua kali sambil menebas dengan dua kali putaran, saat putaran kedua dia melepaskan sword skill dan membentuk bulan sabit mendatar.

Sring

Sedangkan Ashura melompat lalu menebas black dragon secara vertikal lalu tiba-tiba muncul Flame Sword merah yang mengincar kepala black dragon.

Brasshh...

GRROOAAARRGGHHHHH

"Sekarang giliranku" seru Sachi, dia melompat diudara sambil mengeluarkan sword skill biru, lalu saat diudara dia melepas sword skillnya dan terciptalah sayatan-sayatan angin yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Moon Blade Dance"

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

Anehnya lagi ketika Sachi mengeluarkan jurus itu dia malah bertambah terbang bukan tertarik ke gravitasi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga"

Seru Kirito tak mau kalah layaknya kontes. Dia terus menebas tubuh black dragon dari belakang diikuti dengan sword skillnya yang ia lepaskan sehingga serangannya mirip Sachi tetapi tidak terlalu mencolok.

Dan kini saatnya peringatan debuff, tandanya lantai disana berwarna merah berkedip,

"SEMUANYA LOMPAT" teriak Kirito, saat kedipan yang kedua sesegera mungkin seluruh player di sana melompat agar tidak terkena debuff.

Blaarrrr

Ternyata debuff itu lebih dahsyat bahkan player yang bisa melompat pun terkena, karena serangan debuff yang dikeluarkan si black dragon itu mirip angin tornado api kemerahan yang memudar, jadi intinya melompat dengan tidak sama saja.

"Sial ternyata serangannya lebih mengerikan dari pada Ignacio" gerutu Sasuke karena kesal akan serangan yang merepotkan itu. Delapan player di tempat itu semua terkena buff paralyze 120 detik dan fired yang mengurangi HP 100 selama 60 detik.

Jadi kesempatan untuk bisa bergerak lagi hanya 2 menit lagi, itupun jika Si Black Dragon itu tidak melakukan serangan tambahan.

'Sialan jika begini terus kita akan...' pikir Ashura dengan raut muka terkejut,

'Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..' Ashura mencoba memaksa menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil pedang yang kala itu dirinya tengah tengkurap akibat serangan dari black dragon.

Klekk

Dia berhasil lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat orang yang berada di sana selain dirinya menjadi bingung sekaligus terkejut.

 _'Nightfall'_

Ucapnya dalam hati, dalam seketika aura api bercampur dengan warna merah berkumpul di katana miliknya lalu mwmbungkusnya seperti sarung pedang. Tetaoi anehnya aura yang menyatu itu membentuk seperti batu lava hitam yang retak.

"HAAAAAAAAA..."

Teriak Ashura, paralyze dan debuff yang tadinya berasal dari serangan black dragon itu akhirnya hilang dari samping bar hp milik Ashura. Lalu dia memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan bertumpu.

Klingg

Dengan cepat dan handal Ashura menggeser menu dan membagikan potion HP dan potion penetralisir Debuff kepada seluruh party raidnya.

Kling kling kling...

Lalu Kirito dan lainnya meminum potion-potion yang diberi oleh Ashura, Debuff yang ada di bar HP Kurama dan yang lainnya telah hilang seketika saat potion penetralisir debuff itu diminum oleh semua player.

"Kirito, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kita gunakan kombo kode :04 (Yonban) dan Kode :03 (sanban)" tutur Ashura dengan geraman. Sasuke setuju, dari tadi dia tidak sedang bersungguh-sungguh karena bosan tetapi setelah menerima debuff itu akhirnya dia mulai bangkit dan membalas serangan.

"Apakah kita tidak perlu menggunakan Code:05 (Goban)?" Tanya Kirito, "tidak kita terlalu lama bermain-main, jika masih sulit maka kita langsung Akhiri dengan kode Ichiban (Code :01)" balas Ashura tak sabaran ingin membalas perbuatan Black Dragon.

"Sakura kita juga" Ucapnya kepada Sakura dan ddibalas oleh anggukan dari Sakura sendiri.

"Kita juga Asuna" Ucap Kurama terhadap Asuna, lalu Sachi dan Silica juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian, Kirito menggeser menunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang.

"SERANGGGG!" Seru Kirito setelah mengeluarkan pedang Aoyuki dari penyimpanan miliknya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

'Sebenarnya apa itu...mengapa pedang Ashura-kun menjadi seperti Greatsword yang mengerikan? ' Kurama masih terkejut dengan perubahan pedang Ashura, meskipun pedangnya mirip seperti golok hitam raksasa sebenarnya pedang itu ringan seperti memegang katana biasa.

'Yang terpenting adalah mengurusi ini' Kurama kembali fokus ke pertarungannya.

.

.

.

 **Kirito POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar-benar merepotkan, tetapi aku tidak ingin menggunakan skill punishment attack jika ada Asuna, bisa-bisa dia akan mencurigaiku lagi, itulah pikirku sambil melirik Asuna yang madih terfokus kepada bunglon hitam di depanku. Aku akan menggunakan Hurricane Slash saja dengan bersembunyi di balik tubuh si hitam itu agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku memiliki skill unik ini. Karena skill ini berada di Code: Ichiban (01) maka nanti sajalah.

"Code:02(Niban)" Sorak Ashura dengan nada memerintah, pedangnya lama-lama retak seperti kaca yang terus terkena tekanan.

"Hyaaaaa" sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkan jurus halfmoon slash, dan saatnya Ashura menggunakan jurusnya...Vengeance Drive. Cara mengeluarkan skill itu mirio dengan Line Drive tetapi tidak menusuk melainkan sayatan flame sword lalu dengan sendirinya muncul sayatan angin yang banyak dari segala arah berwarna merah kehitaman jika dalam mode Dark Avengernya, tetapi kuharap dia tidak berada dalam wujud itu agar tak lepas kendali. Benar-benar skill yang mengerikan...

Ketika berada di dekat naga tersebut Aku menyilangkan pedang Dark Elucidator dan Aoyuki ku lalu aku menariknya ke kanan sampai hampir ke belakang tak lupa dengan memasang kuda-kuda ku.

"HOOAAAAAAA"

Brraaasssshhhh

Kena kau, X Halfmoon Slash yang ku lepaskan berhasil mengenai tubuh naga di depanku, dan berhasil mengurangi HP si Naga sebanyak 156,000.

Tak kusangka jika menggabungkan Aoyuki dengan Dark Elucidator bisa sampai sebanyak itu Serangannya ditambah Critical dari Aoyuki.

Saat yang sama Ashura menyeret pedangnya dari atas kepala Black Dragon sampai di pinggang Black dragon, dalam seketika dari bekas seretan pedang Ashura muncul puluhan sayatan seperti Line Drive tetapi berwarna merah, ya merah...tetapi merah darah yang terbakar, untung saja Dia tidak berubah ke mode nya.

.

.

.

 **Kirito POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Uhh..serangan Ashura-kun Berubah? Bagaimana bisa dia...-'

'DUAAKKHH'

Pemikiran Kurama terpotong oleh kibasan dari ekor Black dragon, kala itu Kurama sedang tidak konsentrasi sampai-sampai dia di tebas oleh ekor Si Black.

"KURAMAAAAA" teriak Asuna saat di udara untuk menghindari tebasan ekor dari black dragon dan setelah mendarat diapun berlari ke arah Kurama.

Tep

Tap tap tap...

"Langsung setengah?" Kejut Kurama saat melihat bar HPnya, "cepat minum potionnya segera. ..!" Usul Asuna dengan nada memerintah, Kurama hanya menurut dan meminun potion yang baru ia keluarkan dari ruang penyimpanannya

Sedangkan Ashura terbelalak ketika Melihat Bar HP Kurama tinggal setengahnya.

"Cih"

Disisi lain terdapat Sakura dan Sasuke tengah bermain dengan badan bagian kanan Black Dragon, setelah mendapati kenyataan bahwa HP Kurama tinggal setengah mereka berdua mulai tak sabaran.

"Sakura, lakukan seranganmu yang paling terkuat secara beruntun!" Titah Sasuke kepada Sakura,

"Terutama Shannaro milikmu" desis Sasuke, namun Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang berupa desisan itu dia tersenyum dan dia mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap gagang rapiernya.

'Akan Kulakukan yang terbaik Sasuke-kun' Pikir Sakura lalu pandanganbya kembali terfokus.

"SHANNAAARRROOOO"

Jdamnm

'D-Dia mendengarnya!' batin Sasuke dan keringat dingin turun di sisi pipinya.

"Bukan waktunya memikirkan itu, akan kukeluarkan semuanya" ucapnya lirih, Sasuke pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda dengan Katana yang direntangkan kekanan dan ditarik kebelakang sehingga ujungnya berada di belakang.

'Jika aku bisa mengalahkannya, Stone yang kudapat akan kubuat menjadi Murasame' Pikirnya lalu dia melesat dengan cepat ke kepala black dragon yang waktu itu masih berurusan dengan Ashura.

'Reaper Strike'

Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh. ...

Lima sayatan horizontal tercipta di leher Black Dragon seperti benang berbentuk Zig-zag dari atas.

Bekas sayatan biru yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke seperti menyusut dan mengecil, itu bukan berarti serangannya sampai disitu saja, sayatan itu mengecil tetapi di sanalah letak Critical nya dimana HP black dragon tinggal tersisa sekitar 40 persen

SSCRRRAAATTTASSHHHHH...

GGRRROOOAAARRGGHHHH..

"SHANNAAARROOOO" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan teknik menusuk dengan Aura Sword Skill Hijau pucat seperti Asuna.

Jrasshh.

Ekor Black Dragon Putus dan itu membuat Black itu mengerang kesakitan seperti layaknya makhluk hidup padahal kenyataannya itu hanyalah sebuah data.

GRROOOAAARRGGHH...

'Ashura yang merasa ada sesuatu yang menebas ekor Black daragon dari bawah hanya melirik dan melebarkan matanya takjub. 'Serangannya mirip dengan Dark Stringer mikikku' Batinnya lalu kembali fokus

'Kuserahkan sisanya padamu Naruto, semoga saja aku mendapat pecahan Stonenya' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat Ashura yang masih bergelut dengan kadal raksasa hitam bersayap itu.

Silica dan Sachi yang sedang menyerang dengan membabi buta di bagian Kiri tubuh Black Dragon telah kehabisan MP sedangkan Silica ingin membuat serangan Critical sebab dari tadi Sachi terus mmengeluarkan serangan Critical sehingga menguras MPnya.

"Giliranku" Pekiknya.

"Hyaaaa"

Gadis itu melompat lalu menusuk punggung Black Dragon dengan Sword skillnya.

Syuuttt

Diamelompat sambil mencabut pedangnya lalu menusuk kembali ke punggung naga itu dengan Serangan Critical.

Jraasshh.

Serangan Silica sampai tembus ke perut Black Dragon, malah Lantainya Ikut Retak.

Syuuttt

Kemudian Silica pun mundur. Ke tempat Sachi berada. "Huh...sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan skill sampai-sampai 50 MP potion tersisa satu" ucapnya sambil melihat isi potion terakhirnya.

"KIRITO SEKARANG KODE ICHIBANNN (Code:01)" Seru Ashura kepada Kirito,

"Baiklah inilah Finalnya" Ucap Kirito,

'Sudah saatnya Mengganti Star Burst Stream dengan Hurricane Slash' pikir Kirito

"SEMUANYA MENJAUH BIAR AKU DAN ASHURA YANG MENGAKHIRINYA" teriak Kirito terhadap seluruh Partynya. Lantas seluruh player menyingkir dari medan perang dan berkumpul di bagian Kiri Tubuh Black Dragon kecuali Ashura dan Kirito.

"Ashura aku mengambil sisi kanan naga" Ucap Kirito sengan nada agak ditinggikan "pilih sesukamu" balas Ashura sama halnya dia mengelak dari ucapan Sasuke saat masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini.

"Sekarang"

""Code Ichiban (code:01)-Necro Slayer Dance""

Teriak mereka berdua ketika berada di kedua sisi Black Dragon, Black Dragon mengaktifkan semburan api merahnya dan membentuk semacam bola di mulutnya.

Srassshhh

Satu serangan dari dua sisi tercipta, Kirito dengan gerakan menyeret kedua pedangnya untuk memberi luka melintang pada tubuh kanan si naga, sedangkan Ashura melakukan hal yang sama tetapi hanya satu tebasan horizontal saja. Meski hanya sebuah tebasan saja itu berhasil membuat si Black mengerang dan membatalkan bola yang ia bentuk dan meledak di dalam mulutnya

Dammm

Syuuttt tap tap

Dua player itu turun dan menapak di lantai lalu dengan secepat mungkin mereka mulai menyerang dengan serangan terkuat mereka. Ya, sebenarnya Code-code itu merupakan urutan kekuatan dua pemuda ini, diantaranya Code :Ichiban/01, Niban/02 , Sanban/03 , Yonban/04, Goban/05, Rokuban/06, dan terakhir Nanaban/ 07, menurut urutannya pastilah Code nomor 01 adalah yang paling terkuat.

JDaasshhh

'Ughh'

'Ughh'

Sebelum Kirito dan Ashura menebaskan pedang mereka terlebih dulu mereka berdua terhempas oleh kibasan ekor dan kepala Black Dragon dan terpental hingga menabrak dua Senjata Raksasa di mulut Merapi.

Duaakhhh Duaakh

Brugghh brugghh

Untung saja mereka berdua tidak masuk ke dalam mulut merapi dan tergelincir di sisi gunung sehingga mereka tidak mati.

"Ashura-kun!"

"K-Kirito-kun!"

Pekik dua gadis yang berambut karamel dan Merah apel. Mereka berdua berlari dan menuju ke tempat orang yang mereka panggil.

Crik

Ashura bertumpu dengan pedang sebagai tumpuannya, "sial dia seperti memiliki otak disaat terakhirnya, " Racau Ashura, HPnya tinggal 50 persen begitu juga dengan Kirito.

Greb

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memeluknya dari depan dan itu membuat dirinya terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat ataupun berkata apa-apa. "Tenangkan dirimu Ashura-kun, aku yakin kita akan bisa mengalahkannya tetapi tanpa emosi yang berlebihan kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya pasti" Ucap Kurama disela-sela pelukannya.

"Tidak saat inilah yang harus diwaspadai, lima persen lagi saat HPnya tinggal 300,000 itulah yang akan berbahaya, tetapi amarahku menentukan kekuatan pedangku yang saat ini jadi maaf aku akan melakukan serangan beruntun dengan menggunakan Skill ku yang terkuat" Balas Ashura sambil melepas pelukan Kurama dan berdiri tanpa meminum Potion terlebih dahulu.

.

.

"Kirito-kun kau ridak apa-apa?" Tanya Asuna ketika membantu Kirito untuk bangun dari acara tersungkurnya.

"Padahal akan melakukan serangan terakhir tetapi sepertinya terlambat," Ucapnya

"Terlambat untuk apa?" Tanya Asuna bingung, sementara Kirito hanya menuding seseorang yang melompat dan melempar pedang Greatswordnya ke dada Black Dragon, dia adalah Ashura yang akan mengamuk.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Asuna masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ashura melakukan itu. "Hitung sekitar 10 detik kau akan tahu semuanya" Seru Kirito yang kini berlari untuk menyerang.

"Eh? Untuk apa? ..eh? Tunggu Kirito-kun!.." Asuna bertetiak tetapi dia malah dikacangin oleh Kirito

"Dasar Laki-laki yang menyebalkan" Desis Asuna dengan desahan bosan.

.

Wusshhh...

Bagaikan kilat tiba-tiba saja Ashura sudah sampai di dada yang tertancap oleh pedang hitamnya.

"Pecahlah dan keluarlah Nightfall" geramnya, bagai mendapat perintah dari tuannya pedang hitam itu pecah dan terlihatlah pedang yang mengerikan dimana terdapat masing-masing tujuh taring naga berwarna merah darah yang tertancap di sisi pedangnya, dan juga capit berwarna serupa di ujung pedangnya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Ashura semakin mengerang sampai-sampai tangannya berubah menjadi seperti baja hitam yang sampai di siku-sikunya dan juga retakan-retakan merah yang berada di tangannya.

Hal serupa terjadi di kakinya, dan matanya juga berubah menjadi beriris mwrah dengan pupil hitam lingkaran, wajahnya dan kulitnya yang tidak menghitam menjadi putih pucat, Rambutnya berdiri dan berubah warna menjadi hitam, saat ini dia malah mirip seperti Sasuke, dan terakhir terdapat Kristal merah di dadanya.

 _"AAARRGGGGHHHH..."_

Suara Ashura menjadi samar-samar, seluruh player yang melihatnyapun menjadi terpaku di tempat dengan rahang terbuka dan mata terbelalak lebar, kecuali Kirito yang malah terus berlari ke arahnya sambil menatap serius Ashura yang masih berkutat di dada Black Dragon.

'Gawat sudah 70 persen sampai sayap satannya muncul' Batin Kirito.

"Ashura, berhentilah atau bunuh Blavk Dragon sesegera mungkin sebelum kau tidur" sorak Kirito kini telah berada di bawahnya.

'Aarrgghh sial tubuhku berat sekali' rutuk Ashura dalam keadaannya, 'aku baru ingat Mode ini hanya mengikuti naluri membunuh dan kebencian kalau begitu...BUNUH BLACK DRAGOOOONNNN' Serunya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sendirinya tubuhnya bergerak dan mencabut pedangnya yang hanya capitnya yang tertusuk di dada si Black lalu dia melakukan gerakan terakhir yaitu terbang,

Gragg

Sayapnya dengan cepat tumbuh, sayapnya mirip sayap iblis berwarna Hitam yang tersobek-sobek dan terbakar, selain itu juga tebal seperti sayap naga tanpa tulang.

'Vengeance Storm'

Dengan menebas udara saja dapat menimbulkan puluhan sayatan seperti Line Drive tetapi dari langit dan menghujani tubuh Black Dragon.

'DeathKnell'

Sring sring sring sring sring sring sring. ...

Puluhan Flame Sword tercipta dari tebasan angin milik Ashura dalam mode Dark Avenger nya dan dengan cepat pula tebasan-tebasan itu menghujam kepala Black Dragon sampai kepala dan tubuhnya terjatuh, lalu Ashura mengakhirinya dengan roll dua kali ke depan lalu terciptalah Shock Wave seperti meteor jatuh yang menguras semua HPnya hingga satu persen.

JBLAARR

Ashura menancapkan pedangnya pada punggung Black Dragon dan seketika muncul lagi ShockWave seperti efek meteor jatuh dan menghancurkan Black Dragon menjadi berkeping-keping.

CTARR

Cklingg.

Popup hasil raid nest di party ini sukses dan mendapat bonus yang sama kecuali Ashura,

'Cih sial aku tidak mendapat Stone itu berarti Naruto juga tidak mendapatkannya juga, itu berarti ini sia-sia saja' Batin Sasuke tetapi ketika melihat adiknya yang berada jauh di depannya itu ia merubah pandangannya dengan tatapan serius.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH"

Ashura mengerang, sepertinya kepalanya sakit karena telah menggunakan modenya yang mengorbankan seluruh MPnya untuk serangannya.

"Ashura!" Kirito berlari sambil menyematkan dua pedangnya ke punggungnya. Sedangkan Kurama masih Shock apalagi setelah melihat Bar HP dan MP kekasihnya itu menjadi 400 dan 20 , kelihatannya modenya itu menguras nyawanya juga.

"ASHURAA-KUUUUNNNN!" Kurama langsung berlari menuju ke arah Ashura tak peduli sebahaya apa Ashura jika telah masuk ke dalam mode Dark Avenger.

Ashura sudah mulai tenang dan tidak lagi mengerang, namun digantikan dengan ekspresi tajam seakan penuh dendam dan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Kurama mundurlah, dia sudah tidur" Ucap Kirito sambil mundur selangkah demi langkah dan juga dia menghunus kembali Pedangnya, Kurama tak mengerti tetapi dia merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ashura-kun? Bukankah dia perlu Elixir untuk pemulihannya?" Ucap Kurama, "ini buruk, dia sudah tidur dan berjalan mendekat" gumam Kirito

"Sudah tidur?" Tanya Kurama yang berada di depannya, Ashura mulai mendakat selangkah demi langkah juga sambil merentangkan pedangnya ke kanan.

Tetapi langkah ketiga orang ini berhenti ketika ketujuh benda raksasa yang melambangkan senjata manusia zaman dahulu bergerak di satu tempat yaitu di tengah-tengah arena.

Seluruh player disana dibuat kejut lagi setelah melihat perubahan sikap Ashura dan juga bentuk tubuhnya saat ini tak terkecuali Sasuke minus Ashura.

Sringgg

Cahaya pendar merah tercipta di tengah pedang di atas Ashura yang ternyata telah berada di titik lingkaran arena, lalu ketujuh senjata itu melebur lalu menyatu membentuk sebuah hologram.

Ashura pun mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu perlahan butiran hitam keluar dari tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Ashura kembali ke keadaan normal.

"Ashura-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kurama mengenai keadaan Ashura dengan rasa khawatir. "Baik, sepertinya" balas Ashura sambil mengatur nafas

"Sepertinya itu akan bergerak" ucap Kirito, dan benar saja Hologram itu berpindah dan terjatuh tepat di sisi lingkaran dimana letaknya di depan tangga masuk.

Sringg

Muncul replika manusia di atas Hologram itu, sepertinya dia bergender perempuan berambut silver panjang yang poninya sampai menutupi mata kirinya dengan baju merah dan rok sepaha, lalu jaket merah berhoodie serta stocking se lutut, itu menandakan dia adalah seorang mahasiswa.

"A-Argenta?" Gumam Sasuke bersamaan dengan Ashura, "Tidak mungkin itu Nee-san" gumam Ashura tak beda dengan Sasuke yaitu rahang terbuka dan mata terbelalak.

Hologram yang dilihat Ashura sepertinya adalah hologram terhebat dimana gambarannya tampak nyata.

"Naru, Sasu aku melihat kalian bertarung loh, kalian benar-benar hebat, pasti tim ini akan bisa membawa kalian ke dunia nyata kembali...dan juga Otanjoubi Omedeto Futari Otouto" Ucap Argenta kepada kedua adik laki-lakinya mengucapkan selamat Hari Ulang tahun Ashura dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Ashura dan Sasuke dari sudut matanya dia mengalirkan air mata bahagia tanpa isakan atau suara tangisan.

"Oh maaf Naru, Sasu aku tahu kalian cengeng tapi apa kalian berdua akan menangis di hadapan teman-teman dan kekasih kalian?" Argenta berucap lagi tetapi hanya dibalas tawa ringan dari Ashura dan Sasuke, sedangkan Kurama dan Sakura wajahnya terdapat semburat merah.

"Kau selalu begitu ya.." ucap Sasuke di sambung dengan Perkataan Ashura "...selalu terlambat mengucapkannya dan ini adalah pertamanya bagi kami mendengar suara dengan kalimat itu darimu" sambung Ashura.

"Hehe maaf, aku masih ingat ulang tahun kalian berdua yaitu 14 Februari, dimana kita merayakan Valentine. ." Tutur kakak Ashura dan Sasuke.

"Dan melupakan Ulang tahun kami dan memilih cokelat" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah Nee-san akan memberi kalian sesuatu dan memberikan kalian tugas penting, maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama waktuku hanya 5 menit dan tersisa 2 menit pagi" Ucap argenta sambil melihat jam di tangan kanannya, lalu Argenta menekan sesuatu entah apa itu

"Sudah selesai"

"Baiklah Sampai jumpa Naru, Sasu, Sakura-chan dan juga Tim yang hebat terimakasih.." Tiba-tiba Argenta langsung mengucapkan Salam penutupan.

"Eh? Nee san tunggu sebelum itu katakan sesuatu kepada Aku dan Sasuke" pinta Ashura,

"Teruslah berusaha dan berpikir lalu selesaikan,...Berbahagialah Aku mencintai kalian berdua" Itulah ungkapan terakhir dari Argenta, dan dengsn jelas Sasuke melihat Argenta juga meneteskan air mata di kalimat terakhirnya, Ashura juga melihatnya meski wajahnya tertutupi oleh Hoodie jaketnya.

Ashura dan Sasuke pun tersenyum puas.

Ctarrr

Hologram yang terdapat di depannya kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Arigatou...Aku juga menyayangimu Nee-san" Pikir Ashura dan Sasuke sambik tersenyum, dan lagi mereka meneteskan air mata mereka berdua untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Kling

Kling

Sebuah notifikasi popup reward tercipta di menu Ashura dan Sasuke,

 _'The Curse Sword-Murasame'_ terdapat di popup milik Sasuke

 _'The Legend Sword-Nightmare'_ terdapat di Popup milik Ashura

"Kau memang benar-benar..."

" ...Penuh dengan Kejutan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N :**

 **Taraaaaa Gimana Ceritanya? Bingung?**

 **Hadehhh yang nulis aja juga bingung apa lagi yang baca hahaha...'Tong'. Sepertinya sih ummmmmmmnnnn membingungkan dan maaf soal typo gomennasai**

 **Huuhhhhh...akhir-akhir ini saya tidak aktif di dunia nyata maupun di MMORPG yaitu Sarang Naga (DN). Kenapa? Karena saya terkurung dirumah karena penyebabnya adalah U. A. S. Bazeeeenggg napa ada Uas coba...Mendoukusai...Kuso ga ...Vangke...Bazeeeenggg...Coueg...Shimaranai...SKAAAKKKKK**

 **Lemon? :No-Desu, ane udah Males bikin begituan mending romance aja dan sedikit bumbu jahil 'Ecchi' itu lebih baik dan seru, oh ya kasih Saran dan Kripiknya ya tentunya di'The Best Of Ini Toh Review'...**

 **Key sampai ketemu lagi di dua minggu ke depan**

 **BaaaaaayyyyyyyyxxxzcccvvbbmmmjhfddsssusuejwksjwhsuajqktodiwqoaoqfjajspsjqjajqiKhhjdjkeeessseellleeekkbaaattuuuppinggsaaannnndiiibaaawwwaaakeeeruuumaaahhhsehaaaaattttttthhhheeaaahhhh!**

 **. Review Kudasaii!**

 **. Review Kudasaii!**

 **. Review Kudasaii!**

 **. Review kudasaii!**

 **. Review Kudasaii!**

 **. Review Kudasaii!**

 **. Review Kudasaii!**

 **-Kuroyuki Log Out Desu-**

 **-Get Off The Phone Now It's Gone be Oke there is you need to be afraidddeeaahhh-**

·

·

·

'Unraveling the World'


	11. Defeating Boss Floor 57

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hm...terimakasih atas review positifnya...yayaya...saya akan bikin yang lebih seru lagi tapi bukan hanya pertarungan saja namun juga nanti ada di saat romance nya. Yah...dan saya bingung mau ngetik apalagi yang jelas hubungan Kiri-Suna akan dipererat dan Menikah SUATU SAAT NANTI *Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy-oi mana musiknya oi mana musike oi janf*ck***

 **It is Crazy yeah and in here i am so depreshed f·ck, Shit, yeah and like this my condition, saya Stres disini om/tante/Kakak because masalah di dunia nyata, bahkan saya udah tidak peduli lagi tentang Uas ane yang jelas optimis saja,**

 **Kakak senior tolong kasih saran caranya ngilangin stres selain Tidur, Merokok, ngopi yang jelas kegiatan yang tidak terlalu merepotkan dan tidak menyakiti diri sendiri atau diri orang lain lah,...etto...kita langsung saja so selamat dinikmati... -eh! Read darou**

 **.**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Defeating Boss Floor 57***

 **-20 september 2023·Lantai 22-**

Sudah dua hari semenjak hari pengalahan Black Dragon. Ashura dan Sasuke juga telah mendapatkan pedang yang sama dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, dua pedang itu merupakan pemberian kakaknya yang diasumsikan bernama'Argenta' lewat sebuah program entah bagaimana bisa membuat Hologram menjadi dua benda virtual, dan lagi orang yang menghacknya dapat berkomunikasi langsung dengan player di dalam game.

Kini terlihat dua orang yang sedang bersantai di luar balkon kamar milik Ashura sembari melihat indahnya bintang malam yang berkedip-kedip. Dua orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ashura dan Kirito.

Tampaknya mereka berdua sangat menikmati suasana itu sehingga tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing jadi membuat suasana hening. Sampai saat itu sebuah suara feminim menyadarkan mereka.

"Hey kalian lagi apa? " tanya suara dari belakang, tampak seorang gadis yang memakai kaos putih polos dengan rok biru gelap se paha, pemiliknya diketahui berambut dark blue yang dikuncir ponytail.

Akibat suara yang berasal dari belakang akhirnya dua laki-laki yang sibuk melihat bintang itu melihat ke belakang. "Kami Sedang melihat bintang malam ini" ujar Kirito sambil kembali memandang langit yang terdapat ribuan bintang tersebut.

"Hah..ternyata begitu..." Ucap Sachi memaklumi, pasalnya dua laki-laki yang berada di depannya itu baru kali ini melihat bintang. "Tumben kalian berdua tidak pergi ke dungeon untuk berburu" Sachi bertanya karena heran, biasanya dua orang ini melakukan hunt untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang dan berburu bahan makanan, sayangnya mereka berdua tidak jago dalam memasak jadi bahan makanan hasil berburu mereka serahkan pada Sachi karena level memasak Sachi bisa dikatakan sudah bisa memasak makanan bervariasi meskipun tidak terlalu banyak, sedangkan sisanya mereka jual.

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti malam ini karena besok kami berdua akan mengalahkan boss lantai 57" Balas Ashura menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Sachi kepadanya dan Kirito.

"Mengalahkan boss lantai ya...apakah secepat ini? " Gumam Sachi dengan raut wajah lesu. "Kenapa kau malah bersedih? Seharusnya kau senang karena semakin cepat semakin baik bukan? " Tutur Ashura dengan melihat Sachi melewati ekor matanya untuk meyakinkan Sachi bahwa dunia nyata sedang menunggu kehadirannya.

"Dunia ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi dimana semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat" Ujar Kirito menimpali. "Benar...tapi yakinlah bahwa kami berdua akan terus hidup dan kau pasti dapat melihat dunia luar lagi" Ucap Ashura lagi dengan tersenyum ke arah Sachi, Sachi sendiri sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu apakah Asuna-san dan Kurama-san juga akan ikut? " Sachi kembali bertanya. "Ya...karena mereka berdua adalah anggota dari Knight of Blood yang dipimpin oleh Heathcliff, dan juga Sasuke dan Sakura juga" Kini yang menjawab adalah Kirito. Sachi terdiam setelah mendengarnya, rasanya ia ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam pengalahan boss namun sepertinya ini tidak cocok untuk gadis seoertinya, sebab semakin ke atas semakin sulit untuk mengalahkan boss karena tingkatan levelnya juga berbeda jauh, apalagi Sachi itu masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya satu tahun lalu.

"Ya...bisa dibilang aku dan Kirito memandangi bintang semata-mata sebagai penenang jika terjadi hal yang aneh pada bossnya saat pertarungan besok, atau bisa juga diartikan menghabiskan waktu saja..." ucap Ashura kemudian.

"Huh...waktunya tidur, sudah jam sepuluh tuh.." ujar Kirito memperingati sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari luar balkon kamar Ashura. Namun Ashura dan Sachi memilih tidak merespon, mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di langit sana. Sedangkan Kirito terus melanjutkan langkahnya untuk tidur di kamar pribadinya.

"Kau tidak tidur Ashura? " tanya Sachi tiba-tiba sesudah keluarnya Kirito, rasanya terlalu cepat waktu berputar, padahal dia baru saja menatap langit yang indah itu.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin seperti ini...karena aku masih ingin menikmati dunia ini sebelum aku sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata. " balas Ashura yang terus memandangi langit dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan di kedua saku celana hitamnya, dia kalo ini tidak memakai jubahnya sebab ia sedang bersantai, namun dia meletakkan pedangnya di kasur. Pedang yang merupakan pemberian kakaknya beserta katananya yang disilangkan.

Pedang pemberian Argenta, kakak Naruto, memiliki bentuk type great sword berwarna hitam bergaris tepi ungu sebagai bilah tajamnya dan permata berbentuk segi enam berwarna ungu di pembantasnya. Pedang itu kira-kira memiliki panjang 2 meter dari ujung hingga gagangnya. Bentuknya seperti kerucut dimana semakin ke ujung semakin kecil,lalu pembatasnya bentuknya sangat indah dengan ukiran-ukiran seperti akar dan berwarna ungu. (Sulit untuk menjelaskan secara rincinya)

 **Note: Pedang greatsword bernama Nightmare ini bentuknya menyerupai pedang Red Dragon jika di dalam game Dragon Nest, namun berwarna hitam bergaris tepi ungu dengan permata segi enam berwarna ungu di pembatasnya.**

Mengapa Ashura melakukan hal bodoh itu? Karena dia menganggap pedang-pedangnya itulah yang nyata di dunia itu serta seseorang yang telah mengisi kekosongan di hatinya yang tak lain adalah pengawal Asuna sang Fukutaichou guild KoB yaitu Kurama The Red Nine Tailed Goddess atau Akai Kyuubi no Megami.

"Apakah kau menganggap ini adalah duniamu Ashura? " tanya Sachi lagi dengan menunduk, "iya...bahkan hanya SAO inilah rumahku karena dunia inilah yang seharusnya layak kutempati, namun seberapa lamapun aku disini pasti aku juga mati seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya" jawab Ashura menjelaskan semuanya yang ia rasakan hingga mata Sachi membulat ketika mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Ashura.

"Begitu ya" Ujar Sachi dengan lirihnya. "Lalu apa yang kau rasakan di dunia ini Sachi? " sekarang Ashura lah yang melintarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada orang yang ia anggap adiknya itu meski sang perempuan tidak tahu pikiran naif Ashura.

"Entahlah...tapi yang kurasakan yang nyata sebenarnya di dunia ini adalah perasaan" balas Sachi sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada seolah-olah dia menghayati semua yang selama ini ia rasakan dengan yang lainnya bahkan saat bersama Keita dan seluruh guild Kuro Neko selama masih dalam masa senangnya ditambah dua pemuda hebat yaitu Ashura dan Kirito yang membuat petualangannya menjadi sempurna.

Membuat ia menjadi mengenang semua kenangan yang pernah ia buat bersama semuanya membuat ia mengeluarkan semua air mata kebahagiaan sekaligus kenangan pahit dimana ia melihat semua temannya hilang di depan matanya sendiri.

Seett

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat sang empu sedikit terkejut dan membuat ia melihat wajah pemilk tangan yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia melihat Ashura tersenyum dengan mata biru shappire yang berkilau,

"Kau benar...itulah sebenarnya yang nyata dibalik fantasy...kau tahu,...sebenarnya dibalik petualangan dan fantasy akan tercipta sesuatu yang melebihi Simpati bahkan Empati yaitu Cinta...suatu saat kau akan menemukannya juga Sachi...itu Pasti" Ucap Ashura memberi curahan dengan sedikit pengetahuan untuk Sachi, sedangkan Sachi hanya diam memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf (o).

Tep tep tep

Ashura pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ranjang yant diatasnya terdapat dua pedang yang sedang disilangkan. "Sachi kau tahu...aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri jadi samoai kapanpun kau tidak boleh ke dungeon kecuali ada orang yang kau kenal dan kemampuannya sepertiku maka kau kuijinkan" tutur Ashura ketika duduk di ranjang, sementara Sachi hanya diam mematung di luar balkon.

"Hooaaammmss...Hei Sachi apakah kau akan terus berdiri di sana sampai pagi? " Tanya Ashura setelah memindahkan dua pedangnya di samping ranjang dan menyandarkan pedangnya itu di dinding. Lalu pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk guling.

Setelah ucapan Ashura barusan Sachi menoleh ke arahnya ketika pemuda itu sudah menutup kelopak matanya. "Hmmm...baiklah" ujar Sachi lirih dengan mengganti mimik wajahnya dengan ekspresi bosan, lalu gadis itu melangkah keluar untuk tidur di ruangannya bersama Silica yang mungkin sudah terlelap.

Ckek

Setelah Sachi keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya Ashura membuka satu kelopak matanya yaitu mata kiri lalu sedikit tersenyum "kawaii Imouto da (Adik yang imut)" gumam Ashura.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang lama telah berlalu dan berganti hari yang baru dengan takdir dan nasib yang baru. Pukul 9 pagi ini di lantai 55 , di jalanan besar Grandzam tampak puluhan player kuat yang berkelompok berdasarkan guild sedang berdiri di sana seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan hanya sedikit yang berpartisipasi.

Hari ini merupakan hari penaklukan lantai 57,Kelihatannya yang ikut hanya 4 guild, diantaranya adalah Holy Dragon Alliance, quiqsilver yang terdiri dari 2 orang, Taka yang terdiri dari 2 orang juga dan terakhir adalah guild Knight Of Blood.

Kirito dan Ashura tengah asik berbincang-bincang dengan Madara/Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengikuti guild Taka, sebenarnya guild yang bernama Taka itu terdiri dari 5 orang, namun karena sedang sibuk mereka tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi.

Greb greb greb...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki sekelompok player dari arah kanan, ternyata telah datang guild terkuat Knight Of Blood lengkap dengan sang pemimpin Heathcliff. Sepertinya anggota Knight of Blood banyak yang mengambil cuti sehingga anggota KoB yang berpartisipasi hanya 20 orang saja lengkap dengan Heathcliff sendiri. Bisa dihitung seluruh player yang ikut berpartisipasi hanya 39 saja, namun itu tidak akan mengubah semangat dan tekad serta takdir tertakluknya lantai 57.

"SEMUANYAAA BERSIAAAPPP..." Seru Heathcliff kepada seluruh player yang berpartisipasi sambil mengangkat pedangnya sebagai isyarat pantang menyerah.

"HOOOAAAAAAAA"

Seluruh player yang ikut berpartisipasi dengan gagahnya mengangkat pedang atau senjata mereka dan bersorak penuh kemenangan.

Heathcliff berbalik lalu memasukkan kembali pedangnya di tamengnya lalu menggeser menu untuk mengeluarkan kristal berukuran sedikit besar pembuka koridor agar tidak susah payah harus bertarung dengan monster-monster lantai dan monster berbintang.

Setelah kristal itu dipegangnya, Heathcliff langsung mengangkatnya dan berteriak"KORIDORR TERBUKAAA..." sontak saja kristal tersebut pecah dan berubah menjadi semacam pintu portal berwarna biru cerah di depannya.

Drap drap drap

Segelintir player itu langsung mengikuti Heathcliff untuk memasuki portal itu dan setelah seluruh player masuk beberapa detik kemudian pintu portal itu langsung lenyap. Lalu Semua player kembali tenang dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Heathcliff untuk perkataan tambahan seperti pesan atau hanya pembakar semangat sebelum mengalahkan boss

"Kita tidak tahu apa saja bahaya monster di balik gerbang ini, lalu persiapkan segala potion dan kristal pemulih HP /MP agar kita tetap terjaga dan jangan lengah, hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan..."setelah mengatakan kalinat yang menggantung itu Heathcliff berbalik hingga dia hanya menatap gerbang besar di depannya itu, setelah itu ia menghunus pedangnya dari tamengnya

Srinngggg

"KITA HARUSS MENAAAANGGG" soraknya diikuti seluruh player di belakangnya tak lupa mengangkat senjata mereka.

Greebbb

Daammm

Pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya dan seluruh player masuk. Pertama semua player di sana memasang ekspresi yang sama yaitu fokus terhadap sasarannya.

Srreeesssss

Tercipta tiga lingkaran kecil berwarna biru kehitaman dan satu lingkaran merah kehitaman di belakangnya.

Wusshhh

Akhirnya dalam waktu tidak sampai 30 detik di atas lingkaran itu telah membentuk wujud tiga Werewolf dengan nama Wolverine dan satu makhluk raksasa berwujud anjing dengan tiga kepala dan ujung ekor yang terbakar.

GRRROOAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH...

AAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRRR...

Mereka berempat langsung meraung bersamaan, tapi yang lebih parah adalah raungan tiga serigala yang memiliki tubuh seoerti manusia itu karena raungannya sangat memekakkan telinga apalagi tiga Wolverine.

"SERRAAAAANNNNGGGG!" Seru Heathcliff memperingati untuk saatnya menyerang.

"HOOOAAAAAAAA"

"Grub Holy Of Dragon Alliance, Taka, dan quiqsilver..serang tiga Wolverine dan KoB akan mengurus Cerberus itu.." titah Heathcliff kemudian dan diikuti oleh semua partisipan.

"Hyaaa"

Jrashh jrasshh jraasshhh...

Kirito lebih dulu menyerang salah satu Wolverine di sebelah kiri bersama Ashura dengan katananya. Katana? Iya, Ashura lebih memilih katananya karena ia tidak ingin menggores pedang kesayangannya.

Kirito menebas secara acak di seluruh bagian Wolverine dan diakhiri dengan satu sayatan

Jrasshh

Grasshh

"Aaaooorrrgghhh"

Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul empat sayatan yang berbentuk persegi di tubuh Wolverine tersebut hingga serigala itu menegang untuk beberapa saat.

'Square Slash'

"Hyaaaa"

Jrasshh

Lalu sebuah sayatan susulan di lancarkan oleh Sasuke karena kecepatan Sasuke bahkan setara dengan kecepatan tebas milik Asuna, namun Sasuke memiliki kecepatan berpindah yang tinggi namun kecepatan tebasnya setara dengan Kirito.

"SHANNAAARRROOOO!"

Jraasshhh

Sebuah tusukan mengerikan dilancarkan oleh gadis berambut pink panjang dan membuat Wolverine tersebut terhempas cukup jauh.

'Bagus'pikir Ashura, diapun tak tinggal diam lalu dia menebas angin biasa dan bekas sayatannya mengenai sang Wolverine yang beberapa saat lalu terpental.

Sringg

Tiba-tiba saja Ashura telah berada di atas Wolverine dan langsung menyerang dengan tujuh sayatan beruntun yang mempunyai damage yang sangat besar, 1 sayatan sama dengan 45000 point.

'Graves'

"Hyaaa"

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh ...

"Aarrgghhh"

Sang Wolverine yang tadinya belum menyerang langsung mengerang dan mengeluarkan cakar panjangnya

Ctring tring tring ...

Tebasan-tebasan lanjutan Ashura berhasil ditahan bahkan Wolverine itu mulai memembalas, sontak Ashura langsung melompat mundur untuk menjauh. "Reaper Strike"

Grashhh

Akhirnya sebuah luka sayatan melintang tercipta di leher Wolverine itu dan perlahan bekas tebasan itu menyusut dan...

Graasshh

HP milik monster itu akhirnya lenyap dengan tulisan critical tercetak berwarna merah di atas Wolverine tersebut

Ctaarrr

Serigala itu akhirnya lenyap.

Dan kini beralih di Cerberus yang merupakan boss lantai, anjing itu memiliki 5 HP dan untuk mengalahkannya pasti cukup sulit dan lama jadi mau tidak mau mereka yang menyerang harus rela mengisi ulang MP nya dan saling Switch untuk mengecoh atau hanya sekedar mengulur waktu.

GRROOAAARRRGGGH...

Monster yang berasal dari legenda penjaga neraka itu dengan lincahnya bisa menghindari serangan salah satu anggota KoB, sontak orang itu langsung terkejut. Kemudian Kaki depan bagian kanan anjing tersebut terangkat menampakkan cakar-cakar yang panjang nan tajam dan siap untuk menebas

Brugghh

Player di bawahnya hanya dapat terperangah dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk karena bagi mereka mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya mereka hidup

Syuuttt

"Huaaa" player-player tersebut hanya dapat menutup matanya seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana mereka mati

Tringg

Namun pikiran-pikiran negatif mereka ditangkis oleh sebuah pedang yang berwarna hitam disertai sword skill hijau.

"Cepat menjauh" ucap orang itu dengan nada memerintah. Dia adalah pemegang pedang iblis Elucidator, Kirito.

"Hyaaa"

Jraasshh

Syuuttt

Setelah menebas ke atas Kirito melompat mundur agar tidak terkena cakaran berikutnya.

"Hyaaaaa"

Jringgg

Ashura dan Sasuke kini secara bergiliran menyerang Wolverine yang sedang berdansa dengan anggita guild Holy Dragon Alliance, Ashura dan Sasuke berlari saling beriringan sedangkan Sakura berada di belakang mereka untuk serangan dukungan

'Reaper Strike'

'Line Drive'

Jrasshhh

Jrasshh

Dua tebasan lurus dilancarkan oleh Sasuke dan Ashura secara beriringan yang melewati bagian kiri dan kanan di serigala itu. Tercetak jelas sebuah sayatan melintang di leher dan perut Wolverine itu dan kemudian ada serangan kejutan setelahnya.

GRASSHH

GRASSHH

Secara bersamaan muncul puluhan sayatan semacam jarum raksasa dari berbagai arah melewati bekas tebasan di bagian perut, sedangkan yang satunya terdapat ledakan akibat menyusutnya bekas tebasan yang melewati leher Wolverine.

'AAAOOORRRĢHHHH"

Ctaarrr

Akhirnya dua Wolverine telah hilang dan menjadi pecahab data. Dan sisanya Mereka berdua serahkan pada Sakura.

Dengan berlari sedang Sakura berkata setengah memerintah pada seluruh anggota guild Holy Dragon Alliance, "Semua guild Holy Dragon Alliance, sekarang serahkan serigala itu padaku sedangkan kalian bantu Taichou untuk melawan anjing berkepala tiga di sana" Ujar Sakura ditengah lari kecilnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Cerberus yang sedang menghindar dengan lincahnya menghindari tebasan-tebasan dari amukan Asuna dan Kurama.

Semua anggota guild Holy Dragon Alliance hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sakura langsung tersenyum lalu mempercepat laju larinya sembari mengitari tubuh Wolverine. Sebenarnya anggota Holy Dragon Alliance agak tidak percaya jika gadis itu bisa melawan Wolverine itu, namun sesaat kemudian mereka dikejutkan dengan serangan spesial ala Sakura.

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Grashh

'Square Slash'

Sakura menebas tiga kali dengan tebasan yang ketiga ia kencangkan, lalu tercipta empat tebasan yang mengelilingi tubuh Wolverine, sedangkan Wolverine sendiri terkena Freeze tiga detik. Sakura pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasnya. Diapun langsung membuat Sword skill yang berbeda dari biasanya yaitu merah muda.

"Haaaaa..SHANNAROOOO"

JDAARRRR

Sakura telah berada di belakang Wolverine itu dengan gaya menusuk, dada sampai punggung Wolverine tersebut berlubang dengan bekas berwarna merah muda

Wusshhh

Angin bekas tebasan Sakura akhirnya telah datang dan membuat surai merah muda miliknya berkibar bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh Wolverine tersebut tanpa erangan yang berarti

Brruugghh

Ctarrr

Setelah itu Sakura menyusul kekasihnya dan Ashura untuk melawan boss tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh pada dirinya dari anggota guild Holy Dragon Alliance.

Dasshhhh

Heathcliff terdorong ke belakamg ketika baru saja terkena kibasan ekor api Cerberus, lalu setengah melihat HPnya yang hampir setengah iapun langsung bersorak.

"SERANG BERSAMA-SAMAAAAA" titahnya sembari berlari dan menebas Cerberus dan menusuknya.

Jrasshh

Crash crashh Crassshhhh

Sasuke juga tak kalah diapun langsung mempersiapkan tebasan andalannya setelah menggunakan kristal yang memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan Elixir yaitu potion yang fungsinya memulihkan HP dan MP.

'Reaper Strike'

Jrasshh

Adiknya juga tak mau kalah, dia terlebih dahulu menebas secara acak dengan tujuh tebasan berwarna merah senada dengan Sword skill miliknya.

'Graves'

Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh. ...

Kemudian Ashura sambung dengan tusukan andalannya.

'Line Drive'

Jrasshh

GRRASSSHHHH

Serasa sedang bersaing, Kurama melancarkan skill yang menjadi julukannya.

"Asuna lemparkan aku" pinta Kurama kepada Asuna, Asuna mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Asuna menyarungkan kembali pedangnya lalu dia setengah berjongkok dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan di depan perutnya dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap ke atas.

Kemudian Kurama berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Asuna dan kaki kanannya ia pijakkan pada telapak tangan Asuna yang telah tertangkup lalu Asuna melemparkannya di udara dan Kurama pun salto di udara.

Syuuttt

Wushhhh

Saat diudara Kurama menarik pedang merahnya ke belakang disertai sword skill merah kemudian dia menebas udara sebanyak sembilan kali dengan tebasan cepatnya lalu menusuk punggung Cerberus.

"HAAAAAAAA..."

Jrashhh

GRASSHH

AAAARRRGGHHHHH

Mirip dengan skill line Drive milik Ashura, namun ketika Kurama menusuk punggung Anjing itu secara bersamaan muncul sembilan sayatan raksasa mirip ekor mengelilingi tubuh Kurama dan ujungnya menancap di punggung Cerberus saat ujung pedang kurama telah menyentuh punggung anjing tersebut.

Asuna tak mau kalah juga, gadis itu dengan cepatnya menebas perut Kanan Cerberus dan berulang-ulang bahkan sudah berapa ratus sayatan yang telah ia buat.

"Hyaaa"

Dengan sebuah pemadatan sword skill Asuna menusuk Cerberus dan seketika muncul empat sayatan raksasa berwarna Ungu di sekeliling tubuh Cerberus membentuk persegi.

"Kirito" panggil Ashura dengan jari yang mengisyaratkan angka 6 dengan hanya ibu jari yang terangkat, Kirito tanpa berkata membalas dengan anggukan.

Di saat yang yang bersamaan mereka berlari secara berlawanan dimana Ashura berada di depan sedangkan Kirito berada di belakang. Lalu dakam hati mereka berkata..

'Code:Rokuban (06)-The Slasher'

'Code:Rokuban (06)-The Slasher'

Dari arah belakang Kirito membuat sword skill berwarna biru cerah kemudian menebas dengam memutar tubuhnya dua kali dan saat tebasan ke dua Kirito melepaskan sword skill secara mendatar dan terbentuklah setengah bulan sabit yang menggerus banyak HP milik Cerberus.

Crash

GRASSHH

"GGRROOAAARRRGGHH"

Sedangkan dari arah depan Cerberus yang sedang meraung-raung Ashura membuat sword skill berwarna merah lalu melompat tinggi di udara dangan roll ke depan dan saat roll kedua Ashura melepaskan sword skill miliknya dan dengan cepat terbentuk setengah bulan sabit vertikal yang dengan cepat mengarah ke arah ke kepala Cerberus yang tidak sempat menghindar dan menggerus banyak HP milik Cerberus hingga tinggal setengahnya.

Jrasshh

Heathcliff sendiri hanya dapat terperangah melihat aksi Ashura dan Kirito dimana hanya beberapa orang yang bisa merubah sistem sword skill dengan melepaskannya.

GROOAARRRGGGHHH...

"Serang secara bersama sebelum dia sempat mengamuk." Titah Ashura dengan tegasnya, lalu seluruh player di sana langsung berhamburan untuk menyerang si anjing itu.

Grashh

Jrashh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Seluruh anggota guild Holy Dragon Alliance mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan menebas, menusuk dan lain sebagainya dengan senjata-senjata mereka yang bervariasi dari pedang, tombak, kapak dan palu besar.

Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrassh

Graasshh

Crashh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh...

Namun saat HP milik Cerberus berada di zona merah, ada gelagat aneh dari monster itu dimana tubuhnya seperti dapat bertahan dari banyak serangan lalu..

Sringgg...Sring sring

Terdapat notifikasi bahaya di bagian bawah Cerberus dimana terdapat lingkaran berwarna jingga di bawahnya yang kira-kira berdiameter 50 meter dengan 30 meter sebagai lingkaran 'danger' nya, lalu bergelombang sebanyak dua kali dengan cepat.

'Apa? cepatnya!' batin Kirito dan Ashura bersamaan dengan keringat dingin, namun bukan mereka berdua saja tapi juga semua player,

'Terlalu cepat!' batin Kurama yang saat itu berada di lingkaran paling luar.

"!?"

"!"

"!?"

JDDUUUUAAAARRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi dan menghempaskan seluruh player yang berada di sana tak terkecuali dan merubah HP mereka yang semula berada di zona hijau menjadi zona kuning, bahkan ada juga yang berada di zona merah yaitu Sasuke dan Ashura yang terlalu percaya diri bahkan mereka berdua lupa tidak memakai tittle Honor-Destructor atau yang lainnya seperti Battle Healing, namun mereka berdua tidak sengaja memakainya. Tittle di SAO tidak dapat diganti atau digunakan jika telah mencapai ruang Boss atau monster berbintang.

Karena kebodohan dan kecerobohan merekalah membuat HP milik mereka berada di zona berbahaya namun yang paling parah adalah Ashura karena HPnya tinggal 5 persen apalagi dia saat ini terkena paralyze bersama dengan Kirito.

'Sial jika seperti ini aku bisa mati, hanya menghitung mundur beberapa detik saja' batin Ashura merasa dia pasti mati dan tinggal menghitung mundur detik. Lalu diapun menutup matanya.

'Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak'batin Kirito mengingat dia terkena paralyze dan hanya dapat memandangi Ashura yang mirip dengan orang tidur di depannya dengan jarak yabg cukup jauh yang kala itu dirinya tengah tengkurap

"SASUKE-KUNN" teriakan feminim meneriakkan nama pemuda berambut raven hitam panjang. "Heal" dengan sekali ucapan sebuah kristal berwarna hijau digenggaman Sakura langsung pecah dan memulihkan HP sekaligus MP milik Sasuke.

"Sakura tolong Naruto..." Dengan lirih Sasuke meminta bantuan pada Sakura untuk Naruto yang tengah tergeletak jauh di depannya dengan HP yang berada di zona berbahaya apalagi dia saat ini terkena paralyze.

"Maafkan aku tetapi aku tidak mempunyai potion pemulih paralyze atau pemulih HP, yang tersisa hanyalah pemulih MP saja" unar Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih.

Namun sebuah suara feminim meneriaki nama Ashura. "ASHURA-KUUUUNNN...ASHURA-KUN..ASHURA-KUN" gadis itu berteriak sekeras mungkin sembari berlari kencang, sepertinya dia juga tidak terkena paralyze karena dia berada di lingkaran terluar

"Release...Heal.." setelah sampai dengan nada bergetar gadis tersebut memenyodorkan Sebuah potion pemulih Paralyze dan sebuah Kristal hijau di dada Ashura, lalu botol dan kristal tersebut pecah dan membaur bersama Ashura, setelah membuka mata Ashura malah bingung kenapa dia tidak berada di dunia lain.

"Aree?" Hanya kata itu yang dapat diucaokan oleh Ashura, lalu dia mendudukkan diri dan dia tak menyangka malaikat penolongnya adalah Akai Kyuubi no Megami.

Greebbb

"Ashura-kun...baka" Kurama langsung mendekap Ashura dengan erat sembari meneteskan liquid. "Apa yang kamu katakan Kurama-chan? ...oh maaf soalnya tadi terlalu cepat jadi tidak sempat menghindar" Itulah alasan yang diucapkan Ashura

"Bukan itu...tapi soal titlemu...kamu lupa tidak menggunakannya kan" ujar Kurama disela pelukannya dan isakan tangisnya. "Oh..iya..kau benar aku kelupaan dan juga...Arigatou karena telah menyelamatkan ku" Ucap Ashura membalas perkataan Kurama sembari melihat di atas bar HP miliknya dimana disana terdapat nama title dan title yang dipakai Ashura bertuliskan 'None' yang berarti tidak satupun title yang dipakai Ashura, Kemudian dia menutup kelopak matanya menikmati pelukan Kurama.

"Hmmmm..."ucap Kurama sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Itu adalah kewajibanku bukankah setelah Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san menikah di dunia ini maka seminggu lagi kita juga menikah bukan" lanjut Kurama menjelaskan rencana yang akan mereka rintis untuk ke depannya.

"Benar...tapi sebelum itu kita selesaikan ini dulu..."tutur Ashura kembali fokus ke arah anjing di tengah arena yang hanya diam. Saat ini Cerberus itu telah berganti warna menjadi merah gelap dengan mata yang berkilat tajam disertai nafas yang kelihatan panas serta api di ekornya juga lebih besar 5x lipat dari ukurannya sebelumnya, apalagi HP nya yang semula merah berubah menjadi hijau dan full kembali meski hanya satu bar saja dan empat sisanya telah kosong.

Tak lama kemudian Kurama melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya lalu kembali fokus setelah itu gadis itu berlari ke arah Asuna sedangkan Ashura berlari ke arah Kirito dan yang lainnya untuk dilepaskan dari paralyze serta memulai serangan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan.

'GRROOAARRRGGGHHHH...'

Cerberus itu meraung lalu menyeringai memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan lancip itu, matanya merah menyala, dan kuku yang tak kalah mengerikan apalagi ekor yang mirip obor raksasa itu.

"SERANNGGG!"

Setelah selesai Ashura berteriak untuk membakar semangat player yang berada disana, tak lupa dia mengacungkan katana miliknya ke atas dengan aura Sword Skill merah.

HHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!

Semua player yang sudah pulih langsung berlari ke arah Cerberus sambil berteriak

Jrassh Jrasshh Jrasshh

Tring crash tringg

Semuanya tidak mau kalah dengan anjing yang sedang mereka cabik-cabik itu, Cerberus itupun memutar tubuhnya ke kanan agar player yang terkena hempasan ekornya bisa terbakar

Zzwwuussshhhh

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi terlebih dulu player-player menjauh agar tidak terkena cambukan ekor apinya itu. Lalu mereka mulai menyerang lagi

"Hoooaaa.."

"Hyaaaa"

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh

Kirito langsung melakukan gerakan melompat dengan pedang yang ditarik ke atas

'Punishment Attack"

BLLAAARR

Sebuah gelombang kejutan dari tanah dan udara berhasil dilancarkan oleh Kirito yang menciptakan sebuah ledakan akibat tertubruknya dua gelombang kejut tersebut.

GRROOAAARRRGGHHHH

Anjing tersebut meraung kesakitan dan akhirnya dengan gerakan lincah Cerberus tersebut melompat menjauh dari kerumunan pemain.

Wushh

Jdeeerr jdeerr jdeeerr

"Oi kenapa dia bisa menjauh seperti itu? '' tanya salah satu pemain sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Cerberus itupun menghadap ke arah kumpulan player disana sambil membuka mulutnya. "Cerberus itu kenapa? " tanya pemimpin guild Holy Dragon Knight

'Jangan-jangan' Pikir Ashura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Lalu dengan cepat Heathcliff, Ashura, Kirito, Sasuke, Sakura, Kurama, dan Asuna melesat dengan cepat ke arah anjing berkepala tiga yang sedang membuka ketiga mulutnya.

'Sebelum itu terjadi...'

Tanpa aba-aba Ashura dan Kirito langsung teringat kesepakatan saat mengelompokkan Code-Code skill mereka.

.

.

 **Flasback**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdapat dua player berjubah hitam sedang duduk di sebuah batu di field. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan raut wajah serius seperti Arsitek yang sedang merancang pembangunan Jalan Tol

"Jika keadaan berada ei zona danger..seperti Saat Boss berada di zona Revenge kita tidak punya pilihan jadi kita harus menggunakan Code Niban (02) lalu code Ichiban (01). " ujar Ashura sembari memperhatikan bilah katananya yang saat itu ia pegang mengingat mereka berada di field yang biasanya digunakan oleh grup PK (Player Killer).

"Baiklah...tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakannya di depan umum bukan?" Tanya Kirito

"Yah..tapi kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain jika boss monster sedang melakukan serangan Fatalnya saat berada di zona Revenge" balas Ashura

"Hm..." balas Kirito mengiyakan.

.

.

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama player yang menyerang adalah Heathcliff menggunakan kekuatan tusuknya.

Jrraasshh

Asuna dan Kurama seperti biasa, menyerang dengan kecepatan berpindah dan tebasan yang sangat cepat cocok dengan julukan mereka.

Kini giliran Sasuke dan Sakura dengan serangan tebasan fatal Sasuke dan Tusukan maut Sakura. Dan terakhir yang menyerang adalah Kirito dan Ashura.

Teps

Mereka berdua mengerem laju lari mereka setelah berada di jarak 5 meter dari mulut Cerberus yang masih menganga dan memghisap udara itu. Tampaknya anjing itu mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang di terima tubuhnya.

'Code:Niban (02)-Dark Lightning'

'Code:Niban (02)-Dark Lightning'

Pikir Ashura dan Kirito

Saat yang bersamaan Ashura dan Kirito memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dimana pedang mereka ditarik ke kanan sampai ujungnya menghadap ke belakang, laku Ashura menebas angin dan melepaskan sword skill berwarna merah yang berwujud bulan sabit yang berdiameter 1,5 meter. Sedangkan Kirito juga sama namun dengan bulan sabit yang berwarna biru cerah yang berdiameter 5 meter yang juga melesat ke arah mulut Cerberus.

Jrasshh GRRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

Tebasan bulan sabit milik Ashura pecah dan membentuk puluhan sayatan seperti jarum raksasa dari berbagai arah saat bertubrukan dengan moncong mulut Cerberus, sontak Cerberus itu menghentikan aktivitasnya ditambah bulan sabit yang mengarah ke ketiga kepalanya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan sebagai serangan kejutan sekaligus pengakhiran.

'GRRAASSSHHHH'

'AAAAOOORRRGGGGHHHHHH'

'CTARRRRR'

Makhluk itu akhirnya berhasil dibunuh dan pecah menjadi pecahan data, lalu tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah tulisan besar yang berada di atas mereka.

'CONGRATULATION! '

Akhirnya lantai 57 bisa direbut.

'Akhirnya berhasil juga' ujar Kurama dalam hati dengan tersenyum sembari melihat Ashura yang sedang memasukkan katana miliknya ke sarungnya, tetapi Kurama merubah mimik wajahnya dengan bingung, pasalnya Ashura malah memandang datar tulisan itu sebelum tulisan ucapan selamat itu menghilang.

.

.

.

 **-Lantai 57·Martin-**

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat dan sebentar lagi akan berganti malam dan bulan menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menyinari dunia.

Sebelum itu di senja yang indah ini membuat seseorang mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan bersama seseorang juga. Dia memiliki surai silver yang panjang dengan rambutnya yang lurus. Dia adalah Ashura. Dia sedang berada di bawah pohon rindang dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon. Di field itu hanya beberapa pohon yang tumbuh dengan jarak yang sangat jauh apalagi tanahnya mirip dataran tinggi.

Laki-laki itu kini sedang memandangi langit senja 'Tasokare' atau kebanyakan orang menyebutnya 'Twilight' yaitu keadaan bukan siang dan bukan malam. Pada awalnya setelah penaklukan lantai 57 ia langsung pergi ke lantai ini karena ingin melihat kota-kota dan bukit yang pernah ia lihat saat Beta Testing. Sedangkan Kirito dan yang lainnya pergi ke penginapan atau rumah masing-masing untuk sekedar beristirahat.

'Sudah lama sejak hari itu' pikirnya sembari menikmati angin lembut di sore hari ini yang membelai rambut panjangnya.

'Diavel...kami semua sudah berada di lantai 57 , hey bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana? ...semoga baik ya..." ucap Ashura dalam hati bertanya tentang Diavel yang ditujukan pada Diavel yang telah berada di alam lain sambil menghadap ke langit biru yang bercampur jingga di atasnya.

Tes

Tiba-tiba Ashura meneteskan air matanya saat mengenang semua kenangan indah ketika bersama sahabatnya selama menjadi beta tester itu. Ashura menundukkan kepalanya setelah meneteskan liquidnya.

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata...kaulah yang mengajarkanku arti dari kata pantang menyerah dan juga...kebahagiaan..." gumam Ashura tanpa isakan tangis namun suranya terasa bergetar dan terasa penuh penyesalan.

"Padahal kau sudah mengatakannya waktu itu. ..aku masih ingat dengan jelas suaramu..."

 _'Pada tanggal 15 Mei 2023 aku akan berpindah sekolah ke Konoha Gakuen, ke tempatmu bersekolah'_

Perkataan Diavel ketika masih menjadi Beta Tester masih tersimpan di ingatan Ashura

"Pertama kalinya kau berbohong bahwa kau akan bersekolah di sekolahanku" gumamnya sambil tersenyum miris. Lalu Ashura merasakan bahwa ada player lain yang mendekati tempatnya, lantas dia mengusap seluruh air matanya hingga ia tidak terlihat telah menangis.

Setelah itu dia menengok ke kanan dan terbentuklah sosok Diavel dengan baju besi yang melilit di tubuhnya dan sebuah tameng yang besar berwarna emas berukirkan akar berwarna merah dan sebuah pedang yang berwarna silver dengan pembatas yang berlubang di tengahnya, Sosok Diavel tersebut tersenyum ke arah Ashura setelah itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

'Arigatou Diavel' batinnya setelah itu tersenyum ke arah senja yang kini matahari sudah tidak menampakkam dirinya dan hanya sinarnya saja yang menyinari Aincrad.

Tep tep tep

"Ashura-kun...kenapa kamu tidak kembali kerumahmu? Padahal aku ingin-ehh!" Perkataan ceplas-ceplos gadis bersurai merah yang mendatangi Ashura dari arah kanan tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tangannya ditarik oleh Ashura.

Grreebbb

Ashura langsung memeluk dan mencium Kurama tanpa peringatan apapun dan membuat mata Kurama melebar, padahal dia sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ashura namun tetap saja dia tidak dapat tidak terkejut. Ashura pun melepas ciumannya pada bibir Kurama dan berkata.

"Kurama-chan.. ummm boleh kupanggil Kurama saja? "Kenapa?" Tanya kurama bingung.

"Ya, maksudku cara memanggilmu dengan tambahan-chan agak terlalu merepotkan, lagian jika kupanggil seperti itu kau terlihat seperti anak-anak" Ujar Ashura menjelaskan alasannya.

"Oh begitu ya...terserahlah" Balas Kurama sedikit membuang nafas berat.

"Kau marah?"

"Betsu ni (biasa saja)" Kurama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah"

Grebb

Ashura menarik lalu mendorong tubuh Kurama ke batang pohon dengan sedikit kuncian agar Kurama tidak bisa bergerak.

Ashura pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kurama hingga jarak mereka hanya 2 inchi. Terdapat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"Kau tampak manis Kurama. .." ujar Ashura kemudian, sepertinya Ashura sedang memerankan seorang berandalan.

"A-Ashura-kun ke-kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?" Ucapan Kurama agak tergagap karena saking dekatnya wajah Ashura pada wajah Kurama.

"Boleh kutahu nama aslimu?" Tanya Ashura melenceng dari persoalan dan pertanyaan yang Kurama lontarkan padanya.

"Jauhkan wajahmu padaku dulu...aku tidak bisa bicara"

"Tidak...kau masih bisa bicara tuh" Ashura menyangkal perkataan Kurama sehingga Kurama hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah...Watashi wa Kitsune Kurama desu, 16 sai, Yoroshiku" dengan nada tidak rela ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hmm...baiklah" Akhirnya Ashura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kurama dan agak menjauh darinya, kemudian laki-laki itu menoleh ke titik terbenamnya matahari dimana warna dark blue telah menghiasi langit.

"Yoroshiku" ujar Ashura kemudian namun tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kenapa Ashura-kun? " Kurama hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati senja saja..." ucap Ashura kemudian.

Kurama merasa bersalah saat menanyakan itu kepada Ashura. "Maaf"

"Ini bukan salahmu. ..lagian tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena tidak ada yang berbuat salah" ucap Ashura menjawab perkataan Kurama.

"Aku hanya ingin...berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama" ujar Ashura lagi, kali ini dia mendekap tubuh ramping Kurama yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

Kurama mengerti perkataan Ashura karena dia pernah diberitahu oleh Sachi mengapa setiap kali operasi penaklukan boss selesai Ashura selalu bersedih, dan itu dia dengar sore tadi sebelum bertemu dengan Ashura.

Tak lama kemudian Ashura melepas pelukannya namun kali ini yang terkejut adalah Ashura karena sesuatu yang lembut yang pernah ia rasakan menyentuh bibirnya dan menghubungkan jiwa masing-masing.

Kali ini yang ia rasakan berbeda setiap kali Ashura mencomot bibir Kurama., pasalnya Kurama sendirilah yang menghubungkan jiwa mereka berdua melalui ciuman itu. Mereka berdua hanya menikmati ciuman yang menenangkan itu dengan menutup kelopak mata mereka dan mendekap tubuh lawan mereka, tidak dipenuhi nafsu namun kali ini ciuman yang menyejukkan sekaligus menghangatkan ditambah lagi semilir angin yang menambah kesan romantis diantara mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melepas ciuman masing-masing lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas rumput dengan keadaan saling berhadapan.

Plugg

Tangan lembut Kurama membelai wajah tampan Ashura sembari memindahkan helaian rambut silver yang menghalangi wajah tampan Ashura. Begitupun juga dengan Ashura, dia membela tubuh sang kekasih dan memindahkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya lalu menyentuhkan keempat punggung jarinya pada pipi halus Kurama.

""Aishiteru""

Ucap mereka bersamaan lalu terlelap dengan senyuman tak hilang dari wajah mereka dibawah rembulan dan dimandikan oleh sinarnya menjadi Cinta suci. Dimana cahaya dapat mengubah Kegelapan menjadi sesuatu yang lain disebut cinta dan kemudian melahirkan kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **·Kono Monogatari wo nomikomu Yomu ni Arigatou Gozaimashita·**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:**

 **Yo minna, matta aitakatta ne...**

 **Nih pesan buat** **Sultan,** **gue udah up ntuh gimana Romancenya huh? Ya kalo baca sih tapi serah dah**

 **Oke Tidak ada kata lain selain Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang Read, Follow, Favs dan yang sudah nge-chat gw ntah itu lewat Fb ataupun BM dan Arigatou telah menyaksikan adegan Romantis antara Ashura dan Kurama. Oh ya nanti saat hari valentine tepatnya hari kelahiran saya, saya bakalan UPDATE fandom baru yaitu Naruto x DxD, tapi cuma sebuah pengenalan saja dan saya mungkin akan melanjutkannya di lain hari jika saya benar-benar ingin/Mood.**

 **Saa Suru jaa**

 **. R**

 **. E**

 **. V**

 **. I**

 **. E**

 **. W**

 **·**

 **. K**

 **. U**

 **. D**

 **. A**

 **. S**

 **. A**

 **. I**

 **-Kuroyuki wa Log Out-**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Fandom yang akan datang pada tanggal 14 Februari 2017: Naruto x Highschool DxD-'OOKAMI TO KENSHIN' By Kuroyuki**


	12. Surprise for Kurama

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:**

Huft...Udah berapa lama ffn ini berhibernasi ya? , lebih dari 3 minggu kah? , baru setengah bulan ya

Ummmm...mau ngomong apa ya...lupa hehehe(yah Amnesia dia, temen sekelas aja udah beneran lupa namanya hadehhhhh...dasar Kalkun..-eh...pikun).

 **-Beberapa jawaban dari beberapa Review:**

Emmm...mengenai siapa Heathcliff itu...siapa ya?

Yang nikah duluan Ashura x Kurama atau Kirito x Asuna? , Entahlah...

Kenapa Heathcliff malah terkejut ketika melihat Ashura bisa melempar sword skill? Jelaslah kan dia baru tahu kalau ada hal semacam itu di SAO.

Dan yang review lanjut atau next, ane cuma jawab "hm".

Btw langsung aja daripada banyak bacot...galak amat yak...gut reding lah pokoknya...

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Surprise***

 **-27 Februari 2024·Lantai 22-**

Sudah 4 bulan berlalu sejak pengalahan boss lantai 57 dan merebut Kota romantis Martin, Dalam 4 bulan itu terjadi hal yang bagus dimana 14 lantai telah berhasil di'clear' jadi totalnya sudah mencapai 71 lantai, Mengapa bisa secepat itu padahal hanya dalam 4 bulan? Karena Para player telah bisa menggunakan skill-skill baru yang merupakan hasil dari melempar sword skill. Bukan itu saja, dalam waktu 4 bulan itu terjadi pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura pada tanggal 7 Desember 2023. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan antara Kurama dan Ashura? Mereka semakin dekat saja, bisa digambarkan seperti lem kertas bertemu dengan kertas, hasilnya menempel dalam waktu yang lama. Hingga mereka berdua menikah pada tanggal 9 Januari 2024.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka(berempat) melakukan cuti /liburan untuk bulan madu, mereka memilih waktu 2 bulan cuti sampai bulan Maret. Karena mereka Berempat telah menikah maka mereka membeli rumah baru di lantai 22 juga. Meskipun terlihat klasik mereka menyukai tempat itu karena pemandangan di sekeliling yang indah. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan menempati rumah itu untuk 4 orang yang dibagi menjadi 2 kamar per pasangan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan fishing, namun anehnya dari empat orang tersebut hanya satu yang tidak ikut, dia adalah Ashura. Padahal Kurama selalu menceramahi Ashura untuk bangun pagi disaat hari pertama bulan madu mereka. Namun apa jadinya jika Ashura lebih memilih tidur daripada memancing monster. Monster? Ya di dunia SAO ini semua ikan berganti menjadi monster yang bentuknya mirip ikan namun memiliki kaki seperti katak.

Akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kurama melakukan fishing, lantas mereka bertiga mendekati sungai dengan jarak yang cukup jauh sepanjang 10 meter dari sungai, tujuannya adalah jika ada monster ikan yang lebih besar tidak memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sakura memakai baju santai berwarna merah mirip dress yang memiliki panjang sepaha dengan celana ketat berwarna merah selutut, namun dia memilih untuk menggerai rambut merah mudanya, tak lupa memakai sepatu kulit berwarna biru. Lalu, Kurama saat ini memakai kaos lengan pendek yang di bagian depannya tertulis tulisan'SAO' berwarna hitam, dia memakai rok sepaha bermotif kotak-kotak hitam berwarna biru, seperti biasa dia menguncir rambutnya hanya di bagian atas, sementara sisanya digerai bebas, dia juga memakai sepatu yang panjangnya hanya sampai di atas mata kaki berwarna hitam. Lantas bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia memakai kemeja berwarna abu-abu berlengan pendek dan celana hitam panjangdan juga sepatu berwarna hitam.

Pertama kali yang mengawali acara memancing adalah Sang laki-laki, dia memberi umpan berbentuk daging sebesar jempol kaki. Lalu dia menarik joram pancingnya setelah itu melemparnya sejauh mungkin dengan Stats STRnya yang dimilikinya, kira-kira STR /Strength miliknya sebanyak 30650, itu adalah pencapaian yang sempurna untuk pengguna pedang laras panjang yang lincah seperti dia, kemungkinan AGI miliknya lebih dari 40000.

Syuuttt

Senar pancing telah memanjang hingga sampai ke tengah-tengah sungai akibat lemparan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Dengan tenang Sasuke duduk bersantai dimandikan oleh hangatnya sinar dari sang mentari. Di sampingnya terdapat Sakura yang tengah mengotak-atik window miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan sekali klik tombol OK.

Sringgg

Muncul joram pancing yang berwarna merah, lalu Sakura menyentuh bagian atas kail pancing hingga muncul menu lain seperti opsi pemilihan umpan.

Ckling

Di kail tiba-tiba muncul kilatan cahaya yang membentuk umpan buatan yang bentuknya menyerupai ikan namun itu hanyalah benda mati. Tak lama kemudian Sakura mengayunkan joramnya ke belakang lalu menebasnya kuat-kuat, merasa tak ingin kalah dengan suaminya.

Lalu dimana dengan Kurama? Kenapa dia tidak ikut memancing? Kurama saat ini tengah duduk jenuh di sebuah pohon rindang, dia sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon untuk merilekskan badannya dan kepalanya yang berpikiran terus-terusan, sebab Suaminya... Ashura, ...dia malah memilih tempat tidur daripada Isterinya sendiri, tentu saja itu membuat kepala Kurama panas. Mengenai hal kenapa dia tidak ikut memancing adalah karena dia tidak mempunyai joram, apalagi bakat memancing, seandainya ada Ashura pasti dia tidak akan sendirian dan jenuh.

Dari bawah pohon, Kurama sedang melihat kemesraan antara sepasang suami isteri (Sasuke & Sakura)di sisi sungai, saling bercanda, berbagi senyum, meskipun sang lelaki tidak pernah tertawa namun senyumnya menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Kurama hanya mendengus bosan, namun sebenarnya dia begitu iri dengan kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kurama menekuk lututnya, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lutut, setelah itu kepalanya bersandar di lutut.

"Ashura-kun kenapa kamu tidak ikut bersama kami? " Gumamnya dengan bertanya. Tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Kurama meringkuk di rerumputan yang lembut itu hingga tak sadar dia menutup kedua matanya. Sakura melirik ke arah Kurama yang sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon yang rindang di sana. Sementara di dekat sungai tampak seorang wanita yang melirik ke arahnya yang sedang tertidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

'Dia cantik, Kuat, lincah, mempunyai teknik rahasia yang setara dengan Naruto dan Kirito, namun...bukan itu saja, ketika dia sedang tidur...dia akan lebih lucu dan menggemaskan. ...' batin seorang perempuan yang memakai baju santai berwarna merah dan juga celana ketat selutut berwarna merah juga, gadis itu memiliki surai merah muda.

"Hihihi...pantas saja Naruto menyukainya, dia sangat lucu dan manis ketika tidur" Sakura bergumam sambil tertawa ringan namun mengandung unsur sedikit mengejek.

"Sakura ada apa?" Sasuke tanpa menoleh memberikan pertanyaan kepada Sakura yang sedang tertawa ringan,

"Oh! Tidak, tidak ada..." Sakura mengelak, tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih fokus terhadap umpannya.

Di tengah-tengah sungai bergeraklah sesuatu yang mengambang seperti di gerakkan oleh sesuatu yang berada di dalam air. Sasuke yang tadinya bermesraan dengan Sakura akhirnya melihat ke arah benda itu dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Sakura sepertinya milikku dimakan duluan ga" guman Sasuke sedikit tersungging senyum di wajahnya. "Benar Sasuke-kun, " tambah Sakura setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sreett

Umpannya telah dimakan dan sesuatu yang mengambang itu telah ikut tenggelam. Mata Sasuke menajam dan di berdiri lalu dengan sekuat tenaga sia memutar senar dan sesekali menarik joram pancingnya agar sang monster ikan bisa mendekat.

Zbraasss

Akhirnya monster ikan yang memiliki warna silver kemerahan berhasil landed, dan Sasuke menangkap senar yang lebih dekat dengan kail.

"Wahhhhhh!" Mata Sakura berbinar-binar, sampai-sampai kedua pipinya terdapat warna semu merah. Dia sangat senang melihat ikannya berwarna silver dengan warna aksen merah di beberapa sisi, ditambah ukurannya sebesar paha dengan gigi-gigi runcing yang begitu tajam. Tetapi anehnya senar pancing setipis itu tidakkah putus ketika mengenai gigi tajam itu? Maka jawabannya adalah Karena di dunia digital ini diatur oleh sistem, jadi tak aneh jika senar pancing jarang putus terhadap ikan yang memiliki berat dan daya di bawah STR orang yang memancing.

Kling

Tiba-tiba saja ikan itu sudah menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya namun tidak pecah melainkan telah masuk langsung ke dalam inventory milik Sasuke.

"Huhhh...akhirnya aku mendapatkan satu yang cukup besar, tapi ini bisa dibuat untuk sebuah pesta" ucap Sasuke dengan duduk melipat kakinya (duduk bersila).

"Hm...kali ini giliranku Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang mengambang di atas air. Sesuatu yang mengambang tersebut bergerak-gerak.

"Benar Sakura" Ujar Sasuke dengan tersenyum ke arah Sakura, Sakura sendiri tak lupa membalas senyuman Sasuke.

Lantas gadis itu berdiri dan mempersiapkan tangannya untuk memutar roll pancing. Tak butuh waktu yang lama sesuatu yang menganbang itu tak terlihat lagi, menyisakan pola riak air yang tercetak di permukaan danau.

Srereeettt...

"Jika...a..ku ...bisa...menandingi...mu...kita...akan...pergi...berkun..jung. ..ke..tempat...lain..." Tutur Sakura dengan susah payah karena tarikan monsternya yang sangat kuat, bahkan Sakura yang konon katanya memiliki STR yang lebih dari 40000 , selain itu dia adalah pemain yang memiliki defend yang tinggi juga.

Dengan peluh yang melewati pipinya, Sakura tetap memutar roll pancing, sepertinya memang benar apa yang akan di dapatkannya lebih besar dari milik Sasuke, terbukti dengan melengkungnya joram pancing, tubuhnya sering kali tertarik ke depan.

Melihat istrinya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, Sasuke langsung berada di belakang Sakura, kedua tangannya menyentuh joram dan tangan Sakura yang berada di roll pancing.

"Sasuke-kun! ?" Sakura sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba Sasuke melakukan hal romantis disaat yang genting.

"Kita lakukan bersama-sama" ucap Sasuke, lantas Sakura mengangguk dan memutar roll kembali diikuti tangan kiri Sasuke ikut memutar roll pancing di punggung tangan Sakura.

Tenaganya bertambah, jadi ikannya pasti kuwalahan, bayangkan saja jika str lebih dari 40000 ditambah dengan Str berjumlah 35000.

Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil melakukan landed pada ikan yang super besar itu, besarnya mencapai karung gandum, bahkan melebihi itu. Ikan itu memiliki bentuk gabungan antara tubuh ikan dengan tubuh belut laut, jadi panjangnya kira-kira sampai 3 meter, tubuhnya saja hanya setengahnya saja yang berhasil landed.

Dan saat itulah Sakura menarik senar pancing dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan itu untuk mendaratkan ikannya, tampak dengan jelas panjang dan besar dari ikan tersebut. Bukan itu saja, terlihat juga gigi-giginya yang besar dan tajam itu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ikan tersebut seperti ditelan cahaya, dan setelah itu window milik Sakura muncul, menandakan ikan besar yang dipancingnya telah berada di inventory miliknya.

"Huhhhhh..."di saat yang bersamaan Sakura dan Sasuke mengeluarkan nafas berat. Mereka berdua tampak kelelahan, terbukti dengan MP yang turun hingga 3/4 nya.

"Great Greedie Golden Fish" gumam Sakura menyebut nama monster ikan yang berhasil didapatkannya. Namanya saja sepanjang dan sebesar bentuknya.

"Dan sekarang kau menang dariku Sakura" ujar Sasuke kemudian terhadap Sakura, lantas Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu tak lama kemudian Sakura mengganti joram pancing dengan sebuah pedang berwarna merah yang di bagian pembatasnya terukir bentuk bunga Sakura merah sebanyak 3 dengan bagian tengah yang dibuat sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dua bunga di sisinya.

'Blossom sword,... Sakurai...' batin Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit bingung. "Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, jika aku menang kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat...dan aku akan memilihnya..lalu kita akan detto (kencan)..." tutur Sakura kepada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri malah mendengus.

"Huhhh...kau tidak ingat apa? Hari ini kita akan membuat hiburan untuk Kurama sementara Naruto melakukan pekerjaannya.." Sanggah Sasuke kepada Sakura sekaligus mengingatkan wanita miliknya itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Kurama.

"Oh! ...iya ya aku lupa hihihi...jadi..." Sakura hanya tertawa hambar sambil sedikit menggaruk pipinya dengan lembut menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Kita tidak jadi kencan ya, " Sakura meneruskan perkataannya yang masih menggantung tersebut. "Ya...lagi pula hal ini hanya terjadi satu kali..." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"Baiklah, karena dulu Naruto dan Kurama pernah mengejutkanku saat ulang tahunku yang dibuat skenario itu aku akan membalasnya kali ini, ayo kita ke tempat Kurama..." dengan semangatnya Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berbalikan dengan sungai, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memegang joram, lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah katana yang memiliki warna senada dengan kegelapan.

Lalu dengan gontainya dia berjalan sembari memegang sarung pedang di tangan kirinya, tentunya di dalam sarung pedang tersebut tersimpan bilah katana yang memiliki aura yang sangat mengerikan.

"Are! ?" Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya dan digantikan dengan raut wajah terkejut.

Merasa ada hal yang janggal, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari kecil menuju dimana Sakura berada.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke secara langsung, "Kurama-chan...tidak ada..." jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah terkejut serta mulut mungilnya terbuka.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang berjalan-jlan sebentar karena jenuh" asumsi Sasuke, akan tetapi dibantah oleh ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, jikapun begitu pastinya dia tak jauh dari sini..." Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah serius yang memiliki arti mencari.

"Tidak ada" Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi tak ada siapapun kecuali pemancing yang sedang memutar roll pancingnya sambil menarik joramnya, pertanda pemancing tersebut sedang melakukan landed terhadap ikan yang akan didapatkannya.

"Kita bertanya pada mereka!" ujar Sakura sembari berlari ke arah pemancing yang baru saja memperoleh hasil pancingannya. Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Sakura, Sasuke langsung berlari kecil mengikuti Sakura dari belakangnya.

.

"Ano...maaf apakah anda melihat seseorang membawa seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang? " tanya Sakura kepada pemancing paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Perempuan berambut merah panjang ya...eemmmm...tadi aku melihat laki-laki bertopeng yang membawanya ke arah utara" balas pemancing tersebut sambil menuding ke arah utara dimana disana terletak portal teleport.

"Oh begitu ya" gumam Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa nona? " Kini giliran pemancing itu yang bertanya. "Dia telah menculik teman kami adi kami berdua harus menolong teman kami" balas Sakura dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengejar penculik itu, terimakasih atas informasinya tuan pemancing" sekarang Sasukelah yang berkata lalu pamit untuk menyelamatkan Kurama. Dan tak menunggu waktu yang lama mereka berdua langsung melangkah ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

.

.

.

Di tengah hutan yang diselimuti kabut tipis tampak beberapa orang yang memakai topeng dengan bentuk tengkorak manusia dengan jubah tanpa lengan yang compang-camping, di kedua tangan mereka terdapat sarung tangan dimana di bagian punggung tangannya terdapat sebuah gambar berbentuk tengkorak yang tertawa.

Merekalah Anggota dari guild Player Killer, Laughing Coffin. Di sana tidak semua anggota guild Laughing Coffin berkumpul, hanya terdapat 4 orang saja yang berada disana. Tampaknya mereka berempat sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, dan benar saja di balik kabut muncul seseorang bertopeng perak yang hanya menutupi matanya saja. Dia tengah membawa seseorang yang ia bawa dengan menggendong bridal style.

Tap tap tap

"Aku telah mendapatkannya, apakah kita akan membawanya ke markas? " tanya seseorang yang membawa seorang perempuan berambut merah yang terlihat sedang tidur, dia bukan hanya tidur namun juga terkena Paralyze yang mengakibatkan dirinya tidak dapat bergerak, selain itu dia akan tidur cukup lama karena efek Paralyze saat tidur.

"Jangan, sebaiknya kita bunuh saja dia selama dia masih dalam keadaan tidur" usul orang yang memakai topeng berbentuk setengah tengkorak.

"Itu pasti, tetapi dia terlihat masih segar, sebaiknya kita nikmati dia sampai HPnya berada di 0 point" usul orang lain yang memiliki topeng berbentuk tengkorak manusia utuh serta berarmor hitam dengan lambang guildnya.

"Benar juga, langkah pertama yang akan kita lakukan adalah merampoknya dulu" usul orang ketiga yang berperawakan tubuh kekar dengan kulit berwarna coklat.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Kita lakukan sekarang juga" ujar seseorang lagi yang memiliki rambut biru panjang yang melebihi dagunya.

Tep

Crassshhhh

Sebelum orang keempat itu menyentuh sang gadis terlebih dahulu dia merasakan tangan avatarnya terputus dengan bekas sayatan berwarna ungu disertai kilatan petir

"Huwaaaaaa...!" Setelah sadar, akhirnya orang itu berteriak sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah.

"Lepaskan Kurama sekarang juga atau kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh lagi!" Terdengar suara dari salah satu diantara dua bayangan yang berada di balik kabut.

"Siapa kalian sialan! ?" Dengan bodohnya seseorang berperawakan kekar berkulit gelap bertanya sambil menghunuskan sebuah pedang di punggungnya. Begitu pula dengan ketuga temannya.

Sringg sring sring sring

Tap tap tap

Agar perempuan yang dibawanya tidak dapat kembali kepada teman-temannya, orang yang membawa perempuan tersebut akhirnya memilih menghindari pertarungan.

"Sakura, kau kejar orang yang membawa tubuh Kurama, biar keempat orang itu aku yang mengurusnya..." usul pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai jubah tanpa lengan yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Tetapi Sasuke-kun..." gadis yang berambut ping itu merasa khawatir akan keadaan yang akan menimpa lelaki di sampingnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku ini sekuat Naruto jika aku memakai mata Virtual permanen milik Uchiha" ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit menyanggah.

"Aktifkan skill searching agar dengan bantuan pencarian bisa mengejarnya" Sasuke berkata lagi mengingatkan sang istri.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun" gadis yang memakai armor berdesain gaun berwarna merah berarmor silver yang menutupi dadanya itu langsung melesat ke jalan yang dilewati oleh orang yang membawa Kurama.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! -" seseorang akan menghentikan langkah Sakura, namun belum genap sampai dua langkah dia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan lelaki berjubah hitam tanpa lengan yang memiliki iris mata berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat tanda koma sebanyak tiga yang tersusun rapi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan melawan kalian berempat, !" Ujar Sasuke sambil memegang gagang katana milikya.

Sringgg

Tak perlu waktu dua detik katana dengan bilah pedang berwarna ungu tersebut telah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku akan mengalahkan kalian dalam waktu paling lama 20 detik"

Sringgg

Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sword skill berwarna ungu, berbeda dengan yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh kebanyakan player.

"EX skill:Reaper Strike"

Syuuttt Syuuttt

Dua kali tebasan kilat mirip Slants namun gerakannya hanya menebas bukan menusuk. Dari dua tebasan itu tercetak bekas tebasan lurus di tubuh 2 orang anggota guild Laughing coffin tersebut.

Sruutt

Ctarr

Tiba-tiba saja bekas tebasan tersebut menyusut dan meledak hingga HP gauge milik dua orang yang terkena tebasan itu tinggal setengahnya saja.

"Ugghh"

"Ugghh"

"Langsung setengah? " gumam pria yang memakai topeng setengah tengkorak manusia yang sekaligus orang yang terkena serangan mematikan tersebut.

"Menyerahlah!...jika kalian ingin hidup lebih lama lagi" Ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan apalagi dengan matanya yang mengerikan tersebut. Pedangnya masih mengeluarkan sword skill ungu.

"Ba-Baiklah, kami akan menyerah..." ucap Seseorang yang bertubuh kekar dan satu-satunua tidak memakai topeng.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Kita semua tidak akan bisa bebas lagi!" Seseorang menyanggah perkataan orang yang betubuh besar tersebut, orang bertubuh kekar itu hanya diam menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian akan kubawa ke kepolisian, jadi aku akan mengirim kalian" Sasuke mendekati salah satu dari anggota Laughing Coffin tersebut, tak disangka-sangka dia mendapat serangan dadakan berupa asap beracun.

Sraassshh

"Ugghh"

Sontak Sasuke terkena debuff racun selama 60 detik, itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk dirinya karena sesuatu yang sedang dilawannya saat ini adalah makhluk yang memiliki otak dan kecerdasan yang cukup tinggi.

'Sial'

"Sekarang kita habisi orang ini!" Dengan berteriak kencang orang yang melempari botol racun itu langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan brutal.

Tetapi tak disangka serangan yang dilancarkan oleh mereka berempat dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan lincahnya.

Syuuttt

Kini tubuh Sasuke berada di atas kepala seseorang bertubuh kekar dengan kedua kaki berada di kedua pundak milik orang kekar tersebut.

Syuuttt geplak

Sasuke melempar tubuh pria itu ke salah satu pohon dengab keras menggunakan kuncian kakinya. Setelah itu dia berlari ke batang pohon besar dan berlari ke atas seolah-olah dirinya adalah hewan melata yang dapat menempel di tempat miring bagaikan cicak atau laba-laba.

Syuuttt

Setelah sampai di salah satu cabang dia membuka menunya lalu meminum potion penetralisir racun dan juga medium elixir.

Tak lma kemudian dia menutup menunya lalu melompat ke tengah-tengah para anggota guild Pk itu.

"Ex skill: Reaper Strike"

Syuuttt Syuuttt

Dua kali tebasqn tercipta di tubuh PK lain yang masih belum merasakan skill mematikan milik Sasuke. Beruntung hari ini Sasuke sedang tidak bersama Sakura, dia kali ini merasa bebas dan siap untuk melakukan pembantaian terhadap Keempat PK tersebut.

Sruutt ctarr

Setelah skillnya menyusut dan meledak, dia masih ingin menghabisi orang. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah PK lain yang masih terdiam mematung.

Jduakkhh

Dia menendang salah satu dari dua orang yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Instant skill: Reaper Strike"

Crassshhhh

Tercipta tujuh sayatan tipis namun panjang berwarna ungu di sekitar Sasuke, dengan cepat tujuh sayatan itu melesat ke arah yang berada di hadapannya.

Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh

Srutt

Blaaar blarr blarr blarrr blarr blarrr blarrr...

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang cukup lama bekas sayatan tersebut menyusut dengan cepat dan meledak, bahkan keempat PK itu telah hilang keneradaannya, digantikan dengan pecahan-pecahan poligon-poligon yang beterbangan sesuai dengan ketentuan SAO, yaitu semua benda yang telah kehilangan waktunya akan hilang digantikan dengan pecahan-pecahan poligon.

Sringg

"Aku membunuh orang lagi" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk. Pedang Murasame miliknya juga telah berada di kediamannya dengan aman

"Hm...biarlah, lagipula mereka membuat banyak orang tidak nyaman dengan perbuatan mereka" ujar Sasuke kemudian. Lalu Sasuke berjalan ke arah pohon besar di depannya.

Sreett

Dalam rangka menunggu kembalinya Sakura, Sasuke memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang disana sambil mengecek window miliknya.

.

.

.

Jrasshh

"Uaakhhh..."

Tubuh seorang PK terpental jauh ketika terkena tusukan kasar berwarna Biru kehijauan.

Bruggg

"Sebaiknya kau pergi atau kutusuk kau dengan skill Instant milikku!" Ancam Sakura sembari menudingkan pedangnya yang telah diselimuti aura pink di pedangnya kedepan, tepatnya ke arah PK yang sedang tersungkur di depannya .

"Aku akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti" setelah berkata seperti itu orang itu berlari meninggalkan sasarannya.

"Akhirnya, di atas tanah terdapat tubuh seorang gadis yang terkena Paralyze dalam keadaan tidur.

"Release...Heal..." Sakura menyodorkan dua Potion dengan beda warna dan fungsi tersebut ke arah tubuh Kurama. Lalu dua Potion tersebut pecah sehingga efeknya akan diberikan kepada Avatar Kurama.

"Engghhh..." tak berapa lama kemudian Kurama tersadar dengan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar Kurama-chan! " Ucap Sakura dengan khawatir. Kurama yang baru sadar mendudukan dirinya dan melihat sekelilingnya, situasi yang dia lihat berbeda sekali ketika saat dia akan tidur dan setelah tidur.

"Eh!?...aku dimana? Seharusnya aku berada di sekitar sungai tetapi kenapa aku malah berada di hutan berkabut? " Kurama bertanya-tanya karena kebingungan.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti aku akan jelaskan saat dalam perjalanan pulang, yang jelas sekarang kita pulang dulu" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kurama secara langsung, Sakura malah menarik tangan Kurama dan segera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Meskipun bukan berada di dungeon, tempat ini merupakan Area non Netral, itu artinya HP bisa berkurang jika terjadi suatu hal lain, biasanya quest dari NPC untuk mencari buah pohon langka, buah beracun, ataupun tanaman obat.

.

.

.

Matahari telah berada di ufuk barat, meninggalkan aura kuning kejinggaan di langit. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan pulang Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya dan Kurama.

"Dan untuk ini...aku mohon rahasiakan ini dari Naruto-emm...maksudku Ashura, jika Ashura tahu maka itu akan berbahaya untuk kami berdua Kurama-chan" Ucap Gadis berambut Merah muda setengah memohon.

"Baiklah, oh ya bukankah ini baru jam 4 sore, setidaknya kita mencari suatu hiburan untuk mengisi waktu luang" Saran Sakura dengan anggukan Sasuke

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, biarkan daja Ashura tiduran dengan guling tercintanya itu...Tenang saja jam 6 sore kita akan pulang" Sasuke menyahut perkataan Kurama dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Kurama pada awalnya terperangah sebab dia baru pertama kali ini melihat senyum tulus Sasuke yang diberikan kepada dirinya.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana? " Kurama yang oada awalnya belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu akhirnya dia bertanya juga.

"Kita akan berjalan di Beginner Town atau Starting City" Ujar Sakura membalas pertanyaan Kurama.

"Kenaoa harus kesana? "

"Mungkin ketika berada disana kau dapat mengenang kenangan indahmu ketika masih bersama Ashura selama 2 bulan di lantai 1..." Sakura memberikan sedikit pencerahan kepada istri adik iparnya tersebut, meski belum resmi. Kurama terkejut, dia hanya dapat membulatkan matanya yang bergetar itu.

"Begitu ya" gumam Kurama setelah mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dia selalu dikelilingi kalimat tanya kepada orang-orang yang memiliki ikatan dengan Ashura.

.

Di Starting City, Kurama, Sakura, dan Sasuke mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang selalu dikunjungi oleh Kurama dan Ashura selama masih berada di lantai 1. Bukan itu saja, Mereka bertiga juga berburu monster berbintang yang berada di sana, meskipun benda epic yang di drop berlevel 99 kali lebih rendah dari level mereka sekarang. Namun meskipun begitu Kurama merasakan Deja Vu yang mendalam, dan juga pedang yang digunakan Kurama untuk clearing di lantai satu saat ini adalah pedang Red Brilliant, pedang yang yang didapat setelah menaklukan monster berbintang Satu tahun lalu ketika masih berada di lantai 1. Kini pedang itu sudah +9 , dan pedang tersebut jugalah yang menjadi bukti tumbuhnya cinta diantara Kurama dan Ashura.

.

Jam di Window telah menunjukkan angka 18.33 , itu berarti sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Kurama, ayo kita pulang, mungkin baka Otouto itu sudah menyusut karena sudah satu hari dia tidak bertemu dengan isteri tercintanya" Ujar Sasuke sedikit menyindir, meskipun begitu tujuannya adalah mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar saja, biarkan aku disini sedikit lebih lama...30 menit saja" Balas Kurama dengan nada lirih. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya dapat sweatdrop.

"Itu terlalu lama Kurama-chan, sebaiknya besok saja...-oh ya...jika besok mungkin kau akan bisa bersama Ashura seharian penuh, jadi kau bisa melakukan kencan disini" usul Sakura, Kurama sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang " Ujar Kurama disela-sela senyumannya itu. Lantas mereka bertiga menuju ke Portal teleport untuk pergi ke lantai 22.

.

Sringgg

Di atas portal teleport gate tampaklah tiga player, dua wanita dan satu laki-laki. Di depan mereka tampak kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasi sisi jalanan, serta lampu yang menyala terang di perumahan penduduk dari yang sudah dibeli maupun yang belum dibeli (kosong). Memang benar jika banyak rumah yang kosong, terbukti dengan rumah yang di sekelilingnya terdapat pagar cahaya yang bersumber dari tanah, dan juga kunci melayang di depan pintu dengan harga yang tertera di bawah kunci tersebut.

Kebanyakan para player lebih mementingkan barang langka untuk dijual atau dienchant hingga +8 keatas kemudian dijual dengan harga tinggi, atau mungkin juga untuk perlengkapan tempur mereka untuk melakukan clearing floor di lantai atas bersama guild KoB. Kenapa harus Knight Of Blood? Karena guild tersebut termasuk guild besar yang miliki komandan yang sangat kuat serta anggota yang banyak dan kuat juga, itu tentu, dan yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya adalah wakil Komandan,The Flash;Asuna serta pengawalnya The Nine Tailed Goddess;Kurama.

Ada banyak sekali player yang mengagumi dua gadis tersebut, dikarenakan tidak hanya kecantikannya dan keanggunannya bak dewi yang turun dari Surga melainkan juga Semangatnya serta Kekuatannya. Jadi tak heran banyak juga PK yang memanfaatkan situasi apapun untuk memburu mereka berdua untuk dibunuh agar proses Clearing Floor terhambat oleh mereka.

Saat ini Ketiga orang yang berteleport ke lantai 22 ini telah melangkahkan kakinya di road, tidak banyak orang yg berlalu lalang, karena lantai 22 tidaklah terlalu ramai dibandingkan lantai 55-70. Penyebabnya adalah karena keindahannya serta keluasannya lah yang menjadi hal yang diminati oleh kebanyakan player.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 17. 57, Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum secara bersamaan ketika berada di depan halaman rumah barunya yang tampak klasik tersebut. Kurama heran, ketika Mereka bertiga menuju perjalanan pulang mereka berdua (SasuSaku) tidak merasa lelah, mereka hanya memasang ekspresi batu. Tetapi saat sudah memasuki halaman rumah mereka berdua mengembangkan senyumnya entah mengapa.

"Ayo" ucap Sasuke memperingati dua Gadis yang berada di sebelahnya untuk memasuki rumah.

Tok tok tok

Dari dalam datang seseorang sedang berjalan menuju ke pintu utama dilihat dari kakinya bisa dipastikan orang yang akan membuka pintu adalah seorang perempuan. Dia memakai kaos hitam tipis yang menampakan bra yang ia pakai yang berwarna senada dengan kaos hitam tipisnya, dia juga memakai rok berwarna biru bergaris kotak-kotak hitam, serta dia memiliki rambut dark blue yang digerai.

Ceklek

Greb

"S-Sachi-?" Ujar Kurama dengan gagapnya, dilihat dari keringat yang bercucuran dari dagu Sachi, Kurama bisa berasumsi dia telah melakukan hal melelahkan bersama Ashura di dalam sana.

Sring

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Ashura-kun di dalam sana" tanpa basa-basi Kurama menodongkan Rapier miliknya ke leher Sachi, pedang tersebut memiliki warna Merah dengan bilah tajam silver, di tengah-tengah pembatasnya terdapat berlian berbentuk bintang segi enam, nama pedang itu adalah Red Brilliant, dari aura berwarna merah muda yang dipancarkan pedang itu bisa dipastikan pedang itu berada di tingkat enchant +9 atau +10 , karena pada tingkatan itu memiliki warna sama-sama merah muda, yang membedakannya hanyalah +10 lebih terang dan kental warnanya.

"Tenanglah, Aku tidak sedang berbuat aneh-aneh kok, sebenarnya Ashura sedang memberikan kejutan khusus untukmu di dalam sana" Sachi membalas dengan sejujur-jujurnya, tetapi Kurama masih terlihat emosi

"Kau pikir ini adalah kejutan yang kau maksud? Kau pasti telah bersenang-senang dengan Ashura-kun di ranjang bukan? Mengaku sajalah! " Sachi mendapati salah paham yang terjadi diantaradirinya dan Kurama, lantas dia malah mendengus.

"Kau salah, Dia akan menunjukkan kejutan yang sangat spesial untukmu di dalam sana, jadi pakailah ini dulu" Sachi meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan Kurama sambil menyodorkan sebuah kain panjang berwarna merah, sementara Kurama hanya mengambil kain tersebut

"Pastikan kau setelah ini memaafkanku ya Kurama-Nee" dengan sedikit menggoda Sachi melakukan permohonan maaf yang cukup aneh

"Yah terserahlah, jika aku memelukmu itu berarti aku memaafkanmu...Inikah yang kau maksud? " Kurama berkata sambil memakai kain merah panjang itu untuk menutupi matanya.

"Benar, nah sekarang masuklah" Sachi membuka kembali pintu utama, Lalu Kurama dengan raut wajah sebal melangkahkan kakinya diiringi Sachi yang memandunya dengan memegang tangan Kurama sisi kanan tubuh Kurama.

"Nah sekarang berhenti disini, aku akan membukakan penutup matamu" Kurama menurut dan dia berhenti dengan berdiri di sana.

Srett

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAMA"

"Huwwaaa"

Ujar Beberapa orang dengan serempak, apalagi mereka berucap di dekat telinga Kurama, sontak saja Kurama Terlonjak kaget dan memeluk tubuh Sachi di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

"Hihihi...sekarang kau memaafkanku? " dengan sedikit terkikik geli Sachi berkata sesuatu kepada Kurama yang masih deg-deg an.

Di hadapannya terdapat Ashura yang sedang membawa Kue Ulang tahun berserta lilinnya yang berbentuk angka 17

"Sepertinya akulah yang meminta maaf kepadamu Sachi...maafkan aku karena salah paham" Kurama yang dari awal memeluk tubuh Sachi kini mengeratkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cemburu itu pertanda cinta bukan!...Ashura bensr-benar beruntung memilikimu! "Sachi berkata dengan sedikit tambahan kata cinta, karena Kurama akan luluh jika dia mendengar kata Cinta yang disangkut pautkan dengan nama Ashura.

Selesai berdamai, beberapa orang yang diundang menyanyikan lagu Ulang Tahun kepada Kurama, Diantaranya adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Kirito, Sachi, Sakura, Asuna, Silica, dan yang terakhir adalah Kurama sendiri dengan tersendu-sendu karena meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Fyussshhh

Selesai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kurama, Kurama pun meniup api lilinnya. Lantas acara memotong kue pun dilaksanakan. Terlebih dahulu Kue tersebut diletakkan diatas meja. Sebelum memotong kue terlebih dahulu Kurama menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan dari Sakura.

"Pertama kali yang akan menerimanya adalah...tentu saja Ashura-kunn dengan tambahan sedikit selai..." ujar Kurama dengan ceria.

"Selai? " bukan hanya Ashura saja yang bingung, tetapi juga semua irang yang menghadiri pesta itu.

"Ini.."

Kurama menyodorkan potongan kue kepada Ashura, Ashura pun menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan detik berikutnya dia cukup terkejut karena mulutnya terkena sasaran bibir melayang dari Kurama, bukan itu saja yang dilakukan Kurama, tetapi dia juga melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ashura dan menjilati lidah Ashura.

Di sisi lain, Asuna menutup mata Silica agar tidak melihat adegan cukup dewasa tersebut agar tidak menular ke syarafnya. Sedangkan Sasuke merangkul pinggamg Sakura dan menariknya hingga menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kurama dengan wajah yang merona melepas sambungan bibirnya dengan bibir Ashura hingga dihubungkan oleh benang saliva.

"Arigatou Ashura-kun!..." Dengan senyuman cantik khasnya, Kurama mengucapkan terimakasih kepada suami tercintanya itu.

"Sama-sama Kurama! " Ashura juga membalas Senyuman Lembut yang Kurama pancarkan, mereka berdua telah berada di dunia mereka sendiri sehingga menghiraukan orang lain di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, di window telah menunjukkan pukul 21. 06 , itu waktunya untuk tidur atau hanya sekedar melakukan hal-hal ringan lainnya, seperti mengecek item hasil perburuan atau melihat-lihat item lain atau juga melihat pedang yang di koleksi.

Namun berbeda dengan dua player yang telah terikat hubungan pernikahan itu, sebagai buktinya terdapat cincin emas di jari kelingking di tangan kiri mereka.

Tampaknya mereka sedang canggung. Mengapa canggung? Itu karena mereka sudah lama tidak berhubungan intim, meskipun mereka telah berhubungan intim 2 kali sebelum menikah sedangkan 1 kali saat malam pertama mereka.

Kini mereka berdua duduk disisi ranjang dengan sejajar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

""Kurama /Ashura-kun! "" saat yang bersamaan mereka berdua mengucapkan nama pasangan masing-masing, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertawa hambar.

"Kau saja dulu Ashura-kun"

"Baiklah aku dulu, ...Kurama...Jika kita mempunyai anak di dunia ini kau memilih anak perempuan atau laki-laki? " tanya Ashura kepada Kurama dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku memilih perempuan, karena dia akan terlihat imut " jawab Kurama dengan ceria. "Owh...jadi sama ya...Oh ya bagaimana dengan nama anak kita kelak? "

"Yang jelas cocok untuk perempuan ataupun laki-laki" Sahut Kurama.

""Yuki"" Untuk kali keduanya Kurama dan Ashura mengatakan nama yang sama, dan mereka berdua tertawa renyah lagi.

"Baiklah...kita sepakat...Anak pertama kita nanti akan bernama Yuki" Ujar Kurama dengan penuh berharap.

"Benar".

Tak lama kemudian Kurama berjalan dan mematikan lampu, setelah itu dia membuka Menu miliknya lalu ke Equipment, lantas dia mencopot semuanya hingga menyisakan aksesoris saja.

"K-Kurama? " dengan gugup Ashura menyebut nama Kurama tanpa berpaling. Kini Kurama hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

Ckling

Dengan sekali Klik dua Perlengkapan itu hilang tersimpan ke inventory miliknya. Artinya telanjang bulat/Naked/Hadaka.

Tanpa berkata dan hanya tersenyum Kurama mendekati Tubuh Ashura lalu duduk di tempatnya tadi duduk, Ashura tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, lantas diapun menyambungkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang Kekasih sambil menidurkannya di Kasur. Tangannya pun ikut bermain diikuti erangan erotis dari sang Isteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:**

 **Huft akhirnya selesai juga setelah menerima beberapa hambatan dari Hari-hari yang Motto-Motto-Motto-Motto-Motto-Motto-Motto-Motto-Motto-Mendoukusai itu, Saking Mendoukusainya Ane bikin Short Lemon di akhir cerita tadi..huft... saya minta maaf klo ada Typo, semoga tidak terlalu terganggu dengan typo yg tertempel dan tidak terscan.**

 **Maaf karena keterlambatan Update, dikarenakan terkena Sakit yang umum disebabkan oleh cuaca Extreme ini selama 2 hari, jadi Hari senin tidak bisa Update *GOMENNASAAAAIIII NO DESU***

 **Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian yang setia dengan ffn alay milik ane ini ye...and Enjoy aja and...**

 **See you in Next Time!**

 **Jaa**

 **-Review-**

 **-Review-**

 **-Review-**

 **-Review-**

 **-Review-**

 **-Review-**

 **-Review-**

 **:::::**

 **:::::**

 **:::::**

 **#Kuroyuki ga Rogu Outo desu**


	13. Sleeping Player Killer

**Author:Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan SAO is not mine but'The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman' is mine**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo*always*, Canon, Semi canon, FemHumanKyuubi, SilverHairNaruto, DarkBurst Slash!Naruto, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:**

 **NaruxFem!Kurama, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Note:**

 **Semua Nama tempat dan Dungeon di Aincrad yang tidak tercantum pada SAO adalah hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan sebagian dari game yang kini author mainkan, selain itu ada juga tambahan OC sebagai pengisi chapter!**

 **Author's Note:**

Ya ketemu lagi dengan Kuroyuki. Jujur aja saya masih bingung dengan next chapter, apalagi mood sedang turun drastis dari lvl 10 berubah menjadi 2 .

Demo maa ii nda, tenang saja fic ini akan terus mengalir hingga ada S2 nya. (Perkiraan) story ini akan sampai pada 20 -22 chapter saja karena itu adalah targetnya.

 **Satte Jikan da**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman***

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Sleeping PK***

 **.**

 **-6 Maret 2024·Lantai 56· Pani-**

Di sebuah goa terdapat beberapa kelompok player yang sedang mendiskusikan perencanaan penaklukan boss.

"Pergerakan monster lantai 70 ke atas semakin berubah, mereka seperti memiliki kecerdasan yang dimiliki manusia...bukan hanya itu bar hp mereka bertambah satu gauge, serta ketahanan tubuh mereka semakin besar..." Itulah yang dikatakan oleh sesosok perempuan yang berpakaian ala KoB, dialah wakil Komandan KoB, Senkou no Asuna/ Asuna the flash.

Seluruh player hanya terdiam mendengarkan saja, karena yang mereka inginkan hanyalah inti atau pokok dari perencanaan ini.

"...kita hanya memerlukan beberapa Umpan untuk memancing pergerakan boss hingga semuanya bisa menyerang secara leluasa..." tutur Wakil Komandan KoB lagi xengan raut wajah serius.

"Jangan bercanda! Player bukanlah benda tapi mereka itu hidup, kau pikir jika rencana kita ini gagal maka apa yang terjadi dengan sisanya!?" Seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitam berpedang satu tangan di punggung melakukan protes terhadap Wakil Komandan KoB karena ia menganggap rencana kali ini hanya akan mempercepat penurunan populasi player di game SAO ini.

"Aku tahu itu, itulah resikonya, jika rencana kita gagal maka kalian perlu mempersiapkan kristal teleport ke Grandzum untuk menghindari serangan Boss lantai..." tutur Asuna lagi sambil menghadap ke arah pemuda yang sebelumnya memprotesnya.

"...kita memerlukan umpan sekitar 5 -10 orang untuk rencana ini, jadi persiapkan diri kalian...jika kalian tidak ingin maka kalian tidak akan bebas dengan cepat...cepat persiapkan sekarang juga, lebih cepat lebih baik" Tuturnya lagi dengan lebih tegas.

"Tolong pikirkan lagi, mereka bukanlah sebuah item atau benda, mereka adalah-"

"Mereka hidup, begitu kan" Perkataan yang dikatakan Kirito malah disangkal oleh Asuna.

"Perencanaan ini telah dipikirkan matang-matang oleh Wakil komandan Knight of the Blood, Asuna dalam operasi ini, Kamu hanya perlu melaksanakan dan mematuhi aturan yang kubuat"

.

.

.

"Huhhh...dan akhirnya akulah yang akan menjadi umpan, Maa ii" Kirito menggumam dengan pasrah karena pernyataannya dibantah oleh Asuna.

"Yo"

Ucap seseorang dari arah melakangnya.

"Agil? "

"Lagi tidak beruntung ya, aku heran kenapa kau dan wakil komandan KoB itu selalu begitu" ujar pria kekar itu sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kirito

"Aku rasa karena kami tidak akur saja" Ujar Kirito sambil sedikit mengendikkan bahunya.

"Waktu itu aku memang mengatakannya tapi. .."

 _"Kau akan menjadi kuat, oleh karena itu jika ada orang yang mengundangmu memasuki guildnya maka jangan mengecewakannya"_ itulah kalimat yang dulu pernah ia katakan pada wakil komandan KoB.

"Tak kusangka dia akan memasuki guild besar, bagkan menjadi Wakil komandan" Ujarnya sedikit mengeluh.

"Yah, itu karena potensi yang dimiliknya, serta kepercayaan yang dimilikinya" Ujar Agil kemudian.

"Yah, kau mungkin benar,..."

"Aku pergi dulu Kirito, aku harus menjaga tokoku lagi" Ucap Agil sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kristal teleport.

"Aa"

Swiff

Dalam satu kedipan mata Agil sudah tidak berada di tempat, dia dikirim ke lantai lain.

"Huhhh, sebaiknya di musim ini aku akan tidur sepanjang hari sampai saatnya tiba" gumam Kirito lagi sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

 **11 Maret 2024· Lantai 59 ·Danac**

Di bawah pohon rindang terdapat sesosok tubuh player yang sedang tidur-tiduran dengan nyenyaknya. Rambutnya yang lumayan panjang itu bergerak-gerak karena terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Inilah musim terbaik di Aincrad, setidaknya kegiatannya itu tidak diganggu oleh player lain.

Tep tep tep

Namun, suasana menenangkan itu harus sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran sesosok gadis dari arah kanan.

"Kirito-kun, kenapa kamu berada disini? Seluruh player sedang bekerja keras untuk persiapan operasi penaklukan boss besok, tapi kamu malah enaknya santai-santai seperti ini" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sembari mengomeli pemuda yang sedang seenaknya tiduran di bawah pohon rindang

"Hah, apa ternyata kamu " Ucap Kirito sambil membuka kelopak matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang mendatanginya, setelah itu dia kembali menutup kelopak matanya untuk merasakan hembusan angin dan kehangatan sinar matahari.

"Seharusnya kamu membantu yang lainnya untuk menyelesaikan dungeon, tapi kenapa kamu malah tidur-tiduran disini? Meskipun kamu ini solo seharusnya-" tanyanya dengan tegas namun perkataannya terpotong oleh perkataan Kirito.

"Musim ini adalah musim terbaik di Aincrad, jadi sayang jika digunakan hanya untuk menebas monster..." Kirito menunjukkan alasannya kenapa dia malah memilih tidur-tiduran di sana.

"Hah?...kau tahu waktu yang kita habiskan disini sama dengan dunia nyata loh, apakah kamu tidak menghargainya? "

"Tapi kenyataannya adalah kita ini sedang hidup di Aincrad" Ujar Kirito tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hora...Angin dan Mataharinya terasa sangat mengenakkan, sangat bersahabat"

Asuna hanya dapat menatap Kirito dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Setelah itu dia mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitarnya.

"Benarkah? Cuaca ini tampak tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali"

"Jika kamu berdiri di sana terus maka kamu tak akan bisa merasakannya, kamu akan mengerti jika kamu membaringkan dirimu disini" ujar Kirito kemudian, Asuna masih tidak mengerti namun ketika dia melihat wajah damai Kirito dia merasa ingin tidur di sebelahnya, tentu saja tetap menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki itu.

Sruutt

Asuna mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput dengan kaki yang diluruskan. 'Benar juga, selama ini aku selalu menyibukkan diriku dengan dungeon...mungkin hari ini aku akan beristirahat sebentar...'

Brugg

Akhirnya hadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas rumput , lagi-lagi dia melihat ke arah Kirito. Dia melihat wajah damai dan menenangkan, mungkin dia telah tidur karena saking menyenangkannya suasana ini. Benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, Matahari dan anginnya terasa bersahabat.

"Kirito-kun apakah kamu sudah tidur? " Kirito tidak menjawab pertanyaan Asuna, Asuna yang melihat Kirito tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun hanya dapat memasang senyum tipis.

"Maaf Kirito-kun, di hadapan semuanya aku harus tegas, tapi kenapa kamu selalu membuat kepalaku dingin?...kamu orang yang baik, aku adalah orang jahat karena tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang disekitarku serta bersikap sok mementingkan kepentingan bersama daripada nyawa seseorang, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi" Asuna berkata selayaknya orang yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Lantas diapun merasa mengantuk karena angin sepoi-sepoi lantas diapun tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sebelah Kirito.

.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang bangun tidur dengan hanya membuka matanya saat masih berbaring. Dia adalah Kirito. Dia sempat terkejut dengan adanya Asuna yang tidur nyenyak di depannya, ditambah jaraknya kurang dari 1 meter.

Kirito sempat memerah saking dekatnya tubuh mereka, untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Srett

Kirito bangun sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Plek

Dia memgetuk pelan dahinya karena mengeluh.

'Tak kusangka dia akan tidur juga, huhh...lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Meninggalkannya atau menjaganya? " dia berpikir tentang bagaimana dengan nasib gadis tersebut dalam tindakan yang akan ia ambil.

 **Kirito POV**

Rasanya aku merasa ingin tertawa ketika melihat dia 'ngiler' seperti bayi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun jika aku melakukan itu, maka aku merasa bersalah. Apalagi dia belakangan ini selalu berpikiran maju tanpa kenal lelah, meski terkadang dirinya sering kelelahan karena kurang tidur.

Jika aku membangunkan orang ini, maka yang terjadi kemungkinan besar adalah dia akan marah dan menghajarku. Dan ini merupakan suatu prioritasku sebagai laki-laki dan meskipun aku berpikiran begitu, The flash, Asuna terus tidur seperti itu dengan sangat lama mengingat waktu tidurnya sangat singkat karena sibuk dengan dungeon dan garis depan.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi orang sepertinya yang tidur secara sembarangan meski di area amanpun jika sendirian maka dia akan kena PK, meskipun player yang tidur itu dilindungi sebuah kode pengaman sehingga tidak seorangpun yang bisa menyentuhnya. Namun, semakin lama game ini dimainkan semakin banyak pula celah yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh lawan ketika dalam keaadaan tidur, salah satunya adalah "Sleeping PK".

Sleeping PK adalah Ketika seseorang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meminta duel dalam "Complete Decisive Mode" dan menaikkan jemari pemain yang tertidur untuk menekan tombol OK, dia dapat dengan mudah memenggal kepala orang yang satunya. Cara lain selain sleeping Pk Metode lainnya yang bahkan lebih berani, adalah untuk menarik tubuh musuhnya keluar dari area. Pemain yang terbaring di tanah tidak dapat dipindahkan dengan paksa karena perlindungan dari (Kode), tetapi mereka dapat dipindahkan dengan bebas bila item'Tandu'digunakan.

Oleh karena itu banyak pemain yang takut saat akan tidur, mereka akan mengunci rumah rapat-rapat, bahkan bagiku, aku akan menggunakan "Teknik Pencarian" sebelum aku tidur untuk menaruh sebuah alarm di dekatku dan tidak akan berani tertidur nyenyak, dengan begitu PK tidak akan berani menyentuhku jika tidak ingin terkena Dark Elucidatorku. 6

Kasus ini banyak terjadi dan pelakunya selalu berhasil melarikan diri ke hutan. Ini membuatku harus extra hati-hati saat menjaga Asuna, jika dia tidak kunjung bangun maka dia akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi PK. Aku bisa melihat gelombang delta yaitu gelombang seseorang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Huhhh...sebaiknya aku akan menjaganya". Gumamku, setelah itu aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pohon, kemudian aku bersandar di batang pohon bagian bawah.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, kira-kira sudah hampir jam 6 sore, aku bisa merasakan udara yang tadinya sejuk berubah menjadi dingin ditambah dengan hangatnya sinar matahari kini telah tidak ada.

Aku berjaga selama lebih dari 5 jam, itu cukup melelahkan dan juga membuatku lapar. Naasnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak seperti orang yang terlelap di bawah sana, ditambah lagi aku sedang menjaga seorang gadis yang sedang tidur di rerumputan di depanku itu dengan jarak cukup jauh.

Sreett

"Hachi..." dengan sedikit bersinan gadis itu bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Ketika dia melihat ke bawah pohon dia bisa melihatku sedang melihatnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa dengan kaki yang diluruskan dan tertumpuk.

"Yo, tidurmu nyenyakkan? " ucapku kepada gadis itu, aku begitu bodoh karena mengatakan itu. Ketika sudah sadar Asuna memerah wajahnya dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Sreett

Cklek

Dia berdiri sambil memegang gagang pedangnya yang masih berada di dalam sarungnya. Untung saja meski wajahnya memerah karena perasaan malu dan marah bercampur dia tidak sampai mengeluarkan Rapier "Wind Fleuret" miliknya

"A-Aku...akan...mentraktirmu...makan malam..." gumamnya kepadaku dengan nada terpatah-patah, tentu saja aku bingung kenapa.

"Heh?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam lengkap. Dengan begitu kita impas, bagaimana dengan itu? " dia berkata lagi dengan lancar dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanannya, kemungkinan besar dia malu berkata sembari melihatku.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bar di lantai 57 , Marten, aku dan The Flash-sama tengah makan malam. Di sana ramai sekali, bahkan mereka tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sesekalipun dari kami berdua hanya karena heran.

Sreett

Aku menarik kursi setelah itu mendudukinya, Asuna juga sama, setelah itu kami mengeluarkan nafas berat secara kebetulan bersamaan.

""Huhhhhh""

Aku pun memesan makanan pembuka, makanan utama, dan maknan penutup. Aku bisa melihat Asuna meminum minuman di gelasnya yang bergalur, dia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

"Bukankah itu adalah The Flash dari KoB? "

"Oh The Flash itu ya"

"Ada satunya lagi, laki-laki berjubah hitam itu siapa?"

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengarah pada kami berdua. Itu membuatku risih tapi, Asuna memulai pembicaraannya. Aku tahu dia tidak hanya sekedar mentraktirku makan malam saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan padaku.

"Ano, Kirito-kun Arigatou" ujarnya dengan pelan, tatapan matanya sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Eh!? "

"Sleeping PK, PK dengan memanfaatkan player yang sedang tertidur dengan mengundang player yang tertidur tersebut duel dengan menyentuhkan jari lawan untuk mengeklik tombol OK, dengan begitu PK tersebut dengan mudah memenggal kepala orang yang sedang tidur tersebut.." Ucap Asuna dengan seriusnya sembari memegang gelas dengan dua tangannya.

"...oleh karena itu ...Arigatou" ucapnya lagi sambil mengucapkan terimakasih padaku.

"Maa...ya..." Aku berkata dengan tergagap, aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa seperti ini. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan wanita manapun.

"...selain cara itu ada juga cara lain...yaitu dengan meletakkan player yang tertidur di atas tandu dan membawanya di "Dungeon" agar mereka bisa membunuh player tersebut dengan semaunya.." tuturku mengimbuhi perkataan Asuna.

Tak lama kemudian NPC datang dengan seluruh makanan yang ku pesan, Kami berdua makan dengan tenang seperti kami ini sedang kencan. Saat melihat Asuna makan rasanya aku tidak pernah mengubah lengkungan di bibirku karena dia begitu manis dan cantik ketika sedang makan. Padahal aku yang sedang lapar, tapi dialah yang menghabiskan 3/4 dari makanan tersebut.

Saat dia sadar dia merasa malu lagi, padahal dialah yang mentraktir tapi dia juga yang menghabiskan semuanya.

Wajahnya memerah lagi, tetapi hanya sekedar malu saja tanpa perasaan marah, toh dia sendiri yang melakukan kesalahan.

"M-Maafkan aku Kirito-kun, padahal akulah yang mentraktir tapi aku juga yang menghabiskan" Ujarnya dengan menunduk menahan malu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa...lagian aku juga tidak lapar kok" ujarku dengan sedikit berbohong agar dia percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

'TETAPI SANGATLAH KELAPARAN!' Batinku, meracau segila-gilanya saking laparnya hingga tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Oh ya Rapier milikmu sudah + berapa? " tanyaku dengqn sedikit hanya sekedar ingin tahu, agar acara ini tidak ada kecanggungan, setidaknya itulah pikirku.

"Oh Wind Fleuretku ini +8 , aku berencana ingin mengevolusikannya ke tahap berikutnya, tapi bahanku masih belum cukup untuk membuat "Hammer of Evolution Rise- Unique"..." ujarnya sedikit bersedih.

Sebenarnya aku memiliki 3 Hammer of Evolution Unique, tapi aku sungkan untuk memberikannya langsung, namun aku mendorong perasaan ini jauh-jauh agar aku bisa berbicara selayaknya orang yang sedang berbicara. "Hammer of Evolution Rise- Unique" adalah sebuah item berwarna merah yang memiliki gambar Palu Besar bertuliskan A, yang berarti Mengevolusikan item Epic (B) ke item Unique (A), item ini hanya dapat digunakan oleh segala item Equipment Epic (B)

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi, aku memilikinya, jika kau mau aku bisa memberikannya padamu..." ucapku dengan tenang sembari menyeruput minumanku.

"Apakah boleh! ?"

"Boleh saja jika kau membutuhkannya, lalu kamu akan mengevo-kannya di Smith yang mana? " Aku bertanya tetapi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Asuna

"Di temanku yang menjadi Smith sejak 1 tahun lalu, jadi dia telah berpengalaman" Katanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkannya langsung" Ujarku sembari membuka window milikku, setelah itu aku memencet Inventory, lalu kupilih "Hammer of Evolution Unique" setelah itu aku membagikannya pada Asuna.

Ckling

Muncul pop up di window milik Asuna, setelah itu dia menombol OK, dan dengan hitungan 1 detik Item itu sudah berada di Inventory milik Asuna.

"Wahhhh...!" Asuna terlihat senang, wajahnya berseri-seri dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah item tersebut.

Sreett

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku lalu tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou Kirito-kun" ucapnya saat tersenyum manis ke arahku, kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua tanganku yang kini berada di atas meja dan itu membuatku hanya dapat tertegun sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kamu mengevo-kannya kapan? " tanyaku

"Besok saja, jika malam seperti ini dia di jam tersibuknya" Ucapnya dengan pose berpikir.

"Oh ya, dan juga kenapa kamu selalu memanggilku "kamu" terus sih, Kirito-kun? " dia bertanya dengan pandangan menginterogasi.

"Ahh...bagaimana kalau Asuna-sama?" Ujarku dengan ragu-ragu, dia hanya menatapku datar.

"Senkou-sama" lagi-lagi dia menatapku dengan datarnya.

"Fuku Tanchou-sama" dia tidak merubah sikapnya.

"Fencer-sama" masih tidak berubah

"Rapier-sama" dia semakin bosan dan membuang nafas berat

"Huhhh...Asuna saja, dan jangan berubah meski di depan Taichou" Ujar Asuna, aku hanya dapat mengangguk mengerti

"Dimengerti"

"Oh ya Kirito-kun, sebagai permintaan maaf apakah kamu boleh meminta satu hal dariku..." dia masih merasa bersalah mengenai kejadian tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpetualang besok? " Saranku dengan asal-asalan dengan pose berpikir

"Boleh juga, besok kita bertemu di Toko senjata Lizbeth, aku akan mengevolusikan Wind Fleuretku di sana" Ujar Asuna. Aku memang sudah tahu tentang Toko itu, tapi aku belum pernah memasukinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kringggggg

Terdengar suara Alarm untuk membangunkan pemain yang tertidur, tentunya alarm akan berbunyi ketika sudah disetel.

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut kastanye yang kusut, matanya terbuka ketika mendengar alarm dan akhirnya dia telah bangkit dari tidurnya dengan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersimpuh.

Dia terlebih dahulu mengucek matanya agar memperoleh penglihatan yang baik. Dia kini memakai piyama biru.

Setelah itu dia melirik jam yang ada di pandangannya di bagian pojok kanan atas.

'7: 27'

"Oh tidak! aku terlambat! " Gumamnya sendiri setelah itu dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam, di punggungnya terdapat sebilah pedang sangar yang belum pernah dilihat oleh player manapun selain orang yang berada di regu barisan depan serta orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik.

Dia kelihatan sangat bosan sampai-sampai ada gelombang "ssssss" , matanya sedikit menyipit ditambah dia sedang berdiri di depan toko senjata Lisbeth yang telah buka sejak jam 7 lalu.

'Osoi' batinnya dengan tubuh yang perlahan memanas meski tubuhnya tidak terkena sinar matahari.

 **Note: Osoi (Lambat/Lelet)**

Setelah orang tersebut berpikiran seperti itu akhirnya yang dipikirkan akhirnya datang juga dengan santainya *tebar pesona/menyapa*

"Yo Kirito-kun, maaf aku tadi terlambat...kamu tahu kan kalo Mandinya seorang cewek itu harus bersih..." Asuna menyapa Kirito setelah itu dia menjelaskan alasannya dengan kedua jari tangan saling bersatu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ha..i" Kirito membalasnya dengan nada malas, sebab dia telah garing menunggu Sang Wakil Ketua KoB itu sejak jam 5 pagi.

"Yosh...ayo kita masuk ke dalam! " Asuna langsung mengajak Kirito untuk memasuki Tempat Smith itu. Lantas tanpa menjawab Kirito hanya membuntuti Asuna.

.

"Wahhhh!" Seorang smith bersurai Merah muda yang memiliki model bob terlihat terpesona ketika selesai mengevolusikannya dengan palu dari item "Hammer of Evolution Rise- Unique" , tentu saja item itu hanya dapat digunakan oleh smith.

"Namanya adalah Lambent Light...benar-benar pedang yang indah, Levelnyapun juga berubah drastis dari level 10 menjadi 130 dan di keterangannya juga terdapat tulisan "This Sword could enchanced to until +10"..." Ujar Penjaga Toko senjata Lisbeth.

Kirito hanya dapat melongo, sedangkan Asuna malah berbinar-binar bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang dibelikan sepeda baru oleh Ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kucoba menaikkannya hingga +10..." ucap Lisbeth setelah itu dia berjalan ke rolling enchancement guna mengenchant rapier Asuna.

Sringggg sringgg sringgg sringgg...ckling...

Dengan teliti dan dengan berhati-hati serta berusaha mendapatkan hasil terbaik dia memoles rapier Asuna. Kirito dan Asuna memandangi Lisbeth dengan serius dan semakin tegang

...Sringg sringgg sringggg sringggg...ckling

Cting

Lisbeth tersenyum sambil memandangi bilah pedang milik Asuna yang semakin berkilau.

"Dari +8 hingga +10 tanpa Bahan pemicu dan tanpa kegagalan, ini adalah hal terbaru yang pernah ku alami di SAO ini" Tutur Lisbeth dengan ekspresi heran sembari menatap Asuna.

Cklek

"Arigatou...Liz...akan kubayar segera, berapa biayanya? " Asuna membuka window miliknya setelah itu dia mengklik Inventaris untuk mengirimkan col untuk Lisbeth, tetapi...

"Tidak usah Asuna, hari ini aku memberikan diskon 100% untukmu" Ucap Lisbeth sambil menatap anting ungu yang indah terpapar di telinga Asuna.

Sreett

Lisbeth mendekatkan wajahnya seperti sedang menginterogasi dengan bibir menyeringai, ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyentuh dagunya.

"Ehemmm"

Asuna tahu apa yang dimaksud Lisbeth, sontak saja wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ah..bukan seperti itu Lis.." pandangan matanya mengarah ke Kirito dengan ekor matanya.

Sesaat kemudian Lis kembali ke mejanya.

"Ah...ano...bolehkah aku memesan senjata kustom? " tiba-tiba saja Kirito angjat bicara.

'Apakah dia punya cukup uang? ' pikir Lisbeth sambil matanya memicing ke arah Kirito.

"Namaku Kirito"

"Lisbeth"

"Tapi Harga logam sedang melonjak loh, " ujar Lis mengutarakan pendapatnya, memang. Benar jika harga logam naik, bahkan terlihat senjata yang dibuat tidak lebih dari 20 bilah.

"Berapapun biayanya aku akan membayarnya jika hasilnya bagus"

"Memangnya pedang yang kamu inginkan itu seperti apa? "

"Seperti ini " Kirito menyodorkan pedang hitam yang sebelumnya berada di punggungnya dengan tangan kanannya

Dengan pelan Lisbeth memegang sarung pedang milik Kirito.

Sreett

Jduaakkhh

Lisbeth benar-benar seperti telah tertimpa 50 kg batu bersih, Asuna hanya menatapnya terkejut hingga dia membuka mulutnya.

.

"Dark Elucidator!" Ujar Lisbeth dengan wajah memucat. Asuna terdiam melihatnya

"Ini adalah pedang yang belum ada di daftar craft, seperti milik Asuna tapi..pedang ini didapat setelah mengalahkan monster Iblis, benar-benar pedang yang mengerikan..." jelas Lisbeth lagi. Setelah itu dia mengambil senjata laras panjang mirip tombak sebab gagangnya panjang.

Sreett

"Bagaimana kalau ini?...ini adalah pedang terbaik yang pernah kubuat! " Lisbeth menawarkan sebuah pedang terbaik miliknya

Cklek

Kirito mengambilnya lalu mengayunkan beberapa kali.

"Ini terlalu ringan"

"Itu karena aku membuatnya dengan speed"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya" ujar Kirito, lalu dia menyeret pedangnya ke tepi hingga setengahnya tidak berada di meja.

"Mencoba apa? " Asuna merasa heran dengan tindakan Kirito, sedang Lisbeth terlihat terkejut.

Sringg

Muncul sword skill di pedang buatan Lisbeth yang sedang dipegang Kirito "J-jika kamu melakukannya maka-"

Syuuttt

Ctinggg

Bilah pedang yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan sword skill telah patah menjadi dua bagian.

Asuna yang melihat kejadian itu tampak terkejut sekali apalagi mulutnya yang tertutupi oleh kedua tangannya.

Kling ting

Bilah pedang yang terpisah berbenturan dengan dinding, sehingga membuat bunyi nyaring.

"K-Kirito-kun!"

"Aaa" Lisbeth menyahut gagang pedang dari tangan Kirito, gadis itu menatap karya terbaiknya tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

"Tidak dapat diperbaiki" cicit Lisbeth

Ctar

Lantas tak membutuhkan 5 detik pedang itu telah berubah menjadi polygon-polygon . Setelah itu Lisbeth menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai karena putusasa.

Kirito sendiri tidak menyangka jika beginilah yang akan terjadi, kini dia tampak bingung, tangan kirinya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Sreett

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU!" Tiba-tiba saja Lisbeth bangkit lalu menggenggam kerah kaos Kirito dengan kasar.

"Ma-maaf...tak kusangka pedangmu akan patah!"

"KAU PIKIR SENJATAKU ITU LEBIH LEMAH DARIMU! ?"

"Ya, mungkin"

Lisbeth melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kaos Kirito, setelah itu dia berkacak pinggang.

"Hmph...Jika aku mempunyai bahan yang berkualitas aku bisa saja membuat senjata yang bisa menghancurkan pedangmu!" amarah Lisbeth meluap.

"Oh ya, aku sangat menantikannya..." ujar Kirito sedikit meremehkan, sontak Lisbeth semakin marah.

Di belakang Kirito terdapat Asuna yang merasa diabaikan.

"Kau harus membantuku" Ucap Lisbeth

"Membantu? " gumam Kirito

"Pertama adalah dari mendapatkan logam"

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya sendiri"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Liz " Ujar Asuna dengan nada pelan seperti memohon.

"Asuna! ?"

"Asuna? "Kedua orang yang tadinya ribut kini sudah tenang.

"Dan juga maaf karena Kirito-kun barusan mematahkan pedang terbaikmu" Tutur Asuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian itu bukanlah salah Asuna" balas Lisbeth pada Asuna.

"Baiklah, dimana kita bisa mendapatkan logam? " Kirito berkata sambil berjalan ke arah pedangnya, lalu dia menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Di lantai 55 , menurut rumor ada naga yang memakan logam, dan membuat logam langka di perutnya" jelas Lisbeth

"Di lantai 55 ya" gumam Kirito.

"Jika kau ingin mencari logam kau harus bersama dengan master smith loh" Lisbeth berkata sembari memasang seringaian.

"Tapi...-" Kirito tidak jadi berkata, pasalnya Lisbeth tidak merubah raut wajahnya itu

"Hm, Tetap diam dan jangan mengganggu" Ucap Kirito kemudian.

"Apa-apaan itu"

"Tenang saja Liz, percayalah padanya" Asuna meyakinkan Lisbeth untuk percaya pada tindakan Kirito.

"Ayo cepat, Lisbeth" Panggil Kirito

.

.

.

Di lantai 55 terdapat 3 sosok yang sedang mendaki gunung salju, dua diantaranya sangat kedinginan.

"Achhu" Gadis bersurai merah muda bersin karena kedinginan.

"Acchu" kini giliran gadis bersurai kastanye yang bersin.

""Dingin"" Ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan sembari memeluk tubuh mereka guna mendapatkan kehangatan

"Kalian berdua tidak membawa pakaian penghangat?" Kirito bertanya pada dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Lantai 55 itu bersalju" Ujar Asuna karena tidak tahu, dia adalah orang yang berpikir rasional dan mementingkan Barisan depan, serta misi Clearing Floor.

"Huhh..."

Kirito mendengus sambil memberhentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian dia menggeser jari telunjuknya ke bawah di depan tubuhnya, lantas muncul window miliknya.

Kling kling kling...kling kling

Kirito mengeluarkan mantel tebal 1 pasang, setelah itu dia menyodorkan dua mantel tersebut pada dua gadis di belakangnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama Dua gadis itu mengambil mantel itu lalu memakainya.

"Arigatou Kirito-kun" Kirito mengangguk, setelah itu dia Kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hangat" gumam Lisbeth, Asuna terlebih dahulu pergi dengan berlari kecil hingga berjalan beriringan dengan Kirito, Lisbeth merasa iri dengan dua orang di depannya. Setelah itu, Lis pun menyusul Asuna dan Kirito.

.

Ctarr

Sesosok monster yang terbuat dari es telah hancur menjadi fragment polygon yang banyak.

"Yare-yare mereka seperti ada 100 monster" Ujar Kirito di sela-sela combat modenya, Asuna telah mengalahkan 21 Mithril bone dan Frozen Bone, Kirito mengalahkan 20 Mithril bone dan Frozen Bone. Lalu bagaimana dengan Lisbeth? , dia telah mengalahkan 10 Frozen Bone, beruntung dia adalah Master Mace.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa deja vu" Ucap Asuna setelah menebaskan Lambent Light miliknya pada Mithril Bone.

Ctarr

"Benar juga Asuna, Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba untuk ini seperti waktu itu? " Ucap Kirito seperti menantang.

"Boleh juga, Siapa yang lebih banyak mengalahkan monster-monster ini maka dia akan memiliki sebuah permintaan"

"Aku terima!"

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang Kirito langsung menebaskan Dark Elucidator miliknya ke Mithril Bone yang berada di depannya. Dia mengeluarkan Sword skill berwarna Jingga lalu dia menebaskan pedangnya lagi ke Frozen Bone yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang.

Syuuttt

Ctarr...

'Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat Asuna bertarung, dia sangat lincah, bahkan sayatannya tidak dapat dihitung, namun Kenapa Kirito terlihat santai? Apakah dia sudah tahu jika dia tidak bisa menang dari Asuna? ' Pikir Lisbeth terhadap dua orang yang dengan gigihnya melawan monster-monster yang tersedia.

.

.

.

Pertarungan mereka berlanjut dan berakhir hingga 10 menitan. Mereka sangat lelah, dilihat dari Mana Point mereka yang tinggal 50% lebih. Akibat pedang Asuna yang telah berubah fisik dan level itu membuat pertarungannya ringan. Sebenarnya rapiernya berlevel 10 sebelum dievolve, Asuna tidak ingin menjual atau mengoleksi pedang, dia memilih untuk terus menggunakan Wind Fleuret hingga dirinya berlevel 130.

Agar dia tidak kalah dengan monster yang berlevel tinggi dia mempunyai Skill build yang sempurna dengan cooldown kurang dari 10 detik per skill kecuali buff. Bukan itu saja, dia memiliki perlengkapan yang berarity keseluruhan UNIQUE ITEM kecuali Pedangnya, Tentu saja semua itu sudah +8. Selain peralatan tempur ada juga gear yang memiliki opsi menambah physical Attack 50%. Dan karena itulah dia bisa menandingi monster manapun meski level rapiernya sangatlah rendah.

"Aku dapat 39" ucap Kirito sembari menyarungkan pedangnya

"Aku 40" Kirito sepertinya memang harus menyerah ketika bertanding dengan Asuna dalam membunuh lalat.

'Benar-benar Hebat' pikir Lisbeth, lagi-lagi dia harus mengagumi kehebatan Kirito dan Asuna.

"Lalu apa permintaanmu, Asuna? " Asuna tersenyum

"Sepulang dari Dungeon aku akan menjawabnya" Asuna menjawab, setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Begitulah Asuna" Tutur Lisbeth kemudian, dia menyusul Asuna terlebih dahulu, setelah itu Kirito menyusul mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, pandangan mereka juga berubah dari salju menjadi potongan-potongan logam raksasa yang banyak.

"Wahhh! Ini adalah Surga Logam!" Terlihat juga seorang wanita berambut Merah muda tengah berbinar-binar melihat logam-logam itu.

"Liz, bisakah kamu menyediakan Crystal Teleport? " tanya Asuna, dia khawatir jika Lisbeth kenapa-napa

"Ya aku mengerti itu" Lisbeth mengambil Kristal berbentuk balok berukuran 10x5 cm berwarna biru.

"Jika Naganya sudah muncul, kalian berdua bersembunyilah di balik salah satu logam, apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar" titah Kirito sembari menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya.

Sringg

"Baiklah, Kyotsukete Kirito-kun" ujar Asuna, dan dibalas dengan anggukan Kirito.

Krakk

GROOOAAARRGGGGHHHH!

Tiba-tiba saja sang naga muncul dari kumpulan Logam, bisa disebut juga dengan Kamuflase. Naga itu meraung sambil membentangkan sayapnya.

Dia benar-benar naga pemakan logam, pasalnya di beberapa bagian di tubuhnya terdapat kristal logam, Benar-benar naga Logam.

Srresss

Naga itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya biru di mulutnya. Di saat yang bersamaan Kirito juga telah mengeluarkan Sword skillnya.

BURST!

CTASZZ

Dengan sekali ayunan pedang, cahaya yang disemburkan naga tersebut berhasil ditangkis oleh Kirito.

'Hebat' batin Lisbeth kagum, setelah itu dia memandang Asuna. Tak beda dengan Lisbeth sebelumnya, Asuna juga terkejut melihat Kirito bisa menangkis serangan besar itu dalam sekali tebasan tetapi setelah itu Asuna tersenyum bangga.

.

Di suatu tempat yang berbeda di lantai 40 Petra ,terdapat dua pasang manusia sedang menjalankan suatu liburan bulan madu mereka. Sudah 3 minggu mereka bersenang-senang dan berpetualang di berbagai Lantai, tentunya tidak asyik jika tanpa melawan monster.

Di lantai 40 ini, Ashura dengan pasangannya dan Sasuke dengan pasangannya tengah menuju hutan bernama Mist of Valley. Hutan yang berkabut, konon ada rumor jika ada pemain yang memasuki hutan itu tanpa bisa kembali lagi.

Untuk itulah Ashura dan Sasuke yang suka dengan hal berbau misteri tentu saja tertarik dan ingin mengetahuinya. Mereka berempat tidak menggunakan pakaian tempur yang biasa mereka gunakan di medan perang, melainkan equipment level 93, Pioneer, yaitu equipment berrarity Magic. Tetapi mereka tidak mengubah senjata mereka, mereka berempat tetap menggunakan senjata yang biasa mereka gunakan.

Tep tep tep!

Muncul 3 irang berpakaian serba hitam berjubah beraksen awan merah. Dilihat dari lambang yang tertera pada punggung tangan mereka, mereka bukanlah kelompok guild PK Laughing Coffin, melainkan Akatsuki.

Lambang mereka sekilas tampak Bulan purnama merah yang dikelilingi oleh dua awan merah dibawahnya.

"Jadi begitu ya, Sleeping PK paling mengerikan, Akatsuki berada disini" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan katana yang bilah katananya berwarna ungu.

"Namaku adalah Deidara"

"Sasori"

"Nagato"

Ucap mereka bertiga secara bergantian memperkenalkan nama mereka.

"Jadi begitu ya, lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? " tanya Kurama yang sat ini sedang memakai baju berarmor berwarna kuning hingga pahanya, sedangkan lowernya memakai rok hitam.

"Tentu saja membunuh Sleeping Human yang saat ini sedang kutangkap" ujar sosok pria berambut merah emo dengan mata beriris biru Samudranya.

Kurama dan Sakura terkejut kala melihat seorang anggota Akatsuki lain sedang membawa tawanan.

"Pemimpin guild Raikiri, Kakashi-san!" Gumam Kurama dan Sakura terkejut, pasalnya mereka berdua telah mengenal dekat Kakashi. Kurama mengenali orang itu disaat Kurama membutuhkan pelatihan kecepatan tebas, sedangkan Sakura mengenalnya karena Kakashi adalah Guru pembimbingnya yang mengajari tusukan terkuat.

"Dalam waktu 20 detik kalian harus bisa mengalahkanku, Deidara, dan Nagato" Ujar laki-laki berambut merah acak-acakan yang memegang senjata rapier ganda bergagang cokelat.

"Ditambah aku"

Brugg

Sosok lain yang membawa tubuh Kakashi berkata, setelah itu dia melemparkan tubuh Kakashi kemudian dia menodongkan Scythe bergigi tiga miliknya.

"Namaku adalah Hidan"

"Bersiaplah untuk mati" Ujar sosok berambut merah emo dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

Syuuttt

Crassshhhh

Tangan kanan naga logam terputus akibat tebasan yang dilakukan Kirito.

"Terus Hajar dia! "

"LIS! "

Dengan cerobohnya Lisbeth keluar dari persembunyiannya, Lantas mata naga tertuju padanya.

"Apanya yang salah? " ucap Lisbeth, dia tak menyadari jika mata sang naga tertuju padanya.

Bwusshh

'Gawat! '

Asuna menarik lengan Lisbeth lalu pari menjauh karena tercetak badai angin dari kibasan sayap naga. Naas mereka berdua tidak selamat hingga mereka berada di mulut sebuah lubang

Tap

"ASUNA! LIS!"

Syuuttt

Kirito mendarat di salah satu kristal setelah itu dia melesat ke arah Asuna dan Lisbeth berada.

"KYAAAA!"

"TASUKETE KIRITO-KUNNN!"

Dua gadis disana terjun ke sebuah lubang raksasa sehingga mereka hanya dapat berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Greb

Kirito menangkap tubuh Asuna dan Lisbeth bersamaan, lalu dia memindahkan posisinya berada di bagiqn paling bawah agar dua gadis di atasnya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Wushh

Bummm

.

Trankk! ting! ting! trankk!

Bunyi dentingan logam semakin keras dan memekakkan telinga, Deidara telah tewas ditangan Sasuke, tinggal tiga sisanya.

"19"

.

Ting ting

Kurama hanya dapat menangkis serangan Pedang Greatsword Nagato yang bermotif naga ungu.

'Benar-benar Kuat' pikirnya mengakui kekuatan fisik Nagato.

Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Sasori, mereka berdua beradu sengit, tidak ada yang mau mengalah bahkantanah mereka sedikit retak karena besarnya tekanan yang dimiliki Sakura dan Sasori.

"20" Ucapan Nagato terhenti, itu berarti pertarungan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Akatsuki.

"Kami menang, dan kami akan membunuh Kakashi" ucap Sasori

"Tunggu dulu!...aku ingin cara lain!" Ucap Ashura tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Boleh juga, apa itu? "

"Aku menantang ketua Akatsuki berduel, dan yang menang boleh mengambil Kakashi-san" Ujar Ashura,

"Boleh juga, kalau begitu besok jam 9 pagi kalian berkumpul disini, dan aku akan menentukan tempatnya" ucap Nagato kemudian, setelah itu kelompok Akatsuki yang tersisa hilang ditelan kabut beserta dengan Kakashi.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:**

 **Nyaaahaha...Owatta...**

 **Huft sorry lama update, karena kondisi tidak fit karena cucawa...-cuaca...dan juga harusnya fict ini update di minggu sebelumnya tapi**

 **Yahhhh...kurang ide dan mood sedang turun drastis ditambah siksaan dari Taiiku Sensei dalam mengambil penilaian, dari sit up, back up, skipping dan terakhir Push up.**

 **Dari keempat macam itu cuma Skipping yang gw benci jadi, yah merepotkan, tapi bodo amat yang penting (gw kagak pamer) Sit up dpt 50 , back up dpt 70 , terakhir Push up cuma dpt 40 karena di akhir paragraf.**

 **Kuroyuki:KUSOOO SENSEIII! LU MAU NGEBUNUH GW HAH! ? SEENAKNYA NARUH PUSH UP DI AKHIR HAYAT, HASILNYA KAGAK MAKSIMAL ANNCOOEEEGGG! KONNO YAROOOO! KOROSU YO!**

 ***Ekhem, Jangan tiru adegan tersebut***

 **Yosh, Kuroyuki ga Rogu Outo nara Jaa naa,!**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 ***The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordsman***

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**


End file.
